<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise of Changes by Chameleon777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480950">Sunrise of Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777'>Chameleon777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complicated Yesterdays [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Choices and Consequences.' Horatio Caine is a prisoner in Las Vegas and inching closer to death with every day that passes. Miami and Vegas are closing in on the plan that got him kidnapped, but will they run out of time? Meanwhile, what is going on in New York? Unexpected heroes rise and the definition of criminals takes on a new meaning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complicated Yesterdays [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/443848</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exodus to Vegas - September 25, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>September 5</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The airport was quiet, as John had taken an early flight out of JFK with only his parents to see him off, as David and Ellie had school that day and it was too early for Michael and Emily to get up. His grandparents had stayed at the apartment and had wished him well, telling him that they loved him.</p><p>Now, as John loaded his crime scene kit, his suitcases, and backpack on to a luggage trolley in the massive baggage collection area, he couldn't help but hope he actually did a good job. His parents, friends of the family, and the New York Police Department were all counting on him to succeed.</p><p>After making sure his luggage was secure on the trolley, John silently pushed the trolley out to the curb and looked for the taxi line. What he saw, however, was Gil walking across the street towards him.</p><p>"Doctor Grissom?" John asked in a surprised voice. "I..I was going to take a cab to my hotel…"</p><p>Grissom sighed as he reached John, "I'll drive you," he replied patiently. "I talked to your parents and they told me when you were getting in. I also wanted to talk to you about accommodations."</p><p>Nodding, John followed Grissom with the luggage cart over to Grissom's vehicle that was parked in the Arrivals slot, "Nice kit," Grissom commented, eyeing the bags. "New York saw you off in style."</p><p>Nodding, John silently watched as Grissom loaded his bags into the back and scooted the trolley over to a nearby rack. The two didn't speak as they got into the car, buckled up, and Grissom began driving.</p><p>"Do you mind if we make a stop before going to your hotel?" Grissom asked softly.</p><p>Shaking his head, John silently gazed out the window and allowed himself to remember the times his family had had back when they had lived in Vegas. They never had much money and they lived in fear of Edward, but their mother had done their best for them and they managed to survive each day.</p><p>The sound of the engine turning off prompted John to turn his head and he was surprised to see Grissom parking in visitor parking at Desert Palm Hospital, "Um, I took some insulin after I got off the plane and had a snack," John spoke nervously. "I'm diabetic, but isn't this a little much?"</p><p>"We're here to visit someone," Grissom spoke calmly. "Don't forget your diabetes bag."</p><p>Nodding, John got his backpack out of the back and adjusted his MedicAlert bracelet so it was visible before he followed Grissom inside. He had elected to get a bracelet for himself after the assault at the park so that emergency services would be able to help him if he ever wound up in deep trouble and unable to communicate his health issue. It had helped him get through security with his supplies.</p><p>It didn't take long before they were standing outside of a hospital room where Nick was laying in bed asleep with a tube in his nose, IV's in his arms and hands, and electrodes on his chest. A blood pressure cuff was wrapped around Nick's arm and Sara was sitting in a chair not far from the machine.</p><p>"Sara, what are you doing here?" Grissom asked as he and John entered the room. "I see extra IV's."</p><p>Sara sighed, "Nick's still anemic," she explained. "They suspended chemo for the time being."</p><p>John said nothing, as his parents and Nick had kept in touch and they all knew that Nick had developed cancer, "Who's this?" Sara asked softly, gazing at John. "He looks really familiar, but I can't…"</p><p>"John Boscorelli is one of the students who got accepted to the pilot program," Grissom explained in a kind voice. "John, this is my wife Sara, who is also a CSI and someone you might be working with."</p><p>Sara nodded as Nick stirred, "What's all the noise?" Nick mumbled without opening his eyes.</p><p>Grissom silently moved away from the bed and John followed him, "Nick has a three-bedroom apartment and his health is such that he needs some help to maintain everything that is going on in his life right now," he whispered softly. "It's close to the lab and campus and you'd have access to…"</p><p>John sighed, "It beats the dorms," he spoke softly. "I'm not a freshman, so that's not required…"</p><p>Grissom nodded as Nick woke, "Hi," Nick spoke softly, frowning at seeing Grissom and John."</p><p>"I've gotten you a temporary roommate," Grissom spoke, smiling. "John Boscorelli…"</p><p>Nick frowned in confusion, "He's a college kid and I'm a sick old fart," he spoke groggily. "He'll want to stay in the dorms with people his age and party when he's not doing the courses or project."</p><p>"University student who is set to complete a Bachelor's degree next spring and my parents don't want me living in the dorms because I won't get rest," John spoke firmly, giving Nick a mock scowl. "I also never really cared for parties when I was a student at NYU, especially not after that diner shooting."</p><p>Grissom looked amused and Sara looked shocked, "I have a kid," Nick spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>"You helped my mom," John spoke firmly. "Why do you have to be a stubborn idiot?"</p><p>Grissom smirked and started chuckling, "You're just like your mom," he said in an amused voice.</p><p>John, however, kept his gaze on Nick, "Alright," Nick conceded softly. "You can live with me and I'll put you on my insurance so you can use my truck if you need it. I…I just got a little overwhelmed."</p><p>"Parker can stay with us til you're out of the hospital," Sara offered. "It'll give John time to…"</p><p>John sighed and nodded, "I have a place for a few days that will give me enough time to register and get everything I need at the school," he replied softly. "What about the times I study or work late?"</p><p>"We'll figure it out," Nick spoke tiredly as he fought to stay awake. "I'm sorry…I'm tired."</p><p>John nodded as Nick closed his eyes, "Cancer isn't an easy thing," Sara spoke. "Are you sure…?"</p><p>"My father, Maurice Boscorelli, had it and is currently in remission," John spoke softly.</p><p>Sara looked surprised, but nodded, "I'm going to sit with Nick until Catherine comes by and then I've got some groceries to get," she spoke softly. "Your mom's with the twins and they're all fine."</p><p>Nodding, Grissom silently left the room and John followed, "Thank you for being so willing to help Nick and his son out while you're here," he spoke quietly. "You really are like your mother."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dwayne Pride was not a happy man and one could tell that by the scowl on his face as he got out of his rental car and made his way up to the police buildings. He had been wrapping cases and had gotten a message from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab that his name was now connected to the disappearance of a Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He had left LaSalle in charge temporarily and hopped a plane to Miami.</p><p>His bags were at the Agremont, as he had gotten a room before coming to the lab and Dwayne knew about the case, but he didn't know how his name could be involved. He had heard about Lieutenant Caine's disappearance on the news, but hadn't gotten involved because Caine wasn't in the military.</p><p>The elevator ride was quiet and Dwayne forced himself to calm down as he stepped off the elevator and into the Crime Lab. It was early, quiet, and it didn't look like anyone was around to greet him.</p><p>As Dwayne was preparing to turn around and leave, he heard footsteps and sighed irritably when Tim and Calleigh came into view, "I shouldn't be here because I'm a witness to Horatio's kidnapping," Tim was saying in an anxious voice. "I know Bobby's per diem, but he's still here doing paperwork…"</p><p>Calleigh and Tim froze at the sight of Dwayne Pride, "Are you Pride?" Calleigh asked nervously.</p><p>"I am," Dwayne replied in a suspicious voice. "Why am I being brought up in this disappearance?"</p><p>There was a scoff, "Our current boss here says he saw a 'Louisiana Pride' sticker on the license plate of the van that took Lieutenant Caine," Eric said as he came off the elevator and overheard the question.</p><p>Dwayne frowned and quickly got his wallet out of his pocket, revealing a similar sticker, "This is mine, but I had one custom made for my sister when she moved to my city," he explained in a worried voice. "She wouldn't tell me where she had been living, but she did say she was happy to see me."</p><p>"Do you mind if we take the sticker as evidence?" Calleigh asked softly. "It may help."</p><p>Dwayne sighed, "I haven't seen much of her since she became an adult," he replied in a concerned voice, watching as Calleigh gloved up and held her hand out. "She was busy with medical school…"</p><p>Not sure what to think, Dwayne handed Calleigh the wallet, "Am I under arrest?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Why don't you take a rest in the break room?" Calleigh suggested, seeing how ashen and concerned Dwayne looked about his sister. "We're all law enforcement and you seem trustworthy."</p><p>Dwayne sighed and folded his arms, clearly upset that his sister was possibly involved in Lieutenant Caine's disappearance. Calleigh quietly excused herself and went to the room where Bobby was doing some paperwork after doing a per diem for the night shift, "Detective Caine," she spoke softly.</p><p>Robert looked up at Calleigh, "I'm jut finishing paperwork," he replied. "Nightshift was actually quiet, so I helped Walter with his training a little bit. I hope Speedle doesn't mind I did."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Calleigh replied quietly. "I need your life experience."</p><p>Robert frowned, but didn't say anything, "Dwayne Pride from the New Orleans NCIS office just showed up and he thinks his sister might be involved in Horatio's disappearance," Calleigh explained, showing the sticker. "I need to process this, but I think Dwayne is upset. You've got experience with family members who are involved in criminal activity and you can empathize with him, I think."</p><p>"I'm also Horatio Caine's adopted son," Robert spoke quietly. "More than I am a LaRusso."</p><p>Calleigh sighed patiently, "If you change your mind, he's in the lobby," she replied as she left.</p><p>Sighing, Robert finished his paperwork, filed it, and went out to the lobby just in time to see Dwayne sit down while Eric watched from nearby. Robert and Eric gave each other a cordial nod, but didn't speak because they had promised both Rick and Tim that they would be civil to each other.</p><p>"Mister Pride, my name is Detective Caine," Robert spoke as he faced Dwayne.</p><p>Dwayne frowned, "You related to Horatio Caine?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"I am his sister's child, but he adopted me when I was very young because my mother was murdered by my father, Dimitri LaRusso," Robert explained, taking a seat beside Dwayne. "He had another family after he disappeared and that family has engaged in less than exemplary activities…"</p><p>Eric paused and Tim, who had gone to the washroom, lingered just out of sight to see what was going on, "I take it you didn't know about each other," Dwayne mused softly. "Andrea…Andrea and I grew up together and she moved away to go to college and medical school and didn't keep in touch.</p><p>Robert nodded, but didn't speak, "I don't know what to do now that I know she might be involved in Lieutenant Caine's disappearance," Dwayne spoke somberly. "I don't even know where she is."</p><p>Just then, Calleigh returned with Dwayne's wallet, "I got the sticker off," she said in a quiet voice.</p><p>"It won't do you much good," Dwayne replied softly. "She went on vacation a while ago and I don't know where she went. All I know is that she's gone and she'll call me when she gets back."</p><p>Eric sighed, "Maybe if we put her face on the news, it'll help," he spoke in a worried voice. "Mister Pride, would you be willing to join us in putting information about Andrea on national news?"</p><p>"Please call me Dwayne, all of you," Dwayne replied softly. "And yes I am, if it will help."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It had taken a while for her to get away from Nick's room because she had wanted to make sure that Grissom and John were nowhere around and that Nick was fully asleep, but Sara had finally managed to do it. Instead of grocery shopping, however, she went over to Ryan and Sofia's apartment.</p><p>Greg and Jenny were there, as Greg was working nights with the rest of the CSI's until the students began their semester with the lab, and Greg was amusing Jessica while Jenny was cooking a meal in the kitchen. Both of them smiled as Sara silently let herself in with the key Ryan had provided.</p><p>"Hi," Sara spoke softly, closing and locking the door. "Are Ryan and Sofia around?"</p><p>Greg nodded, "Sofia's resting and Ryan's got Carlos in with them," he explained quietly.</p><p>"Do you know if they got all of it after Carlos was born?" Sara asked in a worried voice.</p><p>Ryan sighed as he came into view with Carlos in his arms, "You know that Choriocarcinoma isn't that simple, Sara," he spoke softly, offering a sad smile. "It's hard to treat, but they're doing their best to."</p><p>"Grissom wanted to come, but John Boscorelli got in today and I guess he'll be rooming with Nick after Nick gets out of the hospital," Sara explained softly. "John's one of the 10 that made it."</p><p>Greg sighed, but said nothing because he knew Nick would not allow help to come from him or Jenny because of the Derek situation, "Sofia's going to be working days when the recruits come as she's able to," Ryan spoke quietly. "We had a discussion with Grissom and Ecklie about it already."</p><p>"Did you tell my dad and Aunt Emily?" Jenny asked softly, her expression concerned.</p><p>Ryan shook his head, "Your dad will insist on coming to visit and I'm so busy right now heading the search for Horatio," he admitted anxiously. "It won't change anyone's opinion of me either."</p><p>"You're being a stubborn idiot," Jenny spoke sternly. "You don't know how much longer…"</p><p>Ryan sighed gently, "Sofia wants me to tell them as well," he admitted. "She wants them to visit, but knows they're busy with the search for Horatio. I just….I don't know how to break the news…"</p><p>"I'll call my parents and ask them to tell Aunt Emily and Uncle Tim in private," Jenny offered.</p><p>Nodding, Ryan sat in his easy chair with Carlos, "Okay," he spoke quietly. "Sara, how are you?"</p><p>"I'm back to work, but I'm on swing because of the policy," Sara explained. "Those rules, though, will be a bit more flexible when we have 10 students running around the lab under our supervision."</p><p>Jenny smiled, "I start my online nursing courses soon too," she replied softly. "I'm not willing to let Jessica go to day care, so she'll be my assistant. I'll do the hands-on things next semester…"</p><p>"Do you want some food, Sara?" Jenny asked, moving back into the kitchen. "There's enough."</p><p>Greg suddenly checked his watch, "We should check the news again to see if there's any new information about Lieutenant Caine," he spoke anxiously. "Ryan, is it okay if we watch TV?"</p><p>Nodding, Ryan grabbed the remote and turned to the channel that tuned into Miami-Dade news; it was a ritual that he and Greg both did just in case new information turned up about Horatio.</p><p>The face of Erica Sikes suddenly appeared on the screen, but she was standing alongside Tim, Calleigh, Eric, Robert, and Dwayne Pride, "Ugh, Erica Sikes," Ryan grumbled. "What's going on now?"</p><p>"<em>Less than half an hour ago, there was a break in the Horatio Caine case," </em>Erica Sikes spoke into the microphone as a shot of the crowd, which included Rick, many uniforms, the chief, and Tripp, appeared was shown. "<em>Interim director of the lab, Tim Speedle, has the information."</em></p><p>Tim sighed as he stepped forward and held up the picture of the sticker Dwayne had provided, "<em>This sticker was on the plate of the van that abducted Lieutenant Caine</em>," Tim explained in a solemn voice, showing the photo. "<em>This sticker was provided and links Doctor Andrea Pride to the abduction…</em>"</p><p>A photo of Dr. Pride, one that Dwayne had provided from the photo collection in his wallet, suddenly appeared on the screen and Greg's eyes widened, "Crap," he said. "That's…that's the counselor that came to talk to everyone after Nick was taken. "I got her dismissed for unprofessional behavior…"</p><p>Jenny frowned, "Unprofessional behavior?" she asked, coming out of the kitchen. "What does…?"</p><p>Greg, however, got his phone out of his pocket, "I..I don't want to talk about it," he spoke softly.</p><p>Jenny silently walked over to Greg, "What did Doctor Pride do to you?" she asked anxiously.</p><p>"Um, I asked Grissom for help with it," Greg spoke nervously. "It would make you view me…"</p><p>Ryan looked concerned, "If Doctor Pride is involved, I need to remove myself from the case," Greg spoke anxiously, his expression sad as he passed Jessica to Jenny. "I…I was dosed by her."</p><p>Jenny's eyes went wide and she quickly set Jessica in the baby swing before sitting next to Greg, "Like, she came to counsel the people in the lab after Nick was taken by Derek and I had a few more sessions than everyone else," Greg spoke sadly, gazing at her. "She offered me water at the sessions and one day, after a session, I felt really tired. Doctor Pride offered to give me a ride to a safe place…"</p><p>Ryan paled and Jenny looked alarmed as Greg sighed, "The next thing I knew, I woke up in a parking lot with blood on my clothes and face and a migraine," Greg spoke weakly, his resolve crumbling. "I…I had my phone and my wallet, so I got a cab and went to an emergency room…"</p><p>Sara's eyes went wide, "You were the case that night that Grissom left our dinner over?" she asked.</p><p>Greg nodded and dissolved into quiet sobs, continuing to cry even as Jenny pulled him into an embrace and held him, "I love you," Jenny whispered softly, shaken that Greg had such a terrible experience.</p><p>Ryan, however, sat there in a mournful silence and wondered how he would run the case alone because he still had a few gaps in his memory and wondered if those would be revealed in the investigation. Greg was one of the few people in the lab that was aware of the gaps and had been helping him out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tangiers Hotel and Casino – Las Vegas Strip</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ivan, how could you be so careless as to leave your girlfriend's sticker on your license plate?" Sam Braun, who had spent time keeping an eye on the sick Ray as he rested, snapped as he rose from the couch and glared at Ivan Sarnoff. "She and Jamison are with Caine right now and my story to them will be that you are stupid. Doctor Pride's brother is involved with the Miami police now because of YOU!"</p><p>Ivan quickly poured himself a glass of Scotch from the minibar and downed it before he spoke, "You will wake Ray up with your shouting, Braun," he hissed coldly. "I don't know where Drea gets the…"</p><p>"Ray's body is weak from years of undercover crap forced on him by the DEA and MDPD," Sam hissed, his eyes dark. "Take your crappy moving truck and get out of Vegas. You are <em>done</em> here."</p><p>Ivan's eyes widened, "I brought Andrea into this," he snarled, pulling a gun out. "I'm still in."</p><p>Sam swore and pulled a gun out of his own pocket, unaware that Ray had woken because of the noise and was now leaning against a wall just out of sight, watching the two men argue, while he silently loaded a gun that Sam had given him for protection. When it was loaded, Ray stepped out of hiding.</p><p>"Go back to Clavo, Dan Cooper, Valera, and the rest of the low-level trash that Derek Stokes writes," Ray hissed, his voice weak and his hands trembling as he aimed the gun at Ivan. "Does your girlfriend know you screwed Maxine Valera in exchange for information on Horatio? You're disgustingly…"</p><p>Ivan's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?" he hissed. "It was a secret!"</p><p>Coughing, Ray cocked the gun, "I'm going to die anyway, so how many fools can I take with me?" he asked in a gravelly voice, his expression cold. "I'm going to tell Andrea you cheated on her, fool."</p><p>Before Ivan or Sam could reply, Ray fired the gun and a bullet grazed Ivan's cheek before hitting the chair, "If I had my full strength, Sarnoff, that shot would kill you," Ray croaked. "Now, <em>get out</em>."</p><p>"The van is in the parkade," Sam spoke coldly. "Take it and get out of my city or you <em>will</em> die."</p><p>Swearing, Ivan fled the suite with the intent of returning to Florida and mobilizing Dan, Valera, Derek, and the rest of Horatio's enemies to come back at Sam Braun as quickly as they could be ready.</p><p>Sam quickly helped Ray to another chair, "If Horatio is not dead before Halloween, I will deliver the kill blow myself," Ray spoke in a cold voice, his hands shaking as he put the safety back on the gun.</p><p>"Do you want to go and help me deliver the news of Ivan's unfaithfulness to Doctor Pride?" Sam asked, determined to treat the dying Ray with dignity. "The fresh air might steady you a bit."</p><p>Ray sighed and nodded, determined to get his rage against Ivan completely out of his system.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"There were prints on the sticker," Calleigh explained in a quiet voice as she sat at a table with Tim, Jesse, Walter, Eric, Alexx, Rick, Natalia, and Robert. "The prints belong to Ivan Sarnoff."</p><p>Just then, Emily walked past the interview with Dwayne at her side, "Dwayne needed someone to talk to after the news conference, so I asked Emily to come by," Tim spoke softly. "This is a mess."</p><p>Calleigh sighed, "I took the liberty of looking up Ivan's current associates to see who might have helped him abduct Horatio," she explained, opening a folder. "You won't believe who's…"</p><p>"Dan Cooper and Maxine Valera are friends with Ivan Sarnoff?" Eric asked, peering at the list.</p><p>Tim's eyes went wide and Natalia swore, "They're both on probation for what they almost did to Adam," she snarled angrily. "They almost raped my son and they got away with it…"</p><p>Robert's eyes went wide and he put his hand over Natalia's, calming her, "I know," he spoke in a concerned, but upset voice. "What they and Derek Stokes almost did to Adam…I can't forgive."</p><p>"Derek Stokes was responsible for attacking Horatio before, so how do we know he's not involved now?" Eric asked in a cold voice, his emotions spilling over. "Horatio almost joined Marisol…"</p><p>Calleigh sighed, "Derek does not currently have access to money or transportation and his address is that of a halfway house in Austin, Texas," she explained. "I researched to see if he was involved and his money and ability to leave the state is monitored by his parents, as they are his legal guardians."</p><p>Sighing, Eric began massaging his fingers to hide his frustration over Derek Stokes getting off on his behaviors due to health reasons, "I do, however, have a call into Judge Stokes," Calleigh spoke quietly. "I think I'd like to know if Dan and Valera have tried to keep in touch with Derek since the…"</p><p>"I think we also need to find Dan and Valera and have a talk with them, but I think that needs to be left to Walter or Jesse," Tim spoke. "The rest of us used to work with them or there's a conflict."</p><p>Robert sighed heavily and Natalia patted his hand, "I notified Las Vegas of the development right after the press conference," Tim said. "They'll get the word out to be on the lookout for Doctor Pride."</p><p>"Do you have a location as to where we might find Dan and Valera?" Jesse asked worriedly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I completely forgot about this orientation with the advisor and I feel bad that you're taking time to drop me off," John apologized as Grissom's vehicle pulled into a parking lot at UNLV.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I have to get to a meeting at the lab anyway, so it's on my way," he replied.</p><p>Nodding, John gathered his things, got out of his seatbelt, and exited the car, "Thank you," he said in an anxious voice. "I don't know how long this meeting will be, so I can grab a cab back…"</p><p>"If the meeting goes past five, call," Grissom spoke firmly. "It's not safe to be out alone…"</p><p>John nodded and silently shut the door before making his way into the building, sighing when he easily found the classroom where the orientation would take place. Part of the program involved doing a semester at UNLV and only freshmen students were required to live in the dorms, but all the pilot program students had to attend classes, take proficiency tests, and do shifts in both the lab and the field during the semester. Each student had undergone skill assessments as part of the application process and that had factored into whether they were good enough for the program, but their skills would be under continual review. Poor grades, failed assessments, or bad conduct would get them kicked out.</p><p>Five girls and three boys were all seated in the classroom, all of them looking through large books while a stern looking man sat at the teacher desk, "You're a bit early," the man said calmly. "Name?"</p><p>"John Boscorelli," John spoke in a quiet voice, his expression neutral. "I apologize for being early."</p><p>The man looked amused and smirked as he picked a book up off his desk, "One thing you need to learn is that you never apologize for being early," he replied calmly. "My name is Doctor Ray Langston."</p><p>"You're the advisor for the 10 of us," John replied in a surprised voice. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>Ray smirked and sighed as Colin, who had nearly broken the speed limit in his haste to get from the ranch to Orientation on time, hurried into the room, "My apologies, I was volunteering at a food bank and I had to stop by my dorm to change clothes," Colin spoke as he approached the desk. "Hello."</p><p>"You must be Colin Jamison," Ray replied, offering Colin a book. "Take your seats, kids."</p><p>Colin sat in the back row, but John sat next to Caira, "Hello," Caira whispered, smiling at him.</p><p>"Hey," John replied, smiling. "Your name…it's Caira, right? I was wondering, Caira, did you want to grab some food and maybe take a walk after this is over? I wanted to ask you out since tryouts…"</p><p>Caira smiled and nodded and Colin, who had been listening, was relieved that Caira would be busy so that he could go about his private business. He loved his sister and wanted to spend time with her, but he also had to make sure there weren't loose ends and that nobody would find Lieutenant Caine.</p><p>"Now that everyone's here, we can get started," Ray spoke as he got up and sat on the front of his desk. "My name is Doctor Ray Langston and the university asked me to serve as an academic advisor for the pilot program put on by the Las Vegas Crime Lab. You'll have classes and homework that will include on-campus time as well as time there. I'll be overseeing your classwork and university conduct."</p><p>Ray studied all of the students intently and them gestured to their books, "Those are the manuals you'll be using to keep track of your work this semester and you'll turn them in when the pilot project is over," he explained in a calm voice. "We're going to start by reading the code of conduct and then we're going to do introductions. If you think this is a game, you're welcome to leave now."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LaRusso Farm - Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sound of a vehicle pulling up outside prompted Dr. Pride, who had been reading a book on meditation that she borrowed from Anya, to stand up and set the book in the personal bag she had brought from home. Anya had encouraged Dr. Pride to enjoy Vegas, but Dr. Pride couldn't bring herself to go out and enjoy things because Ivan would get angry and do what he did during the journey there.</p><p>Instead of telling anyone the truth about what happened during the journey, Dr. Pride had stayed in the same clothes and had used makeup to conceal the evidence. Ivan had been charming in New Orleans, but he had yet again become abusive enough to the point why she remembered divorcing him. Their marriage had been impulsive and had ended when he had abused her for not getting pregnant fast.</p><p>Anya had been so grateful for company that she hadn't originally noticed, but she had started to ask questions that day. Dr. Pride had silently left when Anya was sleeping and now, she was here to keep an eye on Horatio while Colin was at class orientation. Colin had figured out that Ivan had been abusive to her on the journey to Vegas, but she had made him promise not to tell anyone about the situation.</p><p>Horatio, who was weak from the waterboarding he had been subject to over the past few days, was awake and cold, but dry. He was silently watching Dr. Pride, but not speaking because he didn't know what to say to this woman who was clearly uneasy; she didn't seem like she wanted to be there.</p><p>Footsteps echoed across the barn as Sam and a very tired Ray came into the barn, "Doctor Pride, good afternoon," Sam spoke in a kind voice. "I expected you to visit with Anya until the evening."</p><p>"I'm not feeling very social at the moment," Dr. Pride spoke shakily. "This is a quiet place."</p><p>Sam sighed, "I sent Ivan packing," he spoke firmly. "He was unfaithful to you and your relationship because he had relations with one of Horatio's former employees so he could get information…"</p><p>Dr. Pride said nothing, "He also put your family sticker on his license plate and your face was shown on the Miami news as a possible connection to the case," Ivan spoke coldly. "You're wanted."</p><p>Irritation crossed Dr. Pride's face, "I'm sure Dwayne identified the sticker and I did not give it to Ivan," she snapped, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Ivan took it after he gave me these…"</p><p>Sam's eyes narrowed as he studied the bruises, "Sarnoff beat you," he spoke in a cold voice.</p><p>"Maybe we can spin it to say that Sarnoff kidnapped her," Ray suggested in a shaky voice.</p><p>Sam looked thoughtful as Ray walked over to Horatio and studied the bruising and waterboard marks that decorated the visible parts of the man's body. Horatio was still cuffed to the pipe and his clothes were in tatters, "How does it feel to know you're going to die?" Ray asked in a shaky voice.</p><p>Horatio, however, didn't reply because he wasn't sure he could say unkind words to his dying brother and have them on his conscience forever. Ray responded by booting Horatio hard in the abdomen.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Horatio let out a hiss of pain before maneuvering his broken hand to rest on top of the spot where Ray's boot struck, "Easy, Ray," Sam spoke softly. "I know you're angry…"</p><p>"I will not let Horatio outlive me," Ray hissed, glaring at Horatio before he turned away from him.</p><p>Sam sighed, "Neither of you are going to die today," he spoke gently. "It's not time yet."</p><p>"Colin said he wouldn't be back tomorrow because he's going to a casino after Orientation," Dr. Pride spoke shakily, tired and angry over Ivan's poor treatment of her. "He's one of the older students…"</p><p>Sam nodded, as he knew that Colin had social anxiety and would rely on gambling or getting food from a restaurant to calm himself after being in social situations with lots of people. As much as he wanted to, Colin couldn't really drink because he was on medication for PTSD that had surfaced after being tortured by his parents as a child and he was also on anxiety medication that had been prescribed to him by a doctor in Los Angeles after his girlfriend had committed suicide. Drinking was not an option.</p><p>"Colin will not be drinking," Sam replied calmly. "It is a decompression strategy."</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed, "I don't mind camping out here because I don't wish to risk Anya's safety," she spoke in a concerned voice. "The police will be on higher alert now, especially the Las Vegas Police…"</p><p>"Does you dosing Greg Sanders have anything to do with that?" Horatio managed to say weakly.</p><p>Sam's eyes went wide and Dr. Pride looked angry, "Sanders has a big mouth," she hissed coldly.</p><p>"What was it about Greg that made you slip GHB into his water?" Horatio asked coldly.</p><p>Dr. Pride swore and scratched Horatio's face several times before Sam pulled her off, "Doctor Pride was abused by her ex-husband, Ivan Sarnoff, and seeks comfort from men she finds pleasing," Sam spoke in a cold voice, glaring at Horatio. "I see nothing wrong with her seeking sexual…"</p><p>"There is something wrong when the sex was <em>not</em> consensual," Horatio replied in a pained voice, remembering Greg's pure pain when he had shared the reason why he had fled Las Vegas.</p><p>Dr. Pride silently reached into her bag of medical supplies and pulled out a syringe, "Would you like to feel what Greg felt, Caine?" she asked in a cold voice. "It'll knock you out and make you sick…"</p><p>Before Horatio could respond, Dr. Pride jabbed the syringe into his arm and smirked as the medication drained into Horatio's body, "Have a nice sleep," she hissed coldly. "I want to go hide in a hotel."</p><p>"I can arrange for you to share Ray's suite," Sam offered, seeing that Dr. Pride was not in a good mood.</p><p>Dr. Pride scoffed, "I should find and kill Sanders just to make Horatio cry," she hissed coldly. "It's obvious that Sanders is Horatio Caine's pet and I wonder if they appeased each other…"</p><p>"Just take a moment to rest and then talk to me about how you want to handle that," Sam offered softly. "I can help you deal with <em>it</em> so you won't get caught. I have many friends here in Las Vegas."</p><p>As Horatio succumbed to the drugs and passed out, Dr. Pride nodded, "I'm going to stay out here a while," Ray spoke quietly, stunned at the animosity between Dr. Pride and Horatio. "Good air."</p><p>Dr. Pride reached into her pocket and pulled out a jar, "I talked to some dealers and they rolled these for you," she said, handing Ray the jar. "Medicinal marijuana may help with how you are feeling."</p><p>Ray silently took the jar, "There's a lighter in the supplies," Dr. Pride spoke worriedly. "I need to go."</p><p>Once Sam and Dr. Pride had left the property, Ray found the lighter and quietly lit one of the rolled joints that were in the jar. With the joint in his mouth, Ray sat on the stool and stared at Horatio.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Demons - September 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>September 10</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Club Anaglessi – Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Valera, love, have a drink and stop freaking out," Dan Cooper, who had been enjoying shots of whatever liquor he could afford, said in a slurred voice as he watched Valera sit on a soft chair in the corner of the club with a water. "Ivan said we could hang out here as much as we wanted."</p>
      <p>Valera, however, sighed, "I'm trying to stay out of jail," she replied softly. "I'm still on probation."</p>
      <p>"You and Stokes didn't even do anything to Bobby's brat," Dan slurred as he chugged another shot.</p>
      <p>Valera rose and got her keys out of her pocket, "I'm going home," she spoke softly. "Take a cab."</p>
      <p>As Valera moved towards the door, however, it burst open and uniforms, Jesse, Walter, and Tripp flooded the club, "Maxine Valera, Dan Cooper, you're under arrest," Tripp spoke coldly.</p>
      <p>"We didn't take Horatio, Trippy," Dan slurred coldly, stumbling as he got up off his barstool.</p>
      <p>Tripp scowled, but Valera looked ashen, "I didn't do anything," she spoke anxiously. "I said no."</p>
      <p>Jesse gave Valera a look, "What do you mean, you said no?" he asked in a confused voice.</p>
      <p>"Ivan Sarnoff asked if I wanted to help get revenge on Horatio for letting me go after what Derek Stokes and I almost did to Adam," Valera explained anxiously. "I wouldn't hurt Horatio after Detective Caine made a recommendation to the DA that kept me out of jail. I know that Dan met with Ivan…"</p>
      <p>Tripp scowled, "What are you talking about?" he replied. "Bobby asked the DA to do what?"</p>
      <p>"You can ask him," Valera spoke anxiously. "He asked me to keep an eye on his stepmother and sister."</p>
      <p>Tripp frowned, watching Valera intently as uniforms cuffed Dan, "Anya went on vacation a few weeks before Horatio went missing and I got hired on as a housekeeper for Felisa because I lied and said I hated the Caines," Valera explained quietly. "I kept a tape recorder in my purse when I worked…"</p>
      <p>Dan glared at Valera, "You also slept with Ivan Sarnoff and gave him information about the lab," he slurred angrily, struggling with the tightness of the handcuffs. "You told me you were going to…"</p>
      <p>"Like I would actually sleep with him," Valera snapped. "He mixed drugs and booze and then passed out, so I left. He told me that he was going to get revenge against Horatio with his ex-wife's help."</p>
      <p>Walter quickly gloved up, "We're gonna have to search your purse at CSI," he said firmly.</p>
      <p>Nodding, Valera silently handed her purse to Walter, "We won't cuff you if you come quietly," Tripp said in an uneasy voice, shocked that Bobby had made such arrangements behind MDPD's back.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Las Vegas Crime Lab</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"We have a problem," Ryan spoke as he sat at a table with Sara, Greg, Nick, Sofia, Grissom, Ecklie, Catherine, and the lab techs. "Greg needs to recuse himself from the search for Horatio Caine case."</p>
      <p>Nick, who had come back to work after time in the hospital and resting at home, frowned, "Why?" he asked in a confused voice. "We have trainees, yeah, but I don't think this type of case…"</p>
      <p>"Nick, you'll be working on the case with Ryan and you're grounded from the field for at least a month," Grissom spoke firmly, looking at Nick. "Your roommate has already been informed of this and when he's got field assignment, he'll go with someone else. How is that arrangement going?"</p>
      <p>Nick sighed, "You have a roommate now, Nicky?" Catherine asked in a curious voice.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, it was Grissom's idea," Nick replied softly. "Why does Greg need off of the case?"</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed patiently, "Sanders was dosed and assaulted by Doctor Andrea Pride when she worked here and she is potentially involved in Horatio's abduction," Ecklie explained calmly. "That's all you really need to know unless Greg decides to share more. It's not something we need to delve into."</p>
      <p>"Is that why you left Vegas?" Nick asked in a stunned voice. "Does Lieutenant Caine know?"</p>
      <p>Greg nodded stiffly, "The trainees will be arriving for their first shift and we'll have to divide them into groups," Grissom spoke calmly. "Half will be in the field today and half will be in the lab."</p>
      <p>"Hand out assignments," Ecklie ordered. "Dayshift is still deciding how they wanna handle them. I will go and greet the recruits as they arrive and I will send them in here. Divvy them up as you wish."</p>
      <p>As Ecklie left, Grissom opened a folder containing assignments, "Ryan, Catherine, I want you to reach out to the hospitals and clinics in the area to see if any medical supplies have gone missing recently," he said firmly. "According to Tim Speedle, Lieutenant Caine was injured before his abduction and if there are reports of missing medical supplies, that could indicate that he was at least in the area…"</p>
      <p>Catherine and Ryan nodded, "According to the results of the initial proficiencies, Tyler Danville, Lisa Collins, and Caira Jamison did minors in Communications classes and so they probably know the right questions to ask," Grissom spoke calmly. "When they arrive, you can get them to help you out."</p>
      <p>Murmurs of agreement filled the room, "There are also reports of thefts from public areas at the Camino Casino and the owners are mad enough that they want an investigation," Grissom said in an official voice. "I'll be taking Greg, John Boscorelli, Colin Jamison, and Kimoyah Allen. LVPD arranged special access for students under 21 to be allowed access to casino and club scenes as long as they don't break laws. If any underage student is caught doing so, their access will be revoked."</p>
      <p>"So that leaves me and Sofia in the lab with James Scott, Darin Mitchell, Adriana Martin, and Michelle Garrett," Nick mused softly. "Are we going to get a case tonight or do we teach them stuff?"</p>
      <p>Grissom looked amused, "There's plenty to learn in the lab, Nick," he replied thoughtfully. "We'll bring evidence in from our cases and in the meantime, teach about interviewing and lab procedures."</p>
      <p>"You have to leave once Parker gets out of school anyway," Catherine spoke, smirking.</p>
      <p>Nick sighed and nodded, "And to answer your question, John Boscorelli's living with me while he's out here because his parents didn't want him living in the dorms," he replied. "It helps Parker and I out."</p>
      <p>Catherine nodded, "I bet his mother's happy for him to be your roommate," she replied softly.</p>
      <p>"After what happened to Maritza, yeah," Nick replied quietly. "Greg, are you all right?"</p>
      <p>Greg, who had whisked his phone out once Ecklie left the room, nodded, "We had to move into a hotel for a few days because the house is being fumigated," he lied. "Just checking on my family."</p>
      <p>Sofia narrowed her eyes, as she knew that Tommy and Diana Wolfe had flown into Vegas the day before and they were living at the hotel with Jenny, Greg, and Jessica, "Fumigation?" she asked softly.</p>
      <p>Ryan gave Sofia a look and Nick caught it, "What are you hiding?" Nick asked worriedly.</p>
      <p>"Greg's concerned about Doctor Pride still being here and possibly still being obsessed over him," Sofia confessed softly. "Greg and Jenny are living at a hotel with Jessica and Jenny's parents…"</p>
      <p>Nick frowned, "Just in case Doctor Pride is around and wants to try again, she won't know where the house is," Greg spoke softly. "I…I won't take chances with the safety of my wife and stepdaughter."</p>
      <p>Grissom raised his eyebrows at Nick and Greg, "You two had better not fight in front of the trainees or at scenes like the CSI's in Miami did," he spoke sternly. "If you do, you'll both be up for review."</p>
      <p>Before Nick or Greg could reply, Colin, Tyler, James, Darin, Adrianna, Lisa, Kimoyah, and Michelle all came into the room, "Boscorelli and that Jamison chick are out front finishing juice," James commented in an amused voice, grinning. "They were having a meal at the campus cafeteria…"</p>
      <p>"Boscorelli's diabetic," Grissom spoke calmly, raising an eyebrow. "It's necessary for him to eat."</p>
      <p>James smirked, "They were holding hands," he replied cheekily. "I'd say they're dating."</p>
      <p>"Dude, don't pick on my sister," Colin spoke sternly, giving James a look. "She's an adult…"</p>
      <p>James gave Colin a look, "She looks like she belongs in high school or on the cover of Playboy," he replied in a snarky voice. "What's a doll like that doing in a crime lab? She'd be better off…"</p>
      <p>"<em>She</em> is an 18-year-old girl who graduated at the age of 16 and spent her first two years at a college in Seattle and co-opping at a crime lab there," Caira spoke firmly, overhearing James's comments as she and John came into the conference room. "I apologize for being late. John and I had a meal…"</p>
      <p>Colin smiled, "At least you're with someone trustworthy," he replied calmly. "How was it?"</p>
      <p>Grissom cleared his throat, "You look like that chick who struts around the Strip handing out fliers about her daddy's casino," James said in an amused voice. "She's hot…probably a prostitute."</p>
      <p>"I take it you've already acquainted yourself with Las Vegas, James?" Grissom asked coldly.</p>
      <p>James nodded, "Well, I've already handed out assignments to my CSI's and decided which students will be working where," Grissom spoke calmly. "Greg, John, Colin, and Kimoyah will be responding to a theft case tonight with me. Ryan and Catherine will be taking Tyler, Lisa, and Caira to do some research and Nick and Sofia will teach the rest of you lab and interview procedures here."</p>
      <p>"Evidence waits for no one," Catherine said as she stood up. "Ryan, Tyler, Lisa, Caira, let's go."</p>
      <p>Ryan silently gave Sofia a gentle kiss before herding Tyler, Lisa, and Caira out the door after Catherine, "Right," Grissom spoke calmly, standing up. "Greg, are you going to be all right?"</p>
      <p>"For work, yes," Greg spoke quietly, not looking Nick in the eye. "Are we ready to go?"</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded and Greg got up, as did John, Colin, and Kimoyah, "I trust you all brought your kits and stored them in the section of lockers you were given by Ecklie," Grissom said. "Go get them."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Let me get this straight," Rick spoke in an annoyed voice as he stood in a corridor with Bobby and Natalia near the room where Jesse and Tripp were processing Valera. "You asked Maxine Valera to spy on Felisa and Anya LaRusso because you thought they might lead you to Horatio? You were told…"</p>
      <p>Robert sighed, "To stay away from them," he replied softly. "I was never told I couldn't ask around."</p>
      <p>"And Simmons told me that you also kept Maxine Valera from going to prison?" Rick asked sternly.</p>
      <p>Natalia gave Robert a look, "You asked for clemency?" she asked in a concerned voice.</p>
      <p>"Valera showed remorse for what she and Derek had almost done," Robert replied in a quiet voice.</p>
      <p>Rick looked thoughtful, "Your compassion almost got you killed," he replied softly. "Honestly, Bobby, I appreciate that you want to help find your uncle, but do you really think Valera is trustworthy?"</p>
      <p>Robert frowned, "Dan Cooper and Valera are among Ivan Sarnoff's friends," Rick spoke sternly.</p>
      <p>Sighing, Robert closed his eyes, deeply embarrassed that he had been taken for a fool, "Ivan…he orchestrated the kidnapping, didn't he?" he asked in a pained voice. "With information from <em>her</em>."</p>
      <p>Before Rick or Natalia could react, Robert stormed into the interview room where Tripp and Jesse were talking to Valera, "Tell the truth, Maxine," Robert growled. "You're friends with Ivan Sarnoff."</p>
      <p>Valera's eyes widened, "You convinced me to keep you out of jail even though you and Derek Stokes kidnapped and almost raped my Adam," Robert growled. "And then you helped Ivan kidnap the man who has been like a father to me ever since my mom was murdered! What exactly did you tell Ivan?!"</p>
      <p>Tripp gaped at seeing Robert so angry, but Jesse sighed, "I knew Horatio's schedule and his address from the files, but I lied," Valera stammered, shocked at Robert's anger. "I didn't plan the…?"</p>
      <p>"My uncle suspected something was up," Robert growled. "That's why he took Speedle with him."</p>
      <p>Valera's eyes went wide, "Did you go out to the mental hospital and watch Tara Price laugh as she held Boscorelli's kid?" Robert snapped. "I lost a daughter to people who wanted to cause me pain and now you are part of the reason I might lose the man who raised me. What do you have to say for yourself?!"</p>
      <p>Swallowing hard, Valera noticed that Eric, Calleigh, Tim, and the lab techs had heard Robert yelling and were gaping at the man, deep in shock as they approached the room to listen in and make sure the situation didn't escalate, "You're too much like Horatio," Valera spoke softly.</p>
      <p>Robert froze, "You let your heart dictate what you do," Valera continued. "You killed Natalia's ex husband because you loved Natalia and you let your father almost kill you because you loved him…"</p>
      <p>Having overheard Valera's comments, Rick and Natalia entered the interview room, "Enough!" Natalia snapped, glaring daggers at Valera. "How…how DARE you go at Bobby after he helped you!"</p>
      <p>Robert looked like he wanted to blame himself, but Natalia silenced him with a kiss, "You're gentle, brave, and compassionate and you don't need to be ashamed of it," she spoke firmly. "All right?"</p>
      <p>"Your comments make me wonder," Tripp spoke up. "Did you help Dimitri kidnap Bobby?"</p>
      <p>Not wanting to hear the answer, Robert left the room and Natalia followed him, "Are you okay?" Calleigh asked in a concerned voice. "I…I've never seen you get upset like that over anything."</p>
      <p>"Valera used me to stay out of jail," Robert replied in an upset voice. "I…I'm very hurt."</p>
      <p>Rick sighed, "Let your wife take you off work for the day," he spoke softly. "Go ahead."</p>
      <p>As Robert allowed Natalia to lead him away, Calleigh entered the interview room, "If you think I'm going to answer that, you've got another thing coming," Valera spoke in an upset voice.</p>
      <p>"You used Bobby to stay out of jail and you have no remorse?" Calleigh asked coldly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Camino Casino and Hotel – Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>The sight of CSI vests caused Jill, who was spending time living at the hotel while going to school because she didn't want to be in a dorm alone, to cringe as she sat at a table in one of the restaurants near the entrance, "Mom, Dad, the CSI's are here," she called to her parents, who were at the bar.</p>
      <p>William Adams, who had been enjoying a Scotch, nodded to his wife, Victoria, who was bartending because one of their staff was out sick, "I will go talk to the CSI's," he said formally. "Jill…"</p>
      <p>Jill sighed and stood up, "Since you were denied the program, you should come and see what you missed out on," William spoke in a formal voice. "Perhaps you can try again next time."</p>
      <p>Nodding, Jill silently followed her father towards the vests and ignored the surprised look Grissom was giving her; truth be told, Grissom didn't believe that Jill hadn't been abducted from New York despite her emailing NYPD and telling them she was fine. To him, Jill looked tired, nervous, and shaky.</p>
      <p>John and Kimoyah looked surprised to see Jill, but Colin kept a neutral expression because he knew that Anya had been given leave by Sam to go enjoy the rest of her pregnancy in New York so Dr. Pride, Sam, Ray, and Sam's men were now in charge of Horatio. Anya had also put a green light on Ivan for fleeing the operation and she had alerted Pavel, who was letting his sister stay with him.</p>
      <p>"You called about some thefts?" Grissom asked calmly, gazing at William. "What kind of thefts?"</p>
      <p>William sighed, "Things from the mini-golf, the bowling alley, and from the bar on the floor," he explained in a quiet voice. "And someone in a mask assaulted my daughter during late shift…"</p>
      <p>"It was a hooded sweatshirt," Jill spoke quietly. "I was serving drinks on the floor last night and this hooded guy grabbed me and asked how much I charged. I told him I wasn't a prostitute and he shoved me into a row of machines very roughly. Security went after him, but he got away too quickly."</p>
      <p>John frowned, remembering the comments James had made at the lab regarding Caira, "Um, Doctor Grissom, do you have a moment?" he asked nervously. "I…I just had a question about something…"</p>
      <p>"Greg, take Kimoyah and Colin and get an inventory of what exactly is missing," Grissom ordered.</p>
      <p>Greg looked to William and then led Kimoyah and Colin after him to the floor while Jill silently returned to the safety of the restaurant, "Um, James Scott was making comments about Caira Jamison back at the lab and they have a similar context to what Jill said her assailant said to her," John spoke in a nervous voice. "Am I overreacting or is it worth looking into? People who make comments often…"</p>
      <p>"Often have the intent of acting on their words even if they don't realize it at the time they speak," Grissom finished, a smirk appearing on his face. "You've been reading ahead in your spare time."</p>
      <p>John nodded, "Well, we could talk to Miss Adams and see what she has to say," Grissom replied.</p>
      <p>Jill sighed as Grissom and John came over to her booth and sat down, "Miss Adams, I have questions," Grissom spoke calmly. "I was wondering…do you remember the tone of your assailant's voice?"</p>
      <p>"At that hour, everyone sounds the same," Jill replied softly. "One of the waitresses had quit, so I was helping out because I'm old enough to serve and my parents were in a bit of a bind…"</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded, "Could you see your attacker's face?" John asked. "Was he just wearing a hood?"</p>
      <p>"It was a deep hood," Jill replied softly. "But the eyes were a bright color…a bright green…"</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded, "May we see the injuries he caused?" he asked softly as Victoria Adams approached.</p>
      <p>Victoria gave John a look, "I recognize your face from the news," she spoke softly. "I watch New York news a lot because I lived there as a kid. I remember…you killed that rogue FBI agent a while back."</p>
      <p>John nodded silently, "That idiot would come here a lot with various people over the years and I'm glad he's dead," Victoria spoke quietly. "He would always run up high bills and trash the place…"</p>
      <p>"Oh, Dennis Sackheim was <em>creepy</em>," Jill shuddered. "He'd bring some cops here and threaten them with arrest or death if they didn't do what he wanted. I remember this one couple was brought in here by Sackheim a few years ago not long after that twin brother and sister pair went missing…"</p>
      <p>Grissom's eyes narrowed, as the only twin children he knew of that went missing belonged to Catherine and Rick, "Sackheim would always bring people here he wanted to deal with off the books," Victoria spoke in an irritated voice. "Sam Braun would have offed Sackheim, so that's why…"</p>
      <p>Jill sighed and lifted her shirt, revealing bruises on her back, "Snap away," she replied quietly.</p>
      <p>"Are you sure you wouldn't like some privacy?" John asked in a concerned voice.</p>
      <p>Jill shrugged and Grissom handed John the camera, "Time for some education," Grissom said.</p>
      <p>John silently took several pictures of the bruises, "You can lower your shirt," he finally said.</p>
      <p>"You seem professional," Jill spoke as she lowered her shirt. "Some just want to ogle."</p>
      <p>Just then, Greg returned with Kimoyah and Colin, "We got a list of what was stolen," he reported.</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded, "Do you have any more questions?" Victoria asked anxiously. "Jill's tired."</p>
      <p>"I've actually got to get my things and go to class," Jill replied softly. "I'm a student at UNLV."</p>
      <p>Victoria nodded and Jill silently sauntered away, "The pilot project students don't have class til later, so you three can follow the evidence back to and through the lab if you'd like," Grissom offered. "We just need access to your security footage so we can get a better idea of who might have hurt Jill."</p>
      <p>Colin's stomach suddenly growled and he blushed, "I apologize," he spoke quietly. "I haven't eaten yet today because I haven't had time to go to the food bank. I was planning to go before class…"</p>
      <p>Grissom raised an eyebrow, "I will go get the footage from the security office," Victoria replied softly.</p>
      <p>"The campus has a food court," Kimoyah spoke anxiously. "Why do you not eat there?"</p>
      <p>Colin scoffed, "This isn't a paid internship and I live in the dorms," he replied in an annoyed voice. "I do per diem work whenever they need someone and I lost work to be a part of this program."</p>
      <p>"Well, we can go through a drive-thru on the way back to the lab and I'll buy you something," Grissom replied in a kind voice. "Does anyone else need to take time to eat?"</p>
      <p>John shook his head, "I have snacks in my bag if I need something," he replied quietly.</p>
      <p>Just then, Victoria returned with a tape, "Here is the footage from when Jill was working," she replied in a concerned voice, sighing as she handed the tape to Greg. "We keep the cameras hidden…"</p>
      <p>"Thank you," Grissom spoke calmly. "John, Colin, Kimoyah, Greg, time to go for now."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Soon enough, the group was back at the lab and Greg went off to call Jenny to see how she and Jessica were doing while Grissom brought John, Kimoyah, and Colin to the AV Lab where Archie was, "The tape from the casino is excellent quality," Archie commented. "The footage is from 10 p.m. to 5 a.m.</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded and looked at his three trainees, "What do you see?" he asked in a calm voice, determined to see if his trainees were actually all they bragged to be in their interviews."</p>
      <p>"I see Jill walking through the rows of machines and there's not many people on the floor," John replied in a quiet voice, gazing at the footage as it progressed. "I guess it was a slow night."</p>
      <p>Kimoyah frowned, "She looks unhappy," she replied softly. "Is it because she was rejected?"</p>
      <p>"She was the one being rude at the opening interviews, if I remember," Colin observed softly even though he knew that Jill was part of the team keeping hold of Horatio. "Asked personal questions…"</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded and frowned as a figure sporting a hoodie with the hood up suddenly came into the casino and approached Jill, "…Can I get a drink?" a low voice spoke on the security camera.</p>
      <p>"Can I see your ID and face to make sure you're of age, please?" Jill replied in a formal voice.</p>
      <p>The hooded figure scoffed, "How much do you charge for services?" it asked coldly. "I'll pay it."</p>
      <p>Jill scoffed and turned away, but the hooded figure grabbed her and pulled her back, but his hood fell off as he did, "Archie, pause the video," Grissom ordered anxiously. "Clear up the face a little."</p>
      <p>Archie did so and Grissom swore when he recognized James Scott, "Press play," Grissom ordered.</p>
      <p>The group watched the altercation unfold exactly as Jill had described it and it ended with Jill crying against a wall away from the machines while James ran out, "Um, I need the three of you to go to the break room," Grissom spoke quietly. "Archie, can you come with me to see if Ecklie's around?"</p>
      <p>Before they could leave the AV Room, however, Sofia came down the hallway looking concerned, "Grissom, I've got a bit of a problem," she spoke anxiously. "Well…I'm not sure how to explain."</p>
      <p>Grissom frowned, "A couple of students asked if they could go out to smoke after Nick and I gave them a lesson on interviewing and they haven't come back yet," Sofia explained anxiously. "I…"</p>
      <p>"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked in a confused voice. "You were both doing that, right?"</p>
      <p>Sofia sighed, "Nick is trying their phones," she replied softly. "Three students are missing."</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded, "It's possible they went to class early," he observed softly. "John, Kimoyah, Colin, you guys are free to go if you want to get to class early. I'll see you back here for nightshift."</p>
      <p>Once the three had left, Grissom and Sofia went to the break room and saw Nick sitting at the table with his phone out, "I can't get a hold of any of them, so I was thinking about searching their lockers to see if they took their books," Nick spoke worriedly. "Their breath smelled a bit funny when we were teaching them interview techniques and they immediately commented that they needed a smoke."</p>
      <p>"Well, then we need to check outside in the designated smoking area and then somebody needs to pop over to the class and see who doesn't show," Grissom spoke calmly. "Where's Catherine?"</p>
      <p>Nick sighed, "Probably in her office with her trainees," he replied. "Phoning hospitals."</p>
      <p>"Go outside and check the smoking area," Grissom ordered. "Let's figure out who's missing."</p>
      <p>Without waiting to see if Nick would listen, Grissom went to Catherine's office and found her on the computer without any students present, "Catherine, where are Ryan, Tyler, Lisa, and Caira?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"James Scott, Darin Mitchell, Adriana Martin, and Michelle Garrett all went outside for a smoke and then they said they were going to class," Catherine said anxiously. "I have something to tell you."</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed, "James Scott came in drunk tonight and I could smell it," Catherine finished. "I took his keys away and made him catch a ride to class with Adriana and Michelle. Darin WAS smoking…"</p>
      <p>"So we have no idea who's actually missing and who just went to class," Grissom mused irritably.</p>
      <p>Catherine sighed, "James Scott is a closet alcoholic, I think," she replied softly. "It's an issue."</p>
      <p>"He also was caught on camera at the Camino, assaulting the daughter of the owners," Grissom replied.</p>
      <p>Catherine swore, "Um, the owners also mentioned that Dennis Sackheim took a lot of cops there to threaten them and that he took you and Rick there shortly after Lenny and Lindsey went missing years ago," Grissom spoke quietly. "I would have thought you would have met him elsewhere…"</p>
      <p>"My children were missing and Sackheim swore he had information," Catherine replied softly. "Between my undercover work and the effects of my affair I had with Vartann, I'm not sure if Rick and I are going to actually stay married. I'm allowed a visit with them over Christmas in Miami and then I guess Rick and I need to have a conversation. I talk with the kids on the phone, but it's…tense."</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed, "What do we do about James Scott?" Catherine asked. "He can't stay in the program."</p>
      <p>"As supervisor of the students, I have the authority to conduct locker searches," Grissom spoke softly.</p>
      <p>Nodding, Catherine grabbed her camera and followed Grissom to the locker room; the lockers belonging to the pilot program students were separated and all in a row. There were no locks on the lockers due to the rule of random searches being allowed at any time if there was probable cause.</p>
      <p>Grissom and Catherine quickly found James's locker and opened it, frowning when they found a Coke bottle in the top that was filled with a strange color of liquid, "We need to document and test it," Grissom said in a concerned voice. "Once we confirm it has liquor, we need to talk to Ecklie."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>LaRusso Ranch – Nevada</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"…<em>We were let out early to go to class and one of the others beat some chick at a casino up, so I think the CSI's are plenty distracted</em>," Horatio heard a voice say as he struggled to regain consciousness.</p>
      <p>A quiet chuckle filled the air as Horatio opened his eyes and saw Sam Braun, Colin, and Ray standing over him, "Doctor Pride sure knows how to mix her drugs," Ray spoke coldly. "He nearly OD'd."</p>
      <p>"Doctor Pride isn't coming tonight," Sam spoke coolly. "She took Anya to the airport today and is using her house as a base while Anya is gone. I do think Horatio needs a little more conditioning."</p>
      <p>Ray grinned and walked over to a crate in the back of the barn while Sam reached down and took Horatio's wallet from his pocket, "This, Colin, is a gift for your loyalty that you will earn if you take your turn torturing Lieutenant Caine," Sam spoke calmly. "I know you have class later on…"</p>
      <p>"Why…why would you have a reason to hurt me?" Horatio managed to ask in a shaky voice.</p>
      <p>Colin glared at Horatio, "Because my parents used to beat the crap out of me for years and the police never did anything because my dad was a cop and my mom was a dispatcher," he growled, his expression murderous. "They beat me and beat Caira…they ended up overdosing when I was 20 and Caira got sent off to foster care and I tried to get her back, but I couldn't. I decided to go to school…"</p>
      <p>Ray came over to Colin with a baseball bat, "I'm tired from what I did," he spoke shakily. "Here."</p>
      <p>Horatio frowned, "My…my torture was more intimate and Horatio slept like a baby through it," Ray crooned in an amused voice, his smile evil. "I did exactly what our dear father used to do to him."</p>
      <p>Colin paled at Ray's implication that Horatio had suffered sexual assault at some point when the Caines were alone at the ranch. Horatio, however, didn't offer any information simply because he didn't wish to admit what Ray had done to him, "I…I'm sorry for what your parents did," Horatio spoke weakly.</p>
      <p>Swearing loudly, Colin took the bat to Horatio's body several times before dropping it, "Sorry won't make it better," Colin scoffed, fighting back tears as he stepped away. "I have to get to class."</p>
      <p>Sam nodded and offered Colin the wallet and Ray snatched Horatio's badge off the man's belt, spitting on it before he offered it to Colin, "Well, it's nice to know the youth of today have such ambition."</p>
      <p>Sighing, Colin took the items with the gloves he kept over his hands because he had scars on them he didn't want people seeing. He made a point of never leaving his dorm without gloves on and had explained that his PTSD was connected to the need for gloves, a story which had been accepted.</p>
      <p>Swallowing hard, Colin silently left the barn and retreated to his car, taking care to stash the items in his glove box before driving off the property. His anxiety was quelled for now because of the items.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Juvenile Rehab Facility - Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"I heard you had more time added on to your mixed sentence," Stella commented in an annoyed voice as she came into the visiting room and saw Emily laying on a couch, doodling in a notebook.</p>
      <p>Emily sighed irritably, "I snapped at some nurses," she replied in an annoyed voice. "So what?"</p>
      <p>"So…you're going to end up being in here til Christmas," Stella replied anxiously. "Your son…"</p>
      <p>Emily scoffed, "My mom and stepdad have custody of Alex until a hearing in January," she replied in an upset voice. "The guy I want to be the father doesn't want to be and I can't even write the real…"</p>
      <p>"Derek's way older than you and has his own set of problems," Stella replied in a firm voice.</p>
      <p>Emily glared at Stella as she sat up, "I've thought about writing to John, but his mom and Bosco won't give me the information to," she hissed. "I called them once or twice, but they won't give it up."</p>
      <p>"How do you even have the Boscorelli's phone number?" Stella asked as she sat in a nearby chair.</p>
      <p>Emily sighed, "John and I were friends at one point, but I've just had endless pain since we were attacked by those cops at that playground," she explained softly. "Pain and nightmares…"</p>
      <p>Stella nodded, but didn't speak, "I asked for more painkillers once my post-surgery prescription ran out, but they said no," Emily said softly. "I asked around at the therapy centre where my mom sent me after the attack and some people told me about this woman named Ellen Seville who has a big stash."</p>
      <p>"A stash of what?" Stella asked in a confused voice. "Emily, do you realize what you just told me?"</p>
      <p>Emily nodded and sighed, "Ellen was really nice at first, but then she got aggressive and thought I was going to go to the cops because I was the kid of Detective Yokas," she spoke softly. "She had been forced to have a kid by a cop a long time ago and she wasn't going to let herself be betrayed again."</p>
      <p>"You do realize I have to tell Detective Taylor about this, right?" Stella asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Emily nodded, "I can tell the cops where Ellen lives," she replied softly. "I'm so tired of hurting, though, and Ellen didn't do a thing to help. John won't be Alex's dad and I was attacked by cops, so…"</p>
      <p>"Maybe before you think about Alex's dad, you should focus on improving yourself so you can be Alex's mom again," Stella replied gently. "You've been doing drugs since the attack?"</p>
      <p>Emily sighed, "A bit before too, but I didn't know of Ellen until I went to the therapy center," she explained in a quiet voice. "If you wanna call NYPD in, I'll tell them what I'm telling you."</p>
      <p>Nodding, Stella immediately looked around for a nurse to get access to a phone.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>JFK Aiport – New York, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Pavel LaRusso sighed anxiously as he stood near the gate, waiting for Anya to deplane. He had gotten special clearance to come to the gate because his sister was pregnant and would need help with bags.</p>
      <p>Because Anya had money, she had been able to secure a first-class seat on an expensive airline and it wasn't long before she came off the plane with a steward, who was lugging a small carry-on, trailing behind her, "Pasha," Anya breathed as she hugged her brother. "Oh, Pasha, I am so stressed…"</p>
      <p>"Ve vill talk in ze car," Pavel spoke softly before looking to the attendant. "I vill take zat."</p>
      <p>The attendant nodded and passed the bag over to Pavel before leaving and Anya held her purse close as Pavel led her through the airport to the luggage carousels, "I brought two suitcases," Anya whispered. "You know the design because they were Dad's; he left them when he went back to Miami…"</p>
      <p>Pavel quickly found the suitcases and quickly got both the luggage and Anya out to his limousine that was parked at the curb, "Ze NYPD is inwestigating Ray Caine's attack on the penthouse, so ve vill go to my ozzer address," he said in a quiet voice. "As ze driver drives, ve can have a talk…"</p>
      <p>Once the two were in the limo with the doors locked and the bags in the trunk, Pavel gave Anya a strawberry smoothie, "I got eet from ze Dairy Queen," he said kindly. "How are you doeeng?"</p>
      <p>"It all became too much to be around Ray and that crowd," Anya whispered softly. "You know…"</p>
      <p>Pavel nodded, as he knew that the old family ranch in Las Vegas was currently being used by Sam Braun for illicit activities including holding Horatio Caine. He didn't agree with the whole mess and wondered why Anya had suddenly contacted him and asked if she could come to New York.</p>
      <p>"I thought they were just going to rough him up a bit and let him go, but Ray has been doing graphic things and Sam is just letting him," Anya spoke anxiously. "I want to go to the police, but I know we'll both be killed if we do it on our own. We need someone from Vegas who can connect the dots…"</p>
      <p>Anya yawned, "Colin might know of someone," she replied. "Do you know Colin Jamison?"</p>
      <p>Pavel shrugged, "We can deescuss eet after you have some rest," he replied softly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Ray Langston sighed and looked up from the paperwork on his desk and saw that John, Colin, Caira, Kimoyah, Tyler, Michelle, Adriana, Lisa, and Michelle were all there, but that Darin and James were not, "You are all aware that three absences are not allowed, right?" he asked in a stern voice.</p>
      <p>"All 10 of us were at the Crime Lab today and some of us stayed at the lab while some of us went out on cases," John replied in a quiet voice. "We were all aware of what time class was and…"</p>
      <p>Ray sighed and frowned when Grissom suddenly came into the room with Ecklie, "I see eight out of ten and class is about to start," Ecklie spoke sternly. "Where are James Scott and Darin Mitchell?"</p>
      <p>"Last time we saw them, they were smoking in the smoking only area at the lab," Adrianna replied in a concerned voice. "Catherine let us all have a smoke before we had to go to class, but the boys mentioned something about needing time for a quick job interview. I don't know where, though."</p>
      <p>Ecklie scowled, "If they're absent to class two more times, they get kicked out of the program," he spoke in a stern voice as he glared at the class. "All of you obviously need a refresher on the rules."</p>
      <p>"As long as it doesn't interfere with the planned lesson, go ahead," Ray replied, irritated that some students were already failing to take the program seriously. "Who's going to refresh them?</p>
      <p>Ecklie scowled, "I've got a lab to run," he replied coldly. "Doctor Grissom will do it."</p>
      <p>Once Ecklie had left the room, Grissom silently made his way to the front of the classroom, "This whole project is being put on by the Las Vegas Police Department and this class and whatever you do for the Crime Lab is on their time and mine," he spoke sternly. "Between classes and work, it's going to be a busy semester, but you will all still have free time. What you do on my time is my business…"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Las Vegas Strip</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Dr. Pride, who had donned a wig, glasses, and a disguise to go out, scoffed as a car containing two boys pulled up beside where she was standing, "Are you the one who placed the ad about an odd job being done?" James asked anxiously. "Darin and I did a little drinking and lost some money gambling…"</p>
      <p>"Do you know Greg Sanders of the Las Vegas Crime Lab?" Dr. Pride asked in a cold voice.</p>
      <p>The boys exchanged a look, "I am a former employee of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and Mister Sanders made some false allegations that got me fired from there," Dr. Pride spoke in a cold voice.</p>
      <p>"How much money would we get if we helped you?" James asked softly. "I gamble and drink…"</p>
      <p>Dr. Pride smirked, "$1,000," she replied. "Learn Sanders's routine and routes. I'll tell you when the time is right to strike. I need a couple of boys who are in the project…are you in the project?"</p>
      <p>"I phoned and left a message on the way over that we were both sick and couldn't go to the class that our advisor was holding tonight," Darin said anxiously. "I hope that idiot, Grissom, buys it."</p>
      <p>James sighed irritably, his hands trembling from the liquor he had taken before reporting to the lab for the first shift, "Next time don't show up drunk," Darin spoke anxiously, glaring at James.</p>
      <p>"I hid the booze in my Coke," James hissed. "There's no reason for them to search our lockers…"</p>
      <p>Dr. Pride scoffed, "I'm sure you'll be given a slap on the wrist and ordered to AA or some useless thing if they smelled booze," she snapped. "Just go to the lab and apologize and don't mess up again."</p>
      <p>"How do we keep Greg Sanders from catching on to us?" Darin asked in a worried voice.</p>
      <p>Dr. Pride smirked, "Just make him feel like you want to learn and make him feel like he's a role model," she replied in an amused voice. "Greg Sanders <em>craves</em> the approval of others."</p>
      <p>"Dude, we have to go," Darin spoke anxiously. "I think I might go to class sick anyway…"</p>
      <p>James scoffed, "You can go," he replied, knowing he couldn't go to class because he was drunk and he had assaulted a casino waitress the last time he had been drunk. "I'll get a cab back to the dorms."</p>
      <p>Darin shrugged and quickly left in his car, "Tell me more about what I need to do," James slurred.</p>
      <p>"I'll give you a ride back to your dorms so you can sober up," Dr. Pride replied in a tone of disgust.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trying to Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>September 30</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Bronx, New York</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Ellen Seville sat alone in her apartment, a simple one-bedroom place that she had managed to care for quite well over the years. A couch, a desk, a small television, and a bed were her furniture; she had pawned the dresser for seed money and the bulletin board above the desk was used to hold names and phone numbers of clients who wanted drugs. An album containing old news articles sat on the desk.</p>
      <p>A knock sounded at the door, one which Ellen ignored because there had been rumors of the police showing up because Emily Yokas had told police about her business. She hadn't trusted the brat to keep quiet and knew that the police were coming to arrest her for selling drugs to minors and others.</p>
      <p>"NYPD!" a voice suddenly shouted. "Ellen Seville, you better open this door or we'll break it!"</p>
      <p>Scoffing, Ellen got up and sauntered over to the door, sighing as she opened it to reveal Flack, Mac, and Ty, "I heard you were coming," she spoke coldly. "You might as well come in."</p>
      <p>The cops, however, were stunned to see that Ellen looked like an older, more worn-down version of Danielle, "Emily Yokas blabbed, didn't she?" Ellen asked quietly. "I figured she would."</p>
      <p>"Why…why do you look like Danielle?" Ty blurted out in a shocked voice. "You look…?"</p>
      <p>Ellen gave Ty a look, "Danielle?" she replied softly. "Oh, you mean the daughter that Officer John Sullivan forced me to have by living with me during the pregnancy to make sure I wouldn't…?"</p>
      <p>"You're Danielle's mother?" Danny asked in a shocked voice. "Does she know about you?"</p>
      <p>Ellen stepped aside to let Flack, Mac, and Ty in before shutting the door, "No, but John sent pictures to my mailbox to see if I would give a crap about the kid," she replied coldly. "And newspapers…"</p>
      <p>"Emily Yokas told Stella Bonasera and I that you dealt her drugs after she was shot in the park by former NYPD police officers," Mac spoke sternly, stunned by this revelation. "Is it true?"</p>
      <p>Ellen shrugged, "You can look around," she replied softly. "It's not like it's an enterprising business."</p>
      <p>Danny quickly donned gloves and began to search the apartment with his kit in hand, "Once Danielle was born and able to go out, I dumped her at the precinct with Ty Davis and said she was John's problem," Ellen hissed, glaring at Mac. "John sent me things that I'm not interested in having."</p>
      <p>"Where do you do business with your clients?" Mac asked sternly. "This place looks too clean."</p>
      <p>Ellen scoffed, "I go to my clients homes," she replied coldly. "Danny, the stash is in the closet."</p>
      <p>Danny froze and turned to face Ellen, "How do you know my name?" he asked in a stunned voice.</p>
      <p>"You look like me and I gave a son up for adoption in exchange for escaping jail a long time ago," Ellen spoke in a quiet voice. "Some cop named Finney forced me to do it even though I had already left my daughter to a better place. I wouldn't be surprised if you were actually the son I gave up."</p>
      <p>Danny's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered and opened the closet, revealing shoes, clothes, and other things, but no evidence of drugs, "Where are they?" he asked quietly.</p>
      <p>"You want the drugs, Danny?" Ellen asked quietly. "The clients contact info is on the board."</p>
      <p>Danny turned his attention to the board, "Your dad wasn't bad looking either," Ellen spoke softly.</p>
      <p>Flack scowled, "So you slept with John Sullivan and Messer's dad?" he asked sternly.</p>
      <p>"What business is it of yours?" Ellen asked coldly, sitting on the couch. "How do you think cops got hard-to-get information back in the day? They'd seek out the hot ones and get what they wanted."</p>
      <p>Mac sighed, "So the drugs are at Emily's home?" he asked quietly. "Why let us in?"</p>
      <p>"I'm a dealer and I don't deny that," Ellen replied in a calmer voice. "It's my life."</p>
      <p>Mac nodded, "We can't arrest you without evidence that you're dealing, but I'm sure Danny would be interested in knowing if you and he are actually related," he spoke calmly. "And Danielle…"</p>
      <p>"You want me to come to a police station willingly?" Ellen asked coldly. "After what Emily said?"</p>
      <p>Danny suddenly looked at Mac, "I see lists of orders on here," he said softly. "Is that enough?"</p>
      <p>Mac walked over to the board and skimmed it, surprised when he saw order lists containing various prescription and illegal drugs, "You're under arrest for intent to distribute," he said calmly.</p>
      <p>Flack pulled cuffs off his belt and walked towards Ellen, "Ready to go?" he asked sternly.</p>
      <p>As Flack led Ellen from the apartment, Mac looked at Danny, "Now that there's cause to get her DNA, do you want an answer?" Mac asked softly. "She was making some pretty interesting statements."</p>
      <p>Danny sighed, "I'll call Lindsay to see if Ellen's DNA is already in the system and ask if she can compare it to mine," he spoke in a quiet voice. "Are we going to talk to John Sullivan about Ellen?"</p>
      <p>"Yelina Sullivan is still recovering from Ray's attack and John Sullivan doesn't go out much because he's helping her recover," Mac explained softly. "Danielle Boscorelli also stays home a lot and this whole situation involves both you and her, so I want you to collect this evidence and take it back to the lab for processing. I'll go over to the Boscorellis and talk with John Sullivan about the situation."</p>
      <p>Knowing that there was a uniform outside to be of help if he needed it, Danny nodded silently and watched as Mac left; he himself wanted to be involved, but he knew that Mac also had a point.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"I don't know what to do about this, to be honest," Ecklie said in an irritated voice as he sat in his closed office with Grissom, Catherine, and Brass, all of them looking through the student files.</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed, "None of us are perfect, Conrad, and Jill Adams declined to press charges," he replied in a quiet voice. "She just wanted to know who did it for peace of mind. I say we try compassion."</p>
      <p>"An alcoholic is a risk to everyone here," Ecklie replied sternly. "If he were to drink in the field…"</p>
      <p>Catherine looked thoughtful, "What about a condition where he has to be out of the field for a few weeks and has to do certain things to get back in the field?" she suggested in a concerned voice.</p>
      <p>"If we had shown compassion with Warrick, maybe he'd still be alive," Grissom spoke softly.</p>
      <p>Ecklie scowled and sighed, but nodded as he stood up, "Are all of them here?" he asked.</p>
      <p>Catherine and Grissom stood up, "In the break room," Grissom replied quietly.</p>
      <p>Silence filled the hallway as Grissom, Catherine, Ecklie, and Brass went to the break room where John, Colin, Darin, James, Tyler, Caira, Adriana, Michelle, Lisa, and Kimoyah all sat at the table with their manuals, "We've been made aware of some less than appropriate conduct," Grissom spoke firmly. "As the rules stated, everyone would be up for a review if that happened and now here we are at a review."</p>
      <p>"Fortunately, Jill Adams did not press charges against James Scott, nor are James Scott or Darin Mitchell in trouble for drinking," Ecklie spoke in a stern voice. "You are both grounded to the lab indefinitely and have to earn your field privileges back. Greg Sanders will supervise your work and progress and determine when and if you're allowed back in the field. If you pull anymore crap like drinking on the clock or getting in fights, however, that will be it. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
      <p>A sober James nodded, as did Darin, "Captain Brass will also be taking you boys to AA when you are off the clock and that will stick until finals week," Ecklie continued sternly. "Meetings are <em>mandatory</em>."</p>
      <p>The two boys nodded, "Since this is a group review, we're also going to talk about where everyone else could improve," Ecklie spoke. "Grissom's been observing you all over the first week quite closely."</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed, "Michelle and Lisa, you two seem to slack off in the classroom portion of things as if the time with Doctor Langston isn't is as important as being here," he explained in a calm voice. "Every part of the experience is of equal importance and you need to pick your grades up."</p>
      <p>Michelle and Lisa exchanged a look, but said nothing, "Adriana, Kimoyah, you tend to go off topic a lot in your interviewing and that needs to improve because suspects could take advantage of your lack of focus," Grissom said calmly. "Caira, Colin, have you two participated in any interviews yet? I know you've done evidence collecting and processing, but you need to develop proficiency in all areas."</p>
      <p>The two Jamisons nodded silently, "John, Tyler, you're very good in academia and the work here, but you're acting like workaholics," Grissom spoke firmly. "John, I know you're only 18, but there are things you can do around Vegas. I'm sure Nick would agree that you should take personal time…"</p>
      <p>John nodded and Tyler sighed, "I go to spots in the desert and I sketch," he argued softly.</p>
      <p>"Just do something that's legal and apart from all this," Grissom spoke firmly. "All right?"</p>
      <p>Ecklie sighed, "Well, if there aren't any other concerns, this meeting's over and everyone's dismissed," he spoke in a pleased voice. "We have cases, but no new evidence, so it's a bit of a free time…"</p>
      <p>"Um, John, you're like the best student in the class," Colin spoke up. "Could you tutor me?"</p>
      <p>John nodded calmly, "Caira and I started a study group you can join," he replied quietly.</p>
      <p>"Langston's tough because he thinks I can't do it," Colin spoke worriedly. "I don't want to fail."</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed calmly, "You won't fail," he replied gently. "Just keep trying your best."</p>
      <p>Catherine sighed, "Anyone who wants interviewing practice can come with me and we'll work on it before the next shift," she spoke anxiously. "I've got some time, so I'm willing to teach."</p>
      <p>"I…I'm actually going back to the dorm and getting some rest before the nightshift," Colin spoke in a quiet voice as he stood up and grabbed his manual. "I want to be fully rested for tonight's shift."</p>
      <p>Adriana, Michelle, Lisa, and Kimoyah, however, got up and followed Catherine from the room, "I think Greg's working today, James and Darin, so why don't you go be ready for him?" Ecklie suggested in a stern voice. "I have work to do myself, so I will leave you to it, Grissom."</p>
      <p>Once Ecklie, James, and Darin were gone, Brass sat down at the table, as did Grissom, "For the record, I do have a social life, but I'm choosy about who I hang out with," John commented softly.</p>
      <p>"I'm glad to finally have time to say hi," Brass spoke softly, giving John a look. "How are you?"</p>
      <p>John looked at Brass and sighed, "I'm nervous about screwing up and turning back into the punk I once was," he admitted quietly, unable to lie to Brass. "That's why I'm giving this my all."</p>
      <p>Brass sighed, "You weren't a punk," he replied softly. "You were an abused, scared kid who kept his shields up and did what he could to protect his mom. You're very different from the kid who used to hang around here after school because his mom was working. You're not what you used to be…"</p>
      <p>"After I got here and settled, I took a bus over to the old house," John admitted softly.</p>
      <p>Grissom's eyes went wide, but Brass just sighed, "That's a bad part of town you don't need to be by yourself in, kiddo," Brass said gently. "I get that you wanna go there and revisit old memories, but call someone to go with you next time you do that, all right? I don't think you have your firearm yet…"</p>
      <p>"Student firearms will be distributed at the end of the month if students can prove their proficiency and ability to be responsible using them," Grissom explained. "John will get his student firearm then."</p>
      <p>Brass nodded, "Nicky's got you on his insurance for his truck, right?" he asked quietly. "It'll be better for you to have access to that when you're doing nightshifts instead of trying to grab a cab or bus…"</p>
      <p>"In exchange, I help him by babysitting Parker at night when he's on and I'm not," John replied.</p>
      <p>Brass smiled, "Good," he replied calmly. "Tell me about how your family is since I saw them last."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Love you," Danielle spoke in a kind voice as she signed for Emily and Michael, both of whom were in her lap as she sat on the couch watching a cartoon for kids with special needs. "Can you say it?"</p>
      <p>Michael whimpered, as he was still getting used to the noise of the television and didn't enjoy it, but Emily started playing with her fingers, "Oh, you'll get it someday," Danielle sighed in a kind voice.</p>
      <p>As the three continued watching the cartoon, Sully came out of the bedroom he shared with Yelina and Nicolas after settling them both down for a sleep, "How goes the learning?" he asked kindly.</p>
      <p>"Mikey's still getting used to the sound of the TV, but Emily's trying to sign," Danielle replied softly.</p>
      <p>Sully nodded just as the doorbell rang and Mikey started crying, as he was startled by the sudden loud noise. Danielle quickly turned the TV off with the remote, set Emily down to play with the toys on the floor while she rocked the crying Michael. Emily quickly became fascinated with some blocks.</p>
      <p>Sighing, Sully walked over to the door, "The sign says don't use the doorbell," he grumbled, frowning as he opened the door and saw Mac standing there with an anxious looking Ty. "Detective Taylor."</p>
      <p>"Officer Sullivan, I need to talk to both you and Danielle," Mac spoke in a serious voice.</p>
      <p>Sully quickly let Mac in and scooped Emily into his arms on the way to the couch, "Before you ask, John is doing fine," Mac said, closing the door. "I'm one of the lucky few he emails."</p>
      <p>"He tells me you're on his list," Danielle replied softly. "So…what is this about?"</p>
      <p>Mac silently sat down and Sully also sat, "As you know, Emily Yokas is in rehab," Mac explained in a quiet voice. "A deal was made to allow Stella Bonasera to mentor Emily as part of a work release agreement and Emily ended up talking about her addiction to Stella, which we consider progress."</p>
      <p>Both Sully and Danielle nodded, secretly pleased that Emily was trying to get help and become the girl they once knew, "Emily said that her dealer was Ellen Seville, a woman who lives in the Bronx."</p>
      <p>Sully paled, "Ellen Seville was my mother," Danielle spoke softly. "She's a drug dealer?"</p>
      <p>Mac nodded grimly, "I made her live with me while I was pregnant with you," Sully confessed.</p>
      <p>"So she'd keep me, right?" Danielle replied softly, knowing that her father loved her dearly.</p>
      <p>Sully nodded and sighed, prompting Danielle to hug him, "There's something else you should know, Danielle," Mac said, suddenly taken aback when Emily grabbed on to his legs and stood up. "Hi…"</p>
      <p>Emily reached up and Mac silently picked her up, "Ellen mentioned to Danny Messer that she might have also mothered him, but she was forced by a Cathal Finney to give him to his father in exchange for freedom from jail," Mac spoke somberly. "I don't know the legitimacy of her claim, but…"</p>
      <p>"I want a DNA test," Danielle spoke firmly. "I gave a DNA sample when I re-joined FDNY."</p>
      <p>Mac nodded, "I can get that done for you," he replied quietly. "How are you all holding up?"</p>
      <p>"As well as can be expected," Danielle spoke softly. "Any…any news on Maritza?"</p>
      <p>Mac shook his head and Danielle sighed, "We keep hoping, but this has actually made our family stronger because we value what we still have," Danielle spoke softly, her quiet voice steady.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"…<em>Horatio Caine is not dead</em>," Ivan Sarnoff spoke in an anxious voice into the camera that was recording him and Erica Sikes. "<em>I do not know where he is, but I have been told he still lives</em>…"</p>
      <p>Disgusted by the report, Eric turned away from the television in the break room just in time to see a uniformed officer come by, "Officer Delko, there's mail from Louisiana at the desk," the officer said.</p>
      <p>Nodding, Eric went out to the front desk and saw a parcel from Dwayne Pride sitting on the desk, "Is that the stuff that Dwayne found when he searched his sister's home?" Eric heard a voice ask.</p>
      <p>Eric turned and was shocked to see Emily come off the elevator alone, "Is Jesse here yet?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"It's still early," Eric replied in a concerned voice. "Where's Speed? I thought you usually came…"</p>
      <p>Emily sighed, "Tim's not feeling well today, but he insisted on me driving us in here," she spoke softly. "I'm just going to tell Jesse that Tim's sick today and then just take Tim for a bit of a drive…"</p>
      <p>"Is Speed having problems?" Eric asked softly. "Ever since Horatio was taken, he's been quiet…"</p>
      <p>Emily nodded, "Tim was there and he's feeling guilty even though his gun worked," she spoke softly.</p>
      <p>"Can I talk to him?" Eric asked quietly, concerned for his friend. "I can get his frustration…"</p>
      <p>Emily looked reluctant, "He's having a nap in the back of the van and asked to be left alone for a little bit," she explained softly. "Why don't we take this box and see what Dwayne found at his sister's?"</p>
      <p>Nodding, Eric signed for the box and carried it to an evidence processing room while Emily followed with a log sheet so it could be logged. Both gloved up and then Eric carefully opened the package to reveal a planner, a calendar, a folder, and a list of places where Andrea was most likely to visit.</p>
      <p>"Do you want to log it or should I?" Emily asked, determined to do her part to help find Horatio.</p>
      <p>Eric sighed, "You mean you actually trust me with evidence?" he asked softly. "Even with my injury?"</p>
      <p>"We're in a controlled environment and if you have an issue, I'll help you with it," Emily replied, having worked with individuals with brain injuries enough to be able to help Eric. "I'll log it…"</p>
      <p>Nodding, Eric reluctantly emptied the box on to the table and began to verbally inventory the items.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>Colin, you need to make someone aware of Horatio's presence</em>," Anya spoke in an anxious voice into the phone that Colin held to his ear. "<em>Ivan broke the rules and allowed Ray to torture Horatio Caine</em>…"</p>
      <p>Colin, who was in the safety of his dorm room, fought the urge to throw up as Anya explained the graphic things that Ivan had allowed and that Sam had sent Ivan packing, "<em>I truly believed that Horatio would be let go after being roughed up, but Ray is intent on killing him</em>," Anya spoke anxiously.</p>
      <p>"Sam Braun has killed many people," Colin hissed into the phone. "I thought you knew that, Anya."</p>
      <p>Anya swore, "<em>It is no longer my responsibility, you ungrateful brat</em>!" she hissed. "<em>Make the situation go away or else I will place a call to the police and tell them to look at you for the kidnapping</em>!"</p>
      <p>The call ended and Colin promptly vomited into his trashcan before stuffing the phone in his pocket and promptly reaching for the envelope opener on his desk that he used to harm himself whenever stress became too much. He sat down on the bed and was about to use it when a knock sounded.</p>
      <p>"Colin, it's Caira," Caira spoke in a kind voice. "John and I were wondering if you wanted a ride?"</p>
      <p>Sighing, Colin hid the letter opener under his pillow, got up, and answered the door to find Caira standing there and ready for class, "You said your car was having trouble, so John thought you might like a ride to the lab for tonight's shift," Caira spoke softly. "Langston said class is also there tonight."</p>
      <p>"I didn't know Boscorelli had wheels?" Colin asked softly. "I thought he took the bus everywhere?"</p>
      <p>Caira smiled, "I don't know what the deal is, but John has access to a truck," she replied gently, frowning when she saw the expression of anxiety on Colin's face. "Colin, is everything okay?"</p>
      <p>"The meeting really made me anxious," Colin lied. "It's like the comments from Hodges…"</p>
      <p>Caira frowned, "You mean the lab tech Hodges?" she asked softly. "Did you work with him before?"</p>
      <p>"In LA, he made my life horrible," Colin spoke anxiously. "I've been trying hard to avoid him."</p>
      <p>Caira sighed and gave Colin a hug, "I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "I had no idea about that."</p>
      <p>"That know-it-all bully is the reason I left Los Angeles and transferred to UNLV even though it means I have almost nothing," Colin spoke bitterly. "I'm scared if I tell Grissom about my anxieties…"</p>
      <p>Caira patted Colin's arm as John came into the nearby common area using his student pass, "Maybe John can help you talk to Grissom," she replied softly. "He's top of this little class so far."</p>
      <p><em>John Boscorelli can help me out of this even if I have to drag him to Horatio. </em>Colin thought, faking a smile as John waved at them. <em>I have to gain John's trust and then kidnap him to the ranch.</em></p>
      <p>"A ride would be great," Colin lied softly. "My car almost crapped out last night…"</p>
      <p>Caira nodded, "I just have to get my bag from my car," Colin said calmly. "I'm coming."</p>
      <p>Quickly gathering his wallet, keys, coat, and gloves, Colin locked his dorm and followed Caira and John out to the parking lot. He silently retrieved his bag and slipped Horatio's badge and wallet into his bag before locking his car and following John and Caira over to where Nick's truck was parked.</p>
      <p>Colin watched as John opened the door for Caira and then opened the door for him before going around to the driver's side door, "I appreciate this," he spoke quietly. "I actually need some more help…"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Las Vegas Strip</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Dude, are you sure Sanders will be taking this route to the lab?" Darin Mitchell asked as he and James stood at the corner of where the Strip began. "The guy's a yuppie and his address isn't near here…"</p>
      <p>James Scott scoffed as he took a swig of Coke mixed with rum, "Sanders always comes this way to look at the hookers and everything else," he slurred. "We've been following him for a while and this is his routine; he comes to work via the Strip and goes home the same way. His car is…"</p>
      <p>Greg's car suddenly came into view and stopped at a traffic light, prompting James and Darin to pull their masks on and step out into the street. Greg frowned at the sight of two masked men approaching.</p>
      <p>"You're Greg Sanders, right?" Darin asked in a rough voice as he pulled out a gun. "Give us a ride!"</p>
      <p>Greg froze, "No!" he shouted, quickly locking his door and moving his foot to the gas pedal, ready to speed off once the light changed so he could get to the Crime Lab to get some help. "Get out of here!"</p>
      <p>Honking horns filled the air as the light changed and James grabbed the gun from Darin, swearing as he fired several rounds at Greg's car, disabling it and causing it to smoke, "Get out of the car, Sanders, or it'll be you next!" James shouted, his voice unsteady as he waved the gun. "Come on, nerdbomb!"</p>
      <p>Before Greg could react, James smashed the window in with the gun and unlocked it, cursing as he and Darin pulled Greg from the car, "Your voices are familiar," Greg stammered. "Are you students?"</p>
      <p>Screams filled the air as James and Darin dragged Greg off of the road and into a back alley, "Thirsty, Sanders?" James hissed as he pulled out a bottle of liquid that had been laced with GHB. "Drink up!"</p>
      <p>Greg gagged as James and Darin forced the entire bottle of laced water down his throat before throwing him on the ground, "We're not done by any means, Sanders!" Darin howled, suddenly feeling enough of an adrenaline rush that he wanted to keep participating. "James, let's rough him up a bit…"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Noise was coming from every corner of the Crime Lab by the time John, Caira, and Colin arrived for their class and nightshift, "What's going on?" John asked anxiously. "It's never this busy."</p>
      <p>As the three approached the desk to sign in, Grissom came into view, "Class is going to be a little different tonight because we've got a missing person's case that just came in," he said anxiously.</p>
      <p>"Does Langston know that class is messed up?" Caira asked quietly. "He might get mad."</p>
      <p>Colin sighed heavily, "I actually need to talk to you," he spoke quietly. "About Hodges."</p>
      <p>Grissom looked surprised, but nodded, "John, Caira, Catherine has everyone else gathered in the conference room," he explained. "Colin, you and I can talk in my office and then join in."</p>
      <p>John and Caira silently made their way to the conference room and saw Catherine, Ecklie, Nick Sara, Ryan, Sofia, Morgan, and the lab techs gathered along with several uniforms and Tyler, Adriana, Lisa, Kimoyah, and Michelle, "Greg Sanders is missing and so is Darin Mitchell and James Scott," Catherine explained in a somber voice. "People called in and said that Greg was carjacked near the Strip…"</p>
      <p>"James and Darin might have decided to go to AA before class," Caira spoke in a worried voice.</p>
      <p>Catherine nodded, but didn't speak, "This is going to be your project for this night shift," Ecklie spoke in a stern voice, scowling as Grissom and Colin came into the room. "Grissom, take the class on a field trip to the scene and find Sanders. I have a call into Sanders's wife and she's aware of all of this."</p>
      <p>"The first place to go is the crime scene," Grissom spoke firmly. "Cameras are along the strip…"</p>
      <p>Suddenly, Sara's phone went off and Sara quickly answered it, "Hello?" she asked. "Sara Grissom."</p>
      <p>As Grissom and Ecklie looked at Sara, she frowned and set the phone on speaker before motioning for everyone to be quiet. She set the phone on the table and quickly got her recording device activated.</p>
      <p>"…<em>We brought Sanders to you and he's out of it</em>," Darin's voice snapped. "<em>Where's our money</em>?"</p>
      <p>There was a scoff, "<em>You'll get it soon</em>," a woman snapped. "<em>I want to have some fun first</em>…"</p>
      <p>Swearing suddenly filled the air, "<em>He's not out of it</em>!" James slurred. "<em>He made a phone call</em>!"</p>
      <p>Anxious whispering filled the phone and 'park near the Rio' could be heard. A gunshot suddenly filled the air and the phone went dead, "We need to get there now!" Grissom ordered firmly.</p>
      <p>Ecklie put on a glove and grabbed Sara's phone and recorder, "These go to the lab," he spoke firmly.</p>
      <p>"Nick, take John, Caira, Colin, and Tyler in your truck," Grissom ordered. "Catherine, take Adriana, Lisa, Kimoyah, and Michelle. Ryan and Sara, I want you all to travel together. Sofia, I want you to stay here with Morgan and see what you can get off the recording. I also need someone to call Jenny…"</p>
      <p>Sofia nodded and Morgan sighed, as she hadn't been around long, but Hodges had already gone to Grissom and insisted that Morgan be kept out of dangerous scenes, "Morgan, can you call Jenny Sanders and arrange to meet with her?" Grissom asked. "You may need to go to her."</p>
      <p>Hodges opened his mouth to protest, but Grissom scowled at him, "You and I need to have a little talk later on, Hodges," Grissom spoke sternly, annoyed over the fact that Colin had shared that Hodges had been and was still being a bully towards him. "Greg's life depends on us going as fast as we can."</p>
      <p>Within half an hour, the group had arrived at the park near the Rio and it had been cordoned off with police tape. A body lay on the grass and Grissom found that it was a homeless man, which was curious as it meant that the woman on the phone, Darin, and James were still alive. Where was Greg, though?</p>
      <p>"Grissom!" Sara called out anxiously. "Grissom, you need to see this right away!"</p>
      <p>"Catherine, you and the trainees get looking for any sign of Greg," Grissom ordered, gazing at Catherine as she approached with her group of trainees while Nick pulled in with his full truck.</p>
      <p>Nodding, Catherine turned to her trainees to instruct them while Grissom moved over towards Sara's voice, finally finding her on the other side of the park with a few uniforms, all of them standing near a trail of blood that streaked from the grass and on to a nearby road, "There's a lot of blood," Sara said.</p>
      <p>Grissom shone his flashlight in the direction of the trail, "Sara, I want you to call for an ambulance," he spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as Ryan approached them. "Ryan, where are your trainees?"</p>
      <p>"They're back with Catherine, Nick, and the other trainees," Ryan replied worriedly. "The blood?"</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed, "It's a blood trail," he explained in a concerned voice. "It could lead to Greg."</p>
      <p>Suddenly, Nick came over to the group with his phone, "Um, Grissom, Morgan's calling from the lab and she got stonewalled when she tried that number that Greg had left with the lab," he explained in a concerned voice. "She says that they won't confirm or deny whether or not Jenny is there…"</p>
      <p>Ryan frowned, "Of course they won't because Tommy doesn't know Morgan and he's got a list of people who are considered 'safe'," he replied in an annoyed voice. "I thought Sofia phoned?"</p>
      <p>"Why would Jenny's father be here?" Nick asked in a confused voice. "He lives in Miami."</p>
      <p>Ryan sighed, "When Doctor Pride was shown on the news, Jenny called her father because she wanted to keep Greg safe and her parents came out," he explained quietly. "I can show you where they are."</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed heavily, "Nick, I want you to get a few of the trainees and then all of you and some uniforms will help me follow this blood trail," he replied in a concerned voice. "Sara, go with Ryan to wherever Jenny and her father are. Take a couple of trainees with you so they learn something."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The Silver Wolfe Hotel was one of the few hotels in Vegas that didn't have a casino in it, but it had plenty of family-friendly amenities and Sara found herself surprised by the vastness of the resort as she and Ryan walked into the lobby, "Your brother owns this place?" Sara asked in a confused voice.</p>
      <p>"He has money and it was our mother who convinced him to invest in a Las Vegas property because of the money it could bring," Ryan explained quietly. "Problem is, though, that Tommy doesn't like casinos and he only had one in the hotel as long as our mother was alive because she wanted it…"</p>
      <p>Ryan paused as John and Caira came into the lobby and over to them with their kits in hand, having been sent along by Grissom because he trusted them, out of all the trainees, to handle confidential situations professionally. Grissom had been grading each of the trainees since the start of the course and he had concerns that Colin might get anxious in such a delicate situation and he had concerns about everyone else to the point where he didn't think they were quite ready to talk to the loved ones of a missing person. Grissom, however, intended to make sure everyone who wanted to pass the course would pass and he had hoped that everyone would, but this case might dampen his hopes.</p>
      <p>"This is a nice hotel," John spoke in an awed voice, looking around. "Reminds me of the Plaza where I had my 18th birthday party. Everything's so nice and well-put together; if I could stay here, I would."</p>
      <p>Ryan sighed, "It helps that it doesn't have a casino," he admitted quietly. "I…I have a bit of a problem when it comes to gambling, so I try to stay away from casinos unless I'm on a case."</p>
      <p>Having noticed Ryan, a staff member in a crisp uniform suddenly walked over to the group, "Um, hi," Ryan spoke nervously, gazing at the staff member. "Do you think we could talk to my brother?"</p>
      <p>"He and his family are in their suite, sir," the staff member replied. "You're welcome to go up."</p>
      <p>Nodding, Ryan silently led the group into an elevator and they silently proceeded to the top suite, sighing when he knocked on the door, "Tommy, it's Ryan," he called out in an official voice.</p>
      <p>The door opened and Diana eyed Sara, John, and Caira, "Who's this?" she asked in a worried voice.</p>
      <p>"Diana, these are two of the lab trainees, John Boscorelli and Caira Jamison," Ryan explained, gesturing to John and Caira. "This other lady is Sara Grissom. We're here to talk about Greg…"</p>
      <p>Diana sighed and opened the door further, revealing a living room that had toys on the floor, "I know that nasty girl on the phone insisted that we come down to the lab, but Jenny is under enough stress right now," she spoke in an upset voice. "That Morgan Brody got upset when I said we couldn't…"</p>
      <p>"Mom?" Jenny asked as she came out of a bedroom looking tired. "Mom, why are you shouting?"</p>
      <p>Diana walked over to Jenny and put an arm around her, "Is Jessica asleep?" Diana asked worriedly.</p>
      <p>"Have you found Greg yet?" Jenny asked, gazing at Ryan and Sara. "I would go looking myself…"</p>
      <p>It was then that Sara noticed that Jenny was gently caressing her abdomen, "How far along are you?" Sara asked in a concerned voice, suddenly understanding why Greg was paranoid about Dr. Pride.</p>
      <p>"I got pregnant again at the end of June," Jenny replied softly. "I wanted Greg to feel like he could be a father to a child and at least we'll have this one if he doesn't end up being able to adopt Jessica…"</p>
      <p>Sara nodded, "We haven't found him yet and we don't even know who took him," she replied softly.</p>
      <p>Nodding, Jenny walked over to the couch and sat, "We've been living here ever since he heard Dr. Pride was loose," she spoke in a concerned voice. "What she did to Greg…I can't forgive her."</p>
      <p>"Did Greg give any clue that he might be in trouble?" Sara asked softly. "Before this happened?"</p>
      <p>Jenny sighed and shook her head, "He took a route to work via the Strip every day," she replied.</p>
      <p>"Did you and Greg visit any places in the last few weeks where you might have attracted negative attention?" John spoke up in a concerned voice. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him, but…"</p>
      <p>Jenny thought for a moment, "We go for walks and sometimes we have dinner together at the hotels when we have time," she replied softly. "There have been reports at the casinos of a couple of college-age boys causing trouble at the casinos, so Greg doesn't want me walking around alone…"</p>
      <p>"Reports from casino security?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice. "Why weren't the police notified?"</p>
      <p>Tommy, who had been listening to the conversation, came out into the living room area, "I did notify the police when I heard the concerns from the nearby hotels, but the undersheriff didn't take me seriously and said I was paranoid," he replied sternly. "He got rather rude and told me to shut it."</p>
      <p>Frowning, Sara got her phone out, "I should mention this to Grissom," she replied anxiously.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Five miles into the blood trail and there was no sign of Greg, Dr. Pride, or any other evidence, but Grissom, Nick, Colin, and a reluctant Tyler continued to follow the trail with Brass walking with them for safety reasons. Colin felt utterly sick to his stomach about how psychotic Dr. Pride seemed to be; she had no problem torturing Horatio with drugs and now she had probably killed Greg Sanders, so he was now wondering if he wanted to continue being involved in the small crime ring or not.</p>
      <p>Colin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he ran into Nick, "Hey," Nick spoke anxiously.</p>
      <p>"Sorry..." Colin spoke anxiously, sighing as everyone stopped and looked at him curiously. "I…I'm just not used to doing this and I'm a little nervous about what we'll find. What if Greg is…?"</p>
      <p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "I know this isn't something you're used to yet, but as you keep doing things like this, it will get easier," he spoke calmly. "As for Greg, I'm sure he's still alive…for now."</p>
      <p>Swallowing hard, Colin nodded and gripped his kit with his gloved hands as a weak coughing sound suddenly filled the air. Alarmed, Grissom shone a light in the direction of the coughing and swore loudly when he saw a battered, bloody Greg laying semi-conscious on the ground a few feet away.</p>
      <p>Without waiting for anyone, Grissom tore off down the road and knelt at Greg's side, "Jim, call for an ambulance!" he shouted down the alleyway at the group. "Colin, Tyler, come here and help process!"</p>
      <p>Brass, Colin, and Tyler came running and Tyler gagged at the sight of Greg, but Brass quickly got on his radio and called for an ambulance, "...Be gentle," Grissom advised in a concerned voice.</p>
      <p>Tyler and Colin silently gloved up and began to silently document the evidence, "Wha…?" Greg's weak voice suddenly spoke, hearing movement near him. "Please…I have a wife….two kids…"</p>
      <p>Grissom raised an eyebrow, "Greg, it's Grissom," he spoke softly. "We're here to help you…"</p>
      <p>"Grissom," Greg spoke in a weak, groggy voice, cringing as the sound of sirens filled the air.</p>
      <p>Unable to take anymore, Tyler bagged what he could and moved into the grass, "I'm gonna be sick," he said in an anxious voice. "I came from New York, but this…this turns my stomach…"</p>
      <p>Within minutes, an ambulance had arrived and Grissom moved himself, Colin, and the kits out of the way so the paramedics could work, "Funny water," Greg mumbled, cringing at the touch of the paramedics as they tried to check his vitals. "They…they made me drink funny water."</p>
      <p>Grissom frowned, "Make sure Greg's blood is tested," he ordered, suddenly wondering if Dr Pride had hired people to dose Greg as petty revenge. "He may have been dosed with rape drugs."</p>
      <p>As the paramedics worked, Tyler retched in a nearby dumpster, his stomach unable to take any more.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"Lindsay, I need you to cross-reference some DNA samples from different databases, please," Mac said as he entered an evidence processing room where Lindsay was sitting, taking a breather. "You okay?"</p>
      <p>Lindsay nodded, "Emily Yokas gave up the name of her dealer," Mac explained quietly. "Ellen Seville allowed herself to be taken into custody, but she's claiming to be Danielle Boscorelli's birth mother…"</p>
      <p>"Since Danielle is with FDNY, her DNA should be in the database," Lindsay replied. "Does Ellen…?"</p>
      <p>Mac sighed quietly, "Did Danny come back to the lab yet and give a DNA sample?" he asked quietly.</p>
      <p>"Why would Danny need to do that?" Lindsay asked in a confused voice. "Is he in trouble?"</p>
      <p>Realizing that Danny, who had sent a uniform back with the things from Ellen Seville's apartment, hadn't come back to the lab yet, Mac sighed heavily, "I take it Danny hasn't come back to the lab yet," he spoke in a serious voice. "Ellen Seville claimed that Danny was a son she was forced to give up for adoption by a Cathal Finney many years ago. From what I know of Finney Senior, he was quite rough and did a lot of unethical things during his career. I had hoped Danny would come give a sample…"</p>
      <p>Lindsay sighed, "Danny hasn't called me," she replied softly. "Let me see if I can get his cell."</p>
      <p>Mac waited as Lindsay got her phone out and tried Danny's number, "It's off," she replied worriedly.</p>
      <p>"Well, I'll give Danny space on the issue for now," Mac replied in a concerned voice, fully intending to find out where Danny had gone and why he had turned his phone off during work hours. "Could you please see if you can compare the DNA of Danielle Boscorelli and Ellen Seville for me?"</p>
      <p>"Is John Sullivan going to be in trouble over what he did?" Lindsay asked in a concerned voice.</p>
      <p>Mac sighed, "John Sullivan has always taken responsibility for his mistakes, but I'd like to have a word with Cathal's wife and Sergeant Finney about Cathal's dirty tactics," he explained. "If Danny…"</p>
      <p>"If Danny calls me, I'll tell you," Lindsay promised anxiously. "Mac, does Stella know about Ellen?"</p>
      <p>Mac sighed, "Stella is the one who convinced Emily Yokas to give Ellen up," he replied quietly.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snowball Effect - October 3, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>October 3</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The drab, prison-like walls of the rehabilitation place where Louie had been sent to live after waking from his coma made Danny cringe, but he needed answers only his brother could provide. He was footing the bill for Louie's care and also was helping Lindsay prepare for the baby, so he didn't have a lot of money left over for himself. Danny had used several sick days to be by himself and had avoided calls or places where he might run into his colleagues so that he could take time to process things.</p><p>"Danny?" Louie, who was sitting at a table working on hand exercises, asked in a quiet voice as he saw his brother come into the visiting room. "I was surprised when you called. Whaddya want?"</p><p>Danny sighed, "I wanted to talk about when we were little," he spoke quietly. "Do you remember?"</p><p>Louie nodded and sighed, "Do you know if Mom and Dad ever talked about when I was born?" Danny asked in a concerned, somber voice as he joined Louie at the table. "I know you were little, but…"</p><p>Silence filled the room as Louie paled, "Why are you askin these questions?" he asked softly.</p><p>"This woman named Ellen Seville was arrested for dealing and I was on the case," Danny explained in a quiet voice. "She knew me by name and claimed I was her son that she was forced to give up…"</p><p>Louie whistled and sighed, "Dad had some on the side," he admitted softly. "This Ellen Seville…I was just a little kid when this woman came by with you and gave you to Mom and Dad, saying she couldn't keep you. She said some bigwig cop was going to put her away if she didn't give you up…"</p><p>Danny swore, "I was a little kid and asked Mom and Dad about it, but they told me to shut up and never talk about it," Louie spoke in a quiet voice. "You're a CSI; did you get a DNA thing to check?"</p><p>"I've been scared," Danny admitted softly. "I…she also had a daughter, so I would have a sister…"</p><p>Louie gave Danny a look and promptly offered him a key, "The stuff you want to know about is in my apartment," he spoke quietly. "Danny, you gotta face this and learn the truth even if it hurts a bit."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You wanted to see me, Doctor Grissom?" Grissom heard a quiet voice ask as he sat in the hallway of Desert Palm Hospital reading a book on bugs while waiting for Greg to finish being cleaned up.</p><p>Grissom looked up and was relieved to see John standing there with his CSI kit in hand and his backpack on his back, "I hope I didn't infringe on your study time?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>"No, sir," John replied quietly. "Nick was off today, so he's at home with Parker and I have the truck."</p><p>Grissom nodded and got up, slipping his book back into his shoulder satchel as he did, "Greg was dosed with a near-fatal level of GHB and tranquilizers before he was beaten and he's finally coherent enough to talk to," he explained in a quiet voice. "I know this is one of the days off for students, but even Conrad Ecklie thinks you would be the best to help me talk to Greg. Are you up for it?"</p><p>John nodded, but said nothing, "I know you don't care about accolades and stuff like that, but this will count as an extra credit assignment and Doctor Langston will be told," Grissom spoke quietly, sighing as a nurse came out of Greg's hospital room. "I take it that Greg Sanders is ready for visitors?"</p><p>The nurse nodded and Grissom silently entered the room with John at his heels. Greg was laying in bed sporting a bandage around his head, bad bruises and cuts on his face, and a cast on his left ankle. His arms and hands, both of which were sporting bandages, also had IV lines in them. A blanket and gown covered his body and he was awake, but didn't look comfortable, "Hi," Greg spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "You're looking a little better."</p><p>Greg sighed tiredly, "They might let me out in a day or two," he spoke softly. "Did we need to talk?"</p><p>"I invited John Boscorelli to come help me talk to you about what happened," Grissom spoke gently, gesturing to John, who immediately placed a recorder on the portable table and turned it on to record Greg's words. "We need to know what's happened so we can deal with those responsible…"</p><p>Greg sighed, "Masked men dragged me from my car when I was stopped at a red on the strip and they jammed water down my throat," he spoke groggily. "I was dragged around and beaten up. They never took off their masks, but I knew their voices and they mentioned that Doctor Pride said hello."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "James Scott and Darin Mitchell?" he asked softly, sensing that he had made a grave mistake in not letting Ecklie kick both of them out of the program. "Were they the ones who…?"</p><p>"Yeah," Greg spoke in a tired voice. "They said they had been following me and learning my steps and that Doctor Pride was going to pay them if they beat me up. I ran, though, and I heard a scream..."</p><p>John paused, "The homeless guy in the park?" he asked softly. "Do you think they killed him instead because they thought he was Greg? It was dark and I'm sure those two guys were drunk…"</p><p>"It's possible," Grissom spoke quietly. "John, I need to step out and relay this info to Ecklie."</p><p>John nodded and stayed behind as Grissom left the room, "I…I asked Hodges to take over what I was doing since I won't be able to come back to work for a bit," Greg spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>"I honestly didn't know they had done what they did," John spoke softly. "If I had known…"</p><p>Greg coughed as Jenny, who had been getting an ultrasound, came into the room with her mother, who was carrying a bag, "Oh, Greg," Jenny spoke in a quiet voice as she went to his bedside and sat.</p><p>"Grissom and John were talking to me about what happened and he's going to make an arrest," Greg spoke tiredly as John turned off the recorder and pocketed it. "They…they know who did it now."</p><p>Jenny silently sat on the bed and Greg immediately snuggled close to her, "Um, I should let you all visit," John spoke quietly, rising from his chair and grabbing his kit. "Feel better, Uncle Greg."</p><p>John silently went into the hallway just as Grissom was pocketing his phone, "We need to take Greg's statement to the lab," Grissom spoke anxiously. "Ecklie's going to send uniforms to the dorms to pick James and Darin up for questioning. I hope you don't mind helping me out a little longer?"</p><p>"No, sir," John replied quietly. "I'm eager to do whatever I can to help out with this situation."</p><hr/><p>The UNLV dorms were quiet, as it was the weekend and most students were either off enjoying what Vegas had to offer, or they were sleeping in after working hard all week. Colin Jamison found himself not only awake, but full of anxiety because he had been up to LaRusso Ranch and Lieutenant Caine looked very sick and hurt; he was strong, but it wouldn't be long before his body gave out.</p><p>Ray and Dr. Pride had obviously put the man through more intense torture, but even Ray was looking sicker as the days went on. Sam Braun was fully intent on executing Lieutenant Caine by Halloween if Ray and Dr. Pride didn't finish him off, but Colin found himself questioning if that was necessary.</p><p>Even Anya had backed off from it and had been unreachable, which told Colin that this whole mess was a bad idea. As Colin was staring at Horatio's wallet and badge, debating what to do, the sounds of shouting and knocking suddenly filled the residence hall. Colin quickly put the items in his bag and stood up to see what was going on; he wondered if someone had ratted him out for what he did.</p><p>Quickly gathering his bag and ID, Colin silently went out into the common area and was shocked to see Officer Fromeyer and Detective Vega standing outside of the dorm belonging to James and Darin, "James Scott and Darin Mitchell, open up!" Fromeyer shouted, rapping on the door. "Police!"</p><p>As people poked their heads out of their dorms to see what was going on, Fromeyer and Vega kicked the door in and stormed into the dorm room. A few moments later, the two emerged from the dorm seemingly frustrated, "Jamison, where are your classmates at?" Fromeyer snapped, looking at Colin.</p><p>"I haven't seen them in several days, sir," Colin replied quietly. "They haven't been to class."</p><p>Vega nodded and Fromeyer scowled, "Keep an eye out for them," he ordered. "Call us if they return because they're gonna be arrested for drugging and beating the crap out of CSI Greg Sanders..."</p><p>Colin nodded, "My sister went out food shopping," he spoke softly. "Can I let her know too?"</p><p>"You can do whatever you want as long as it helps us find them," Vega replied anxiously.</p><p>Sighing, Colin pulled his phone out and texted Caira the information he had been told and then put his phone away, "I'll let you know if they come back," he promised, relieved that the LVPD was distracted.</p><p>Fromeyer and Vega nodded before leaving, both of them determined to go talk to Ray Langston and see if Colin's statement was true. While the other students returned to their dorms, Colin silently left the residence hall and filled his car with his things; he needed to drive and to think long and hard.</p><p>Anxiety crippled Colin as he drove off campus and he froze when he suddenly saw Grissom's car come down the road, followed by Nick's truck, both vehicles headed in the direction of the Crime Lab. Realizing that he had no choice but to involve John Boscorelli, Colin silently began to follow them.</p><p>Grissom and John quickly became separated when Grissom got through a changing light, but John didn't make it and stopped. Sighing, Colin reached into his bag and tossed Lieutenant Caine's badge and wallet into the back of Nick's truck before making a quick turn so he wouldn't be seen. He intended to hide at the Crime Lab and ask John for help when nobody else was around.</p><hr/><p>Unaware that he would soon be in trouble, John quickly arrived at the Crime Lab and immediately checked the back of the truck, as he had seen debris flying at the traffic light. To his surprise, he saw the wallet and badge in the back and knew something was wrong, as they were stained with blood.</p><p>Swallowing hard, John silently went inside the Crime Lab and found it mostly empty because it was the weekend and shift change. Hodges, however, was in one of the evidence rooms looking at something under the microscope, "Hodges?" John asked softly. "I found something weird in the back of Nick's truck and I need you to help me with it. Doctor Grissom is on his way, but…this really can't wait."</p><p>Hodges frowned, "I was at a stop light and someone threw something into the back of Nick's truck and I'm feeling uneasy about it," John continued. "I know I'm a trainee, but I think I need help…"</p><p>Eager to make points with Grissom by helping the trainees succeed, Hodges gloved up and followed John outside to Nick's truck, "Look at that," John spoke, pointing to the bloodstained badge and wallet.</p><p>Hodges's eyes went wide, "Get your camera and document it," he spoke anxiously. "This is…"</p><p>John quickly retrieved his camera from his crime scene kit and took photos of the badge and wallet before giving the camera to Hodges, who took the items from the truck, "I'll check these and your photos into evidence," Hodges spoke anxiously. "When Grissom gets here, bring him to me…"</p><p>As Hodges hurried off into the Crime Lab to document the evidence, John leaned against Nick's truck to wait for Grissom to arrive. Just out of sight of the building, Colin had watched the entire thing unfold and decided that now was the time to act. He had written up a note explaining the abuse that Sam Braun had administered after he had originally refused to help with the Horatio Caine situation and that Dr. Pride had threatened to take his mental health medicine away. Colin drove into view and parked next to Nick's truck, sighing wearily as he approached John with the note in hand.</p><p>"Hey, Boscorelli, is Grissom around?" Colin asked softly. "I'm in a bit of a pickle."</p><p>John shook his head, "I need to resign before they find out," Colin spoke, tears filling his eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?" John asked in a concerned voice, concerned for his fellow student and friend.</p><p>Colin sighed anxiously and showed John the letter he wrote, "I was tortured and forced to do some bad things," he spoke anxiously, tears streaming down his face. "I need help…they won't understand."</p><p>"Grissom's on his way," John replied softly, stunned by Colin's confession. "He…he can help…"</p><p>At the mention of Grissom, Colin backhanded John in the face with such force that John's nose started bleeding and John slammed into the truck, "Dude," John spoke in a pained voice. "What…?"</p><p>Colin reached into his bag and pulled out his student gun, striking John hard enough that John slumped against the truck unconscious and his diabetes bag slipped off of his shoulder. Anxiety filled Colin as he opened the door and stuffed John's unconscious form into the back of Nick's truck with the kit before slamming it hard. Quickly throwing the letter on the ground next to the bag, Colin got behind the wheel and tore out of the parking lot as fast as he could, intending to go to LaRusso Ranch.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Grissom pulled into the lot after taking a way to the lab with less lights and he frowned at the sight of a familiar backpack, a letter, and blood in a nearby space. He quickly got out of the car and took photos of the blood, backpack, and note with his phone before gloving up and picking up the note, "Oh…oh no," he breathed, his eyes widening in shock as he read through Colin's letter.</p><p>Anxiety filled Grissom as he hurried inside and found Hodges in the evidence room with Horatio's wallet and badge, "John Boscorelli found these things in Stokes's truck," Hodges explained. "I…"</p><p>Grissom frowned, "I ran the badge number and it belongs to Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," Hodges explained, gesturing to the computer. "That's the guy that's missing."</p><p>"There's signs of an altercation in the parking lot and Colin Jamison left this," Grissom spoke anxiously, showing the letter to Hodges. "He told me you two had some kind of tiff in Los Angeles."</p><p>Hodges frowned and sighed, "Colin Jamison was a student at UCLA and doing a co-op at the lab where I worked and he was fine until his girlfriend OD'd on drugs one day," he explained in a concerned voice. "After his girlfriend's death, Colin was investigated and cleared, but I had concerns about his mental fitness. I shared those concerns with the director and he ordered Colin to counseling, but Colin brought a false claim against me that I was a bully. I simply told Colin he should get counseling…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "After I was fired, I had no idea what happened to Colin until I heard he applied for the pilot thing and I tried to go to the higher-ups with my concerns, but they dismissed me," Hodges explained in a quiet voice. "Colin has some serious mental health issues and should not have been accepted based on that alone. I know he's been in a study group with John and Caira, but…"</p><p>"I need you to go outside and process the mess and I need to call all shifts in for a meeting and all of the students," Grissom spoke in a serious voice, his expression grim. "Something bad has happened that needs immediate investigation. I also need to get Conrad to phone Boscorelli's NYU advisor."</p><p>Hodges nodded, "Whatever I can do to be of help," he replied, deeply concerned about the situation.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A baby's coo filled the air and Brendan smiled as he sat at the desk in his office at NYU, silently watching Grace and little Brendan on Skype, "He's so cute," he said in a kind voice. "How are…?"</p><p>"I'm feeling better," Grace spoke in a kind voice. "Holly's off today, so she and Carlos are going to bring Tommy and Kylie over for a visit after they have breakfast. Your mom's also a lot of help…"</p><p>Brendan smiled, "Jimmy phoned and he and Kim want to come and visit us sometime," he spoke in a kind voice. "Kim's been working at a rehab hospital in Manhattan a lot, so they want to stop by."</p><p>Suddenly, Mac came into view and knocked on the door, "Sergeant Finney?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"Um, Grace, I have to go," Brendan spoke quietly. "I'll see you later on. I love you."</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Brendan ended the call, "Is there an issue, Detective Taylor?" he asked in a concerned voice. "People have asked when I'll be back on the street, but my ankles were broken badly enough that I get arthritis and can't do street work anymore. I know the NYPD's annoyed…"</p><p>"This isn't about you being on disability permanently," Mac replied. "This is about your father."</p><p>Brendan frowned, "He's been dead for a few years," he replied. "You know that, right?"</p><p>Mac nodded and sat down, "A dealer we arrested made a claim that your father forced her to give a son up for adoption years ago in exchange for freedom from jail," he explained. "I was wondering if…"</p><p>Suddenly, Brendan's office phone rang and he answered it, "Sergeant Finney," he said in a formal tone.</p><p>There was silence as Brendan listened to Ecklie explain that a situation involving John Boscorelli had arisen and that John had been separated from his medicine; his parents needed to be told and more information would be relayed as the situation developed, "I understand," Brendan replied quietly.</p><p>The call ended and Brendan swore, "John's in trouble and separated from his medicine," he spoke in an anxious voice, his ankles aching as he got up. "I need to go to Bosco's apartment and tell his family."</p><p>Mac frowned, "Did Las Vegas give you much information?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Shaking his head, Brendan grabbed his walking stick and satchel before leaving the office with Mac at his heels, "No, but Conrad Ecklie wouldn't call if it wasn't serious," he replied. "He's the Director."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nevada Desert</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The ranch was quiet when Colin pulled up in Nick's truck and got out, "Hello?" he called out.</p><p>Sam, who had come to bring a weak Ray back to the hotel for a rest, came out of the barn and frowned at seeing Colin, "Sam, I screwed up bad," Colin stammered anxiously. "I kidnapped John Boscorelli."</p><p>"You…kidnapped someone?" Sam asked in a quiet voice. "Colin, why did you do that?"</p><p>Colin swore, "I asked John for help because this is way more than I thought it would be!" he yelled anxiously. "I didn't know you guys were planning on killing him! I thought you were just going to…"</p><p>"I have no reason to kill Horatio Caine, but Ray does," Sam replied. "I was just leaving with Ray…"</p><p>Continuing to spew profanities, Colin opened the back door of Nick's truck and found that John had regained consciousness, "Sam, please!" Colin spoke anxiously. "John, get out of the car!"</p><p>Still slightly groggy from being assaulted and knocked out, John slowly got out of the car and Sam flinched, "Who's that skinny brat?" Ray asked as he came out of the barn and saw John.</p><p>"He can keep Lieutenant Caine company," Sam spoke quietly. "Let's go, Ray."</p><p>Ray, however, swore at Colin, "You tattled!" he snapped. "Now they're going to find out!"</p><p>"Colin is going to take this truck and hide himself while we leave, so this young man has no way to escape," Sam spoke in a quiet, but firm voice. "Young man, please do not try anything stupid because I will kill you if you do and I have no desire to hurt you. Ray might kill you and Horatio if you try…"</p><p>Ray spat at Colin as he made his way over to Sam's limo and quickly grabbed John, swearing as he dragged the younger man to the barn, "There's a kit in the back," Colin said anxiously.</p><p>"Empty the truck," Sam ordered as Ray let John in the barn. "Doctor Pride should be along later."</p><p>Colin quickly emptied the truck of Parker's carseat and John's things while Ray, who was slightly high from medical marijuana, forced John inside the barn where Horatio was, "If you try to escape, I'll kill Horatio right in front of you," Ray spoke in a cold voice. "You don't want his blood on your hands…"</p><p>Giving John another shove, Ray stumbled out of the barn and John winced as he heard the sound of vehicles driving off, "Who's…there?" a faint voice suddenly spoke from the corner of the barn.</p><p>John's eyes widened as he followed the voice and saw a battered, bleeding Horatio laying on the cold floor in the corner with one hand cuffed to a set of pipes while the other, very swollen hand, sat on the cold floor, "Lieutenant Caine?" he asked in a surprised voice. "Lieutenant, what happened?"</p><p>Still groggy from the latest round of drugs forced on to him by Dr. Pride, Horatio didn't reply and John immediately knew that the man was in severe pain. He quickly hurried outside and was shocked to see his crime kit and Parker's carseat sitting where the truck had been, so he collected both to see if he could somehow use them to his advantage. He knew the tools might also help Horatio somehow.</p><p>Ignoring the aches in his body, John wandered back into the barn and quickly found some wire cutters in the mess of old tools that were around. He shakily brought all of the items back to Horatio and quickly took photos of Horatio's injuries and the handcuff with his phone before turning it off to save power in case he needed it later on. He also pulled out his tape recorder and turned it on.</p><p>"I know this is going to hurt, but I think I can break that cuff," John spoke softly. "Just hold on."</p><p>Horatio mumbled a reply, but didn't pull away when John put the cutters around the chain and freed the handcuff from the pipes. Setting the wire cutters down, John gently forced the handcuff open and placed Horatio's freed hand on his chest. In the other corner of the barn, John could see a rough blanket covering some dusty crates and knew he needed to get Horatio warm or else he could die very quickly.</p><p>It didn't take long for John to get the blanket and Horatio twitched slightly as he felt the blanket being placed over his body, but the drugs made him tired and weak. Exhausted and sore from the damage Colin had done, John silently sat down next to Horatio and promptly lay down to take a little rest.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Brendan swallowed hard, ignoring the aching in his ankles as he knocked on the door leading to the Boscorelli-Sullivan apartment. He sighed as the door opened and Sully stood there looking calm.</p><p>"Finney, what is it?" Sully asked in a tired voice. "Everyone's just getting up and started…"</p><p>Brendan sighed, "Las Vegas called," he spoke quietly. "There's been an incident…"</p><p>Sully swore and opened the door further to let Brendan inside. Brendan came in and saw that Bosco and Danielle were sitting at the dining table with Ray Jr., David, Ellie, Michael, and Emily while Yelina sat in a chair cuddling a sleepy Nicolas, "Finney says Vegas called," Sully said anxiously.</p><p>Bosco paled and Danielle sighed, "Conrad Ecklie called me and said that there was an incident," Brendan explained in a quiet voice. "Doctor Grissom pulled into the parking lot at the Crime Lab and there was evidence of a struggle and John's backpack was there," he explained softly. "And blood."</p><p>"John's separated from his medicine?" Danielle asked in an upset voice as she stood up. "Maurice, give me the credit card right now. I think we need to go out there and see what the heck is going on."</p><p>Bosco sighed and got up from the table, his appetite gone, "How about I get dressed and pop down to Mac Taylor's office to talk to them about it?" he asked worriedly. "Finney, you told him, right?"</p><p>Not wanting to share that Mac had been asking him questions about Cathal's lack of ethics, Brendan nodded stiffly, "We might interfere with the investigation if we go charging off right now," Bosco spoke in a concerned voice. "I'll get dressed and go to the Crime Lab and we'll take it from there…"</p><p>Danielle nodded and sighed wearily, "David, Ellie, eat your food and then you two can play in your rooms for a while," she spoke anxiously. "I had hoped Maritza would be the last child to go missing."</p><p>Ray Jr. suddenly looked uneasy, "Do you think Uncle Horatio's there too?" he asked. "In Vegas?"</p><p>"I'll ask while I'm down talking to Taylor," Bosco spoke anxiously as he went into his bedroom.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Every space in the Crime Lab's parking lot was full except for the spaces where the altercation had taken place; it was sealed off by police tape and Grissom had processed the evidence himself while Hodges processed Horatio's badge and wallet inside. Ecklie had been immediately alerted to the situation and had locked himself in his office to phone New York about what happened. He had also phoned every CSI on staff, including Greg's cell, and had explained that there was an emergency.</p><p>Now, the waiting area was full of uniformed officers, CSI's from every shift, lab techs, students, and a concerned Ray Langston. The sheer amount of people sitting in the room stunned Nick as he came into the lab with Parker, as he hadn't been able to find a babysitter on such short notice. Sara had left Gregory and Danielle with Gil's mother and was now on her way, but she was stuck in traffic.</p><p>Deeply concerned for both John and his truck, Nick joined Sara, Ryan, Sofia, Morgan, Catherine, Brass, Hodges, and the other lab techs in the chairs at the front of the room. Caira, Michelle, Adriana, Kimoyah, Lisa, and Tyler sat in the front row with Ray, all of them deeply concerned as to why they had been called in on a Saturday; they wondered if the lab was going to dismiss some students.</p><p>Grissom let out a tired sigh as he, Ecklie, and an irritated Sherriff Mobley came into the room, "I'll make this very brief and to the point," Grissom spoke quietly as noise suddenly filled the corridor.</p><p>Murmurs filled the room as Greg, who was in sweats and a button-up shirt, was wheeled into the room by an anxious looking Sara, "Greg?" Grissom asked in a confused voice. "I just saw you earlier…"</p><p>"I notified Sanders of the situation and he got a pass," Ecklie cut in. "He <em>insisted</em> on being present."</p><p>Grissom raised an eyebrow at Sara, "Stuck in traffic?" he asked softly. "Interesting story."</p><p>Greg looked at Nick worriedly, "I heard your truck's missing along with John," he spoke tiredly.</p><p>"Danielle's going to kill me," Nick spoke anxiously. "I promised I'd keep John safe out here."</p><p>Greg sighed tiredly, "There was clear evidence of an altercation in the parking lot that included blood, a note, and John Boscorelli's bag of diabetes medication," Grissom explained. "I processed the blood that was on the ground and it's a match to John Boscorelli. Colin Jamison left a note that is rather disturbing and it leads me to believe that he was a victim of torture and coerced to do some very terrible things connected to the kidnapping of Lieutenant Horatio Caine. We don't have Colin's prints on anything…"</p><p>"Colin Jamison always wore gloves," Hodges spoke up. "He has some bad mental health issues…"</p><p>Caira sighed heavily, as she had been separated from Colin when she was a teenager and hadn't been able to keep in touch because Colin had spent time in a mental health facility due to an emotional breakdown and her foster parents had thought it best that she focus on her own healing. Now, to hear that Colin had suffered another mental breakdown that had led him to potentially hurt John and Lieutenant Caine had prompted her to get up and leave the room. She needed a moment alone.</p><p>Ignoring the tears that streamed down her face, Caira silently hid in the locker room and sighed heavily as she stood at her locker, staring at photos she had taken while in the pilot program. She had been excited about reuniting with her brother after losing contact five years ago, but he had turned into someone she didn't recognize and she was horrified about losing him and possibly losing John.</p><p>Footsteps entered the room and Caira sighed, "I know the whole blasted lab wants to ask me if I saw this coming, but I really didn't," she spoke in an upset voice. "I was only 13 and Colin was 20 when our parents OD'd on some hard stuff. I went into foster care and lived with the Russells til recently…"</p><p>There was a sigh, "I get you," Sara spoke softly as she came into view. "I peeked at your file."</p><p>Caira nodded as she looked at Sara, "I was also in the system and it sucks," Sara spoke quietly. "I also figured that that DB guy who was here was your foster dad. He seems like a good role model."</p><p>"He and his wife and their kids are awesome," Caira spoke softly. "But when I heard Colin was here, I asked for the time here to not only learn, but to reconnect with him. He's like he was when our parents died, though, and that sucks. I feel funny about sharing this, but Colin had a breakdown and spent some time in a mental health facility after our parents died. I was so young then, but I remember visiting him and he went psycho, so DB stopped the visits and paid for Colin to resettle in a new environment…"</p><p>Sara nodded and silently gave Caira a hug, "And the fact that Colin might have done something to John makes me even more worried," Caira spoke softly. "I don't know if anyone's noticed…"</p><p>"That you two are dating?" Sara asked softly. "You haven't been inappropriate, so it's fine."</p><p>Caira nodded and sighed tiredly as Grissom came into view, "Um, the meeting's over," Grissom spoke in a quiet voice, seeing Caira's distress. "If you feel up to working, Caira, I'd like to put you and Tyler to work on the case against James Scott and Darin Mitchell. Sara, Greg needs a ride back…"</p><p>Sara nodded and Caira silently collected herself before leaving the locker room with Grissom and Sara to get to work. While Sara went to find Greg, Grissom led Caira to Ecklie's office where Ecklie, Tyler, and an anxious looking Catherine waited, "We've got a lead on where James and Darin are," Ecklie spoke sternly. "Security at the Rio reported seeing two boys matching their descriptions there. Grissom, you contact Miami about Lieutenant Caine's items being found and Catherine can take Brass, Caira, and Tyler with her to the Rio. The other students are going to stay here and work on homework."</p><p>"That seems odd," Grissom observed in a confused voice. "Shouldn't we keep them busy?"</p><p>Ecklie scowled, "Michelle and Adriana are social contacts with our two little fugitives, so I'm keeping them here so they can't warn their lovers," he spoke sternly. "Kimoyah and Lisa are going to talk with Ray and other detectives about unusual behaviors. Everyone stayed in the dorms except for Boscorelli."</p><p>Grissom nodded and sighed as he made a beeline to his office to let Miami know about Horatio.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Detective Caine, do you have a moment?" Robert, who was sitting at a table in the lab doing paperwork to keep his uncle's case open despite the lack of evidence, heard a quiet voice ask.</p><p>Robert looked up and was surprised to see Alexx standing in the doorway, "I've noticed you in the lab a lot and I was wondering if everything's okay?" Alexx asked softly. "Eric's been cleared to go back in the field, but I notice you don't do anything in the field. I can't help but be worried about you."</p><p>"Ever since Valera revealed that she had been using me to stay out of jail, I haven't trusted myself to go in the field," Robert replied softly, unable to lie to Alexx. "I haven't worked in the lab for years like Tim, Eric, Calleigh, and Jesse have and I don't have the skills that Walter has to do the job."</p><p>Alexx scoffed, "Bobby, that's a load of crap," she replied in a concerned voice. "Natalia…"</p><p>"Natalia is my wife and she's being incredibly supportive of how I'm doing ever since that and ever since my uncle disappeared, but the department wants to close the case because the lead on Doctor Pride went cold," Robert replied in an irritated voice. "I'm applying to fund the search myself because the chief says that tax dollars are being used on a case that turned cold when they could be used…"</p><p>Eric suddenly came into view, "Speedle wants us all in H's office right now," he replied anxiously.</p><p>"If he's going to tell me to let the case go, he can forget it," Robert replied irritably. "I'm filling out paperwork to provide funding so that the investigation will continue. I know what the chief said."</p><p>Eric sighed, "Nothing in Doctor Pride's belongings shared where H might be and this is only stressing everyone out," he replied anxiously. "You know what Ivan Sarnoff is capable of and he might have…"</p><p>"Just shut up, Delko," Robert snapped, slamming his hand on the table. "I'm not giving up."</p><p>Just then, Calleigh and Natalia came down the hallway and saw the broken table, "Did y'all hear that Tim wants to talk to us?" Calleigh asked softly, concern in her voice. "I think it's about Horatio."</p><p>"I'm going to take over funding the case since the PD wants to drop it," Robert replied stonily.</p><p>Calleigh's eyes widened, but Natalia looked thoughtful because she and Robert had discussed it and she had let him do whatever he needed to until they found Horatio or his body. Robert had so little family that she wasn't going to stand in his way in his attempts to find the man who raised him.</p><p>Before anyone could speak, Tim and Jesse came into view with Walter, "As soon as I finish this paperwork, I'm taking it to Rick," Robert spoke sternly. "Oh, Speedle, what did you need?"</p><p>"I just got a call from Vegas PD," Tim replied softly. "H's badge and wallet were found."</p><p>Natalia immediately went to Robert's side and gently held him, "So H is in Las Vegas or he was?" Eric asked in a concerned voice. "What are they going to do about what they found? Are they going to…?"</p><p>"They're currently looking for someone who might be involved in Horatio's abduction and they will call again when they have more information," Tim explained. "I was about to take the info to IAB."</p><p>Natalia gently rubbed Robert's back, "You were right to not give up," she spoke softly.</p><p>"I would go out there and help, but there's nothing to say that he's still there," Robert spoke anxiously, his nerves getting the better of him. "When I know for sure, then I'll go out and deal with it."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After visiting his brother's apartment and going through old things of his parents that indicated his birth mother was possibly Ellen Seville, Danny had decided to return to the Crime Lab, apologize, and offer to give DNA to settle the mystery once and for all. As he stepped off the elevator, however, he noticed that Mac, Jo, Lindsay, Sid, Hawkes, Flack, and Adam were all gathered in Mac's office.</p><p>Figuring he was in for a reprimand, Danny went to the office, "I want to apologize for my behavior over the past few days," he spoke anxiously. "The news hit me hard and I had to talk to Louie…"</p><p>"Danny, we'll address that situation later," Mac spoke in a serious voice. "Shut the door."</p><p>Danny shut the door and Mac sighed, "Sergeant Finney got a call from Las Vegas Crime Lab and there was an altercation involving John Boscorelli," Mac explained in a serious tone. "There was evidence of an altercation there and John was somehow separated from his medicine. I have limited information…"</p><p>"John's missing and doesn't have his medicine?" Flack replied in a concerned voice. "Seriously?"</p><p>Mac nodded, his expression grim, "The Boscorelli's are aware of the situation," he replied softly.</p><p>"Is anyone going out to Vegas to help?" Danny asked anxiously, worried about his young prodigy.</p><p>Before Mac could reply, he spotted Bosco coming off the elevator, "Sergeant Boscorelli just arrived, so we'll bring him into the meeting and tell him what we know," Mac said in a concerned, somber voice.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nevada Desert</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Fury filled Dr. Pride's heart as she stepped out of her car and walked across the deserted LaRusso Ranch towards the barn. She had delivered Ray's chemotherapy to him and he had told her about John Boscorelli being a fellow hostage and she knew she had to stop him from being able to save Horatio.</p><p>As she stormed into the barn, however, Dr. Pride was stunned to see a young man sleeping on the floor next to Horatio. She was so stunned and horrified that a young man close to the same age as her own son had been forced into the mess, "Hey, you," she spoke in an upset voice. "Who are you?"</p><p>John groaned as he opened his eyes and frowned when he saw an unfamiliar woman standing above him, "Who are you?" he asked groggily, wincing as he slowly sat up. "Are you…Doctor Pride?"</p><p>Dr. Pride nodded, "You hardly look older than my son," she spoke sternly. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Colin Jamison beat me up and dragged me here and these other guys let him do it," John replied in a quiet voice. "They took the truck I was driving and my diabetes medication. I…I don't know why…"</p><p>Dr. Pride frowned, "Sam Braun and Ray Caine let you stay up here without food or your medicine?" she asked in a confused voice, her instincts as a doctor taking over. "I need to take you to a doctor."</p><p>"I'm not leaving Lieutenant Caine alone," John replied firmly. "He's not in very good shape."</p><p>Dr. Pride swore, "He's old and useless," she hissed. "Don't make me force you out of here."</p><p>John spat at Dr. Pride, "I don't know who exactly you are, but I can tell that you probably helped make Lieutenant Caine like this," he spoke sternly, unaware that Horatio was waking up and listening in on the argument. "I know I'm probably going to get sick, but I'm not going to leave a good man to die."</p><p>Cursing loudly, Dr. Pride stormed out of the barn and got back in her car, intending to get food and medication, and then come back to try and get John to leave. As the car sped off the property, John sighed and rubbed his aching head, "You…you didn't leave?" Horatio asked in a tired, weak voice.</p><p>John looked at Horatio, "How are you feeling?" he asked nervously. "I…I tried to make you comfortable, but there's not really a lot around. I don't know if there's food or water up here."</p><p>Horatio exhaled weakly, "I know there are things in the crates," he managed to say in a pained voice.</p><p>Nodding, John got up and began rummaging through the crates, sighing when he found some flimsy juice boxes and snack packs among other supplies like bullets, peroxide, rags, a gun, and other items that seemed useless. Next to the crate sat a wheelbarrow and a shovel, which made John worried.</p><p>John silently grabbed a handful of the snack packs and juice boxes and brought them over to Horatio, "Do you think you can eat or drink?" he asked, sitting near Horatio. "I found these in a crate."</p><p>The thought of food made Horatio's stomach church and John could see that, so he opened a juice and held it for Horatio so he could drink something. Once Horatio had drank the juice, John helped himself to a juice box and sighed tiredly, "What's with the shovel and wheelbarrow?" John asked softly.</p><p>Horatio sighed tiredly and quickly drifted off, the sudden rush of liquid into his system quickly tiring him. John got up again, went back to the crate, grabbed the gun, and began to load it so that he would have a way to protect himself and Horatio should anyone come back and try to harm either of them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rio All-Suite Hotel and Casino</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Uniformed police trailed behind Catherine, Brass, Caira, and Tyler as they entered the lavish hotel with Caira wearing her special pass so she could enter the casino area. Just as casino security had said, James and Darin were sitting in the All-American Bar and Grill sharing shots and a plate of nachos. They both looked hungover, exhausted, and as if they hadn't done any washing in a long time.</p><p>"James Scott and Darin Mitchell, you're under arrest!" Brass snapped, glaring at them. "Hands up!"</p><p>James promptly passed out at the table, but Darin got up and bolted, only to be caught by the uniformed officers, "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Greg Sanders," Brass snapped. "James!"</p><p>"Did you two have anything to do with Colin going crazy enough to kidnap John?" Caira asked sternly.</p><p>Darin's eyes widened in shock as Brass went into the restaurant and cuffed James up, "Your brother is buddies with Sam Braun, you stupid bimbo," James slurred, glaring at her. "He's gonna get killed."</p><p>Catherine's eyes widened at the mention of Sam, as she was already upset with him for him nearly killing Rick; she was now infuriated that he was possibly involved in John Boscorelli's abduction.</p><p>"Let's take you down to the station so you can sober up in a cell," Brass grumbled coldly.</p><p>Catherine sighed as Brass and the uniformed officers led the two boys out of the Rio, "Who's Sam Braun?" Caira asked in a confused voice. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt John…"</p><p>"Once James and Darin sober up, maybe they can lead us to Doctor Pride," Catherine spoke in a concerned voice. "I have a horrible feeling that Doctor Pride may end up leading us to Horatio…"</p><p>Determined to help solve both cases, Caira and Tyler silently followed Catherine out of the Rio.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inferno, Part I - October 4, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>24 Hours Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tangiers Casino - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm dying, Sam," Ray hissed in a cold voice as he, Dr. Pride, and Sam Braun stood in the suite where Ray had been receiving chemotherapy over the past several weeks. "Horatio <em>has</em> to die before me."</p><p>Sam sighed heavily, "You can barely lift a gun," he replied softly. "How's your vision?"</p><p>"I am going to see this through whether or not you help me, Braun," Ray spoke in a weak voice.</p><p>Sam nodded, "I will arrange for someone to transport you there," he replied softly. "Wait here."</p><p>Sighing heavily, Ray nodded and sat in a nearby chair in an attempt to ease his shortness of breath while Sam went to the door with Dr. Pride, "I will not deny a dying man," Sam spoke softly. "Give Ray whatever you must to make it painless so he can have his wish. I will get him a driver from my staff."</p><p>Dr. Pride nodded and Sam silently made his way downstairs to pull a security guard off the floor to take Ray to LaRusso Ranch. He quickly found a guard and explained the situation and as he was on his way back to the elevator, Sam saw Ryan Wolfe walking out of a restaurant that was near the casino. Ryan was wearing plainclothes and carrying a takeout box, but it appeared as if he had been spying on Sam.</p><p><em>That little punk. </em>Sam thought as he turned away. <em>I saved Wolfe's life by bringing Warrick Brown to save him and he must think I'm responsible for Horatio Caine's disappearance. I better watch him.</em></p><p>Making a mental note to keep a close watch on Ryan, Sam silently retreated to the elevators.</p><p>Unaware that he was in trouble, Ryan left the casino and was surprised to find Jill lingering in the parking lot looking nervous, "I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant?" he asked softly.</p><p>"I can't help you," Jill replied before she got into her car and sped off into the Vegas traffic.</p><p>Sighing, Ryan returned to his car and knew he had to involve Grissom in dealing with the mysterious text that Jill had sent him, asking to meet him alone at the Tangiers to talk about Horatio Caine.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>UNLV Campus</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Still full of anxiety, Jill Adams arrived back at the residence hall and quickly secluded herself in the dorm that she had been asked to share with Caira Jamison for the semester. Caira's side of the room was neat and clean and Jill found herself wondering if she should ask her for help with the situation.</p><p>Jill hadn't been back to LaRusso Ranch since initially meeting Horatio, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before something happened. She also knew that Colin Jamison had gone AWOL with Nick Stokes's truck and John Boscorelli was missing; it was possible that John was now with Horatio.</p><p>Sighing, Jill sat on her bed and froze when the door opened and Caira came into the room with a bag of groceries, "Hi," Caira spoke in a kind voice. "Did you want to go get lunch at the cafe before class?"</p><p>"No, I'm not hungry," Jill replied softly. "Have…have the police found your brother yet?"</p><p>Caira shook her head and set the bag of groceries on her clean desk, "No, but I knew this was going to happen because Colin lost it after our parents overdosed," she replied sadly. "I was 13, but I still remember everything. I was a little worried when he was accepted, but he said he was okay."</p><p>Jill nodded, as she was also afraid of Colin's temper because he had visited her parents' casino several times and had warned her to not tell anyone about what she knew, "How are you doing in the Criminal Justice program?" Caira asked softly, trying to hide her worry. "What I'm doing is a bit different…"</p><p>"Colin…do you think he'll ever come back?" Jill asked in an uneasy voice. "With the truck?"</p><p>Caira frowned, deeply confused at Jill's comment, "You're being really hard on him," Jill spoke, her tone growing upset as she stood up looking ready to fight. "Maybe you need to stop judging!"</p><p>"Do you know where my brother is?" Caira asked anxiously. "If you do, I can help him…"</p><p>Jill swore and grabbed a book off of the desk, "Oh, you're gonna turn him in and then tattle to the pigs about what he's been doing?" she asked, hurling the book at Caira hard enough that it hit her in the face before shoving her into the desk. "You're a little priss whose been trading favors to get ahead…"</p><p>Anxious, Caira shoved Jill away, "My hard work has gotten me ahead!" she shouted, grabbing her phone out of her pocket to call 9-1-1 because Jill was out of control. "Why are you freaking?!"</p><p>Swearing, Jill grabbed another book and began beating and scratching Caira while grabbing the phone out of her hand. Caira let out a scream as she fell over, bleeding and stunned by Jill's attack.</p><p>Alarmed by what she had just done, Jill threw the phone down and bolted; she had to get out of there.</p><p>Pain shot through Caira's injured, shaken body as she shakily grabbed her cell and called 9-1-1.</p><hr/><p>Several miles away, a heavy damaged truck lay overturned in a dry canal with blood and mud spattered all over the windows. The canal was cordoned off by police tape and Grissom stood just inside the tape with Catherine, Nick, Morgan, and an irritated looking Ecklie, "That's it," Nick replied softly.</p><p>"The responding officers said that nobody was inside, so Colin and John are still out there somewhere," Grissom spoke quietly, sighing as firefighters attached the truck to a tow line. "We'll tow it…"</p><p>Nick sighed, his expression tired, "I had no idea this would happen," he replied wearily.</p><p>As Catherine silently watched the truck being pulled out, her phone rang and she quickly answered it because it was normal for Rick or the kids to call on a weekend for a chat. On the other end of the line, however, was an anxious, pleading voice that said she had been assaulted in her dorm at UNLV.</p><p>"Who is this?" Catherine asked in a concerned voice, not able to recognize the voice on the other end.</p><p>Sounds of vomiting filled the phone and Catherine anxiously ran off back towards her car, "Grissom, there's been an assault at UNLV!" she shouted without looking back. "I just got a call!"</p><p>Grissom's eyes widened in shock, "Take Nick with you!" he shouted. "He can't be here!"</p><p>Realizing that Grissom was right, Nick jogged over to Catherine while Morgan stayed with Grissom to help process what was there. Both Catherine and Nick got into Catherine's car and Catherine drove over to the UNLV campus in record time. Because it was Sunday, the campus was very quiet.</p><p>"The girl said she was assaulted in her dorm," Catherine spoke anxiously. "I guess we go there."</p><p>Nick nodded and followed Catherine to the dorms, grateful that Sara had been able and willing to look after Parker along with her kids on her day off. A door near the other end of the hallway was open, but the rest of the residence hall was quiet, "Oh, no," Nick breathed as they reached that doorway.</p><p>The dorm was a mess and Caira, who had ended the call after throwing up, was laying semi-conscious in the middle of the room on her side and surrounded by books, vomit, blood, and clothes, "This is CSI Willows!" Catherine spoke anxiously, grabbing her radio. "I need a bus right away…"</p><p>After the call for an ambulance was sent, Catherine and Nick entered the room, "Caira Jamison?" Catherine asked in a shocked voice, gazing at the battered girl. "Did you brother do this?"</p><p>"No…Jill Adams did," Caira replied in a pained voice. "She's my roommate…went ballistic."</p><p>Nick nodded, "Catherine phoned for an ambulance," he replied worriedly. "Can you stand?"</p><p>Caira winced but managed to get to her feet and out into the hallway with Catherine and Nick's help, "Jill knows about what Colin's been up to," she spoke shakily. "I don't think it's anything good…"</p><p>The sound of sirens suddenly filled the air and Caira promptly sank to the floor, deep in shock and Catherine immediately thought about how much she missed both of her pre-teen children.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LaRusso Ranch – Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Exhausted from recording what he thought would be his dying message, Horatio sighed heavily and watched as John pocketed the recorder, "I'll leave it running for now," John spoke softly. "When it gets full, it will shut off and save everything on it. I guess we'll both die here since I'm not leaving you."</p><p>Horatio was about to speak when the sound of crunching gravel suddenly filled the air, "John, I want you to listen to me," he spoke in a faint, but firm voice. "Go hide in the dark part of the barn."</p><p>John looked reluctant, "I think something bad is going to happen, so do what I say," Horatio repeated in a weak voice, determined to die alone because John was young and did not deserve such a fate.</p><p>Nodding, John grabbed the gun from his open crime kit, got up, and silently hid in the dark part of the barn with only his wallet, the recorder, and loaded gun on him, listening as gravel continued crunching.</p><p>A few moments later, a car came to a stop outside, "Call when you are done, Ray," a voice said.</p><p>As Ray entered the barn jacked up on a good dose of painkillers to keep him steady, John silently removed the safety from the gun and got his phone out, turned it on, and dialed the Crime Lab. He could see that Ray was alone, but carried a gun in his hand; someone was going to die tonight.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>I hope Grissom doesn't get angry when he learns Jill Adams reached out to me off the record about Horatio. </em>Ryan thought worriedly as he entered the Crime Lab and immediately noticed Hodges lingering in an evidence processing room, staring at a phone with a tape recorder in hand.</p><p>"…<em>Raymond</em>," Horatio's weak voice spoke. "<em>I…I thought you'd be getting things in order</em>…"</p><p>The sound of Horatio's voice prompted Ryan to freeze in his tracks, "<em>Oh, dear brother, that's exactly why I'm here</em>," Ray slurred. "<em>Sam Braun wanted me to die all comfortable in my bed at the Tangiers, but I said killing you was the last thing on my bucket list. He arranged a driver for me</em>…"</p><p>"<em>So you've been hiding at the Tangiers</em>," Horatio spoke weakly. "<em>Is that where you got your chemo</em>?"</p><p>Ray chuckled, "<em>Time in this filthy barn has clouded your mind</em>," he replied. "<em>Where's Boscorelli</em>?"</p><p>Sara, who had been called in to cover any extra cases that might come in, suddenly came into the room and Ryan motioned for her to be quiet, "<em>Why would John be of any interest to you, Ray</em>?" Horatio's voice spoke. "<em>Are you after him simply because Yelina left you and fell in love with John Sullivan</em>?"</p><p>Hodges passed the recorder to Sara and quietly went over to a computer to send out information to all on-duty CSI's and officers, "<em>You think you're so smart, aren't you</em>?" Ray hissed. "<em>You're a dead man</em>."</p><p>There was silence, the sound of a gun cocking, "<em>Oh, lookie here</em>," Ray hissed. "<em>John</em> <em>Boscorelli</em>…"</p><p>Shouting and banging filled the phone, followed by a slicing sound and a scream of pain, "<em>Now you have a scar on your head to match your addled brain!</em>" Ray slurred. "<em>Now, it's time to say goodbye and I'll drag both your body and Horatio's body from this mountain to the desert and bury you there</em>!"</p><p>There was some more rustling and three shots suddenly rang out. Silence filled the phone.</p><p>"<em>I…I didn't want to do that</em>," John wheezed anxiously. "<em>Lieutenant Caine…I'm sorry</em>…"</p><p>Horatio sighed heavily, "<em>You did what you had to</em>," he spoke weakly. "<em>That was brave</em>."</p><p>Sara's eyes widened, "<em>We gotta get out of here before Ray's driver comes back</em>," John spoke anxiously. "<em>My phone's being funny, so I'll keep it on, but put it in airplane mode. We gotta go right now</em>…"</p><p>"He put the phone in airplane mode, but I think I can find it," Hodges spoke anxiously. "I also sent out a 9-1-1 alert to everyone who is on duty tonight. When people receive it, they'll call for information.</p><p>Sara gasped, "Did John Boscorelli just kill Ray Caine?" she asked in a horrified voice.</p><p>"If he did, we might have to make a call to his ex-wife and son in New York," Ryan replied softly.</p><p>Sara nodded, stunned that her suddenly quiet evening was now turning into a battlefield.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LaRusso Ranch</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The smell of death filled the old barn, but John ignored it as he grabbed the wheelbarrow and wheeled it over to Horatio, "We have to go," he spoke anxiously. "I don't want to risk you walking…"</p><p>"That was very brave of you," Horatio spoke weakly. "You're hurt…you need help."</p><p>John sighed, "We'll get help together," he replied softly. "Can you stand or do you want help?"</p><p>Horatio sighed weakly and John silently proceeded to help the injured older man off the ground and into the wheelbarrow, "I took some walks to look for food when we were up here alone," John explained as he covered Horatio with the farm blanket. "There's a back road off the mountain and I know that the goons come from the front road because Doctor Pride did when she offered…"</p><p>Sighing, Horatio coughed weakly and watched as John put juice boxes and snack bars on top of the blanket before pocketing the gun. John then lifted the wheelbarrow and carefully maneuvered Horatio outside and to the back road that would get them off the mountain and hopefully to some help.</p><p>"Just hang on," John spoke in a shaky voice. "I promise…I'm going to get us out of here."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Desert Palm Hospital</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Caira?"</p><p>Caira, who had been put in a private room to rest after being treated for her injuries, sighed as Catherine and Nick came into her room, "You've got bruises, a sprained wrist, broken ribs, and lacerations," Catherine spoke in a concerned voice. "What prompted you to call me?"</p><p>"John trusts you, so I figured I could too," Caira spoke in a shaky voice. "We've been dating and he told me about how you helped his mom a few years ago. We were talking about our pasts…"</p><p>Catherine nodded and sat in a chair beside Caira's bed, "We left uniforms at your dorm in case Jill tries to come back," Nick spoke quietly. "Can you explain what happened between the two of you?"</p><p>
  <em>Sighing, Jill sat on her bed and froze when the door opened and Caira came into the room with a bag of groceries, "Hi," Caira spoke in a kind voice. "Did you want to go get lunch at the cafe before class?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>No, I'm not hungry," Jill replied softly. "Have…have the police found your brother yet?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Caira shook her head and set the bag of groceries on her clean desk, "No, but I knew this was going to happen because Colin lost it after our parents overdosed," she replied sadly. "I was 13, but I still remember everything. I was a little worried when he was accepted, but he said he was okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jill nodded, as she was also afraid of Colin's temper because he had visited her parents' casino several times and had warned her to not tell anyone about what she knew, "How are you doing in the Criminal Justice program?" Caira asked softly, trying to hide her worry. "What I'm doing is a bit different…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Colin…do you think he'll ever come back?" Jill asked in an uneasy voice. "With the truck?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Caira frowned, deeply confused at Jill's comment, "You're being really hard on him," Jill spoke, her tone growing upset as she stood up looking ready to fight. "Maybe you need to stop judging!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do you know where my brother is?" Caira asked anxiously. "If you do, I can help him…"</em></p><p>
  <em>Jill swore and grabbed a book off of the desk, "Oh, you're gonna turn him in and then tattle to the pigs about what he's been doing?" she asked, hurling the book at Caira hard enough that it hit her in the face before shoving her into the desk. "You're a little priss whose been trading favors to get ahead…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anxious, Caira shoved Jill away, "My hard work has gotten me ahead!" she shouted, grabbing her phone out of her pocket to call 9-1-1 because Jill was out of control. "Why are you freaking?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swearing, Jill grabbed another book and began beating and scratching Caira while grabbing the phone out of her hand. Caira let out a scream as she fell over, bleeding and stunned by Jill's attack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alarmed by what she had just done, Jill threw the phone down and bolted; she had to get out of there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain shot through Caira's injured, shaken body as she shakily grabbed her cell and called 9-1-1.</em>
</p><p>Nick sighed, "So Jill knew what Colin was up to?" he asked softly. "Did she say more than that?"</p><p>Caira shook her head as Catherine's phone rang, "Hello?" she said, quickly answering it.</p><p>Catherine's eyes widened as Grissom explained that Hodges had sent out an alert to all on-duty personnel about a situation involving Ray Caine, Horatio Caine, and John Boscorelli and that everyone was coverging at the Crime Lab to go over the evidence, "Nick and I are at Desert Palm with Caira Jamison because she was assaulted by Jill Adams," Catherine replied. "Jill may be involved."</p><p>"<em>Ryan Wolfe just told me that Jill wanted to talk to him about something, but changed her mind when they met</em>," Grissom replied anxiously. "<em>You and Nick finish with Caira and come when you can</em>…"</p><p>Having overheard Grissom, Caira shakily got out of bed, "Get me some clothes," she spoke shakily.</p><p>Catherine's eyes went wide as Caira buzzed for a nurse and she quickly hung up the phone, "I'm not going to lie here helpless in a hospital bed," Caira hissed. "Get me some scrubs right now!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tangiers Casino</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Jill, why are you covered in blood?" Dr. Pride hissed as she came into the parking garage after getting a text from Jill and saw Jill standing near her car with torn clothes and blood all over her.</p><p>Jill sighed anxiously, "I got in a fight with Caira Jamison at our dorm because she was going to tell the police that Colin was involved in Horatio's abduction," she spoke anxiously. "I attacked her…"</p><p>"You stupid girl," Dr. Pride hissed, slapping Jill hard across the face. "The police already know that Colin is somehow involved because he kidnapped John Boscorelli and stole Nick Stokes's truck…"</p><p>Jill's eyes widened, "What was Ryan Wolfe doing here?" Dr. Pride hissed. "Did you call him?"</p><p>Horrified, Jill said nothing and Dr. Pride shoved her up against her car, "You called that newbie to help you!" Dr. Pride snapped, grabbing Jill's phone from her pocket and throwing it on the ground. "You couldn't handle it and so you were going to tell them where Horatio was and screw all of it up!"</p><p>Swearing, Dr. Pride kicked the phone under the car and then slammed Jill to the empty ground hard enough that Jill fell unconscious, "Screw this," Dr. Pride spoke anxiously. "I'm going to get Ray."</p><p>Dr. Pride stomped over to her car and tore off out of the parking lot, determined to leave Jill to die.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crime Lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…<em>Raymond</em>," Horatio's weak voice spoke. "<em>I…I thought you'd be getting things in order</em>…"</p><p>The sound of Horatio's voice filled the phone, "<em>Oh, dear brother, that's exactly why I'm here</em>," Ray slurred. "<em>Sam Braun wanted me to die all comfortable in my bed at the Tangiers, but I said killing you was the last thing on my bucket list. He arranged a driver for me</em>…"</p><p>"<em>So you've been hiding at the Tangiers</em>," Horatio spoke weakly. "<em>Is that where you got your chemo</em>?"</p><p>Ray chuckled, "<em>Time in this filthy barn has clouded your mind</em>," he replied. "<em>Where's Boscorelli</em>?"</p><p><em>Why would John be of any interest to you, Ray</em>?" Horatio's voice spoke. "<em>Are you after him simply because Yelina left you and fell in love with John Sullivan</em>?"</p><p>"<em>You think you're so smart, aren't you</em>?" Ray hissed. "<em>You're a dead man</em>."</p><p>There was silence, the sound of a gun cocking, "<em>Oh, lookie here</em>," Ray hissed. "<em>Boscorelli</em>…"</p><p>Shouting and banging filled the phone, followed by a slicing sound and a scream of pain, "<em>Now you have a scar on your head to match your addled brain!</em>" Ray slurred. "<em>Now, it's time to say goodbye and I'll drag both your body and Horatio's body from this mountain to the desert and bury you there</em>!"</p><p>There was some more rustling and three shots suddenly rang out. Silence filled the phone.</p><p>"<em>I…I didn't want to do that</em>," John wheezed anxiously. "<em>Lieutenant Caine…I'm sorry</em>…"</p><p>Horatio sighed heavily, "<em>You did what you had to</em>," he spoke weakly. "<em>That was brave</em>."</p><p>"<em>We gotta get out of here before Ray's driver comes back</em>," John spoke anxiously. "<em>My phone's being funny, so I'll keep it on, but put it in airplane mode. We gotta go right now</em>…"</p><p>Silence filled the conference room as Hodges stopped the recording, "At that point, the call ends," Grissom spoke in a quiet voice as he faced Sara, Ryan, Sofia, Morgan, Hodges, all of the tab techs, all of the uniformed officers, Ecklie, Mobley, a tired Greg who was sitting on a bench with crutches in his hands and his leg in a brace and cast, Brass, Ray Langston, and the students.</p><p>Just then, Catherine and Nick came into the room with a battered Caira, who had borrowed scrubs from the hospital, "Archie was able to get a tap on the cell during the time of the call and this is what he found," Grissom spoke as Archie uncovered a computer map of the area that had a signal flashing on it.</p><p>"This signal is not in the city, but outside it," Archie explained. "On a spot called Danger Mountain."</p><p>Murmuring filled the room, "I did some research on Danger Mountain and there's an abandoned ranch up there," Hodges spoke quietly. "It makes sense that Lieutenant Caine might have been held there…"</p><p>"Since August?" Caira asked in a stunned voice. "And John is probably up there too without meds…"</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Uniforms will canvas the area below the mountain and I want some CSI's going up to the ranch to search for evidence," he explained. "We also have the matter of Nick's truck, Colin Jamison's disappearance, and the assault on Caira Jamison to deal with today. James Scott and Darin Mitchell are currently drying out in the jail ward and won't be sober enough for interrogation for a few days, so that can wait. Morgan, Sofia, I want you two to stay here and process Nick's truck…"</p><p>"Sir, I can help even with one hand," Caira spoke shakily. "Please…it'll keep my mind busy."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I can't have you process the truck because your brother was the one who allegedly stole it," he replied apologetically. "I do, however, want you to write out what happened between you and Jill and also write about Colin's routines so we can possibly establish an idea of where to look…"</p><p>Caira nodded shakily and sighed, prompting Ray to help her in taking a seat, "Doctor Langston, could you please help Miss Jamison and also write down anything that might help?" Grissom asked kindly.</p><p>Ray nodded and sighed, "Ryan, Sara, Nick, and I will head up to the ranch and process it," Grissom explained in a quiet voice. "I've talked with Ecklie and Mobley and they're going to get in touch with New York and Miami when we find something. Greg, can you sit with Doctor Langston and Caira while they write their statements? I trust your presence will help them be at ease. Catherine, I need you to supervise everything at the lab. We can't risk a conflict of interest in case Sam Braun <em>is</em> involved…"</p><p>"We need to bring every piece of equipment we can out there," Grissom spoke in a stern, but serious voice. "Paramedics and the ME are also going to meet us there in case there is a need…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LaRusso Ranch – Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A horrible smell greeted Dr. Pride as she stepped out of her rental car and made her way to the barn, "…Help," a faint voice spoke. "I…I hear footsteps…please…I was shot by that punk…"</p><p>Dr. Pride's eyes widened in shock as she followed the voice and saw Ray laying on the floor, slowly bleeding to death from three gunshot wounds, "Ray?!" she spoke anxiously. "What happened?!"</p><p>Ray coughed, "John shot me and took off with Horatio," he sputtered. "He stole my gun…"</p><p>Dr. Pride looked at the blood loss and realizing that she couldn't do anything to help Ray, she got her phone out and dialed Sam's number, "Sam, it's Andrea," she spoke anxiously. "Ray was shot…"</p><p>"Drea, you have to go," Ray wheezed anxiously. "Anya, she's in New York…pregnant with my kid."</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed heavily and stepped away, "Please," Ray spoke weakly. "Go and don't look back."</p><p>Nodding, Dr. Pride ran back to her car and drove away as fast as she could back the way she had come, hoping that she would be able to get out of Nevada. Ray sighed weakly as he lay alone in the barn for what seemed like an eternity before the sound of sirens suddenly filled the normally quiet air.</p><p>"I'll be dead by the time they come," Ray whispered. "And Horatio will die soon after…"</p><hr/><p>Nearly an hour later, Grissom's vehicle pulled up to the farmhouse and he promptly got out as other vehicles also parked near the farmhouse. Just past the barn, he could see grooves in the dirt that trailed off around the barn, as if someone had used something to try and escape the mountain.</p><p>Sara, however, quickly got out and grabbed her things out of the back, "How could Lieutenant Caine survive up here for so long?" she asked in a concerned voice. "This place looks like a mess…"</p><p>Grissom shrugged and got his equipment out of the back as Nick and Ryan got out of Ryan's car and gathered their equipment, "This…this reminds me of something, but I don't know what," Ryan spoke in a quiet voice, frustrated that he still wasn't able to remember some of what had happened to him.</p><p>"The house seems like it hasn't been used in a while, but the barn doors are open," Grissom spoke in a concerned voice, worried that Ryan was having flashbacks that he couldn't connect to anything.</p><p>The group silently made their way to the barn and Ryan immediately recognized the body of Ray Caine laying near some tools, "He's dead," he breathed as he approached him. "He was shot three times."</p><p>Nick shone his flashlight around and frowned when he caught sight of John's crime scene kit laying open near a set of pipes that had a handcuff chain attached to it, "Grissom!" he shouted anxiously.</p><p>Grissom and Sara shone their flashlights towards Nick, "That might be where Lieutenant Caine was held," Sara spoke anxiously, frowning as she saw blood. "He was chained up like an animal…"</p><p>"John's kit is open near that spot," Nick spoke anxiously. "They were definitely here together."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I saw some disturbed dirt outside," he replied. "Like someone made an escape…"</p><p>More sirens filled the air as more vehicles suddenly arrived, "Photograph everything, Nick," Grissom ordered anxiously, seeing John's camera in the open kit. "Ryan, check John's student camera."</p><p>Without waiting to see if anyone would follow orders, Grissom silently went outside and Sara followed, "Ray Caine's body is inside the barn," he spoke, seeing Brass and some paramedics.</p><p>"There's also evidence that someone was held there," Sara spoke up. "Maybe Lieutenant Caine?"</p><p>Grissom quietly turned his attention back to the disturbed dirt and pointed to it, "I think that is worth looking at because they're obviously not here," he spoke in a quiet voice. "It's wide enough…"</p><p>"There's photos of Horatio and injuries on this camera!" Ryan called out as he ran outside with the camera in his gloved hands. "I…I think they escaped after Ray was shot, but where'd they go?"</p><p>Grissom continued to eye the disturbed dirt, "Someone call the lab and get the coroner out here for Ray's body," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I think I'm going to follow the dirt and see where it goes."</p><p>"I'm going with you," Brass spoke up anxiously. "It's safer and I need to have some peace of mind."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nevada Desert</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>John hadn't taken chances; he had run down the entire road with Horatio as fast and as carefully as he could go with the wheelbarrow. He didn't know much about Sam Braun, but he had an idea that once people found out Ray was dead, Sam and whatever goons he had would come back in force.</p><p>Now that they were miles away from the mountain, in a desert that seemed endless, John had no idea where to go. His body ached from running despite his injuries and unstable blood sugar, but he was the only thing keeping Horatio alive at the moment. Horatio suddenly coughed, indicating that he was trying to speak, so John set the wheelbarrow down and went to the front to see what Horatio needed.</p><p>"Do you need a little juice?" John asked, gazing into Horatio's tired eyes. "Hold on."</p><p>Horatio watched as John opened a juice box with shaking hands and gently fed him juice before throwing the box on the ground, "I…I don't know where to go next," John admitted softly.</p><p>"You got us out," Horatio spoke in a weak, tired voice. "That's half the battle right there."</p><p>John sighed heavily and rubbed his shaking hands as he gazed at the setting sun, "It's October," he spoke in a shaky, breathless voice. "From what I heard, you were taken August 1st. How did you…?"</p><p>"October," Horatio spoke in a weak voice, stunned that so much time had gone on since his abduction.</p><p>John nodded, "Mid-terms are pretty soon," he replied softly, seeing that it pained Horatio to realize how much time had passed since he had been abducted. "Would you like me to try the lab again?"</p><p>Horatio sighed tiredly, exhausted from the jaunt off the mountain and John quietly adjusted the blanket, "Why don't you rest for a while and I'll try and figure out where we are?" John suggested gently.</p><p>Before Horatio could reply, the sound of gravel crunching suddenly filled the air, "It's them," John spoke anxiously. "I…I don't have energy to keep running so I guess I'll just have to protect you."</p><p>John silently took the gun out of his pocket as the sound of crunching gravel grew louder and was accompanied by headlights. The crunching suddenly stopped and two doors opened and closed.</p><p>"John?" Grissom called out, alarmed by what he was seeing. "John, it's Grissom. You're bleeding."</p><p>John froze at seeing Grissom and Brass, "Lieutenant Caine's hurt worse," he spoke shakily even though he himself wanted nothing more than to sit and stop the shaking that was making him feel unwell.</p><p>"This is Brass," Brass said, pulling his radio out. "Send that ambulance down this way right <em>now</em>!"</p><p>While Brass jogged ahead to check Lieutenant Caine, Grissom carefully helped John sit down because he could see that everything had taken its toll on him. The combination of blood loss, pain, and lowering blood sugar had indeed taken their toll and John silently passed out in Grissom's arms.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The apartment was quiet and almost everyone was asleep in their beds, but Yelina was up with Ray Jr. because the young boy had suffered yet another nightmare of the time he had been forced to do bad things by his father. Ray Jr. was seeing a counselor to deal with the trauma, but it was a slow recovery.</p><p>Yelina sighed calmly as she handed Ray Jr. a mug of Colombian hot chocolate that she had made for them, a calming treat for when he had his nightmares, "Winter will be coming soon and I need to get you a coat and clothes for it," she spoke in a soft voice. "Did you want to try any winter sports?"</p><p>Ray Jr. shrugged and drank his cocoa as the phone rang. Yelina silently went to the phone and answered it, "This is Yelina Sullivan," she spoke in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake anyone from their sleep.</p><p>"<em>Yelina, my name is Conrad Ecklie</em>," Ecklie spoke quietly. "<em>I'm the director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I regret to inform you that your ex-husband, Raymond Caine, was found dead on a ranch just miles outside of Las Vegas tonight by the CSI's. The CSI's are also searching for your grandson</em>…"</p><p>Shock rocketed through Yelina and she gazed at Ray Jr. anxiously while listening to Ecklie promise that he would call when more information became available, "Thank you," she replied as she ended the call.</p><p>"Mom, what is it?" Ray Jr. asked, gazing at his mother as she put the phone back in its cradle.</p><p>Yelina sighed, "Ray, that was the Las Vegas Crime Lab," she spoke in a quiet voice. "Your father…"</p><p>Ray Jr.'s eyes widened, "He's dead, isn't he?" he asked softly. "What was he doing in Las Vegas?"</p><p>"I think he may have had something to do with your uncle's disappearance and with John's disappearance," Yelina spoke quietly, sighing when Ray Jr. got up and immediately hugged her.</p><p>Just then, a bedroom door opened, and Sully poked his head out, having heard talking, "My dad's dead," Ray Jr. spoke, gazing at his stepfather anxiously. "Some dude from Las Vegas just called."</p><p>Sully's eyes widened in shock as he silently came over to Yelina and Ray Jr. and embraced them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Inferno, Part II - October 5, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The clock struck midnight and Sofia found herself exhausted and ready to go home to her mother, who was off that day and taking care of Carlos. She had helped Morgan process Nick's truck with very little trouble, but her already weak body was tired. Her medical condition was manageable with treatment, so she chose to work what shifts she could handle, but this situation had called for all hands on deck.</p><p>Now, as Morgan filed the paperwork, Sofia sat in the breakroom with some tea and her thoughts; Ryan was still up at the ranch with Grissom, Nick, and Sara and everyone else was busy because of the situation that had developed. If Horatio survived, Sofia knew that she needed to talk to him about making sure Ryan and Carlos were taken care of should she eventually succumb to her disease.</p><p>Sofia had already been in touch with Rick Stetler since knowledge about her disease came to light and he had agreed to make sure Ryan had a job if something should happen. As Sofia sat there, hoping that she could at least enjoy Carlos's first few years, Morgan came into the room and got herself a coffee.</p><p>"Do you think what we found will amount to anything?" Morgan asked. "Will it help us at all?"</p><p>Sofia sighed tiredly and Morgan looked at her worriedly, "I'm sure Colin Jamison will resurface in time," she spoke quietly. "We did what we could and Hodges is currently processing the evidence."</p><p>"You look unusually tired," Morgan spoke in a concerned voice as she sat at the break table.</p><p>Sofia nodded, "I developed Choriocarcinoma during my pregnancy with Carlos and I was advised to terminate so I could get treatment, but I couldn't do that to Ryan," she spoke softly. "He survived cancer himself, but this will be his only child. After Carlos was born, I had a hysterectomy, but…"</p><p>Morgan looked ashen, "That's…terrible," she spoke softly. "Did you want a ride back to your house so you can rest and spend time with your baby and mom? It's probably not good for you to stay up all night."</p><p>"Ryan's still up at the ranch," Sofia spoke tiredly. "A ride home would be very nice; thank you."</p><p>Morgan nodded and helped Sofia up, keeping a gentle hold on her as they went to the locker room and gathered their things, "I'll call in once I'm home," Sofia spoke quietly. "They will understand."</p><p>As Morgan and Sofia went out to the parking lot, a loud horn suddenly blared and the two women turned towards the sound just in time to see a girl stumble on to the grass next to the parking lot before falling and puking. Alarmed, Sofia hurried over and frowned when she recognized Jill Adams, who was sporting a bleeding head and a bruised face, "Jill?" she asked in a concerned voice. "What happened?"</p><p>Instead of responding, however, Jill dissolved into sobs and huddled against Sofia anxiously, "Morgan, let's help her inside," Sofia spoke in a concerned voice, gazing at Morgan worriedly. "We can help."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Coconut Grove, Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sounds of quiet breathing filled the darkened master bedroom as Robert and Natalia lay in bed together, both of them sound asleep and emotionally drained. BJ and Adam were sound asleep in the beds and Rick, Lenny, and Lindsey were all asleep in their basement bedrooms. The PD had elected to keep Horatio's case open in light of the new evidence, but their patience was again waning. Robert had kept himself close to the lab simply because he didn't trust himself with delicate situations, as he had been too naïve to see that Valera was using him. He knew that <em>everyone</em> was worried about him.</p><p>Suddenly, the phone rang and Robert slowly sat up, "Hello?" he spoke groggily, answering the phone.</p><p>"<em>Robert Caine</em>?" Grissom's voice spoke quietly. "<em>My name is Gil Grissom and I'm the Night Shift Supervisor at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm at Desert Palm Hospital right now and I need to inform you that your uncle, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, was found tonight and is currently in surgery</em>…"</p><p>Quickly putting the phone on speaker, Robert flew out of bed, flipped the lights on, and began to dress, which woke Natalia, "Bobby?" Natalia asked groggily. "What time is it? What are you doing?"</p><p>"How badly off is my uncle?" Robert asked anxiously. "I consider him my father…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "<em>I don't have a lot of information yet</em>," he replied. "<em>Am I on speaker phone</em>?"</p><p>"Talia, I need to go," Robert spoke anxiously. "Doctor Grissom, I am coming to Las Vegas right now."</p><p>There was a sigh, "<em>See you very soon</em>," Grissom replied, shocked at Bobby's sudden energy.</p><p>Robert quickly hung up the phone and grabbed a bag off of the dresser that he had packed for emergencies that contained clothes, family medical information, identification, and cash. Natalia quickly got out of bed and grabbed Robert's wallet, lab ID, and badge before following him downstairs.</p><p>"I need a cab," Robert spoke anxiously, pocketing the items from Natalia's hands as he made a beeline for the phone in the kitchen. "I won't be at work tomorrow. Can…can you please tell everyone why?"</p><p>Natalia nodded and as Robert called for a cab, Rick came up from the basement because he had heard voices and thundering on the stairs, "What's going on?" Rick asked groggily. "The noise…"</p><p>"Horatio was found alive in Las Vegas," Natalia replied quietly. "Bobby's getting a cab to the airport."</p><p>Rick's eyes widened in surprise, "Las Vegas?" he replied softly. "I <em>knew</em> Sam Braun was behind it."</p><p>Just then, Robert finished the call and sighed as he looked at Rick, "Let Speedle know I won't be in tomorrow and I don't care what you tell the rest," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I have to fly out."</p><p>Rick nodded, "Do you want a police chopper?" he asked quietly. "I can arrange it."</p><p>"A cab is coming," Robert replied quietly. "I know everyone will freak, but I have to do this."</p><p>A horn honked outside and Robert gently kissed Natalia before he hurried outside with his things, grabbing his detective trenchcoat and shoes on the way out, "I think Catherine and I need to have another discussion," Rick spoke in an upset voice as he locked the front door. "Sam Braun…"</p><p>"Wait until daylight," Natalia spoke up in a worried voice. "You're still exhausted from treatment."</p><p>Rick sighed, "I don't want my children endangered because Catherine wants to keep in touch with her father," he growled darkly. "Between the cheating and <em>this</em>…I really don't know what to do."</p><p>Natalia sighed, "Maybe get some rest before you call Catherine?" she asked softly. "I…I know I'm not your sister, Rick, but I think she would have wanted you to take care of yourself first and foremost."</p><p>Rick silently nodded and went back downstairs, but Natalia remained awake and silently went over to the phone to call Tim. As the current supervisor, Tim had the right to know about Horatio.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So, Ray's dead," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice as Yelina came out of her bedroom after convincing him to go sleep in their bed for the night. "Yelina, how are you feeling about all of this?"</p><p>Yelina sighed heavily, "Bosco, honestly, Ray was abusive to her when they were married," Sully spoke up, sighing when Yelina joined him on the couch and cuddled against him. "Give her some time."</p><p>Danielle silently came out of the bedroom that John and David shared after moving Ellie to John's bed and frowned when there was a knock at the door, "Danielle, it's Mac," Mac's voice spoke.</p><p>"As soon as Mom got the call, I called Detective Taylor," Danielle explained, heading to the door.</p><p>Yelina nodded as Danielle opened the door and let Mac and a worried looking Flack into the apartment, "Danielle told us about Ray's death over the phone," Mac explained. "My condolences, Yelina…"</p><p>Suddenly, the phone rang and Bosco answered it, "Hello?" he asked in a tired voice.</p><p>"Sergeant Boscorelli, this is Doctor Grissom," Grissom spoke quietly. "How are you?"</p><p>Bosco, however, didn't reply, "<em>I just wanted to let you know that your son, John, is very brave and rescued Lieutenant Caine this evening</em>," Grissom spoke quietly. "<em>They're both at Desert Palm</em>…"</p><p>"What?" Bosco asked in a surprised voice, stunned at Grissom's words. "Are you serious?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I'm very serious," he spoke quietly. "They're both receiving treatment…"</p><p>Anxiety filled Bosco as he hurried over to the computer desk and grabbed the emergency credit card, "Thanks for letting us know," he spoke anxiously. "Will you let John know that we love him?"</p><p>Before Grissom could reply, Bosco hung up and put the phone away, "That was that Grissom guy and John found Lieutenant Caine and they're both at a hospital," Bosco spoke anxiously. "We gotta go…"</p><p>Mac and Flack exchanged a look, "You and Maurice should go, Danielle," Yelina spoke in a quiet voice. "Ray's body won't be released until the investigation is complete and I'm not sure I want it."</p><p>"Yelina, you should claim it for Ray Junior's sake," Sully replied gently. "Ray was his father."</p><p>Yelina sighed, "I'll talk to Ray Junior after sunup about it," she replied softly. "I'll let him decide."</p><p>Sully nodded and Danielle walked over to the computer, "If you don't want to take David, Ellie, Michael, and Emily, your father and I can look after them and bring them once you have a better idea of what's going on," Yelina spoke quietly. "You are John's parents and I think he needs you."</p><p>"With your permission, I would like to provide a police escort," Mac spoke calmly.</p><p>Bosco sighed, watching as Danielle helped him book two tickets for them to Las Vegas, "We don't need attention to this before we know what's happenin'," Bosco replied firmly.</p><p>"I got us on a 6 a.m. flight to McCarran, Maurice," Danielle spoke softly, clicking <em>Print</em>.</p><p>Bosco nodded and got up, "I guess we need to pack," he spoke quietly. "Yelina, are you sure…?"</p><p>"Ray Junior and I need time to process this before we do anything," Yelina replied quietly, still holding tight to Sully as she sat next to him. "Please, Maurice, take Danielle and go see if John is all right…"</p><p>Flack frowned, "Someone ought to give Bobby a call," he spoke anxiously. "His uncle…"</p><p>"I'm sure someone already has and I don't doubt that Bobby is already on his way to an airport," Yelina spoke in a quiet voice. "Once everything is said and done, I'll decide what we want to do."</p><p>Mac nodded, "If you would like to make it easier for us to get to the airport, Detectives, it would be appreciated," Danielle spoke in a quiet voice as she and Bosco went into their bedroom to pack.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Gil, I need to talk to John Boscorelli," Ecklie spoke in an anxious voice as he came down the hallway and saw Grissom seated outside of a hospital room at Desert Palm Hospital. "It's important…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, but said nothing, "Sara, Ryan, and Stokes got back with a mountain of evidence and they're all at the lab going through it," Ecklie spoke quietly. "Ryan found photos that Boscorelli took."</p><p>"There was also a phone, a gun, and a tape recorder on John," Grissom said. "I sent them with Brass."</p><p>Ecklie silently groaned and sighed, "The press is hounding Mobley for answers," he replied. "They're going to have an absolute field day when they learn that John saved Lieutenant Caine's life…"</p><p>"Well, the press can't have John tonight," Grissom spoke firmly. "I called John's parents."</p><p>Ecklie scoffed, "We have evidence that John may have killed Ray Caine," he replied anxiously.</p><p>"John was injured, so it's self-defense," Grissom replied firmly. "The tape recorder…"</p><p>Ecklie nodded just as a doctor came out of the room, "Are you here about John Boscorelli?" the doctor asked, gazing at Grissom. "He's cleaned up, bandaged, and in bed with insulin pumping through him."</p><p>Ecklie groaned, but Grissom nodded and got up, "Can I see him?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>The doctor nodded and Grissom went into the hospital room, sighing when he saw that John was awake, sitting up in bed, and gently massaging his bandaged head with one hand while resting the other on his ribcage. His face was bruised and his arms and hands were decorated with various IV lines.</p><p>"Everything hurts," John spoke in a tired voice. "I…I can't sleep until I know for sure…"</p><p>Grissom sighed gently, "Lieutenant Caine is in surgery and probably will be for a while," he explained, recalling what a nurse had told him. "You were close to diabetic shock, so you need time to rest."</p><p>"Ecklie's outside," John spoke in a quiet voice. "He and the sheriff are gonna want answers."</p><p>John suddenly closed his eyes, "You're laying down and going to sleep," Grissom spoke firmly.</p><p>Mumbling incoherently, John did as he was told and Grissom took a seat on the couch with his bag, determined to let John rest until he was emotionally and physically ready to discuss what happened.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas Crime Lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"That bruise looks bad, as does your forehead," Dr. Robbins spoke in a quiet voice as he examined Jill, who sat in a chair in the privacy of the morgue while Sofia and Morgan stood nearby. "You might need a head CT and some stitches. Where exactly did this happen at? Why didn't you call the police?"</p><p>Jill sighed, "It happened in the parking lot of the Tangiers," she replied softly. "I don't trust the cops."</p><p>Sofia looked surprised, "The Tangiers is owned by Sam Braun," she replied. "What were you…?"</p><p>"I reached out to Ryan for help because he didn't judge me like the rest of you did when I didn't make the program," Jill replied quietly. "He came to meet me in the parking lot, but then I ran off…"</p><p>Sofia nodded, moved that Ryan would show compassion, "Did Sam do this?" Morgan asked quietly.</p><p>"Doctor Pride did before she left," Jill replied softly. "She…she saw me…she figured things out…"</p><p>Sofia sighed, "Was Colin Jamison involved in Lieutenant Caine's abduction?" she asked firmly.</p><p>"Sam Braun physically coerced him into participating," Jill spoke shakily. "Beat him…"</p><p>A knock suddenly sounded at the door and David came into the morgue, freezing in his tracks when he saw Robbins, Sofia, Morgan, and Jill, "Um, Doctor Robbins, Ray Caine has arrived," he stammered.</p><p>Jill's eyes widened, "Ray Caine is dead?" she asked anxiously. "Is Lieutenant Caine dead too?"</p><p>"Um, Lieutenant Caine went to hospital," David replied anxiously. "Alive, as far as I know."</p><p>Morgan sighed, "We need to talk to Grissom or Catherine about Jill," she spoke softly.</p><p>"Ecklie's probably here, so we need to bring this to him too," Sofia replied in a worried voice.</p><p>Jill sighed and silently got off the table, "Am I under arrest?" she asked in a shaky voice.</p><p>"Not yet," Sofia replied softly. "We're going to take you to talk to the director of the lab."</p><p>Nodding, Jill silently got up and followed Morgan and Sofia out a side door, sighing as she saw Sara, Ryan, Nick, and the lab techs going through evidence on a large table. Ryan suddenly caught sight of Jill and spoke with the rest of the group before emerging from the room, "Jill Adams?" he asked.</p><p>"Officer Wolfe," Jill spoke shakily. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have ran when you tried to help…"</p><p>Ryan frowned, "Whatever happens to me, can you make sure Sam doesn't get to my parents?" Jill asked shakily, unaware that Catherine was coming up behind her. "I expect him to kill me…"</p><p>Catherine froze at the mention of Sam and sighed as Jill saw her, "Hello," she spoke calmly.</p><p>"Catherine, do you know if Ecklie's around?" Sofia asked softly. "We need to talk to him."</p><p>Catherine nodded, "I think Conrad just got back," she replied softly. "He's in his office."</p><p>Sofia nodded and helped Morgan lead Jill down the hallway, "Um, Catherine, you should know that Lieutenant Caine and John are both at Desert Palm," Ryan spoke quietly. "Ray Caine is dead."</p><p>Catherine's eyes went wide, "Since Sam Braun might be involved, I don't know how much I'm allowed to share," Ryan spoke quietly. "If you want to go see John at the hospital, though. I know that Grissom's there right now and could probably use a break. I also know that John trusts few people…"</p><p>"That might be a good idea for me to do," Catherine replied softly. "Where's Caira at? I should tell her I'm going and that I can take her to my house to rest. Her dorm was trashed earlier…"</p><p>Ryan shrugged, "I haven't seen her since the meeting," he replied in a concerned voice. "Mobley showed up briefly and let Greg go home for some rest about half an hour ago after talking to Caira and Langston about things. Langston left not too long ago, but I have no idea where Caira is at…"</p><p>"I hope she didn't go looking for Colin," Catherine spoke anxiously as she and Ryan hurried through the hallway to the staff room. "I know the whole thing has really upset her, but…"</p><p>Ryan suddenly paused at seeing the door to Grissom's office ajar, "Look," he whispered, pointing.</p><p>Catherine and Ryan approached the office and both sighed when they saw Caira asleep on Grissom's couch, "Caira?" Catherine asked in a gentle voice. "Grissom usually keeps his office locked…"</p><p>Caira stirred and groaned sleepily when she saw Catherine and Ryan, "I…I have talents with locked doors and I was sore," she spoke in a tired voice. "Everything…my body got the better of me."</p><p>Before Catherine or Ryan could react, Caira began to cry softly and Catherine quickly joined her on the couch. Ryan sat on the arm of the couch, hoping that his mere presence would have a calming effect.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Tim sighed as he entered the house with the family puppy on a leash after taking it out for a bit of an evening walk. He knew it was late, but the neighborhood was quiet and he valued quiet time. He had been quietly supervising the day shift since Horatio's disappearance and liked that people took him seriously, but he didn't like that Calleigh and Eric often acted like they owned the lab and left the undesirable jobs to Natalia, Robert, Walter, or Jesse and that they shunned Robert quite a bit.</p><p>Despite Emily's concerns, Eric had gone to an outside psychologist for clearance and was now back in the field. He had been more professional, but he had voiced an open distrust of Robert since Valera's confession and so Robert had become more distant from everyone but Natalia, Walter, and Alexx.</p><p>The puppy whimpered, eager to be off its leash now that it was inside, and so Tim released it and it bounded happily towards James and Julliet's room where it usually slept. It was then that he saw Emily relaxing in the rocking chair near the bookshelf, silently feeding Jesse a bottle of milk.</p><p>"Hey," Tim spoke softly, smiling at his wife as he walked over to her. "Want me to take over?"</p><p>Emily sighed tiredly, "He's almost done," she replied softly. "I made you some chamomile."</p><p>Tim smiled and went into the kitchen, but the phone suddenly rang, "Hello?" he said softly.</p><p>Silence filled the house and a few moments later, Tim came out of the kitchen looking uneasy, "That was Bobby," he spoke quietly. "He's at the airport and trying to get to Vegas. H was found there alive."</p><p>Emily's eyes widened and Tim sighed, "I should call everyone else, but I don't want to," he replied.</p><p>"Horatio is close to Frank Tripp," Emily spoke quietly. "You should at least call him."</p><p>Tim sighed heavily and yawned, prompting Emily to get up and hand Jesse to him, "Finish this and take yourselves to bed," she spoke gently. "I'll call Tripp and anyone else you want me to call."</p><p>"All right," Tim replied softly, smiling as he took Jesse and cuddled him as he sat on the couch.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ecklie sighed as he looked at Sofia and Morgan, both of whom were sitting with Jill on the couch, "You're saying that Ray Caine kidnapped you from Grand Central Station along with Maritza Boscorelli?" he asked in a confused voice. "And that you were held prisoner by him?"</p><p>Jill sighed, "And this Ivan Sarnoff also involved Doctor Andrea Pride by inviting her along?" Ecklie asked in a confused voice. "So…the mess all over you is from Doctor Pride assaulting you?"</p><p>"She's probably hurt far worse, sir," Jill replied softly. "Ivan was her ex-husband and abusive…"</p><p>Ecklie swore, "Ivan Sarnoff of Miami?" he asked, recognizing the gangster's name.</p><p>"I haven't seen Ivan Sarnoff since early September, but I know he was abusing Doctor Pride because he did it on the drive from Miami to Vegas," Jill spoke quietly. "It wasn't a pleasant trip for anyone."</p><p>Sofia sighed softly while Morgan looked stunned, "If you're willing to explain everything that you've been involved in since your abduction from New York, I think I can convince the DA to leave you alone," Ecklie explained in a concerned voice. "I need every bit of information you have."</p><p>Jill nodded and Ecklie silently shoved a notebook and pen across his desk, "Start writing and I'll get Sofia to go call paramedics to come look at you," Ecklie spoke sternly. "Every detail, Miss Adams."</p><p>As Jill sat down at the desk and began to write, Sofia silently got up and went out to the front desk where Sara was on the video phone doing sign-language with an unfamiliar woman, "…Nick's grateful that you could also look after Parker tonight, Betty," Sara was saying. "How are our twins?"</p><p>Sara signed a few things and then the conversation ended quickly, "Sofia, how are you doing?" she asked, turning to see Sofia lingering near the phone. "If you're tired, I can get Ryan to take you home."</p><p>"I was on my way out when Jill Adams came stumbling into the lot beaten and bleeding," Sofia replied in a tired voice. "She's in Ecklie's office and I need to phone paramedics to come see her…"</p><p>Sara nodded, her expression concerned, "I'm fine, Sara," Sofia spoke softly. "Just a little tired."</p><p>Just then, Ryan came down the hallway, "Ah, Ryan, can you take Sofia home so she can rest?" Sara spoke in a concerned voice. "Sofia, you go home and I will make sure your jobs get done."</p><p>Ryan gave Sofia a concerned look, "Yeah," he replied softly. "Sofia, I can take you and come back."</p><p>Sofia gave Ryan a look before nodding and sighing as she hugged him, "Okay," she whispered.</p><p>Sara smiled as Ryan led Sofia off out of the Crime Lab without a second thought to anything else; she had known him for such a short time, but the way he treated others made him an asset to the lab.</p><hr/><p>The sight of a luggage trolley with two suitcases prompted Pavel LaRusso to pause during his search of JFK's public area. Anya had received a call from Dr. Pride several hours ago that she was fleeing Sam Braun, Vegas, and everything and needed help. Anya had asked Pavel to pick her up at the airport.</p><p>Pavel raised an eyebrow as he neared the cart and saw someone hiding in the shadows, "Hello?" he asked softly, confused as to what was going on. "I do not understand zees game you are playing."</p><p>There was a sigh and Dr. Pride silently stepped out of hiding, revealing unwashed hair, a bruised and pale face, and a long trenchcoat, boots, and gloves, "Vat happened?" Pavel asked sternly, his eyes wide.</p><p>"It's complicated, Pavel," Dr. Pride spoke in a quiet voice. "I think I should go to a hospital."</p><p>Pavel nodded and took the luggage cart out to the curb while Dr. Pride followed him, sighing as Pavel's limo pulled up. The driver loaded the luggage while Pavel gently helped Dr. Pride into the car.</p><p>"I knew zat Ivan vas no good," Pavel hissed darkly. "I vill make sure he is dealt with."</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed, "Sam sent Ivan packing a month ago," she replied softly. "He left without me."</p><p>Pavel's eyes went wide, "Sam ordered me to give Ray sexual pleasure to help a dying man go out happy and I said no, so they took their turn beating me," Dr. Pride spoke softly. "And…having fun."</p><p>"I am going to arrange for my fazzer's men in Vegas to keel Ray and Sam," Pavel hissed angrily.</p><p>As the limo began to move, Dr. Pride sighed, "Ray's dead," she replied. "He was shot three times and it couldn't have been Lieutenant Caine, as he was injured. I think it might have been John Boscorelli…"</p><p>"Sam eenvolved a child?" Pavel asked, recognizing the name. "Ze boy cannot be more zan 18."</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed, "Colin Jamison had a psychotic break, kidnapped John, and brought him to your father's ranch," she explained shakily. "When I went there to get Ray, I found Ray dead…"</p><p>Pavel swore, "Ve hawe to bury Sam Braun by going to ze police veeth zees," he hissed, giving Dr. Pride a calculating look. "You may get een trouble if you deed anyseeing to Lieutenant Caine…"</p><p>"I know," Dr. Pride spoke weakly, tears filling her eyes. "I gave him drugs stolen from a clinic."</p><p>Pavel sighed heavily, "And I'm facing charges for what I did to Greg Sanders," Dr. Pride continued.</p><p>"You had PTSD and should not have been vorking," Pavel spoke softly as the car came to a stop.</p><p>Dr. Pride frowned as she followed Pavel out of the limo and saw that they were at a police precinct, "Ven I got your call, I reached out for help," Pavel spoke softly. "My contact eez eenside."</p><p>"You're turning me in?" Dr. Pride asked in an upset voice. "Pavel, you planned all of this!"</p><p>Pavel scoffed, "If you turn on Sam and Ivan, you vill be helped," he replied anxiously. "Come on."</p><p>Dr. Pride silently followed Pavel into the precinct and into a side office out of sight of everything else where an anxious looking Jo and Mac waited. Mac had seen the Boscorellis off to the airport with an anxious Ty as an escort and had been on his way home when he had gotten a call from Pavel, asking for his help with a wounded friend. Upon learning details, Mac had asked for Jo to come along.</p><p>"Oh, good Lord," Jo whispered in a stunned voice, eyeing Dr. Pride with dismay. "What happened?"</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed, "Sam Braun and Ray Caine did this several days ago and I've been hiding," she replied in a shaky voice. "They forced me to participate in the patching and torture of Lieutenant Caine and then wanted sexual pleasure. When I said no, they…they took what they want anyway…"</p><p>Mac sighed, "Pavel LaRusso said that you'd be willing to give evidence against them and I will arrange for you to avoid charges if you cooperate," he replied. "Given your current appearance, that would involve a trip to the hospital for a physical. Is there anyone you want to call before we go?"</p><p>Thoughts of her son, Michael, filled Dr. Pride's mind and she hoped that he was staying out of trouble and far away from Ivan. She had gotten custody of Michael after divorcing Ivan, but she still worried about where he was and who he was around. She had gotten Michael through school and he was now exploring; Dwayne had seen him, but Michael didn't like anything to do with law enforcement.</p><p>"I'll think about it," Dr. Pride spoke softly, sighing. "Can we please get going already?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Five a.m. came quickly and Grissom had excused himself for a cup of coffee at a nearby diner when Catherine had arrived at four with an offering to guard John's room. Now, as Grissom was coming back, he found no sign of Catherine and saw that John's room was open, empty, and silent.</p><p>Grissom reached for his cell-phone, but paused when he heard quiet talking coming from the atrium that was down the hall. Taking care to be quiet, Grissom moved towards the voices and was surprised to find Catherine sitting beside John, who was now wearing scrub pants, slippers and a housecoat with his gown, on a couch near a vending machine. Two bottles of soda sat on the table in front of them.</p><p>"Morning," Grissom spoke calmly, approaching them. "Didn't I leave you two in a hospital room?"</p><p>John sighed tiredly, "I woke up and puked my guts out," he admitted softly. "Change of clothes…"</p><p>Grissom frowned, "And nurses were asking me questions," John spoke softly. "I kinda freaked…"</p><p>"Nurses wanting to make quick buck by selling a story to the tabloids or legit newspapers when we're still processing evidence from the scene," Catherine spoke quietly. "I shooed them away."</p><p>Grissom nodded and John picked up the bottle of gingerale, sighing tiredly as he drank a bit, "I killed Ray Caine," John spoke quietly. "My parents and my grandmother are going to be freaked out by that."</p><p>Catherine's eyes went wide with surprise, but Grissom nodded, "From what Archie heard on the recording, Ray was setting up to kill Lieutenant Caine," he spoke calmly. "The whole lab's been buzzing over the evidence that was gathered up there. It sounded like you and Ray fought…"</p><p>"We did," John replied in a tired voice, sighing heavily. "How…how is Lieutenant Caine?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I can talk to the staff," he replied gently. "I haven't heard anything."</p><p>Nodding, John finished off the bottle of juice and yawned, "I called your parents while I was out," Grissom spoke quietly, giving the young man a look. "You'll probably be here a couple of days."</p><p>"I need a note from class," John replied tiredly. "Langston gets mad when people miss class."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Doctor Langston's going to bring class to you and anyone else who wants to continue with the pilot program once the dust settles," he replied softly. "We talked on the phone."</p><p>Sighing, John closed his eyes and leaned against Catherine, "I think it's time for you to go back to bed," Catherine spoke gently. "Grissom and I are going to walk you there and tuck you back in."</p><p>John sighed, but allowed himself to be helped up and back to his hospital bed, "Ryan took Sofia home and will work the rest of shift," Grissom spoke, watching as Catherine tucked John back into bed. "The sheriff's dealing with the media and Ecklie's at the lab supervising those who stay and work. I heard that you dropped Caira Jamison at your house to have a rest and that intrigues me…"</p><p>Catherine pulled Grissom into the hallway so John could sleep and sighed, "She broke into your office and was sleeping on your couch, Grissom," she replied softly. "She reminds me of my kids."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I'm thinking of calling Rick once the dust settles and seeing if they want to come out here for Thanksgiving," Catherine spoke quietly. "Rick and I…we need to have a talk anyway."</p><p>"Whatever you do, make sure Lenny and Lindsey know that both you and Rick love them," Grissom spoke in a quiet voice. "I know what happened with the ectopic really had to cause some hurt…"</p><p>Catherine sighed anxiously, "Honestly, John could have left me to die in that alley and he didn't," she replied in an anxious voice. "He gave compassion that I don't think I even deserve sometimes…"</p><p>"Sheriff Mobley's telling the media John's a hero for what he did," Grissom spoke grimly as he sat back on the row of chairs outside of the room. "When I called John's parents, they insisted that they wanted to come be here for him. The whole lab and all of the CSI's know what happened tonight."</p><p>Catherine looked concerned, "We haven't even heard anything about Lieutenant Caine," she replied.</p><p>"Grissom, if Sam Braun was really involved in Lieutenant Caine's abduction…" Catherine began.</p><p>Grissom's attention, however, was directed at ER Admissions desk down the hallway where he could see a lean figure lingering with a duffel slung over one shoulder, "Who's that?" he asked softly.</p><p>Before Catherine could reply, Grissom got up and walked down the hallway towards the figure, "…I'm Lieutenant Caine's medical proxy and his adopted son," Bobby was saying softly. "How is he?"</p><p>"Detective Caine," Grissom spoke calmly as the nurse checked the computer. "Good to see you."</p><p>Bobby sighed, "Lieutenant Caine's in SICU," the nurse at the desk spoke up. "Do you want details?"</p><p>"Please," Robert spoke in a tired, quiet voice. "I know it's late, but can I know how badly off he is?"</p><p>Charmed by Robert's demeanor, the nurse got on the phone, "Let me see if I can get the doctor to come talk to you," she replied gently, smiling at him. "I can't believe you came all the way from Miami."</p><p>"Detective Caine, there's something else you should know," Grissom spoke. "Ray Caine is dead."</p><p>Robert frowned, but didn't speak for several moments, "How?" he finally asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "My team's been collecting and processing evidence for hours, but what we have points to John Boscorelli as being the one who killed Ray to protect Horatio," he replied softly.</p><p>"What?" Robert replied in a shocked, upset voice. "John…he…he killed Uncle Raymond?"</p><p>Grissom nodded, "John was kidnapped with his kit and the tape recorder was running when it happened, so we have audio evidence," he replied softly. "And John actually said he did it."</p><p>"Is John okay?" Robert asked in a concerned voice. "I see Catherine down there; what is she…?"</p><p>Grissom looked surprised that Robert didn't ask about Ray, but brushed it off, "The recorder picked up a fight between John and Ray before Ray was shot and John sustained a few injuries," he explained.</p><p>Sighing, Robert pulled his phone out, "I need to phone my aunt," he spoke quietly, both shocked and relieved that Ray Caine Senior was finally dead. "She needs to hear about what happened…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm going to keep Ray Junior, David, and Ellie home from school today," Sully spoke in a quiet voice as he silently brewed some Colombian coffee in the kitchen pot. "Should we have an early breakfast?"</p><p>Yelina sighed tiredly, "I wouldn't mind going back to bed," she replied softly as she watched Nicolas sleep happily in his swing, having refused being put back in his crib to sleep longer. "I'm tired."</p><p>"I can make breakfast and watch our Nicky," Sully replied softly, sighing as the phone suddenly rang.</p><p>Yelina lay down on the couch as Sully answered the phone, "Hello?" he asked in a kind voice.</p><p>"<em>Hi there, Sully</em>," Robert's voice spoke on the phone. "<em>Is my dear Auntie Yelina there</em>?"</p><p>Sully walked the cordless phone to Yelina and handed to her, "It's Bobby," he whispered.</p><p>Yelina took the phone and sighed, "Bobby, it's me," she replied softly. "Have you heard the news?"</p><p>"<em>Yes, Auntie</em>," Robert's voice spoke gently. "<em>I heard and I'm in Vegas right now. I am talking to Doctor Grissom right now and he just told me something that I think you and Sully ought to hear right away</em>."</p><p>Yelina silently pressed the speaker button and Sully paused, "<em>My team's been collecting and processing evidence for hours, but what we have points to John Boscorelli as being the one who killed Ray to protect Horatio</em>," Grissom spoke in a somber voice. "<em>John also confessed to pulling the trigger</em>."</p><p>Sully reeled and gasped, deeply shocked and Yelina's eyes went wide, "Is John okay?" she asked worriedly, relieved that someone had finally put Ray in his place. "His parents are flying out there."</p><p>Yelina silently sat up, "<em>John got beat up by Ray before the shooting, so he's in the hospital recovering from that and from low blood sugar</em>," Grissom replied. "<em>John will be in hospital for a couple of days</em>."</p><p>Sully gasped, shaken over what John had been forced to do to get himself and Lieutenant Caine out of what appeared to be a desperate situation, "Please tell John that we love him," Yelina spoke softly as she got up and walked over to her husband. "I do not want him to feel bad for saving Horatio's life."</p><p>"<em>I'll talk to John more when he wakes up</em>," Grissom replied gently. "<em>He's getting some good rest now</em>."</p><p>Sighing, Yelina murmured a quiet goodbye and ended the call, full of shock and immense gratitude.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Start of the Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Two Days Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Doctor Pride turned up in New York with injuries and evidence that she suffered sexual assault from Ivan Sarnoff, Ray Caine, and Sam Braun," Ecklie explained as he sat in an office with Grissom, Greg, Tommy, and a concerned Jenny. "She's confessed to everything, but New York and Miami want to see if she'll help bring down Sarnoff and Braun in exchange for you not pressing charges for the rape."</p><p>Jenny scoffed, "And take Greg's dignity?" she asked angrily. "Some law enforcement system…"</p><p>Greg sighed heavily, his recovering body still aching from the beating, "James Scott and Darin Mitchell should be sober enough to talk to and we've got the evidence to put them away for a long time," Grissom spoke up. "From what Greg said, Doctor Pride may have had a hand in arranging that."</p><p>"Sam Braun and Ivan Sarnoff are crimelords," Ecklie said. "I don't like this any more than you do, but Sheriff Mobley wants to appease New York and Miami. I told him I'd meet with all of you about it."</p><p>Jenny swore and Greg sighed, "Ever since we moved to Las Vegas, we've been seeing a therapist because what Doctor Pride did to Greg affected him deeply," she hissed. "When I heard about this ridiculous meeting, I called that therapist and she's going to bring her notes about our sessions…"</p><p>"My wife is a lawyer and you can be very sure that her firm will be doing everything they can to preserve Greg's dignity," Tommy spoke sternly, glaring at Ecklie. "Including suing this lab."</p><p>There was a sudden knock at the door, "What?" Ecklie hissed. "It had better be important."</p><p>The door opened and to Grissom's surprise, Lady Heather came into the room and sat with Greg and Jenny, "I'm Doctor Kessler," Heather spoke quietly, offering a smile. "Greg and Jenny wished me to be included in this meeting. I understand that Greg's dignity is being sacrificed for the greater good?"</p><p>"Doctor Pride's in New York and she's confessed to everything, but New York and Miami want to see if she'll help bring down Ivan Sarnoff and Sam Braun in exchange for Greg not pressing charges for raping him back when she worked here as a therapist," Grissom explained in a quiet voice.</p><p>Lady Heather raised an eyebrow and pulled a file from her bag, "You should review these therapy notes before you decide whether or not Greg's dignity is worth sacrificing to catch a few idiots," she replied in a quiet voice. "You should know that I've been helping the young Sanders family professionally ever since they moved to Las Vegas and by telephone back when they were engaged and still in Miami."</p><p>"I…I needed some help and Jenny knew that, but I couldn't trust just anyone," Greg explained shakily, sighing as Jenny squeezed his hand. "When I first went to Miami back then, I developed a bit of a drinking problem, but Ryan and Horatio helped me out. I've also been going to meetings out here…"</p><p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "Is that why you helped Brass take James and Darin to meetings?" he asked in a curious voice, intrigued that Greg was trying to deal with some longstanding issues.</p><p>Greg nodded, "Greg's past is not up for debate," Jenny spoke sternly. "I had a bad past too and I changed when my friend, Jenessa Williams, died. This is <em>not</em> the 'trashing Greg' show."</p><p>"Mister Sanders has already informed me about all of this and I could honestly care less what he does off the clock as long as it's legal," Ecklie spoke up. "This is concerning the Doctor Pride situation."</p><p>Greg sighed shakily, "Did she help hurt Lieutenant Caine?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"According to blood tests, GHB was found in Lieutenant Caine's system," Grissom replied softly.</p><p>Greg closed his eyes in grief and a small tear slid down his cheek, "Semen was recovered and it matches Ray Caine," Grissom spoke softly. "The most Doctor Pride did was drug him…"</p><p>"I'd like to visit Lieutenant Caine first, if I can," Greg spoke softly. "Before I decide."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Lieutenant Caine was moved to the ICU yesterday, but I think I can arrange for a short visit," Ecklie spoke quietly. "Lieutenant Caine's nephew flew in from Miami and has spent every waking hour at his uncle's side. I assume you two worked together while you were in Miami…"</p><p>Greg nodded and sighed as he got up with Jenny at his side, "Let me know when you have that visit arranged," he spoke quietly. "Doctor Kessler, do you think Jenny and I could take you for coffee?"</p><p>Lady Heather smiled as she stood up, "You kids have fun," Tommy spoke as he remained seated.</p><p>Once the three had left, Tommy gave Grissom and Ecklie a look, "I would like protection for my family and my hotel," Tommy spoke quietly. "I will explain to you why this is important."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Desert Palm Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I heard you were living at the hospital, Bobby," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice as he came into the cafeteria and saw Robert sitting at a table with a cup of hot cider. "How's your uncle doing?"</p><p>Robert sighed as he looked at Bosco, "He was moved to the ICU yesterday," he replied quietly. "His doctor told me that my uncle suffered internal injuries bad enough that he needed a colostomy and splenectomy. His arm was rebroken along with the wrist and hand, his lungs have tubes in them, he's got broken ribs, and he suffered sexual trauma. There's also a hairline skull fracture, bruises, and cuts."</p><p>Bosco sighed heavily, "There was GHB in his system, but it was nearly gone by the time he was rescued," Robert spoke quietly. "The Crime Lab has told me bits and pieces about how he got out of the mess and they say John shot Ray before hauling my uncle to freedom in a wheelbarrow."</p><p>"A…what?" Bosco asked in a confused voice. "I knew John was missing, but where was he?"</p><p>Robert sighed, "They haven't told me," he replied quietly. "Have you talked to John yet?"</p><p>"Danielle called Catherine before we flew out here and John was sleeping, so we only visited him for a little bit," Bosco spoke quietly. "The Crime Lab booked us a room at the Palms and it's nice."</p><p>Robert nodded, "I should probably get a hotel room at some point," he spoke quietly, sighing tiredly.</p><p>Bosco nodded, not sure what to say because he himself had been a victim of rape while under the influence of drugs, but didn't know how it could help now. He wouldn't have come out to Vegas at all had it not been for John being there because places like Vegas triggered memories of his rape and so, he avoided gambling establishments. The only bar in New York he visited was his mother's and he did that on his lunch breaks or after having a chat with Dr. Hammerback at the therapy center.</p><p>"Bosco, you all right?" Robert asked, concerned by Bosco's sudden zone-out. "Bosco?"</p><p>Bosco blinked and sighed, "Memories," he replied gruffly. "Um, I should arrange for John's meal."</p><p>Robert watched as Bosco silently went over to the counter before finishing his cider, getting up, and walking back to the ICU room where his uncle was. To his surprise, the tube connecting his uncle to a ventilator had been removed and his uncle was unconscious, but only wearing a nasal tube.</p><p>"Doctor Monahan, the tube was taken out," Robert spoke as his uncle's doctor came into the room.</p><p>Dr. Monahan nodded, "Your uncle's sats have improved dramatically," he replied calmly, grabbing the chart off of the portable table. "You being here so much seemed to help. He's aware of you."</p><p>"What kind of damage did the drugs do to his brain?" Robert asked quietly. "You said he was dosed…"</p><p>Dr. Monahan checked the chart, "There wasn't anything else but GHB in his system," he replied quietly. "Any other drugs that might have been there would be out of his system by now."</p><p>"Um, I was wondering," Robert spoke in a louder voice. "Could I speak with John Boscorelli?"</p><p>Dr. Monahan nodded, "If you come with me, I can get you his room number," he replied calmly, having seen the news about how John Boscorelli was being hailed a hero for rescuing Lieutenant Caine.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Desert Palm Hospital, Room 300 – General Admissions Floor</em>
</p><p>Caira sighed heavily as she stopped outside the hospital room that John was supposed to be in according to what Nick had told her. Classes for the pilot project had been suspended for the week and she had been allowed back to her dorm, but she had wanted to see John and had asked around. She had cleaned up her dorm, removed Jill's things, and had taken time to make John a get-well card.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Caira silently entered the room and saw a middle-aged woman sitting on the couch reading a book while John slept, "Hi," Caira spoke softly. "I…I brought a card for John."</p><p>"Oh, you must be Caira Jamison," Danielle spoke warmly, setting the book down on the small table in front of the couch. "I'm Danielle Boscorelli; I'm John's mom. We're out visiting for a few days."</p><p>Caira nodded calmly and Danielle studied the dark-haired girl, "John's said a lot of nice things about you in emails he's sent home," Danielle spoke gently. "He's also praised your work to Mac Taylor."</p><p>"Who's Mac Taylor?" Caira asked softly, approaching the couch. "Do you mind if I sit? I'm still a little sore from an altercation I had right around the time that Lieutenant Caine was found. I can go if…"</p><p>Danielle sighed, "Have a seat," she replied softly. "I don't want to aggravate your injuries."</p><p>Caira sat and sighed, "You look so young to have an 18-year-old," she spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I was raped when I was 13 and John was the blessing of it," Danielle replied softly. "I was 14 when he was born and I named him John Tyrone after my father and my childhood best friend.</p><p>Caira nodded calmly, "My parents died when I was 13," she explained in a quiet voice. "They…they were drug addicts and overdosed. I went into care under this guy named DB Russell and his family."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Danielle spoke softly. "And this Colin is your brother?"</p><p>Caira nodded and sighed, "Colin's seven years older," she spoke softly, tears filling her eyes. "I just feel so bad for what happened to John because of Colin. I mean, John saved Lieutenant Caine…"</p><p>"John has always been very good at making the best of a bad situation," Danielle replied softly, giving her a gentle look as Bosco came into the room. "Maurice, this is John's girlfriend; Caira Jamison."</p><p>Bosco looked Caira over and smiled, "He's like me in picking nice looking girls," he replied, grinning.</p><p>Caira blushed, "Maurice Boscorelli," Bosco said calmly. "I'm a desk sergeant in Manhattan."</p><p>"John's meal will be brought down soon," Bosco spoke quietly. "Did he get his insulin today?"</p><p>Danielle nodded, "A nurse gave it to him and Grissom said that the Crime Lab will buy John new supplies," she replied softly. "Caira, I'm pleased that John has found someone as kind as you."</p><p>Caira sighed as she reached into her pocket, "I brought a card for John," she spoke softly, suddenly feeling nervous around Bosco because he was such a prominent cop. "Can I give it to him?"</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Caira walked over to the bedside table and set the card down where John could see it and suddenly froze when she saw that he was awake, "Hey there, sleeping beauty," Caira spoke in a quiet voice, reaching out and stroking his face. "I'm glad you're finally awake."</p><p>"It's good to see you're okay," John spoke quietly. "Catherine…told me what happened to you."</p><p>Nodding, Caira smiled when John reached up and touched her face, "If I had energy, I might kiss you," he replied in a tired voice, failing to notice his parents were watching with great amusement.</p><p>"When you're better, I might let you," Caira replied softly. "Get some rest and I'll see you soon."</p><p>As Caira left the room, John noticed his parents watching him, "Hey," he spoke tiredly. "When…?"</p><p>"We came two days ago," Danielle explained softly. "And yes, we know what happened."</p><p>Bosco looked concerned, "You don't have to finish off the semester if you don't want to, you know," he spoke quietly. "We talked to Finney and you can come back to NYU if this is not something…"</p><p>"Once they find Colin Jamison, I have to testify to legal authorities about everything that went down," John replied quietly. "I…if they let me, I want to finish out the semester in Las Vegas."</p><p>Danielle sighed, "Why don't you start by telling us?" she asked softly. "We got bits and pieces…"</p><p>"I killed Ray Caine to protect Lieutenant Caine," John spoke softly. "That…I had to do."</p><p>Unknown to any of them, Robert was standing in the hallway just out of sight and could hear them talking, "I didn't learn all of this stuff so I would be able to kill people," John spoke in a tired, anxious voice. "Ray was going to shoot Lieutenant Caine and I knew I didn't really have a choice…"</p><p>"Of course you don't learn how to use a gun so you can kill people," Bosco replied. "Cops and crime scene guys have to learn how to use guns so they can protect themselves and others when there's trouble. We're not mad at you for it; you saved Lieutenant Caine the only way you knew how."</p><p><em>John shouldn't feel guilty over what he did. </em>Robert thought quietly. <em>I need to talk to him.</em></p><p>Sighing, Robert silently entered the room, "Um, hi," he spoke calmly. "How are you feeling, John?"</p><p>"Tired and sore from the fight with Ray," John admitted softly. "We fought before I shot him."</p><p>Robert nodded as he approached the bed and sat in a plastic chair, "Ray Caine was my uncle, yes, but he wasn't a good one," he explained in a kind voice. "I lost my mother at a very young age and it was Horatio Caine who adopted me and raised me. I am extremely grateful that you saved Horatio."</p><p>John sighed tiredly, but didn't speak, "And I'm sure my Uncle Horatio will want to thank you once he wakes up," Robert spoke in a quiet voice. "He would have died that night had you not acted, so I want you to remember that and stop feeling bad for what you did. Now, please get some rest, all right?"</p><p>Before John could reply, Robert left the room to go resume his vigil at his uncle's bedside.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Jill Adams is currently with her parents and all three of them will be guarded 24/7 by police until she can meet with a judge with her side of this whole weird story," Sara explained softly as she sat in the office Ryan had been given to work on the case. "How is your report on the case going anyway?"</p><p>Ryan sighed heavily, "It details the evidence we found, but I still need statements from John Boscorelli, Horatio, and everyone else who was involved," he explained. "This may take til Christmas to finish."</p><p>As Sara nodded, Tommy came down the hallway looking tired and ill, "Hey, Ryan, I…I need you to drive me back to my hotel," he spoke in a shaky voice. "I…I don't feel all that great right now."</p><p>"Did the meeting go okay?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice, frowning at his brother worriedly.</p><p>Tommy sighed shakily as he sat on the bed-like couch in Ryan's office, "Um, I couldn't get protection for Sofia," he spoke shakily, massaging his forehead. "Something about me being a lying deadbeat because I did a little time in a Miami prison? That Conrad Ecklie sure has a nasty attitude…"</p><p>Ryan's eyes widened, "Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked worriedly. "I can drive you."</p><p>Tommy shook his head and closed his eyes, "In that office, I felt like I was in prison again," he mumbled in a shaky, weak voice that suddenly trailed off as he suddenly fell to the floor.</p><p>Sara's eyes went wide as Tommy vomited and began to convulse, "Tommy, <em>please</em>," Ryan spoke in an anxious voice quickly moving out of the way. "Sara, honestly, this is all PTSD…"</p><p>"PTSD from what?" Sara asked, knowing very little of Ryan's past before he came to Vegas.</p><p>Tommy suddenly stopped and relaxed into a deep sleep with steady breathing, prompting Ryan to quickly shut the door and draw the blinds, "Sara, there's cleaning stuff on the shelf over by the window and there's a pillow and blanket in the closet. We need to clean this up and make Tommy comfortable."</p><p>"How come you don't want to call 9-1-1 or involve Grissom?" Sara asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Ryan sighed, "Because then it would be public and the Wolfe name is a big one in Vegas because of how our parents were," he spoke quietly. "They were into the wealthy scene, but Tommy isn't…"</p><p>Sara nodded and not only retrieved the cleaning supplies, but quickly cleaned the mess before getting a pillow and blanket from the closet. She silently helped Ryan put the pillow under Tommy's head and cover him with the blanket, "How many Vegas hotels does your family own?" she asked softly.</p><p>"They're not all hotels," Ryan replied softly, kneeling beside Tommy. "Um, just tell Grissom…"</p><p>The door suddenly opened and Grissom froze at seeing Sara and Ryan hovering over Tommy as he lay asleep on the floor, "What's going on in here?" Grissom asked sternly. "Is someone hurt?"</p><p>"Tommy had a PTSD seizure," Ryan spoke in a concerned voice. "I heard his meeting went bad."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Has anyone called an ambulance?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"No," Tommy suddenly mumbled without waking. "I…I don't need a hospital. Give me a minute."</p><p>Grissom paused as Tommy opened his eyes, but didn't move as he looked around at his surroundings and the people in the immediate vicinity, "You puked and had a seizure," Ryan spoke gently.</p><p>"Help me up," Tommy spoke weakly, his voice shaky. "This floor is freezing cold."</p><p>Sara helped Ryan gently lift Tommy into a sitting position, "Will you at least let the Medical Examiner check you out?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice, having been secretly told by Ryan about his family history. "Doc Robbins is very nice and he won't force you to go to the hospital."</p><p>Tommy sighed and shrugged, still heavily fatigued. Grissom silently made his way to the morgue and was relieved to see that Dr. Robbins was there, silently working on a small pile of paperwork.</p><p>"Hey, do you have a minute?" Grissom spoke softly. "I need a doctor in Ryan's office."</p><p>Dr. Robbins got up, quickly gathered some supplies, and silently followed Grissom to Ryan's office because he expected that Sofia was sick and needed help. What he found, however, was Tommy sitting on the floor being held up by Ryan and Sara, "I think I need to sell off Mom and Dad's crap," Tommy mumbled sleepily. Ryan, I'm just so sick of all of it. I don't like having all these properties…"</p><p>"This is my big brother, Tommy, Doc Robbins," Ryan explained, gazing up at Dr. Robbins. "He collapsed, threw up, and had a seizure. There was a meeting with Ecklie that triggered all this."</p><p>Grissom's eyes narrowed and he silently left the room to have words with Ecklie, as he felt that Ecklie's comments about Tommy's past were harsh, "I know Danielle forgave me for being dumb when I was drunk, but I served time over it," Tommy mumbled. "I don't want to see her at the hospital…"</p><p>Ryan sighed heavily and frowned as Tommy suddenly laid down again, "Tired," he mumbled.</p><p>"Call an ambulance right <em>now</em>, Sara," Dr. Robbins spoke sternly. "He's going to the hospital."</p><hr/><p>Miami, Florida</p><p>
  <em>Bobby: Uncle Horatio's breathing on his own, but he hasn't woken up yet. I've been sleeping at the hospital for the last two days, but I might get a hotel room so I can get some real sleep…</em>
</p><p>Natalia sighed, skimming his message as she sat on the couch in the break room, "Oh, Bobby, don't make yourself sick over this," she spoke in a quiet voice. "I don't want to lecture you…"</p><p>"Lecture who?" Eric asked as he came into the break room and saw Natalia texting. "Is that Bobby?"</p><p>Natalia nodded and Eric sighed, "Speedle's in his office and on a conference call with Vegas and New York," he explained in a concerned voice. "It seems there are people willing to help us take down the people who kidnapped and tortured Horatio. He wants to talk to all of us after the call's all finished."</p><p>"Bobby said Horatio's breathing on his own now, but he hasn't woken up yet," Natalia replied softly.</p><p>Eric frowned, but nodded, "I heard through the grapevine that Ray Caine was killed," he stated.</p><p>"Um, yeah," Natalia replied softly. "Bobby really hasn't given me a lot of details about Horatio, so I'm wondering how they're both doing. I wish I could have gone, but we can't spare anyone right now."</p><p>Just then, Calleigh and Walter came into the staff room, "Are we getting new staff?" Walter asked.</p><p>"Not that I know of," Calleigh spoke in a confused voice. "I wonder who the lady with Tripp is?"</p><p>Deeply curious, Natalia and Eric followed Walter and Calleigh into the hallway and they all watched as Tripp and a dark-haired woman talked with Rick and a pleased looking Alexx. Natalia immediately recognized Candace, but didn't want to say anything so to protect Candace's identity.</p><p>Rick spotted the group, however, so he led Alexx, Candace, and Tripp over to them, "Everyone, this is Doctor Stokes," he spoke in a quiet voice. "She'll be sharing ME duties with Doctor Woods."</p><p>"Are you cutting back, Alexx?" Eric asked in a concerned voice. "Speed and Horatio especially…"</p><p>Alexx sighed patiently, "Tim already knows about it," she replied gently. "She's also a per diem…"</p><p>Overwhelmed by this sudden change, Eric went back into the staff lounge and into the sleeping area to collect himself. He was already anxious about Horatio being in serious condition, but the sudden staff changes had proven too much for him.</p><p>During his rehabilitation, Eric had been told by Horatio to simply walk away and be by himself for a moment if things ever got too overwhelming. Since he didn't want to get into more trouble, Eric decided that walking away and calming himself would be best.</p><p>Out in the hallway, Candace looked confused at Eric's sudden departure, but Calleigh and Natalia looked relieved, "Um, Doctor Stokes, I need you to come to the conference room and fill out some paperwork that comes with the job," Rick spoke in a calm voice. "If you'll just follow me…"</p><p>As Rick and Candace walked off, Tripp sighed and the elevator doors opened, "Morning, everyone," Jesse spoke kindly as he got off the elevator. "I was doing the nightshift, but was asked to come in…"</p><p>"Speedle's in a conference call with Miami and Vegas," Calleigh spoke in a concerned voice.</p><p>Jesse nodded and sighed as he noticed Rick and Candace sitting in a conference room down the hallway, "Stetler still won't use his office?" he asked in a concerned voice. "That worries me."</p><p>Natalia said nothing, as she knew that Rick had received a call the other day that had caused him to not sleep at all the night before. He had taken Lenny and Lindsey out for dinner and when they had returned, the kids had gone to their rooms and Rick had sulked in the backyard for hours. She had asked Lenny and Lindsey what was going on, but neither of them would tell her and she had spent the rest of the evening making sure BJ and Adam weren't missing their father or Horatio too much.</p><p>"Do we have any call-outs?" Jesse asked in a calm voice, noticing that everyone was quiet.</p><p>Noise suddenly filled the hallway and Jesse's eyes went wide as Rick suddenly stood up from the conference table and ended up leaning against the table before collapsing, "Oh, man," Jesse said as he hurried down the hallway to see if he could be of help. "Someone contact the paramedics!"</p><p>"…I have hypoglycemia and I had a rather upsetting conversation with my wife last night that destroyed my appetite," Rick was saying as Jesse came in. "Cardoza, what do you want?"</p><p>Dr. Stokes knelt next to Rick as Natalia came into the room, "Rick, what's wrong?" Natalia asked.</p><p>"Catherine wants to revisit the custody arrangement in the new year, after all of the dust from Horatio's case clears," Rick spoke quietly. "She wants more time with Lindsey and Lenny than visiting."</p><p>Eric suddenly came into the room, "Calleigh radioed for paramedics," he announced anxiously.</p><p>"That's why you went to dinner last night," Natalia realized. "How did they take it?"</p><p>Rick sighed quietly, "Delko, call off the ambulance," he snapped. "I just need some food."</p><p>Eric paused as Candace helped Rick to his feet and into a chair and Natalia sat in a nearby chair, "Catherine says that some recent experiences made her realize how much she missed the kids and wants them in her life," Rick spoke in a tired voice. "She said some other things that I really don't want to talk about with an audience present, but they were hurtful enough that I didn't feel like eating."</p><p>"At least let the paramedics check you out," Candace spoke firmly. "Maybe give you an IV."</p><p>Rick sighed and nodded just as Tim came into the room, "What's going on?" Tim asked softly.</p><p>"It's Stetler's personal business," Eric spoke. "Did you finish off your conference call?"</p><p>Tim sighed, "We had to cut it short because we got a call about a DB," he explained.</p><p>"Where?" Eric asked in a concerned voice. "It's kind of early for a call out…"</p><p>Tim frowned, "It was an anonymous caller who said that there was a package waiting in the back of the building," he spoke anxiously. "We all need to get out there right now and see what's up."</p><hr/><p>Even though he wasn't feeling well, Rick got up and watched everyone grab their kits before following them out and around the building to where the dumpsters were. To everyone's surprise, there was a bloodstained body bag lying in front of the dumpster with a note attached to it.</p><p>Tim, who had gloved up before coming outside, silently picked up the note, "Loose lips sink ships and end lives," he said in a confused voice. "I…I almost wonder if someone was killed over this…"</p><p>Eric quickly gloved up and opened the bag, stunned when he found the body of a naked woman inside that was bruised and blooded and only sported an official looking ID around her neck, "Erinn Chavez, Department of Family and Children Services of Miami," he read in a concerned voice.</p><p>Natalia frowned, "That's the social worker that forced Sergeant Boscorelli to give up the daughter he fathered after being raped by Dr. Price," she replied, the name very familiar to her. "Bobby told me that the sergeant and his wife are in Las Vegas right now to support John after he rescued Horatio…"</p><p>Tim frowned as he sifted through his memory, "I remember that Ivan Sarnoff was at the mental hospital the day Horatio was taken," he spoke quietly. "It was the mental hospital that Doctor Price and Maritza were at and I think it was Erinn's recommendation that made the prison send Doctor Price there…"</p><p>Calleigh frowned, "You think Ivan Sarnoff killed this social worker because someone's talking about what happened to Horatio?" she asked in a concerned voice. "How was your conference call?"</p><p>"Natalia, I need you to phone the Crime Lab in Las Vegas and get them to have a chat with Sergeant Boscorelli and I need to contact New York about this," Tim spoke anxiously. "The rest of you…"</p><p>Suddenly realizing that this murder was a message from Ivan and that Ivan could very well choose to come after him next if Sam asked him to, Rick suddenly turned white, "If Catherine's involved in this investigation and Sam finds out, he'll ask Ivan to come after me," he said in a shaking voice.</p><p>Sirens suddenly filled the air, "Alexx, please start with the body," Tim replied in a concerned voice. "Frank, you and Doctor Stokes go to the hospital with Stetler. I need everyone else to pitch in…"</p><p>Swallowing hard, Natalia moved across the grass a safe to phone the Las Vegas Crime Lab.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Desert Palm Hospital - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I think your brother will be okay with some rest and fluids," Dr. Miller, an emergency room physician who had been assigned to Tommy's case said as he stood with Ryan outside of an exam room.</p><p>Ryan nodded and sighed, "I know who your family is, but I don't think fame and notoriety is doing your brother any favors," Dr. Miller said softly. "You said he has PTSD from an abusive past…"</p><p>"We both do, but I handled mine a bit better," Ryan admitted softly. "Thanks for your help."</p><p>Dr. Miller walked off and Ryan sighed as he looked at Grissom, who had insisted on coming to the hospital with Ryan, "Your family has quite the history," Grissom spoke softly. "Ecklie knows it and I'm sorry he chose to bring it up. I've let the sheriff know what happened and Ecklie will be reprimanded."</p><p>"Our sister wasn't part of all of this and I'm glad for that," Ryan replied softly. "Emily got put in juvie until they found her a safe foster home and then she grew up and had her own issues…"</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I was a lot younger back then, but I remember hearing about the case," he replied.</p><p>"Our father was molesting both of us and Emily killed him after he tried to force feed me drugs in an attempt to kill me," Ryan replied softly. "I went to live in a group home in New York and then to my Uncle Ron's in Boston til I was 18. The family home was on Staten Island…it was a big mansion."</p><p>Grissom nodded and followed Ryan into the exam room where Tommy was asleep on a gurney with a gown and blanket over his body while an IV sat in his arms and a tube sat in his nose, "I assume it continued into adulthood," Grissom spoke softly, noticing Ryan's expression. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Ryan nodded and sighed, "I phoned Diana and Jenny," he spoke. "They'll come in a while."</p><p>Grissom's phone suddenly rang and he quietly excused himself before answering it, "Hello?" he said.</p><p>"<em>Doctor Grissom, my name is Natalia Caine</em>," Natalia's voice spoke in a professional tone. "<em>I</em>…"</p><p>Grissom's eyes widened, "Natalia?" he replied. "It's been a long time; how are you doing?"</p><p>"<em>Um, we just came across a body of a social worker named Erinn Chavez who was overseeing the Maritza Boscorelli case</em>," Natalia spoke quietly. "<em>Doctor Price got her to demand visitation</em>…"</p><p>Grissom swore, "<em>You need to let Sergeant Boscorelli know since Bobby said Boscorelli and his wife came to visit John</em>," Natalia spoke softly. "<em>We have theories about who did this…none of them good</em>."</p><p>"Let me guess; was Ivan Sarnoff or Sam Braun involved?" Grissom replied in a worried voice.</p><p>There was a sigh, "<em>There was a note that said loose lips sink ships and we wonder if someone is mad about people sharing what they did to Horatio</em>," Natalia explained. "<em>I'll call back when I know more</em>."</p><p>A click sounded and Grissom put his phone away, sighing as he silently made his way through the hospital to John's room. He needed to talk to Bosco and assumed that he'd be visiting John.</p><p>John's hospital room was quiet and John was asleep in bed while empty dishes sat in a tray on the portable table. Danielle was asleep on the couch and Bosco was silently standing near the window.</p><p>"Sergeant Boscorelli, do you have a moment?" Grissom asked softly. "We need to talk."</p><p>Bosco frowned, but came into the hallway, "Do you know Erinn Chavez?" Grissom asked quietly.</p><p>"That's the social worker in Miami who started insisting that Doctor Price be allowed to visit with Maritza in Miami," Bosco replied in a quiet voice. "I bet she was involved in the kidnapping."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Erinn Chavez was found dead in Miami today," he replied in a somber voice.</p><p>Bosco's eyes went wide and filled with tears, "Wh…what about Maritza?" he asked anxiously.</p><p>"Nobody knows where Maritza is," Grissom replied softly. "I promise that investigation is ongoing because I'm the head of Victims Assistance nationwide and I know that it's still being worked on."</p><p>Bosco nodded, but didn't say anything for several moments, "Um, when does John need to make a statement about what happened?" he finally asked in a shaky voice. "I…I can wake him up."</p><p>"We're still collecting pieces to that puzzle and no formal depositions will be taken until John is out of the hospital," Grissom spoke gently. "We're still looking for the guy who kidnapped John."</p><p>Bosco sighed, "Colin Jamison is 25, a student at UNLV, and appeared normal and smart enough to get into the program," Grissom explained quietly. "The campus is up in arms about this and has offered counseling to any students who need it. According to his sister, Colin had a very rough past…"</p><p>"Oh, so did I," Bosco scoffed, scowling as he looked at Grissom. "I wish I could feel sympathy, but…"</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I'll let you know when we need to talk to John about it," he replied softly.</p><p>Deciding it was best to back off for now, Grissom silently drifted off down the hallway and quickly found himself in the area of the hospital where Horatio was recovering. It wasn't hard to find the right hospital room and Grissom was surprised to find Robert silently holding vigil at Horatio's bedside while his duffel bag sat in a chair by the window. The room was quiet and somber looking.</p><p>"Hi there, Detective Caine," Grissom spoke calmly. "How are you? Is there anything I can do…?"</p><p>Robert sighed tiredly, "Yeah, actually, there is," he replied softly. "I'd love for trustworthy people to sit with my uncle so I can go check into a hotel and get some rest. I don't know when Uncle Horatio will wake up, but my wife advised me to not run myself into the ground while I'm waiting for that."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I can bring your need up at the next shift, but I don't mind sitting here for a while," he replied in a calm voice. "Natalia's right that you need to take some time to rest and relax. You might get sick if you don't."</p><p>Nodding, Robert gently squeezed Horatio's IV-laden hand, "Call me if he wakes," he replied softly.</p><p>"Given what your uncle has been through, it may still be a while," Grissom replied gently. "Healing takes time."</p><p>Robert sighed, "My uncle's strong and determined," he replied softly. "Um, what's a good hotel?"</p><p>"The Gold Coast, the Rio, or the Palms is your best bet if you want to save money," Grissom replied.</p><p>Robert chuckled, "I don't have to worry about money," he replied softly. "I had some tussles with NYPD and the City of New York before and after my late wife and daughter died. After their funerals, I was paid a multimillion-dollar settlement."</p><p>Grissom raised an eyebrow, "Bosco's daughter was found, Carlos's daughter was found, but my daughter died because New York refused to forcibly get Amanda some in-patient help," Robert replied in a tired voice. "They said it wouldn't look good for the NYPD if a police spouse was found to be in a nuthouse. NYPD felt guilty, so they gave me a bit of a payout and the city was also found liable and paid up. Anyway, I am very grateful for you, your lab, and John Boscorelli for your heroics."</p><p>"I'll probably stay off the strip," Robert replied softly. "Do you want to exchange numbers so we can keep in touch?"</p><p>Grissom and Robert silently exchanged cell-numbers, "My wife and sons would have come, but the Miami lab can't spare anyone at the moment," Robert spoke quietly. "I kind of tore out of the house and went to the airport in the early hours."</p><p>Nodding, Grissom came over to the bed and Robert stood up, sighing tiredly as he walked over to his duffel and slung it over to his shoulder, "I appreciate this, Doctor Grissom," Robert spoke quietly. "I just worry about how much damage…"</p><p>"Your uncle is breathing on his own, but food and fluid deprivation along with his injuries have weakened him to the point where it probably will take time for him to wake," Grissom explained gently. "Just take things one day at a time, all right?"</p><p>As Robert left the room with his bag, Grissom took a seat and offered a silent prayer that Lieutenant Caine would recover.</p><hr/><p>Please read and review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Backdraft - October 10, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three Days Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You are looking better," Pavel LaRusso said in a kind voice as he came into his Manhattan mansion and saw that Dr. Pride was up and making herself tea. "Everyseeing is arranged for you."</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed softly, "Except the fact that Sanders is still deciding what he wants to do," she replied.</p><p>"You had a crush, but zere vas better vays to handle zat zen drugging him and takeeng heem to bed against his will," Pavel replied gently. "Deed you ever tell Greg Sanders vat happened over zat?"</p><p>Dr. Pride shook her head, "It was embarrassing enough to tell Detective Taylor," she replied in an annoyed voice. "I…I don't know how to tell him. I didn't spend much time up at the ranch or with Ray because I was spending time with Matthew. He's still so little and he's so well-travelled already."</p><p>A faint cry filled the air, "I'm really grateful to you and Anya for helping me by giving me a place to stay and watching Matty when I had to deal with Ray," Dr. Pride spoke in a weak voice as she went to the guest room and stood over the crib where a blonde, blue-eyed baby boy lay awake dressed in a light blue sleeper. "I thought that after Michael…I was done having children because Ivan…"</p><p>Pavel's phone suddenly rang and he answered it, "Pavel," he said in an official, businesslike voice.</p><p>"Pavel, Ivan has lost his mind," Dr. Vatelli spoke anxiously. "He killed Erinn Chavez because people are talking to police about what happened to Horatio Caine. I moved Tara and Maritza…"</p><p>Pavel's eyes widened, "I vill let my mozzer know," he replied angrily. "Zis vill be handled."</p><p>Dr. Pride frowned as Pavel got off the phone, "Zat vas ze doctor," he explained. "Erinn Chavez ees dead and ze doctor has moved Tara and her leetle one avay. I bet Ivan deed eet as a message."</p><p>"I told Detective Taylor about Matty," Dr. Pride spoke softly. "He can tell Greg…"</p><p>Pavel nodded, "Let me visit with Matty for a moment and then I'll go check on Anya," Dr. Pride spoke softly. "I know she hates bedrest, but it was either here or at the hospital. The whole thing in Vegas…"</p><p>"I need to phone my mozzer about Ivan's bad behavior," Pavel replied, determined to have Ivan killed.</p><p>Dr. Pride nodded, knowing that Ivan had broken the code that Dimitri had set out for his underlings and now Pavel would make sure he was dealt with according to the very same code of conduct. She also knew that she needed to find Michael and make sure that Ivan didn't get to him first.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You asked to see me and to bring Jenny, sir?" Greg asked in a quiet voice as he entered Grissom's office and found Ecklie, Sheriff Mobley, and Detective Jo Danville sitting in chairs. "What is this?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Yes," he replied softly. "Detective Danville is visiting us from New York."</p><p>"I said I wouldn't make up my mind about Doctor Pride until I spoke with Horatio and the word is that he's still unconscious," Greg replied, sitting on the couch with Jenny. "Why is Detective Danville here?"</p><p>Jo sighed, "Doctor Pride is very aware that her actions towards you may result in jail time, but she wanted you to also be aware of something else," she replied, offering Greg a folder. "Here."</p><p>Greg took the folder and opened it, frowning when he saw copies of a birth certificate and information that deemed him a father along with a photo of a blonde-haired boy, "Who's this?" he asked softly.</p><p>"That is Matthew Gregory Sanders," Jo spoke in a quiet voice. "Andrea Pride's son."</p><p>Grissom's eyes widened and Greg paled, "He's only a few months old," Jo spoke softly.</p><p>Jenny's eyes went big and she watched as Greg grabbed the trashcan and immediately vomited, overtaken by shock and horror that he was now a father to his rapist's child. With the trashcan still in hand, Greg began to sob and Jenny silently hugged him, "I'm so sorry," she whispered softly.</p><p>Ecklie glared at Jo and Grissom sighed, all of them silent until Greg composed himself and put the trashcan down, "I want a DNA test," Greg finally spoke. "If that is my son, I'll take responsibility."</p><p>"That's a reasonable request," Ecklie replied. "Is this some ploy by Doctor Pride? Because if it is…"</p><p>Jo sighed, "Doctor Pride believed you would ask, so she gave me some of Matthew's DNA to bring with me," she explained quietly. "And <em>no</em>, this is not a ploy to avoid jail. Shall we run a DNA test?"</p><p>Greg sighed, "I guess," he replied softly. "Conrad, don't you have that meeting?"</p><p>"Hodges is here," Ecklie replied, rising from the desk. "Get him to do the DNA test. I would stay, but I have to go and meet with Langston and his class to go over depositions. This day is a <em>mess</em>…"</p><p>As Ecklie left, Jo opened her satchel and pulled out a vial holding a DNA sample from Matthew, indicating that she would stay and be of help to the situation however long her help was needed. Ellie had stayed home because she had school, but Jo would get her something fun and she would also make time to visit with Tyler while she was here.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Palms Hotel</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sighing tiredly, John silently stepped out of the bathroom of the suite that he and his parents were sharing so he could recover in quiet. He had been released from the hospital after three days and had spent a lot of time with his parents talking over things and resting up as much as he could.</p><p>Grissom had quietly come by and collected a statement, but it was now time for all the remaining students to gather and discuss their statements with Dr. Langston. John was grateful that Nick was coming by to give him a ride in a rental since the doctors didn't want him driving due to his injuries.</p><p>The room was empty and John quickly found a note on the desk from his mother that she and his father had gone downstairs to the food court. John quickly collected his backpack, wallet, and keycard before leaving the room. It didn't take long to find his parents; they were sitting at a table near the McDonald's, both of them enjoying milkshakes and talking quietly while holding hands.</p><p>"Hey," John spoke quietly, frowning when he suddenly noticed that his father looked tired. "Dad?"</p><p>Bosco sighed, "Um, I was told today that the social worker who took your sister away was murdered," he replied in a tired voice. "I don't know what's happened to Maritza, but I'm upset about it."</p><p>Danielle silently rubbed his back, "I'm just glad I've got you, David, Ellie, Mikey, and Emily," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as her cell-phone buzzed. "Maurice, can you check the number?"</p><p>Bosco silently took Danielle's phone out of the pocket of her purse, "Same one," he replied.</p><p>"Warrick Brown's grandmother must have heard I was back," Danielle replied in an annoyed voice as John sat at the table. "I don't want to talk to her and listen to how her innocent grandbaby was treated poorly. He had serious issues and took them out on me when I said no to dating him."</p><p>Bosco sighed and John nodded, remembering what Warrick had done, "Hey, did that Stokes guy ever take an interest?" Bosco asked softly. "He seems like a good guy and if you had stayed in Vegas…"</p><p>"No," Danielle replied softly. "Nick was my brother when I lived out here and that's it. He and Warrick were more into the party scene, but Nick was always a reliable babysitter when I was in classes."</p><p>Bosco nodded as Nick approached the table, "Hey," Nick said. "Sara let me leave Parker with her…"</p><p>Danielle nodded and sighed as she felt a familiar pain in her body, a pain that only presented itself whenever she thought about Warrick, "I'm going to go up to the room and rest while you're gone," she spoke gently. "If you want to spend time with Caira afterwards, that's perfectly fine."</p><p>"If Caira's up to it," John replied softly. "She had to go to court with Jill Adams early this morning."</p><p>Bosco looked amused, "Is that where you snuck off to this morning?" he asked quietly.</p><p>John's eyes went wide, "I didn't think you could hear me," he replied softly. "I was quiet."</p><p>Bosco scoffed, "I'm a cop, kiddo," he replied. "Next time, wake us and tell us where you're going."</p><p>John nodded, "I…I talked with her a bit after and we hugged," he admitted softly. "Her foster parents were there because they flew down to support her. I think they're all staying at the Rio or Gold Coast."</p><p>"Speaking of support, we gotta go if you're going to get to your meeting on time," Nick commented, checking his watch. "Danielle, Warrick's grandma keeps phoning me. She knows you're in town."</p><p>Danielle scoffed, "I skipped the funeral so I wouldn't have to deal with it," she replied. "We took all of the kids to Circus, Circus and other arcades that day. I know what kind of man he really was, Nick."</p><p>Sighing, Nick walked off and John got up, hugging his parents before he left, "I know it's painful for you to be here," Bosco spoke softly, sighing heavily. "Did you wanna have a rest together?"</p><p>"Sounds lovely," Danielle replied in a tired voice, the conversation about Warrick exhausting her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Desert Palm Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As usual, Horatio's hospital room was quiet and Horatio hadn't yet woken, but the room was now decorated with flowers sent from LVPD officers and students who wanted to see the man survive his terrible ordeal. Piles of cards from well-wishers also littered the table near the window and Brass found himself reading the cards to pass the time during the night while he stood guard over Horatio.</p><p>Grissom had indeed sent a plea out to officers and CSI's, asking that people come forward and give Robert respite time. Most of the CSI's had taken a shift, as had the coroners and Brass.</p><p>Brass sighed, rising from his chair as he felt a kink in his knees. He had remained awake all night and was now eager to stop by the Krispy Kreme on his way home. As he stretched, a rested looking Robert came into the room wearing khakis, a collarless shirt, sneakers, and his badge clipped to his belt.</p><p>"Thank you for sitting with my uncle through the night," Robert spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Brass nodded, "I didn't mind, especially since we haven't caught the idiots who did this to him," he replied in a reassuring voice. "Sadly, he didn't wake up, but I think he's getting better all the time."</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed tiredly as he sat down beside his uncle's bed and gently took hold of his uncle's right hand, "Have there been any developments?" he asked softly. "I haven't heard anything."</p><p>Suddenly, Robert felt a faint squeeze and he looked over just in time to see his uncle's eyes open, blink, and open wider, "Uncle Horatio?" he spoke gently, prompting Horatio to look at him. "Hi there."</p><p>Horatio sighed weakly and winced as he exhaled softly, "Where…where am I?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Desert Palm Hospital in Las Vegas," Robert replied softly. "You've been here for five days…"</p><p>Horatio sighed and winced, "How badly off am I?" he asked softly. "Please…Bobby…tell me."</p><p>Brass paused as Robert sighed, "You're in Intensive Care," Robert explained gently, pressing the nurse's call button. "You rebroke your left arm along with that wrist and hand; your lungs have tubes in them and you have a central line in your chest along with some broken ribs. You lost your spleen and have a colostomy and a catheter in you. You have a hairline skull fracture and you…um…"</p><p>Horatio blinked, "I was sexually assaulted by Ray," he spoke quietly. "I remember that clearly."</p><p>Robert nodded, gently squeezing his uncle's hand. It was then that Horatio noticed Detective Brass and he silently studied the detective, "I suppose you want information," he said as a nurse came in.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be right now," Brass replied gently, seeing the anxiety in Horatio's eyes.</p><p>Horatio sighed weakly, "You also had GHB in your system," Robert spoke softly. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"That…that was the doctor who did that," Horatio replied softly. "Um, is John…is he okay?"</p><p>The nurse silently approached the bed, "Good to see you awake, Lieutenant Caine," she spoke warmly.</p><p>"Thank you," Horatio spoke in a weak voice, wincing as he breathed. "I…I am somewhat surprised…"</p><p>Robert sighed, "John Boscorelli refused to let you die from what I've heard," Brass commented.</p><p>"I…I do remember that," Horatio spoke softly, visible discomfort in his face as he spoke.</p><p>The nurse quickly noticed Horatio was in pain and approached the bed, "You have a pain button if you need it, Lieutenant Caine," she spoke gently, picking it up. "I notice you don't look very comfortable."</p><p>"It hurts to breathe and to speak," Horatio admitted even though he didn't reach for the button.</p><p>Robert looked at the nurse, "I'll talk to him," he spoke gently. "Could you please tell the doctor?"</p><p>The nurse nodded and left the room, "Uncle Horatio, please," Robert spoke softly. "You need it."</p><p>"I…I don't know what came over me," Horatio spoke weakly. "I was medicated against my will…"</p><p>Tears filled Horatio's eyes and he looked away as he closed his eyes, "Press it," he whispered.</p><p>Robert silently pressed the pain button and Horatio quietly drifted off, "Um, thank you for coming, Detective Brass," he spoke dismissively, knowing he needed to text Natalia and share what had happened so she could ask Emily for a reference to a counselor in Las Vegas. "Have a good day."</p><p>Brass nodded calmly and left while Robert sat, pulled out his phone, and began to text Natalia.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncle Horatio's awake, but he had an anxious response to the thought of being given pain medication and I finally convinced the nurse to let me handle it. Do you know if Dr. Speedle knows of psychologists in Vegas that could talk to him? – Bobby</em>
</p><p>Having read the text, Natalia found herself lingering outside of Emily's closed office in hopes that her colleague and friend could be of help, "…I tried to stick up for you and protested that your services were valuable to this department, but Delko's actions spoke volumes," Rick's voice said quietly.</p><p>There was a sigh, "I knew it was going to happen once Eric decided to seek the clearance from an outside psychologist," Emily spoke in a tired voice. "They can use the budget cuts excuse…"</p><p>Natalia quickly moved away and stayed silent as Rick came out of the office a few minutes and walked off down the hallway, "Who's there?" Emily asked, having heard movement. "Show yourself."</p><p>"Hi," Natalia replied as she came into view. "I, uh, was wondering if we could talk and then I heard…"</p><p>Emily sighed softly and nodded, clearly unhappy, "Do you want to talk about it?" Natalia asked.</p><p>"I wouldn't clear Eric for field duty as soon as he wanted because I felt he needed more rehabilitation and counseling to deal with his easily triggered anger," Emily replied softly. "I am not careless in dealing with patients who have brain injuries, but Eric decided to go to a different psychologist and somehow got cleared. He also submitted a report questioning my competency as a department counselor and that is why the position is being cut. The higher-ups gave me the excuse of budget and I'd believe it if they hadn't just hired Doctor Stokes. I've already told my family about it."</p><p>Natalia sighed, "Sergeant Stetler tried to fight for the position to stay, but he wasn't successful," Emily continued softly. "With my experience, I could work in other areas of the department if I choose to."</p><p>"Horatio was the one who hired you, though," Natalia spoke quietly. "Does he know about this?"</p><p>Emily sighed, "Horatio <em>recommended</em> me," she explained. "I earned my dual degree in Criminal Justice and Psychology long before I met him and I've now got my doctorate in Psychology and qualifications in forensics. Our expenses are fairly reasonable, but I might take a job in Homicide or even Patrol…"</p><p>Natalia frowned as she sat on the couch, "I'm very used to the tumultuous environment of Patrol because of my time in New York and Ryan's got friends on the patrol beats who would help me adjust," Emily spoke quietly. "I'm also thinking about maybe being a teacher of psychology…"</p><p>"I can see you're hurting," Natalia spoke gently. "You seem tired and sad. Is there anything…?"</p><p>Emily shook her head, "The decision's been finalized and even the lab has a full roster, so there's really nothing more I can do except explore other options," she spoke quietly. "I would love to stay at home and enjoy Jesse more, but James and Julliet will eventually need special schooling because we're noticing a few learning delays popping up. Rosa is helping us look for next year, but it's expensive and I would rather not use the money from Bernard; he tortured those children and left permanent scars."</p><p>Nodding, Natalia sighed, "Um, I came to tell you that Horatio woke up," she spoke softly. "Robert was wondering if you knew any good psychologists that could be of help. Bobby and I have been texting about it and he said his uncle seems to have anxiety about admitting when he needs pain medication."</p><p>Emily frowned, "From what I heard, Horatio was put through some very traumatic things," she replied in a concerned voice, not sharing that Tripp himself had come in to see her after getting details about what happened because he was horrified by it. "The news hasn't released every detail, but I heard enough to deduce that. I think the best thing for him at the moment is to have Bobby there with him because it's a case of role-reversal; they've been through similar things and can help each other."</p><p>Before Natalia could reply, Tim came into view with the intent of sneaking off for lunch with Emily, but he froze when he saw Natalia, "Did I interrupt an appointment?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>"No," Emily spoke quietly, sighing as she looked at Tim. "I…I was just sharing my news."</p><p>Tim sighed gently, "Wanna get out of here and go for a walk on the patch of beach near the PD?" he asked softly, sensing that Emily was feeling sad. "We're processing evidence, but you look tired."</p><p>"Stetler tried to help me keep my position, but he didn't succeed," Emily replied softly.</p><p>Tim nodded, a sad expression on his face, "I'm sorry," he replied softly. "This is all crap."</p><p>"Well, Natalia just told me that Horatio's awake," Emily said. "That's a bit of good news."</p><p>Tim suddenly looked relieved, "H is awake?" he asked softly. "So he'll be back?"</p><p>"Eventually," Natalia replied softly. "Bobby…he didn't give me any details."</p><p>Nodding, Tim sighed, "I'd better get back to work," Natalia spoke, wanting to give them space.</p><p>Once Natalia was gone, Tim walked over to Emily and Emily rose, sighing heavily as he gently hugged her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>UNLV Campus – Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sara paused as she came into the building where Dr. Langston's class was held and saw Tyler, Kimoyah, Adriana, Michelle, Lisa, and an anxious looking Caira sitting on a bench in front of the classroom with their bags and books. James and Darin were in lockup sobering up, Colin was missing, and John wasn't there yet. Caira looked at Sara, but didn't move because it would hurt too much.</p><p>"Hi there, Sara," Caira spoke softly as Sara approached. "Officer Wolfe is inside with Langston and they're talking about things. DB came along and is wanting to help find Colin…for my sake."</p><p>Sara silently sat next to Caira, "How many CSI's are going to show up?!" Lisa asked anxiously.</p><p>"I'm an advocate," Sara spoke softly. "My husband is the head and co-founder of Victims Assistance."</p><p>Adriana swore and fidgeted with her bag, "I want a smoke so bad," she hissed. "This whole thing is crap and we're being blamed for some psycho's behavior. I just want all of this to go away."</p><p>"I heard that if we want to go back to our spots, our schools will accept us back after mid-terms," Michelle spoke anxiously. "After sleeping with those guys and being detained, this makes me…"</p><p>Lisa glanced at Caira, "What happened in court this morning?" she asked. "Did she go to jail?"</p><p>Caira, however, didn't say anything because she didn't want to admit that she had chosen compassion and Jill was simply being given time in a mental hospital to recover from brainwashing and the abuse from Ray and many others. Once Jill was done treatment, she would be free to go on with her life.</p><p>Just as the classroom door opened, John came into the building and walked slowly because he didn't want to aggravate his head injury or broken ribs. Nick had wanted to come with him, but John silently came in by himself because he knew it was going to be difficult and didn't want to involve anyone else.</p><p>"You look tired," Sara spoke softly, frowning as John gripped the wall. "How'd you get here?"</p><p>John sighed, "Nick drove me, but I told him to leave," he replied. "Is it time yet?"</p><p>"Well, the door's open, so I assume so," Lisa spoke coolly. "You look half-dead, Boscorelli."</p><p>John scoffed, "Oh, knock it off, Lisa," Caira scoffed. "John's a hero and he almost died working to save Lieutenant Caine's life. Ever since this thing started, all you've done is whine about everything."</p><p>"The news said he killed someone," Michelle spoke anxiously. "I don't think we're allowed…"</p><p>Kimoyah swore, "It was in defense of an injured person," she scoffed, her accent emerging.</p><p>"Danville are you gonna stick it out or run home crying to your FBI mommy?" Michelle asked in a cold voice as she and Adriana gazed at Tyler. "You've been glued to your bed this last week."</p><p>Tyler frowned, "What is going on out here?!" Ray Langston spoke angrily as he and DB came out into the hallway, both of them aware of the disagreement. "<em>All</em> of you get into the classroom <em>now</em>!"</p><p>Sara watched as Caira, Tyler, Kimoyah, Adriana, Michelle, and Lisa all proceeded into the classroom and John followed a few moments later, "Doctor Langston, I'm Sara Grissom and I'm a Victims Assistance advocate that Caira requested," Sara explained rising from the bench. "Should I come in?"</p><p>Ray nodded and DB looked relieved as Sara came into the classroom and sat near Caira, "Classes will continue for those who want them to continue, but your educational institutions have already made it clear that they will accept anyone who wants to go back," Ray spoke sternly as he picked up a newspaper from the desk and showed it to the class. "We've already lost two students due to inappropriate conduct and one is missing, but the local paper has nothing but praise for the pilot program due to the actions of John Boscorelli. He acted more like a CSI than a victim."</p><p>"And just what was I supposed to do, sir?" John asked softly. "Allow Lieutenant Caine to die?"</p><p>Ray looked surprised and DB's eyes widened, "See here, everyone, Boscorelli's attitude about making the best of a bad thing is why he belongs here," he replied, dropping the newspaper on John's desk as he walked around the room. "If you can't make the best of bad situations, maybe this kind of a career isn't right for you. This whole situation certainly wasn't planned, but it serves as a stress test…"</p><p>"What happened to the girl who assaulted Caira Jamison, sir?" Michelle asked. "Do you know?"</p><p>Caira sighed, "Caira is entitled to privacy," Ray said sternly. "Colin Jamison is still missing and so those who want to continue class will be escorted to and from lessons by an officer or CSI and have a curfew on the nights you aren't on shift until Colin is found. These rules are for your personal safety and I'll be abiding by them too just in case Colin is angry at me for whatever reason."</p><p>"I ain't following no curfew like a little kid," Adriana huffed. "I'm old enough for the nightlife, unlike Boscorelli and Caira. I'm 24 and I don't need to be in by a certain hour. I'm an adult and I…"</p><p>Ray scowled, "You wanna be out of the program?" he asked sternly. "That's the alternative."</p><p>Adriana scoffed, but didn't move, "Why'd you even let your brother be in the program if he's a nutcase?" she asked, glaring at Caira. "I heard that you both had problems in the past, but…"</p><p>"Now, that's really nobody's business," DB spoke up sternly. "Stop making trouble."</p><p>Caira sighed tiredly, "Your outbursts will be reported to Grissom," Sara spoke sternly.</p><p>"I guess sleeping with the boss has perks," Adriana scoffed, standing up. "Tramp."</p><p>Sara looked shocked, "Sara's his <em>wife</em>," Caira replied in an upset voice. "How dare you…"</p><p>Adriana lunged at Caira, knocking her out of her desk and John immediately got up and got in front of Caira to protect her. Adriana looked ready to shove John, but Ray immediately grabbed hold of her.</p><p>"That's enough!" Ray growled. "Jamison, Boscorelli, are you two all right?"</p><p>John looked at Caira, who looked shaken up. Caira immediately started crying and John quickly got on the floor, taking her into his arms and gently holding her while shielding her from the others.</p><p>"I was authorized by Caira to speak on her behalf if there was trouble," Sara spoke as she stood up. "On her behalf, I'd like to press assault charges against Adriana Martin and have her booked."</p><p>DB pulled his phone out as John helped Caira up and on to a bench usually reserved for visitors, "What happened?" Nick asked, suddenly coming into the room. "I was heading here and I heard noise…"</p><p>"A fight," Ray spoke crossly, sighing. "Adriana Martin attacked Caira Jamison for no reason…"</p><p>Nick's eyes widened and he looked at John, who was holding Caira protectively, and then at the restrained Adriana, "What?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Why was there a fight?"</p><p>John whispered to Caira and sighed, "Can we get this dramatic crap over and done with, please?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "Caira's now freaked out and I've got a headache. Call the cops already."</p><p>Nick frowned at John's unusually cranky demeanor, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>John sighed as Caira calmed down, "I keep having nightmares that Lieutenant Caine died even though I did everything I could," he confessed quietly. "What, did y'all think I <em>enjoyed</em> having to kill Ray?"</p><p>DB's eyes went wide and Sara sighed, "I think your blood sugar is dropping from all the stress," Nick commented, noticing that John got agitated whenever his sugars were low. "Did you bring food?"</p><p>"Just snacks," John replied softly, sighing. "My bag's at my desk…hang on."</p><p>Nick quickly retrieved the bag and gave it to John, "The police are on the way," DB said softly.</p><p>"I've never been arrested before," Adriana whined. "When we were partying with Sam…"</p><p>Sara frowned, "Sam Braun?" she asked softly. "Who all was partying with Sam and when?"</p><p>"Colin Jamison worked for Sam Braun before he applied to the pilot program as a casino runner," Adrianna hissed anxiously. "He also did a lot of media appearances before he was fired. Don't you idiots watch the news? Sam's been trying to buy out the Wolfe family casinos, but they won't let him."</p><p>Sara looked surprised, but said nothing, "James and Darin tried to get a party going with us at the Silver Wolfe a couple of nights we were off duty, but Tommy Wolfe threw us off the property," Michelle spoke up anxiously. "We decided to go find Sam because he was about the partying and we saw Colin and him talking about stuff. Sam promised us party space if we kept our mouths shut…"</p><p>"Do you think Sam Braun is hiding Colin Jamison?" Nick asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Adrianna shrugged and Caira sighed, not wanting to discuss her older brother at all, "I don't think this is a discussion that needs to be had here," DB spoke up, noticing Caira's discomfort.</p><p>"If y'all arrest me, I'm not telling you what I know," Adrianna sniffed haughtily.</p><p>Scoffing, John stood up and helped Caira up, "We're <em>so</em> out of here," he said in a cross voice.</p><p>"Do the homework in the workbook and I'll be in touch about future classes," Ray said.</p><p>Just then, Ecklie came into the room, "I was on my way in and it came over the radio that there was a brawl," he spoke in a stern voice. "Boscorelli, why do you look like you're going somewhere?"</p><p>"Cops are on their way to arrest Adriana Martin for assaulting Caira," Sara spoke up softly.</p><p>Ecklie rolled his eyes, "I have evidence that Sam Braun forced Colin Jamison to participate in some bad things and I won't talk if I'm arrested," Adriana sniffed. "We saw them talking while partying."</p><p>"Oh, you mean like involved in the Lieutenant Caine situation?" Ecklie asked sternly. "Evidence we collected at the scene already tells us that Sam Braun and Colin Jamison were both involved. Once we get Lieutenant Caine's side of things, we'll hopefully be able to start making some arrests."</p><p>John frowned, "Lieutenant Caine's in a coma," he replied softly. "I…I don't know if…"</p><p>"Detective Brass just called from Desert Palm," Ecklie spoke calmly. "Lieutenant Caine is awake, but he is currently resting with the help of pain medication. After what I just heard, however, I'm reluctant to involve most of you in the investigation because I don't need any brawls in my lab."</p><p>Silence filled the room, "I think, given the circumstances, that it's only safe to involve John, Caira, Tyler, and Kimoyah seeing as they haven't been involved in any questionable behavior," Ecklie spoke in an official voice. "As for the rest of you, I want to know who was involved in this partying."</p><p>"I went once, but Adriana and Michelle went more than once," Lisa admitted softly, lowering her head.</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "Everyone please sit down," he replied in a cross voice. "Let's start from the beginning."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Drug Rehabilitation Hospital - Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The room was quiet, but a cake sat in front of Emily Yokas and she couldn't help but smile as she, Stella, her mother, and Alex picked at it with forks. Faith had gotten special permission to buy a cake and bring it as long as there were no candles and Stella had brought Emily a card.</p><p>"I wonder…is Uncle Bosco going to come?" Emily asked eagerly, hoping to see and hug John.</p><p>Faith sighed, "Bosco and Danielle had to go out to Vegas because John rescued Lieutenant Caine and got injured doing it, so they won't be coming," she replied softly. "Bosco apologized…"</p><p>"I can't believe John did that," Emily replied softly. "I wish I had a newspaper article about it…"</p><p>Faith sighed, "I can get you one from a news stand," she promised softly. "How are things?"</p><p>"I'm doing well in the GED program and Stella's been helping me with life skills and stuff," Emily spoke quietly even though she didn't have to legally share information. "How's Alex doing?"</p><p>Faith sighed and gestured to the stroller where Alex was smiling, "I've been making his baby book for you and taking videos of him," she replied softly. "I…I would love to bring him to see you more…"</p><p>"I might get out by Christmas," Emily spoke in a hopeful voice. "My doctor is starting me on day passes with curfews now that I'm 18 and if that goes well, maybe I'll get to get out of here…"</p><p>Stella gave Emily a kind look, "That pass says where you're allowed to go and not allowed to go and it has a time you're supposed to be back," she explained gently. "It was hard for me to get that for you."</p><p>"I'll be good with it," Emily promised sincerely. "I might go send an actual email to John today because letters really take so long and they don't let patients here use the computers."</p><p>Faith smiled, "That would be a good thing," she replied. "He could use support right now."</p><p>"I think John could be really good for you, Emily," Stella spoke quietly. "He's a good guy."</p><p>Emily nodded and silently turned her attention to Alex, still resentful that John had refused to step up and become Alex's father. Now that she was 18, she would be able to reach out to his real one herself.</p><p>A bell rang and Stella sighed, "Visiting time is ending for now," Stella spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I can take the cake home," Faith offered quietly. "I'll come back with Alex tomorrow."</p><p>Emily nodded and sighed, kissing Alex as she got up, "I think I'll take a walk to the library after quiet time and email John," she lied softly. "I want to be there for him…he really needs friends right now."</p><p>"And I have to meet back up with Detective Taylor," Stella spoke quietly. "I'll see you later, Emily."</p><p>Faith quietly hugged Emily and left with Alex while Stella made her way to the foyer where she and Mac usually met after her visits with Emily. Mac had always driven her back to the prison and had given her a hug before releasing her back to the women's section of the prison where she had stored her work release clothes and changed back into her blues. Today, however, Mac was holding a folder.</p><p>"Hi there," Mac spoke calmly. "Um, I had a meeting up at Riker's this morning about you."</p><p>Stella sighed, nodding as she wondered what kind of complaint Faith or Emily had made about her since she wouldn't allow Emily to write Derek or talk to him, "Mac, she's 18 now and if she doesn't want to work with me anymore, that's her decision," she spoke softly. "She can do what she…"</p><p>"Emily never said anything about that and neither did Detective Miller," Mac cut in gently. "The people at the hospital have seen how you helped Emily and they made NYPD and Riker's aware of that."</p><p>Stella frowned, but said nothing, "You're having a parole hearing next week as a result of their words and you might be released if all goes well," Mac explained quietly. "I have the details here."</p><p>Mac opened the folder and Stella looked thunderstruck as she silently listened to Mac speak.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The walk from the Tangiers to the Crime Lab had been a long one; it seemed even longer for Colin because he had run through back alleys sporting injuries from Sam Braun and his goons.</p><p>After he had crashed Nick's truck, Colin had fled to the Tangiers and asked for help from Sam, but Sam had locked him in a basement maintenance area with little food or water. Sam's goons had also given him endless beatings for involving John and for allowing John to escape with Lieutenant Caine.</p><p>Sam Braun himself had spent a good deal of time beating Colin before turning him loose and telling him to kill himself because he was a worthless waste of space. Colin, however, had other ideas and had bought a gun and bullets from a pawn shop before heading on foot to the Crime Lab. He knew that only a few lab techs would be around and he knew he wanted David Hodges dead for his past mistakes. Colin knew that killing Hodges would bring him peace.</p><p>To Colin's surprise, the Crime Lab was quiet except for Hodges and Morgan, both of whom were in an evidence room, poring over an open folder, "…This new schedule is insane," Hodges was saying as he pored over the new schedule Grissom had made. "We only have four students left in this project, so each of them gets two-day shifts and two night shifts a week and schedule classes on their own…"</p><p>"Well, Grissom doesn't want the experience to be ruined for everyone just because Colin Jamison went psycho and kidnapped John Boscorelli before wrecking Nick's truck," Morgan spoke softly.</p><p>Hodges scoffed, "I don't know how Colin got in," he replied irritably. "Colin Jamison is a…"</p><p>Colin's eyes narrowed as he stepped into view with the gun ready to fire, "I'm a <em>what</em>?" he hissed.</p><p>Morgan's eyes went wide and she backed away while Hodges raised his hands, "Pathetic loser, crybaby, and mentally unstable," Colin hissed, glaring daggers at Hodges. "Weren't those the exact words you used when I was fired from the Crime Lab shortly after my girlfriend hung herself?"</p><p>"I said <em>nothing</em>," Hodges stammered anxiously, his eyes wide. "That was everyone else…"</p><p>Colin swore and shot the table, shattering it and everything that was on it, "Everyone else out on cases?" he asked coldly. "I know it's shift change for the techs, but where are all the CSI's at?"</p><p>"I….I don't know," Hodges stammered anxiously. "You've been missing for days, Colin…"</p><p>Colin swore, "So what?!" he snapped, re-cocking the gun. "Sam Braun had to punish me for asking Boscorelli help that Lieutenant Caine guy be found. Ray wanted him dead, but I didn't!</p><p>"Can Morgan go?" Hodges asked anxiously. "I'll stay….and we can talk a bit."</p><p>Colin scoffed, but motioned for her to leave, "Is that why you're covered in blood?" Morgan asked anxiously, unwilling to leave her boyfriend. "Sam Braun beat you up after you crashed Nick's truck?"</p><p>"Yeah, he did," Colin hissed coldly. "After I finish off Hodges, I'm going to kill myself…"</p><p>Morgan's eyes widened, but Colin grabbed her and thrust her towards the door, "Get out!" he hissed coldly. "Only David Hodges needs to see this; he needs to understand his role in all this!"</p><p>"Go, please," Hodges spoke anxiously. "<em>Please</em>…I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>Morgan swallowed hard, but silently left and immediately hurried towards the administrative offices to see if she could get some help. To her surprise, Grissom was in his office wearing headphones and listening to nature sounds while working on a report he was going to submit about the students who had failed out of the pilot project. He froze at seeing Morgan and immediately removed his headphones.</p><p>"Grissom, Colin Jamison's hurt and holding Hodges hostage in the layout room with a gun," Morgan spoke in a hushed voice, her expression frightened. "He already destroyed the table and is suicidal…"</p><p>Shots suddenly rang out and Morgan screamed, but Grissom quickly grabbed his gun from his desk drawer and followed Morgan back to the layout room. The cupboards had been shattered and Colin had backed Hodges up against one of the walls with the gun to his face while blood littered the floor.</p><p>"Colin?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice, shocked at Colin's appearance. "Is all that blood yours?"</p><p>Colin swore, "My punishment from Sam Braun for failing," he hissed, not turning to face Grissom.</p><p>"Failing?" Grissom asked in a confused voice. "Colin, was kidnapping John your way of…?"</p><p>Colin cocked the gun again and Hodges swore as he pushed Colin away, sending him off balance and Grissom quickly caught Colin. Instead of surrendering, however, Colin spat at Grissom and tried to wrench free, "I'm going to shoot both of you and then make you watch as I splatter my brains…"</p><p>"Not today," Grissom replied anxiously as he kneed Colin in the groin, sending him to his knees.</p><p>Colin screamed as Grissom released him and grabbed the gun by the barrel in a swift motion, "Take this," Grissom spoke anxiously, passing the gun to Morgan. "Get it processed <em>right now</em>!"</p><p>Morgan hurried off and Grissom quickly got on his radio, "I need backup at the Crime Lab ASAP," he spoke anxiously, watching as Colin began sobbing hysterically. "I also need paramedics ASAP!"</p><p>"Hodges ruined my <em>life</em>," Colin sobbed, his entire body shaking. "I wanted killing him to be the last thing…"</p><p>Hodges gaped at Colin as he came forward and sighed anxiously, "Grissom, I…" he stammered.</p><p>"Hodges, go sit in an interview room and wait for backup," Grissom spoke in an annoyed voice, sighing as Dr. Robbins, who had heard the shots, suddenly came into view. "Don't say a word to anyone right now…"</p><p>Hodges silently walked away, shellshocked about the fact that he had almost gotten killed over his nasty attitude, "Doc Robbins, help me with Colin," Grissom spoke anxiously. "Sam Braun beat him up pretty badly."</p><p>Dr. Robbins quickly gloved up and Grissom gloved up before both of them gently took hold of the sobbing, bleeding Colin and helped him to his feet. Colin whimpered, but didn't pull away.</p><p>Sirens flooded the air as Grissom and Dr. Robbins moved Colin into the hallway, "Let's sequester him in the morgue for now," Grissom spoke anxiously. "I think Colin's having a mental breakdown."</p><p>Noise filled the hallways just as the three entered the morgue and Grissom immediately sat Colin down on a stool, "I just wanna die," Colin sobbed, his body quaking violently. "Sam was right to tell me to off myself."</p><p>Grissom and Dr. Robbins exchanged a look as Grissom took photos of Colin's injuries with his phone and Dr. Robbins examined the injuries, "It's all going to be okay, Colin," Grissom spoke softly. "I promise you that."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Altered Mentalities - October 15, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>October 15</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"So, we know with a certainty that Ivan Sarnoff killed Erinn Chavez, but nobody has been able to find him," Calleigh spoke in a quiet voice as she, Eric, Tim, Jesse, Walter, Natalia, Tripp, and Alexx gathered in the layout room where all the evidence from the Erinn Chavez murder was laid out.</p><p>Tim sighed, "Can we connect this murder to Horatio's abduction at all?" he asked sternly.</p><p>"We know that Ivan Sarnoff didn't kidnap Horatio alone because of what you saw and because of the information we got from Vegas," Jesse replied quietly. "Someone could have talked because they were mad at Ivan and Ivan could have acted in revenge. New York did send us this fax recently."</p><p>The group watched as Jesse revealed a fax, "Doctor Andrea Pride, ex-wife to Ivan Sarnoff, recently gave information about the abduction and torture of Lieutenant Horatio Caine to the New York Police Department," he read in a concerned voice. "Detective Taylor said that she has a son…"</p><p>"Not Horatio's?" Calleigh asked in a concerned voice. "I didn't think he could…or would…."</p><p>Jesse sighed, "No, DNA testing was done and the boy was unwillingly fathered by Greg Sanders of the Las Vegas Crime Lab," he explained calmly. "Former FBI Agent Jo Danville is currently in Las Vegas gathering pieces of the investigation and they'll know more when Horatio is able to share."</p><p>Tim nodded, "IAB asked to be kept in the loop," he spoke quietly. "Jesse, can you copy that fax and run it over to Stetler? The department wants to make sure that Horatio is given justice."</p><p>Jesse quickly copied the report and walked the copy down to the administrative area of the lab, wondering if Rick was actually in his office. To Jesse's surprise, Rick was not only in his office, but but on the phone, "…<em>I've got some days off because Grissom and Ecklie didn't want me involved in Sam Braun's arrest and processing</em>," Catherine's voice spoke quietly. "<em>It's only a few days, but I thought I'd come out so we could have a conversation and I could maybe visit the kids."</em></p><p>Rick sighed, "I'm doing shifts with IAB <em>and</em> CSI because they're short-handed and when I'm not here, I'm spending time with Lindsey and Lenny," he replied in a tired voice. "I know you want to revisit the custody arrangements, but can we please wait until the dust with Horatio's case has settled?"</p><p>"<em>Horatio's awake, but his recovery will be</em> <em>slow</em>," Catherine replied. "<em>Why don't you want me</em>…?"</p><p>Swallowing hard, Jesse silently returned to the layout room, "Um, Stetler's busy," he spoke quietly.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…<em>We are at the Tangiers Casino where casino mogul, Sam Braun, is being arrested for involvement in the kidnapping and torture of Lieutenant Horatio Caine from the Miami-Dade Police Department</em>," a reporter spoke on the television that Robert was watching in the hospital room while his uncle slept. "<em>Braun is also being charged with harboring wanted fugitive, Raymond Caine, and the assaults of Doctor Andrea Pride, Jill Adams, and Colin Jamison. Raymond Caine was killed several days ago by CSI Trainee John Boscorelli and so Sam Braun alone will be charged with participation</em>…"</p><p>An image of an angry looking Sam Braun being led to a police car by uniformed officers suddenly appeared on the screen and Robert sighed heavily. He knew bits and pieces of what his uncle had been through, but he hadn't known exactly who was involved until now. He also knew that his Aunt Yelina was going to eventually come out and collect Ray's body, but he didn't know when that would be.</p><p>"<em>In other news, the pilot project started by the Las Vegas Crime Lab back in September will resume next week after a chain of shocking events forced its temporary suspension</em>," the reporter said.</p><p>Sighing, Robert turned the TV down and looked at the bed just in time to see his uncle slowly wake from a restful, medication-assisted sleep, "Uncle Horatio," he spoke softly, smiling at him.</p><p>"I..I could hear the TV in my sleep," Horatio spoke quietly. "They finally arrested Sam Braun?"</p><p>Robert nodded as he came back to his chair beside the bed, "The police will eventually want to talk to you," he spoke gently. "I don't know what you can and can't remember, but just do your best."</p><p>Horatio suddenly frowned and looked towards the door, "I hear breathing," he spoke quietly.</p><p>Robert silently looked towards the door and his eyes grew big as John came into the room, having taken a cab from the airport after seeing his parents back to New York. As much as his parents had wanted to stick around to see him testify, they had to get back to look after his siblings and also get on the hunt for Maritza. John had understood and had said he would see them very soon.</p><p>"Um, hi," John spoke nervously, staring at the two Caines. "I was at the airport and got a cab…"</p><p>Horatio looked thoughtful, "Come over here," he spoke quietly. "Haven't seen you in a while."</p><p>John obediently walked over to the bed and sat in a chair, "I was in the hospital for a few days and then resting at The Palms while my parents visited," he replied softly. "They went back to New York today and I saw them off at the airport. I'm back at Nick's, but I'm supposed to take it easy."</p><p>Horatio sighed tiredly, "I take it that nobody knows you're here," he spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"No," John spoke quietly, a sigh in his voice. "I thought I should apologize for killing Ray."</p><p>Robert's eyes widened in shock and Horatio looked taken aback, "I didn't want to," John spoke in a whispered voice, his expression somber. "I haven't had peace from anyone since it happened, but I've had lots of time to think about it and listen to what everyone's opinion on it is…"</p><p>Horatio sighed softly, "Ray raped me and tried to kill me," he spoke quietly. "He would have been successful that night had you not acted. He also beat me and forced a young man just older than…"</p><p>At the mention of Colin, John paled, "Um, you mean Colin Jamison?" he asked softly. "He…he has something wrong with him and he's in a psychiatric hospital right now because of what he did to you and what he did at the Crime Lab after Sam Braun beat him. I heard about it from Caira…"</p><p>Just then, Sofia came into the room with Brass at his side and both of them looked surprised to see John there, "I figured this is where you might be," Brass spoke quietly. "Did you turn your phone off?"</p><p>"I'm not expected anywhere until later," John spoke quietly. "My parents went home today and I was seeing them off at the airport. I didn't want to be bothered, so I turned my phone off."</p><p>Brass nodded, "I've just been feeling so guilty," John admitted. "I needed to talk to him…"</p><p>"Well, you ought not to stay out for too long because you need to take it easy," Brass replied in a calm, but sympathetic voice. "Tonight, you're on night shift at the lab and you need to be 'up'."</p><p>John nodded and looked at Robert, "How's it for you working in a lab?" he asked softly. "I'm hoping to work at some sort of Crime Lab once I'm done my Bachelor's and I was wondering how you…"</p><p>Robert sighed and Horatio immediately looked at him, his expression concerned, "The way MDPD cuts people and uses budget as an excuse, I don't know," he confessed. "Uncle Horatio, I wasn't going to say anything, but Emily's position is being eliminated at the end of the year and the high-ups are claiming budget cuts, but Delko submitted a report questioning her ability to do her job…"</p><p>Horatio looked troubled, but didn't say anything because he was very aware that Eric had struggled to come back to work after being shot and that he had come to blows with Emily several times during his rehabilitation because he wanted to go faster than she allowed, "Eric Delko?" Brass spoke up in an unimpressed voice. "After he attacked your nephew at your crime scene, I'm surprised…"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Horatio spoke in a shocked voice, his eyes wide. "Eric attacked you, Bobby?"</p><p>Robert sighed and nodded, "It's a complicated story," he replied softly. "It really is."</p><p>"When you're ready to talk about it, let me know," Horatio replied softly. "All right?"</p><p>Nodding, Robert relaxed, "Detective Brass needs to take your account of what happened to you and who was involved," Sofia spoke gently. "I…I need to talk to you about my husband."</p><p>Horatio frowned at Sofia's words, but said nothing while John and Robert moved to the couch to make room for the detectives, "This is Detective Jim Brass and Detective Sofia Wolfe talking to Lieutenant Horatio Caine at Desert Palm Hospital on October 15, 2006," Brass said into a tape recorder as he sat down and placed the tape recorder on the portable table. "Lieutenant, you can begin whenever."</p><p>As Horatio was about to speak, Brass's phone suddenly rang and Brass quickly turned the phone off before answering it, "<em>Jim, is John with you</em>?" Grissom's voice spoke. "<em>I need him at the Crime Lab</em>."</p><p>"John's right here," Brass replied calmly, giving John a look. "He turned his phone off."</p><p>There was a sigh, "John's grandparents just arrived to get Ray's body," Grissom spoke quietly.</p><p>Brass sighed, "Hey, Detective Caine, could you run John over to the Crime Lab while we talk to your uncle?" he asked in a quiet voice, covering the phone. "Yelina Salas just arrived at the lab."</p><p>John's eyes went wide and Robert nodded, eager to visit with his aunt and cousin a bit, "Bobby, tell Yelina I'm fine," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "If you tell her anything else, she'll get upset."</p><p>Robert nodded, knowing that Yelina would see right through it, "Let's go, John," he spoke calmly.</p><p>Swallowing hard, John rose and wondered how his grandmother would react to what he had done.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I stopped by the psychiatric hospital to see if we could get information out of Colin Jamison, but he refused visitors," Nick spoke in an apologetic voice as he came into Grissom's office and found Sully and Yelina sitting on the couch. "Oh, sorry; I didn't realize that you had company in here."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "John and Yelina Sullivan are here to see what they can do about getting Ray's body out of Vegas," he explained quietly. "They also want to visit with John and Lieutenant Caine."</p><p>"Ray Junior didn't want to come, so we left him and Nicolas back in New York with our neighbors until Maurice and Danielle get home," Yelina explained softly. "Ray Junior is still very angry at his father and he just wants to stay at the apartment when he's not in school. He's very shaken by this."</p><p>Sully sighed, "Well, Carlos and Tommy were already making sure David and Ellie got to and from school and watching Mikey and Emily so we could get things done, so they didn't mind just being in the apartment with the babies til Danielle and Bosco get home," he commented. "Ray Junior…he needs time to deal with things and that's okay. He asked to see his father once we get the body back there."</p><p>Yelina sighed as she looked at Grissom, "When you told me that John was the one who shot Ray to protect Horatio, my first thought was relief," she spoke quietly. "And then I felt bad for John because he's been through so much already and he's got such a good heart that he'll think he is a bad…"</p><p>Grissom suddenly went quiet and Yelina turned just in time to see Nick move aside for Robert and a tired looking John. Sully and Yelina quickly got up and walked over to John looking calm.</p><p>Yelina gave John a smile, caressed his cheek, and was gentle with her hug because she had been told that John was still recovering from his experience, "You did what you had to," she spoke softly, giving him a gentle, but firm look. "I know you've been feeling guilty, but I am grateful that you did it."</p><p>John sighed and nodded, "Okay," he spoke quietly as his grandmother released him. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Sully silently hugged John and Yelina sighed, gazing at Robert, "John, why don't you take your namesake out for a walk while I talk to Ray?" Yelina suggested softly. "We can meet up later."</p><p>"Yeah," Sully spoke quietly, gazing at John. "You can come nap in our hotel room for a while."</p><p>John sighed, but allowed his grandfather to lead him past Nick and out of Grissom's office, "Nick, the insurance guy is in the staff room," Grissom spoke calmly. "To talk about your truck."</p><p>Nodding, Nick walked off and Yelina looked at Robert and spoke some gentle Spanish to him.</p><p>"I know I look tired, Auntie," Robert replied softly. "And I'm in trouble at work."</p><p>Yelina frowned, but didn't say anything, "When I took off out here, I didn't put in for time off and the higher-ups are mad," Robert explained quietly. "They say I'll have to take it out of my vacation days and not get paid."</p><p>"I'm sure they're grateful that Horatio is alive," Yelina spoke softly. "Management there can be…"</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed, "Do you want me to visit Ray with you?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Yelina nodded and hugged him, "You've always been a good boy," she spoke gently. "Doctor Grissom, is it all right if Bobby comes with me? I need someone there to make sure I don't faint."</p><p>Grissom nodded and got up, "He belongs to Horatio's older sister, Adria," Yelina explained. "I…"</p><p>"You don't need to explain, Detective," Grissom spoke gently. "Detective Caine is welcome."</p><p>Robert and Yelina held each other as they followed Grissom to the morgue where Doc Robbins was sitting on a stool, "We're here to see Ray Caine," Grissom spoke quietly. "This is his ex and nephew."</p><p>Doc Robbins nodded and stood up, sighing as he walked over to Ray's drawer and opened it, "You should know something," he spoke quietly. "Although he was shot and bled to death from the wounds, Ray would have died soon enough anyway. He had Stage 4 lung cancer and was getting chemo."</p><p>"None of the hospitals in the area reported having chemo drugs missing," Grissom replied anxiously.</p><p>Doc Robbins sighed, "I suspect they were financed by a private backer and delivered by someone with medical training," he explained, handing Grissom a folder. "Doctor Pride <em>was</em> involved…"</p><p>"We investigated Doctor Pride and she was married to Ivan Sarnoff of Miami years ago and they had a son, but they divorced," Grissom spoke calmly. "New York said she was willing to testify against Ivan in exchange for no jail time, but we're still waiting on an answer about her decision."</p><p>Yelina sighed and walked over to the table, "There's so much to say," she whispered softly.</p><p>Robert whispered something to her and Yelina nodded before speaking in Spanish while looking down at Ray's body. After several moments, Yelina fell silent and promptly cried on Robert's shoulder.</p><p>"If there's anything the Crime Lab can do…" Grissom spoke softly. "Help you make arrangements?"</p><p>Yelina sighed, "I made arrangements for a private plane to transport the body wherever it needs to go," Robert replied in a tired voice. "I'd actually like to take my aunt to lunch and talk to her for now."</p><p>Grissom nodded and Doc Robbins closed the drawer, "I'll be in touch," Robert said in a quiet voice, feeling the need to talk to someone about his dissatisfaction with the lab before he talked to his uncle.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crime Lab/Police Department - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I appreciate you seeing me," Candace Stokes spoke softly as she sat down on the couch in Emily's office after locking the door. "I know I haven't been here long, but I really needed to talk…"</p><p>Emily nodded, "I'm happy to accept drop-in patients," she replied softly. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Frank mentioned that you were a good counselor and I don't trust anyone enough at the hospital," Candace spoke quietly. "Nobody but my youngest brother, Nick, knows I resigned from the hospital out in Austin and came here. Derek's very manipulative and he got mad when I wouldn't release him from the hospital to a halfway house. He convinced a psych doctor to release him after he beat me."</p><p>Emily sighed, "Mom and Dad don't visit Derek anymore because he says they trigger him, but they just don't want to deal with what he's become," Candace spoke quietly. "Derek's diabetes is doing fine, but his mental health issues have stemmed back to when Nick was just a little kid. Nick…he told me…"</p><p>Candace swallowed hard, "Derek's girlfriend babysat Nick once and molested him," she whispered. "I don't know if Derek found out about it, but he hasn't been mentally right since he was in high school."</p><p>Emily nodded, "Hey, I heard about you losing your job at the end of the year from Natalia and if you want, I can talk to people at the hospital for you," Candace spoke quietly. "They always need more help in the mental health department and after you helped Nicky, it's the least I could do for you."</p><p>"I'd appreciate that," Emily replied softly. "I have kids I'd love to be at home with, but James and Julliet have developmental delays because their birth father, Bernard Marquez, kidnapped and tortured them when they were just two years old. Tim Speedle legally adopted them after we were married…"</p><p>Candace sighed, "Anyway, this session is about you," Emily spoke quietly. "You're worried."</p><p>"I am," Candace replied softly. "I'm living with Frank and we have separate rooms right now because he doesn't want to push me into things I'm not ready for, but I love him. I'm just scared that Derek will find me and expect things from me. He wanted me to vouch for him getting back to a normal life…"</p><p>Emily nodded, "When I said no, Derek beat me up and I fled here after packing up my car," Candace spoke quietly. "Nicky mentioned Victims Assistance and so I contacted Natalia and Horatio came along because I was the victim of a crime. He said to approach him if I ever had an interest in working here, but then I heard of his kidnapping. Rick Stetler helped me push through the paperwork, though."</p><p>"Alexx Woods is a good person to learn from," Emily spoke quietly. "She…she's been a little sad ever since Ryan moved to Las Vegas, so you can hopefully cheer her up. She and Ryan were close."</p><p>Candace nodded and checked her watch, "Oh, my break's over," she spoke softly. "Can I come back?"</p><p>"You can come back anytime during business hours between now and the end of December, Doctor Stokes," Emily spoke quietly as Candace stood up. "It was very nice to meet you today."</p><p>Smiling, Candace nodded and silently left the room. Emily sighed and leaned back in her chair to catch a brief nap before heading home. Her list of appointments was much smaller right now and as such, she didn't feel the need to stay at the office all day. Rick was back in IAB, so he didn't need her help.</p><p>A sudden knock at her door prompted Emily to wake and she frowned at seeing Eric at her door, "Officer Delko, what can I do for you?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Do you need an…"</p><p>"Why are you telling people that you losing your job is my fault?!" Eric asked angrily.</p><p>Emily sighed, assuming a facial expression that she had often used in Los Angeles when she and Bernard had fought, "I told the truth," she replied sternly. "You were not ready to come back so quickly and so you went to an outside psychologist. That wouldn't have bothered me so much if you didn't write a letter to IAB and the Chief questioning my abilities. IAB didn't take it at face value, but…"</p><p>"Doctor Higgins saw nothing wrong with me returning to work early and openly wondered if you were being overcautious!" Eric replied angrily, unaware that people were coming down the hallway because they could hear Eric yelling. "You were overcautious with Speed too and Horatio tolerated it…!"</p><p>Emily rose, "I need you to leave <em>now,</em> Officer Delko," she spoke sternly. "Leave and don't come back."</p><p>Eric swore, "You've cleared officers who weren't fit for duty in this lab before and you even got your own brother out of jail, but you wouldn't clear me!" he snapped, slamming his hands down on the desk and flinching when it cracked. "I'm an upstanding citizen and a follower of the law and you…"</p><p>"And you were shot in the head!" Emily replied anxiously, her expression angry. "Eric, you assaulted Detective Caine after Horatio was kidnapped and you get aggressive for no reason at all most of the time! You've now broken my desk and you're testing my patience! Get out or I <em>will</em> shoot you."</p><p>As if to prove her point, Emily got her gun out of her desk and pointed it at Eric, "After Rick was attacked in his office, he made sure all the offices were equipped with special cameras that record both video and sound," she spoke sternly. "Your little performance is now property of the MDPD."</p><p>"Your past is also in the MDPD files," Eric hissed. "Including a copy of Bernard's will."</p><p>Emily sighed, but didn't lower the gun, "Delko, what are you <em>doing</em>?!" Jesse's voice called out.</p><p>Eric suddenly flinched and began to massage his head while closing his eyes, "Hurts," he mumbled.</p><p>Frowning, Emily silently returned the gun to the desk and reached for her phone, "I'm going to call 9-1-1, okay?" she said softly, wondering what was going on. "Eric, can you tell me what's…?"</p><p>Eric suddenly collapsed and began convulsing and Emily quickly dialed 9-1-1, "This is Doctor Emily Speedle at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," she spoke. "I need an ambulance ASAP!"</p><p>Alarmed, Emily came around the desk and tried to push things out of the way so Eric wouldn't hurt himself worse as Jesse came into the room, "I thought Delko was going to hit you," Jesse said worriedly. "Natalia went to get Speedle. I think Speedle and Stetler are having a chat."</p><p>Eric promptly stopped seizing, but wasn't breathing, "Jesse, run and meet the paramedics!" Emily shouted as she began CPR while Calleigh, Walter, and the lab techs watched. "This isn't a show!"</p><p>As Jesse bolted from the office, Calleigh moved closer, "Breathe!" Emily spoke anxiously. "Please!"</p><p>A gasp suddenly filled the air and Emily sighed, grunting as she gently maneuvered Eric into the recovery position, "What happened?" Alexx asked anxiously as she and Candace came running.</p><p>"Eric had a seizure and stopped breathing," Emily panted anxiously. "He's breathing again."</p><p>Alexx frowned as Emily rose and quickly leaned against her damaged desk to both rest and hide the damage that Eric did. Emily had been watching Eric for weeks and knew that something wasn't right with him physically, but he wouldn't ask for help and had brushed off any symptoms as stress from Horatio's absence, "You all right, Doctor Speedle?" Alexx asked in a concerned voice. "You look…"</p><p>"I'm fine," Emily replied in a quiet voice. "Eric's a little heavier than I'm used to lifting."</p><p>Emily, however, remained in front of her damaged desk and didn't move or speak as paramedics arrived and began checking Eric. Tim and Rick quickly came into view and they silently watched the whole scene unfold before looking at Emily, who wasn't speaking or moving from her desk.</p><p>"You said he had a seizure?" one of the paramedics asked as he looked at Emily. "For how long?"</p><p>Emily sighed, "Between two and three minutes long," she replied in a quiet voice. "He was shot in the head a while back and they didn't get all of it. I think that the bullet has done some further damage. He also wasn't breathing after the seizure, but I did CPR and he began to breathe on his own."</p><p>Calleigh gave Emily a shocked look, suddenly feeling bad that she had been so impatient with Eric's struggles. Their relationship had cooled and Eric was now living in a condo near his parents while Calleigh lived alone. It hadn't helped that she had suffered a miscarriage while dating Hagen and another miscarriage while she and Eric were together; it had taken a heavy emotional toll on them.</p><p>The entire lab was silent as the paramedics got Eric on a backboard and on to their gurney, making sure he was both secure and warm before they rolled him out of the office. Aware that the entire lab was staring at her, Emily got up and quickly closed and locked the door so she could compose herself.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Desert Palm Hospital - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Recalling his experience had emotionally drained Horatio, but he remained awake and forced himself to be social because Brass and Sofia were still there. Brass was sitting on the couch and silently listening to Sofia as she explained her illness and how she was worried for Ryan and Carlos's future.</p><p>"I know you and Ryan hadn't been getting along before he lost his job, but I'd feel better if Ryan didn't have to stay so far away from his family when something happens to me," Sofia spoke in a quiet voice as she looked at Horatio. "He gave up everything he knew for me and for our little Carlos…"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "Does Ryan know you're preparing for your death?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Ryan's painfully aware of my condition, but we simply choose to spend our days making the most of our time as a family," Sofia spoke quietly. "He's been busy overseeing your whole case, but he makes sure that I am taken care of and that Carlos is taken care of. My mother is very busy and helps when she's available, but she's a Captain with LVPD and doesn't have all the time in the world…"</p><p>Horatio nodded, "In hindsight, I may have been overly harsh with Ryan given his circumstances and if it would give you one less thing to worry about, I will make peace with him if he is willing to have a conversation," he spoke in a quiet voice, his expression sad. "How much pain are you in right now?"</p><p>Before Sofia could reply, Ecklie came into the room with a reluctant looking Grissom, "Lieutenant Caine, it's good to see you awake," Ecklie spoke briskly. "I was wondering if we could talk."</p><p>"Detective Wolfe and Detective Brass already took my account of events," Horatio replied softly.</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "Well, we've got Colin Jamison being held in a psychiatric hospital and we want to get the ball rolling with charges as soon as possible," he spoke quietly. "We need your testimony…"</p><p>Horatio frowned, but didn't say anything, "John Boscorelli's refusing to press charges against Colin and I guess, given what Sam Braun did to Colin, that makes sense," Grissom spoke up.</p><p>"Grissom, you're not overly helpful," Ecklie spoke sternly. "Colin Jamison had a hand in this."</p><p>Horatio sighed patiently, "Colin Jamison did <em>not</em> want to be involved," he spoke quietly.</p><p>Ecklie scowled, but Grissom looked thoughtful, "I think Colin's anger and problems go beyond me, so I think jail would do nothing for him but destroy his soul," Horatio spoke quietly, quickly growing tired as he continued to talk. "I know that the LaRusso family owned the property where I was held and both Ivan Sarnoff and Sam Braun are responsible for my torture. They forced Colin to participate by exploiting his mental illness and controlling him through coercion and abusive means."</p><p>"And what would you have us do with Colin Jamison instead of sending him to jail for assaulting you and kidnapping John Boscorelli?" Grissom asked quietly, intrigued by Horatio's words.</p><p>Horatio yawned, "Colin suffered severe abuse as a child, the loss of his sister to foster care, and the loss of a loved one to suicide," he replied softly. "That would be enough to break anyone, but Sam Braun decided to break his spirit by involving him in this. I think Colin Jamison needs serious psychiatric care and possibly medication, but I will <em>not</em> punish him with jail time for things beyond his control."</p><p>Ecklie looked irritated, but Grissom nodded, "Well, Sam Braun's been arrested and he has already been trying to deflect the blame to others, but your testimony will help us to at least put him away," Ecklie finally spoke in a toneless voice. "He's been blaming Rick and Catherine's marriage for his anger…"</p><p>"I don't have much knowledge about that except that Sam Braun nearly killed Rick in an attempt to make him lose custody of Lindsey and Lenny," Horatio replied. "I suggest you talk to Rick and Catherine about their problems and whether or not Sam acted against me in response to that."</p><p>Ecklie scoffed and silently left the room, but Grissom remained, "Oh, um, Yelina Salas-Sullivan came to Las Vegas with her husband to collect Ray's body," Grissom spoke quietly. "Did you want to…?"</p><p>"I saw enough of Raymond to last me a lifetime," Horatio spoke softly. "I'm getting very tired."</p><p>Sofia sighed, "I'll sit here for a while with you, Lieutenant, if you don't mind," she spoke softly.</p><p>Horatio nodded and closed his eyes to sleep while Brass and Grissom got up and left the hospital room, "Grissom, go visit the psych hospital and let Mister Jamison know that he just got a heck of a gift from Lieutenant Caine," Ecklie spoke, scowling. "I guess I need to go have a conversation with Catherine."</p><p>"Nick tried visiting this morning and was told Colin doesn't want to see any of us," Grissom replied.</p><p>Ecklie rolled his eyes, "Go over there anyway," he hissed. "You have more tact than Stokes does."</p><p>Grissom nodded and silently left the hospital, leaving Ecklie and Brass standing by themselves.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fremont Street – Las Vegas</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about that couldn't be said at the Crime Lab?" Yelina asked in a quiet voice as she and Robert walked down a quiet sidewalk. "Are you worried about Horatio?"</p><p>Robert sighed, but shook his head because his uncle wouldn't appreciate his personal business being talked about like gossip, "Ever since I came to the Crime Lab, I've always had to worry about fitting in," he admitted softly. "And ever since the brawl with Eric, I've wondered if my place is there…"</p><p>Yelina sighed, "You've spent most of your life as a street cop and moving to a more science-based role is a hard thing," she replied softly. "I would have thought Calleigh and Eric would have made it…"</p><p>"Well, you saw the brawl between Eric and I on the news, I'm sure," Robert spoke quietly. "I also used poor judgment and kept Maxine Valera out of jail so she could see if Felisa LaRusso had anything to do with my uncle's kidnapping. Valera outright admitted to using me and sleeping with Ivan Sarnoff in exchange for information. She helped Ivan kidnap Horatio and they had planned to kill me…"</p><p>Yelina's eyes went wide, "Speedle was there that day, not you," she replied in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Back when Uncle Horatio was looking for Maritza Boscorelli and Tara Price, Doctor Vatelli reached out to him for a meetup that included me," Robert explained. "Uncle Horatio sensed it was a trap and asked Speedle to impersonate me because he didn't want me getting hurt if something went wrong."</p><p>Yelina nodded calmly, "And Eric thought it was your fault?" she replied in a worried voice.</p><p>"Yes," Robert spoke quietly. "And everyone else thinks that my desire to connect with my father's other family was the reason all of this was stirred up. I feel like nobody at the lab trusts me."</p><p>Yelina suddenly looked sad, "And Eric spoke out against Emily's methods as a psychologist and so that position's being terminated at the end of December," Robert spoke softly. "She's got her qualifications in Criminalistics and she could do the job better than me. People trust her and they don't trust me."</p><p>"Well, I don't blame you for wanting to try and reach out to your other family since your parents are both gone now," Yelina replied softly. "Eric and Calleigh in particular aren't kind to newcomers and this is something I noticed when Ryan Wolfe joined the lab. I'm sorry they treated you badly…"</p><p>Robert nodded, "I'm afraid to tell Uncle Horatio what's been going on since he's been away because he thinks very highly of both Eric and Calleigh," he replied. "I was so desperate for answers that I asked someone for help that I thought was sorry for almost raping my son and she used me horribly…"</p><p>Yelina sighed, "I think you need to confide in the one that raised you and he will listen," she replied.</p><p>Unaware of Robert or Yelina's presence, Drizlav Chermino sat alone in a café down the street with a disguise and fake ID protecting him. He had served as the driver for Ray Caine during the time that Horatio Caine was a prisoner at LaRusso Ranch. Sam Braun had caught wind of his arrest before it had happened and had sent him into the wind to try and find who had talked; Ivan, Anya, or Dr. Pride.</p><p>Sam already knew that Jill Adams had talked and he had decided to thank her by ordering his henchmen to attack the Camino Casino in a matter of days. He had been made aware of Colin's mental breakdown and had decided to leave Colin alone, as he was no longer useful to any future plans.</p><p>Drizlav had already reached out to Anya and found out that she and Pavel were no longer interested in helping Sam Braun and had given evidence against him. The LaRusso clan was the power of the Russian Mafia and other high-society gangs, so it was unrealistic for Sam to do anything against them for the moment. Dr. Pride, Anya said, was now staying with them and testifying against Ivan for many things including rape and abuse that she had suffered while transporting Horatio to Las Vegas.</p><p>Igor had nestled himself in the Vegas underworld and wouldn't emerge until the explosives for the attack on the Camino Casino were ready. Sam knew that he would probably do time, but he wanted to leave a reminder to those who turned against him that it had been a stupid decision to do so. He also wanted someone to remind Catherine that the same could happen to Rick if she didn't take a side.</p><p>As Drizlav sat there, he saw someone resembling Ryan Wolfe walk by with a dark-haired woman on his arm, "So…this is Fremont Street?" the woman asked softly. "This is the first time I've been here."</p><p>Tommy sighed, "I think I need to go home," he spoke softly. "This place…it doesn't bring me anything but reminders of how I used to be and how life used to be. You can stay out longer if you want…"</p><p>It was then that Drizlav recognized Tommy Wolfe and decided to see if the youthful looking man would respond to coercion. It was a well-known fact in the business world that Sam Braun was trying to buy the Wolfe family casinos now that Sarah Wolfe was gone, but Tommy wouldn't sell.</p><p>Silently slipping out of the café, Drizlav lunged at Tommy, "Time to give up your casinos, rich boy," he growled as he pulled a pocketknife and pointed it at Tommy's chin. "Your mommy's long gone."</p><p>Diana's eyes widened in shock and Tommy spat at Drizlav, but Drizlav tackled Tommy to the ground and the two wrestled. Down the street, Robert had seen the encounter and he bolted towards them.</p><p>"STOP!" Robert yelled as he neared them. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, PUNK!"</p><p>Drizlav cursed, leapt off Tommy, and tore off into a nearby alley, "Tommy, you're bleeding!" Diana exclaimed in an anxious voice as her husband lay there, wincing. "Does something else hurt?"</p><p>"That dude was like 200 pounds," Tommy said in a pained voice. "I felt something crack."</p><p>Yelina hurried over to them as Robert was pulling out his phone, "You're Ryan's brother, aren't you?" Robert asked, sighing as a dispatcher answered. "Yes, I need paramedics and police at…"</p><p>Diana sighed anxiously, "Was that one of Sam Braun's goons?" she spoke nervously. "He's been trying to get Tommy to sell his mother's casinos to him, but Tommy doesn't want to deal with Sam."</p><p>Robert frowned at the mention of Sam Braun, as Sam was responsible for almost killing Rick, "I was nearby and saw the whole thing," he finally said. "I can help you with the police and EMS."</p><p>Diana sighed and knelt next to Tommy, shaken that Sam had resorted to violent assaults just to get his hands on the precious casinos, "Thank you, Detective Caine," she spoke in a quiet, anxious voice.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Desert Parkway Behavioral Health Care Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sight of Caira Jamison sitting in the foyer surprised Grissom as he walked into the lavish facility, "Doctor Grissom, hi," Caira spoke quietly. "I…I came by today to see if Colin was up for lunch."</p><p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "I thought Colin wasn't taking visitors?" he asked in a confused voice.</p><p>"I am his sister and our parents are dead," Caira spoke softly. "We've talked once since he's been…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Are you continuing with the program?" he asked softly. "Doctor Langston…"</p><p>"I've made arrangements for that," Caira spoke softly as a nurse came into the foyer holding a chart.</p><p>The nurse looked at Caira and then at Grissom, "I thought you were alone," she said quizzically.</p><p>"I can go," Grissom spoke quietly. "I don't want to trigger Colin if he's doing better."</p><p>Caira sighed, "He's been expecting you anyway," she replied. "You might as well come."</p><p>Grissom nodded and sighed as Caira stood up, "All visitors must sign in," the nurse said. "If you have any phones, jewelry or weapons, you need to leave them at the front desk in one of the lockers."</p><p>Caira signed in while Grissom secured his ring, phone, badge, and gun in a locker before taking the key and putting it in his pocket, "I left my stuff at my new dorm," she spoke softly. "I prefer it that way."</p><p>Grissom nodded and stayed silent as the nurse led him and Caira down a long hallway and into a large room that had tables, couches, cabinets, and a small kitchenette, "This is the visiting room," Caira spoke softly, sighing heavily once the nurse disappeared down another hallway. "It'll be a moment."</p><p>Sighing, Grissom sat at a table with Caira and looked concerned as the nurse reappeared with Colin, who was sporting a bandage around his head, a cast on his left arm, and several bandages under the scrubs and hoodie he was wearing. Colin's face was bruised and he looked tired, but healthy. He said nothing as he was helped to a chair, but let out a hiss of pain and touched his ribs as he sat down.</p><p>"I expected to see you," Colin spoke in a quiet voice. "When's the trial and am I under arrest?"</p><p>Grissom looked surprised, "There's not going to be a trial," he replied softly. "No arrest either."</p><p>Colin's eyes narrowed in confusion, as did Caira's, "Lieutenant Caine and John Boscorelli are both refusing to press charges against you," Grissom explained gently. "Lieutenant Caine believes that you're more in need of psychiatric help and medication than you are in need of a prison stay."</p><p>"Hm," Colin replied quietly. "I…what about David Hodges and Morgan Brody? I scared them."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I ordered David Hodges to sensitivity training and Morgan Brody is just relieved that you didn't succeed in shooting yourself that day," he replied. "Ecklie is making arrangements for your stay here to be a long-term one and once you've successfully completed your stay here, nothing will be on your permanent record. You'll just be required to have an assessment and therapy here for now."</p><p>Colin nodded and sighed tiredly, "Caira says that DB is gonna move down here to help me and keep an eye on me and that Langston guy is trying to pull strings so I can finish school when I'm well enough," he spoke in a tired voice. "I don't know…if I want to finish school in that. I can't think about it…"</p><p>Without warning, Colin started to cry and used his good hand to cover his face while Grissom and Caira watched silently. Grissom looked at Caira, but Caira silently motioned for him to be quiet because Colin was needing the freedom to cry and express remorse over all that he had done.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Crime Lab was silent, but Emily remained locked in her office and behind her damaged desk because she didn't want to deal with anyone else that day. Unfortunately, she heard the jingling of keys in the door and it quickly opened to reveal Rick, Jesse, and Tim standing there with kits in hand.</p><p>"I don't recall inviting you in," Emily replied defensively. "I have paperwork to take care of."</p><p>Rick sighed, "This is a crime scene and it needs processing," he replied in a concerned voice.</p><p>"I'm not going to allow Eric to get fired over what happened," Emily replied in a firm voice.</p><p>Jesse sighed, "It's on the cameras," he commented. "Eric was getting violent with you…"</p><p>"When Eric was shot in the head, they didn't get all of the bullet out," Emily replied in a firm voice even though she stood up and came around the desk. "Did anyone go to the hospital with him?"</p><p>Tim nodded, "Calleigh and Alexx did and Calleigh just phoned," he replied softly. "I'm…I'm the substitute proxy if Horatio's not here and Eric is in bad shape. A head scan found that the bullet fragment had triggered a skull fracture and so he'll need surgery. I authorized the surgery."</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry that Delko's sick, but these violent outbursts <em>absolutely cannot</em> continue because it's damaging the credibility of the PD and Crime Lab," Rick spoke sternly. "Delko's suspended as of now and he's going to have to do rehab, counseling, and meet other criteria before I re-instate him. Delko assaulted Detective Caine at a crime scene and it made the news and he nearly assaulted Doctor Speedle today. Right now, Delko is dangerous and I have to take steps to protect the rest of you."</p><p>Emily sighed, but nodded because she knew Rick was right and couldn't justify Eric's behavior because she had disapproved of his quick return, "And the cost of a new desk will come out of Delko's pay," Rick spoke sternly. "Speedle, I know Delko's your buddy, but you are interim supervisor…"</p><p>"If Eric had actually been patient and trusted Emily's assessment, this would not have happened and I don't envy the person who gets to explain it to Horatio," Tim replied. "H needs to know about it too."</p><p>Rick nodded briskly, "I agree and I will let Detective Caine tell him," he replied in an official voice as Emily came out of the office. "Cardoza, process the office. I need to get writing a report about this."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All the Broken People - November 1, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>November 1</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"<em>It's your office, Stetler, and you need to start using it. You're never going to heal if you don't.</em></p><p>Jesse Cardoza's words echoed through Rick's mind as he came down the hallway to his office for work after dropping Lindsey and Lenny's at Speedle's for homeschool. Jesse had privately approached Rick and had said that people had been talking about him avoiding his IAB office as much as he could ever since Sam Braun had attacked him. Rick had become defensive and had then admitted he was afraid of the memories it brought. Jesse had told him to use it so he could learn to heal from the experience.</p><p>Delko had been suspended and Rick was now faced with finding someone to cover Delko's shifts until either Horatio came back or Delko was medically cleared. He himself had CSI training, but he was already helping with scenes whenever he could and he couldn't work anymore because he was still doing treatment and raising children. He had been tempted to ask Robert to return early, but knew that Horatio needed both company and protection while he was recovering out in Las Vegas.</p><p>As Rick neared his door, he found a booklet nailed to the door and frowned when he saw that it was a copy of Emily's personnel file with a nasty note attached to it, "What the…?" Rick whispered.</p><p>Feeling uneasy, Rick peered at the note, "Remember what side you're on and don't talk or I'll do to you what Ivan Sarnoff did to that social worker," he read softly. "Sincerely, Clavo Cruz."</p><p>Frowning, Rick quickly got his phone out and dialed 9-1-1. He was horrified that Clavo was not only still alive, but was also aware of Ivan being wanted for the murder of Erinn Chavez.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Braun Mansion - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Those idiots can't afford to keep me locked up, but I am under conditions until my trial," Sam Braun spoke in a stern voice as he sat across the desk from Igor and Drizlav. "Is the bomb ready?"</p><p>Igor nodded, "Ze bomb eez ready and ze Camino Casino vill go up in flames," he said in a heavy Russian accent, his yellow teeth gleaming as he grinned. "Jill Adams vill pay for her mouth."</p><p>"I have automatics ready just in case ze bomb fails," Drizlav spoke coldly. "Zey are in ze car."</p><p>Sam smiled, but his expression was cold, "Drizlav, we must first talk about you attacking Tommy Wolfe in broad daylight," he spoke coldly. "That was an incredibly idiotic thing to do."</p><p>"Nozzing came of eet and he has gone back to Miami veeth hees vife," Drizlav replied in an amused voice, smiling. "I have not seen Derek Stokes's baby or ze girl lately eizer, so zey probably vent home too and left Greg Sanders alone. I guess ze stress vas too much for zat weak leetle family."</p><p>Sam scowled, "Do it again, Drizlav, and your brains will be decorating the sidewalk," he hissed.</p><p>"I understand," Drizlav replied in an anxious voice. "Ze bomb eez ready, so ve vill go now."</p><p>Sam rose from his chair and walked over to Igor, "I planted ze bomb this morning before sunup because ze cameras are not as good at night," Igor spoke. "Ze remote is een my pocket."</p><p>"Give it to me," Sam spoke in a cold voice, extending his hand. "I will detonate the bomb."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Desert Palm Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Now, Lieutenant Caine has graciously agreed to allow us to visit so that you can all learn follow-up procedures with living victims," Ray Langston spoke in a stern voice as he led John, Caira, Tyler, and Kimoyah off the elevator and on to the floor where Lieutenant Caine was recovering. "What happened to him was very serious and I don't want any nonsense or inappropriate remarks during the visit."</p><p>The four students were silent as they followed Ray to Horatio's hospital room. Inside the room, Horatio was sitting awake in bed while Robert was sitting on the couch, silently reading a book. Both Caines looked up at the group, "Lieutenant Caine, Detective Caine, I'm Doctor Ray Langston," Ray spoke in a soft voice. "Lieutenant, we spoke on the phone and you agreed to allow my students to visit."</p><p>"I do remember that," Horatio spoke in a calm, but tired voice. "How can I be of help?"</p><p>Ray Langston sighed, "Well, now that you have survived a very serious crime, what can you tell us in terms of what happens next?" he asked quietly. "Knowing that is part of their education as trainees."</p><p>"Please, all of you, have a seat," Horatio spoke quietly. "I'm getting a headache looking up at you."</p><p>The class quickly found chairs and sat near the bed, "If it's all right, Lieutenant, I'd like the students to record this conversation so they can get used to interviewing procedures," Ray Langston spoke.</p><p>Horatio nodded and watched as John, Caira, Tyler, and Kimoyah got their student recorders out and identified themselves, the time, and what they were doing. Robert found himself impressed with them.</p><p>"To start with, evidence was collected from where I was held, off my clothes, and even off of my body per proper investigation procedures," Horatio spoke in a tired voice. " I've given my statement to multiple crime scene investigators and the main perpetrator on this end has been arrested and charged, but he made bail. Once the other players give evidence and the other main perpetrator is caught, there will be a trial over it. I don't know when that will be, but it will be very high profile."</p><p>"I have a question," Caira spoke softly, raising her hand. "That is…if it's all right?"</p><p>Ray Langston nodded, "How long are you going to be in the hospital for?" Caira asked softly.</p><p>"The doctors tell me I've been here since October 5th and I finally woke on October 10th, but I wasn't up for any chats with the police until the 15th," Horatio spoke quietly. "I don't like to assume what people know, so I will describe my injuries. I suffered internal injuries bad enough that I needed a colostomy and splenectomy. My left arm, which I first broke when I was attacked by Derek Stokes in my home, was rebroken along with the wrist and hand. My lungs have tubes in them and I've got broken ribs along with skull trauma that is healing. I have a few bruises and cuts, but those are in the process of healing. I was also drugged and sexually assaulted. and he suffered sexual trauma. There's also a hairline skull fracture, many external and internal bruises, and cuts that required stitches."</p><p>Horatio sighed, the recollection of his injuries tiring him, "I could be released by Thanksgiving, but I don't know when I'll be deemed fit to travel," he spoke softly. "Bobby is going home to be with his family for the holidays, so if any of you are here for Thanksgiving, I would appreciate a visit."</p><p>"I'm not going back to Miami until you can travel," Robert spoke up firmly. "Natalia knows that."</p><p>Horatio sighed, "You have a job and a family," he replied softly. "You might lose your job…"</p><p>"I've been having problems with people at the Crime Lab," Robert confessed softly.</p><p>Horatio frowned, but before he could speak, a loud BOOM filled the air and all eyes went towards the window just in time to see smoke rising from the Strip area, "What was that?" he asked shakily.</p><p>"Could be demolition," Tyler spoke quietly. "There's a lot of construction in Vegas."</p><p>Horatio, however, was not listening to the discussion and was silently gazing at his nephew because he felt that Robert was hiding something, "There's an awful lot of smoke for a demolition project," John spoke quietly, his expression worried. "There could be some sort of fire down in that area."</p><p>Suddenly, cell-phones began buzzing and John, Caira, Tyler, and Kimoyah quickly answered them, as did Ray Langston, "<em>Doctor Langston, I have to cut class short</em>," Ecklie's voice spoke in an anxious voice. "<em>There was a bombing at the Camino Casino and I need all four students to get their things and get over to the site as quickly as they can. You can finish your little field-trip another day</em>."</p><p>Before Ray could reply, there was a click, "We have to go," John spoke anxiously. "A bombing…"</p><p>Horatio frowned, "The Camino Casino was bombed and Grissom needs us to grab our stuff and get over there as soon as possible," Caira spoke anxiously. "I hope Jill and her parents weren't there…"</p><p>"Jill…Jill Adams?" Horatio spoke in a concerned voice. "Why would Jill Adams be there?"</p><p>Caira sighed, "We were roommates before she assaulted me and her parents own the Camino Casino," she explained in a concerned voice. "As much as I don't like what she did, to be killed like that…"</p><p>"Since all your kits are in my van, I'll drive you there," Ray Langston spoke up. "Come on."</p><p>Once the group was gone, Horatio sighed, "Bobby, I think we should talk," he spoke softly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calle Ocho Family Centre - Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Mommy," Emily heard a quiet voice say as she sat at a table in the center's restaurant with a plate of food in front of her while James and Julliet had their own food. "Mommy, I'm full."</p><p>Emily looked up from her plate and saw that James had eaten half of his sandwich and a few fries, but had ignored the salad while Julliet had ate her salad and sandwich, but ignored the fries, "I did my best," James insisted, giving Emily a pleading look. "I'm full, Mommy."</p><p>Julliet looked at James and then sighed, "Mommy, can we read?" she asked softly.</p><p>Emily silently ate her burger and drank her lemonade before sighing and getting up, "Let's go over to the beanbags and I'll read with you," she spoke gently. "I'll get Grandpa to box up our food."</p><p>As Emily led her twins over to the reading area, her phone went off and she checked it before putting it back in her pocket. It was a number from one of the cellphones at the Crime Lab and she hadn't had any appointments or taken calls from the lab since the incident with Eric. Her office had been processed and her broken desk had been removed, but she now felt unsafe in her office.</p><p>Eric had been operated on and he had been in a medicated coma ever since so his brain and skull could have a chance to properly heal. The bullet fragment had been removed and he would need more rehabilitation, but he would eventually be fine. Rick had written a report against Eric because of his outburst and use of force and had security footage and Tim had reluctantly backed it up.</p><p>Sighing, Emily sat on one of the beanbags and looked at her twins, "Each of you go to the shelf and get one book," she spoke softly. "We'll read together for a bit and then go visit Grandpa in his office."</p><p>As the twins went off to look through the bookshelves, the front door of the Family Centre opened and Emily was surprised to see Natalia come into the building. Emily silently stood up and walked over to her while keeping an eye on her twins, "Natalia?" Emily asked softly. "I'm not taking appointments."</p><p>"Tim told me where you'd be," Natalia replied softly. "You haven't been to the lab in a while."</p><p>Emily sighed quietly, "Not since the incident with Eric, no," she said. "I…I just can't."</p><p>"You know that Eric had more surgery right?" Natalia spoke quietly. "The bullet piece…"</p><p>Emily nodded, "Tim told me and Eric's been heavily medicated since his surgery so he can heal properly," she replied quietly. "That doesn't change the fact that he's suspended indefinitely and Horatio will want to know why. I almost shot Eric because he was extremely violent towards me."</p><p>"I heard a rumor that Eric is still getting his salary, though," Natalia replied. "How can he if he's suspended without pay? Stetler said that given the violent outburst, Eric wouldn't get paid."</p><p>Emily sighed, "Bernard's blood money does me no good," she spoke quietly. "I don't want to use that for James and Julliet because it makes me feel like he still has power over them even though he's dead, so I use it to do good. I turned this old club into a place where families can spend time together and only pay what they can afford. I was using my salary to pay for the kids's things and household…"</p><p>Natalia looked concerned, "What are you going to do at the end of the year?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"I have a little savings from my older days," Emily replied. "I'm very frugal."</p><p>Natalia sighed as Julliet came into view holding a book, "Can we read?" Julliet asked softly.</p><p>Emily sighed and nodded, "Eric's not well off and neither are his parents," she spoke in a quiet, tired voice as she took the book from Julliet. "It's better for Tim if I stay away from the lab because people feel sorry for Eric, but they don't respect my advice. Eric was right about my past being on file, but the file was stolen from the file room right after the incident. Since then, the techs have been cold…"</p><p>"Your personnel file was stolen?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice. "Did you report it?"</p><p>Emily shook her head, "A copy of it was nailed to Stetler's door along with a note from Clavo Cruz," she replied in a concerned voice. "Rick had Jesse process the scene, but he called me privately."</p><p>Natalia frowned, "It appears that Clavo is hiding with the help of Ivan Sarnoff and Clavo's warning Rick to keep out of it," Emily spoke quietly. "All employees who have access to the personnel files are under investigation and other copies of my past were found around the lab when people got to work."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Natalia replied softly. "Is that why I was told by Tim to take a day off?"</p><p>Emily nodded, "Walter was also given the day off," she replied. "All the lab techs weren't."</p><p>"Mommy," Julliet said anxiously. "Can we read with you?"</p><p>Emily sighed and led Julliet back to the reading area, but Natalia followed and saw that James was already waiting for them, "Do you mind if I join in on story time?" Natalia asked softly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Camino Casino - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The fire was out by the time Doctor Langston arrived at the scene in his van with John, Caira, Tyler, and Kimoyah and the first person he saw was Jo Danville standing near the tape with an anxious looking Ecklie, "Gather your kits and go report to Conrad," Ray Langston ordered in a brisk voice.</p><p>John, Tyler, Caira, and Kimoyah silently grabbed their kits, got out of the van, and walked over to Ecklie and Jo, "Mom, what are you still doing in Vegas?" Tyler asked in a surprised voice.</p><p>"Business that can't be discussed in public," Jo replied simply, not wanting to share that she was there to get information from Jill and from Colin that could help nail Sam Braun and find Ivan Sarnoff.</p><p>Tyler cringed at the mess beyond the tape, "Mom, I don't think I want to do this forever," he spoke anxiously, his stomach rolling. "I hope you're not mad, but after I graduate…I'm not being a cop."</p><p>"If I wasn't already a cop, I wouldn't want to be either after seeing what you've seen since you've been here," Jo replied calmly as Grissom came over to the tape. "Doctor Grissom, what have you found?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Well, it was a slow part of the day, so there were only employees in the casino, restaurant, and hotel," he replied in an upset voice. "The hotel itself is mostly in a tower and separated from the casino and eateries, so the majority of the casino and restaurants are destroyed, but the…"</p><p>"How many bodies?" Ecklie interrupted. "And were the owners or their daughter there?"</p><p>Grissom shrugged as a loud gasp suddenly filled the air, "What happened?!" a voice shouted.</p><p>John, Tyler, Kimoyah, and Caira turned just in time to see William Adams, who was dressed in khakis, a collared shirt, a jacket, and boots, emerge from a limo parked across the road from Ray's van and hurry over to the tape, "I got a call that the Camino was bombed," he breathed anxiously.</p><p>"So you, your wife, and daughter were not present at the time of the bombing?" Ecklie asked.</p><p>William shook his head and looked at Grissom, "That idiot Sam Braun did this to kill my daughter after she gave evidence against him in the Lieutenant Caine case!" he snapped angrily. "That son of a…!"</p><p>"Mister Adams, please," Caira spoke up anxiously. "Now is not the time to lose your head."</p><p>Grissom and Ecklie frowned as William looked at Caira, "Caira Jamison?" William asked, recognizing her from the trial. "You're the one who recommended that Jill not go to jail for hurting you?"</p><p>Caira nodded and sighed, "Jill is very grateful and is responding to therapy," William spoke in a calmer voice, offering her a smile. "You are a person with compassion and the world needs more of those."</p><p>"All right, Boscorelli, Danville, Jamison, Allen, cross the tape and get to work," Ecklie spoke firmly.</p><p>The four students crossed the tape, signed in, and followed Grissom into the ruins where Nick, Sara, Greg, and Ryan were already collecting evidence, "There are at least 20 people dead," Grissom spoke in a quiet voice, his expression somber. "Glove up, get hard hats on, and look for evidence but be careful. The fire is out, but we only have a limited amount of time in here due to damage."</p><p>"Where's Catherine, sir?" Caira asked in a concerned voice, suddenly feeling reluctant to go in.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Catherine's been assigned to another case," he lied, not wanting to share that he had kept Catherine away and had extended her time off just in case Sam Braun had engineered the bombing because her involvement in the investigation would mess up the case. "Sofia and Morgan have too."</p><p>John smiled at Caira, "We can look together if you want," he replied in a kind voice. "Okay?"</p><p>Caira nodded and followed John inside with their kits, "Sir," Tyler stuttered. "Can I puke?"</p><p>"Go do it outside the tape," Grissom replied, suddenly noticing that Jo and Ecklie were talking quietly to William as if they didn't want anyone else to hear. "Kimoyah, why don't you stick close to me?"</p><p>Nodding, Kimoyah silently followed Grissom into the ruins in hopes that they would find evidence.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wolfe Home – Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Quiet whimpering filled the house as Morgan carried Jessica Wolfe into the house while Sofia walked with the pregnant Jenny. Captain Curtis smiled at them as she sat on the couch with Carlos in her lap.</p><p>"How close is the Silver Wolfe to the bombing?" Jenny asked worriedly. "Should I call my dad?"</p><p>Sofia shook her head, "We don't want anyone to know that you and Jessica stayed in Vegas," she replied in a concerned voice. "Your parents went home and we want others to think you did too."</p><p>"Is that why you and Morgan Brody evacuated us and only what we needed separately from everyone else?" Jenny asked softly. "Greg's at work…can someone please tell him we're okay?"</p><p>Morgan sighed, "Greg's the one who said to evacuate you separately from the crowd that's being evacuated from the hotel because it's close to the Camino," she replied. "He's very protective."</p><p>"You, Greg, and Jessica can stay as long as you need," Sofia spoke softly. "It's safer this way."</p><p>Jenny sighed, but sat on the couch, "Jessie's beginning to crawl," she spoke softly.</p><p>Morgan carried Jessica over to the baby swing and set her in it, "Sofia, I thought you were visiting Lieutenant Caine?" she asked in a confused voice. "You seem to be there a lot lately."</p><p>"We've had our conversation," Sofia replied softly. "I'd rather not discuss it publicly."</p><p>Captain Curtis watched as Sofia sank into a nearby chair with a tired expression on her face, "Sofia, I want you to stay home for the rest of the day and relax with Carlos," she spoke firmly. "If Conrad Ecklie calls to send you to work the bombing, tell him no. Your health is more important."</p><p>"Can I see Carlos?" Sofia asked in a quiet voice. "After seeing that, I just want to cuddle him."</p><p>Captain Curtis obliged and Sofia relaxed as she held Carlos, not even looking up as her mother snapped a photo of them together, "Thank you for your help, Morgan," Sofia spoke softly. "I appreciate it."</p><p>Jenny, however, said nothing and instead looked out the window in the direction of the Camino.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Maxine Valera sighed anxiously as she stepped off of the elevator and on to the Crime Lab where she had once worked before being fired. She had been called in by Stetler to discuss her testimony against Ivan Sarnoff, but she felt uneasy. She was scared that she would end up like Erinn Chavez.</p><p>Ivan Sarnoff had vanished with help from Clavo Cruz and Dan Cooper had hidden himself away well enough that police couldn't find him, so Valera was alone, "Valera, long time, no see," Aaron Peters spoke anxiously as he came out from a bathroom. "Did you come back for a visit?"</p><p>"They need my information about Ivan Sarnoff," Valera replied softly. "You know what he did…"</p><p>Aaron nodded, "He helped kidnap Horatio," he replied simply. "We had to all work triple overtime when Delko got into it with Bobby Caine because Delko was barred from processing evidence."</p><p>"I tried helping Bobby see if the LaRussos had helped Ivan kidnap Horatio," Valera spoke anxiously.</p><p>Aaron sighed, "Stetler ripped Bobby a new one over that and Bobby tore off to Las Vegas to be with Horatio," he replied in an amused voice. "Delko got suspended, but he went over Doctor Speedle's head to get reinstated and filed a report against her. Doctor Speedle's done at the end of the year."</p><p>Valera sighed, "I don't know how she can call herself a credible source of advice to anyone after the drama she brought to this lab after Speedle was shot," she spoke nervously. "Hey, I meant to ask…"</p><p>Aaron suddenly smiled, "I took care of it for you," he replied softly, moving close to her so they could talk quietly. "I'm a lab tech and I have keys to the files in case we need anything for processing. I grabbed Emily's file, made copies of it, and her past is all over this lab. Stetler's copy even has the note you got from Clavo and sent to me. They'll be too distracted with this mess to worry about Horatio..."</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a stern voice spoke as Jesse suddenly rose from behind the desk with a tape recorder in hand and an infuriated looking Rick at his side. "Was it Eric's idea to file the report?"</p><p>Aaron scowled, "I told him to," he replied. "Delko…he's easier to influence now that he's got a brain injury and he doesn't remember Emily helping Speedle or most of the good that she did for others. I showed him the file and he doesn't remember not seeing it before, so it was easy to convince him…"</p><p>"And Valera asked you to do it?" Chief Burton asked as he came out from behind a wall. "Why?"</p><p>Valera scoffed, "Horatio wouldn't want to come back if his precious counselor was out of the game cause he's got major trust issues," she spoke coldly. "We heard about the fight between Bobby and Eric at Horatio's crime scene, so it was easy to trick Eric into thinking that Aaron was his friend because he wasn't getting along with any of the CSI's. Is that why you tricked me into coming down here?"</p><p>"So all this crap was to keep Horatio from coming back?" Chief Burton spoke angrily. "You manipulated someone with a brain injury to get the department therapist fired because you don't want Lieutenant Caine coming back to work after his recovery? Guess what? You're both under arrest."</p><p>Valera swore as Jesse walked over and cuffed Aaron, "You might get less time if you tell us where Sarnoff's hiding," Chief Burton spoke sternly. "It doesn't mean you'll get off scot free."</p><p>"Clavo Cruz financed it," Valera replied anxiously. "Clavo's angry at Sergeant Stetler."</p><p>Chief Burton quickly cuffed Valera, "Stetler, go rescind Doctor Speedle's termination," he spoke in a disgusted voice. "Cardoza, please help me get these <em>disgusting</em> people to booking, will you?"</p><p>Fighting the urge to vomit, Rick hurried off towards his office and ended up puking in a trashcan just outside his office, "You all right?" Tim asked, having followed Stetler. "You looked a bit green…"</p><p>"I only got 'in' with Clavo because Catherine pushed me to find out what happened to our kids when they were kidnapped years ago," Rick spoke shakily. "That got me a stint in prison, hypoglycemia, and post-traumatic stress disorder. Catherine's worried my past might endanger the kids, so she wants to revisit the custody in the new year and she's even scoped out a private school the kids can go to…"</p><p>Tim frowned, "No judge in their sane mind would grant her custody," he replied. "Would they?"</p><p>"Catherine has her health working in her favor and that absolved her of any responsibility for what she may have done in the past," Rick explained shakily. "New York took care of expunging all of that."</p><p>Tim sighed and watched Rick wipe his mouth with his sleeve, "Bobby and Natalia have been great in helping me with the kids, but they're getting older and at least Lindsey is starting to miss Catherine," Rick spoke quietly. "I don't have the money to do more than have them homeschooled."</p><p>"What about your son?" Tim asked in a concerned voice. "Is he eager to see his mother?"</p><p>Rick sighed and entered his office with Tim at his heels, "Lenny…he was always the quieter of the two and he and Lindsey don't even act like twins sometimes," he spoke quietly as he grabbed a gingerale from his portable fridge and opened it. "That was something Catherine brought up last time we…"</p><p>Shaking his head, Rick swigged the gingerale and exhaled softly, "Lindsey looks a lot like Catherine and Lenny looks a lot like me, so I'm assuming they're fraternal twins," he spoke quietly.</p><p>Tim's eyes narrowed, "Anyway, Emily's not going to be fired after all," Rick spoke tiredly. "Your instincts about Eric's unusual behaviors need commendation. If you hadn't thought something was wrong and that Delko might have been influenced, nothing would have been found out."</p><p>"I was looking out for people I care about," Tim replied softly. "Is a commendation necessary?"</p><p>Rick sighed, "It'll help morale," he replied firmly. "After this gets out, morale is definitely going to be down and people need a reason to have faith in the Crime Lab and MDPD. The CSI's actually working together and looking out for one another will definitely give people a reason to smile again."</p><p>Tim sighed, but nodded, "Oh, Speedle, please don't tell anyone what I shared about me and Catherine," Rick spoke quietly, his smile fading. "I've had suspicions for years, but we've never had the opportunity to confirm anything. She wants it looked into, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that."</p><p>"I understand," Tim replied patiently. "If you ever need to, you can get results from here."</p><p>Rick nodded and disappeared into his office, prompting Tim to get his phone out and walk away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Desert Palm Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…<em>The death toll from the bombing at the Camino Casino is at least 20 and rising</em>," a voice said on the television that was being ignored by the sleeping Horatio. "<em>Investigators are currently on the scene</em>…"</p><p>Petrov Valgaski, one of Sam Braun's goons who was also a member of the Russian mafia, grinned as he saw that the room was unguarded, "Sam deed not tell us to do zees," Galei Tomar, another member of the group, whispered as he followed Petrov down the hall. "Ve are supposed to hide ourselves."</p><p>"Eegor and Dreezlav are supposed to hide and zey vill probably die because ze bomb vas bad," Petrov hissed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scalpel. "If ve keel Horatio Caine, zen Sam Braun vill get a pass and be able to go after zat Volfe creep for meddling in adult affairs…"</p><p>Galei sighed as he watched Horatio sleep, "He looks so veak," he said in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Zat is vat vill make it easier," Petrov hissed. "Ze knife is so small, but so wery deadly."</p><p>Galei swallowed hard, but followed Petrov into the quiet hospital room, "I vill sleep zees into hees neck and he vill bleed to deah by ze time anyone finds heem," Petrov said as he approached the bed.</p><p>Horatio's eyes suddenly flashed open and he stared at Petrov in surprise, but Petrov quickly flashed the knife at him, "You say one vord, Caine, and I vill slit your throat," Petrov hissed darkly.</p><p>"I doubt you're acting with Sam Braun's approval," Horatio spoke quietly. "You're Dimitri's man."</p><p>Petrov's eyes widened in surprise, "I vork vere ze money ees," he replied coldly. "Dimitri ees dead."</p><p>"Petrov, I do not like zees," Galei spoke anxiously. "Ve need to go before ve are found."</p><p>Horatio said nothing and felt himself go numb like he had been during the times he had been in that dilapidated barn alone. The knife tip touched against his throat and he felt blood.</p><p>As a smile appeared on Petrov's lips, he suddenly felt a gun pressed his head, "Drop it," a voice hissed.</p><p>Petrov's eyes widened and he turned around with the knife still in hand to find Galei gone and a wet-haired Robert aiming a gun at his face, "I was just finishing my shower when I heard talking," Robert spoke in a cold voice. "You're one of the <em>morons</em> who helped my father kidnap me…"</p><p>"Does eet steel hurt zat Deemetri had hees vay veeth on ze vay to Vegas?" Petrov asked coldly.</p><p>Robert swore and cocked the gun, but Petrov lunged at him with the knife anyway. A shot rang out and a moment later, Petrov fell over dead with a bleeding wound in his chest and his eyes wide open.</p><p>A nurse ran in, having heard the shot, and she gaped at Robert standing over an armed intruder, "Call the police," Robert spoke in an upset voice, his expression angry. "This <em>idiot</em> tried to kill my uncle."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crime Lab - Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Thanks for coming with us, Danielle," Ray Jr. spoke quietly, looking up at Danielle as he, Danielle, and Yelina came off the elevator and into the Crime Lab. "I know Mikey and Emily need you…"</p><p>Danielle sighed patiently, "It's not a problem, Raymond," she replied softly. "This day is hard for you."</p><p>Ray Jr. nodded, but didn't speak as they approached Mac's office where Mac was standing, silently watching them approach, "Detective Taylor," Yelina spoke up. "Ray Junior is ready to see his father."</p><p>"I don't want John to see me cry, so I asked him to stay with Nicky," Ray Junior spoke quietly.</p><p>Mac nodded, "Doctor Hammerback has your father's body ready for viewing," he spoke quietly.</p><p>"Mom, can I go by myself?" Ray Junior asked quietly, his eyes sad. "I need to talk to Dad alone."</p><p>Yelina paused briefly before nodding and Mac motioned for Lindsay, who was working nearby, to come over to them, "Lindsay, can you take Ray Junior down to Sid?" Mac asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Lindsay nodded and Ray Jr. silently trailed down the hallway after her, "I said what I needed to in Las Vegas, but Ray Junior needed more time before he was ready to face Ray," Yelina spoke softly.</p><p>"Did you two want to wait in my office for Ray Junior?" Mac asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Yelina sighed, but Danielle looked uneasy, "I know this is an odd request, Detective Taylor, but do you have background information on Ellen Seville?" Danielle asked softly. "So much happened in Vegas that made me wonder how I turned out so well when so many kids from bad households…"</p><p>"I didn't realize it was hard on you," Yelina spoke softly, giving Danielle a sympathetic look.</p><p>Danielle nodded, "It reminded me of some painful ghosts I'm never going to forget," she spoke quietly.</p><p>"Danny asked about her background too and if you'd like, I can get him to pull it up on the computer," Mac replied in a compassionate voice. "He finally submitted his DNA for comparison."</p><p>Danielle sighed, "That would be all right," she replied softly. "I guess I need to face this."</p><p>Mac silently led Danielle and Yelina into the room where Danny and Adam were not at the workstations, but playing a video game, "Danny, I need you to share your findings on Ellen Seville," Mac spoke calmly. "Adam, would you mind comparing Danny and Danielle Boscorelli's DNA?"</p><p>Adam and Danny immediately stopped playing and turned to see that Danielle and Yelina were there with Mac, "Hi," Danny spoke quietly as he stood up. "I guess you're ready to find out?"</p><p>"Nobody can ever be ready to know things about their past they didn't already know, but this is something that needs to be done," Danielle spoke quietly. "I gained two brothers in Ray Junior and Nicolas when my dad married Yelina, so what's the harm in seeing if I have a third?"</p><p>Yelina looked touched that Danielle referred to Ray Junior as a 'brother', but Danny nodded calmly and walked over to one computer while Adam got up and walked over to the other computer.</p><p>"It'll take a little bit to find what you need," Mac spoke calmly, intrigued what the answer would be.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Desert Palm Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryan, I think you're a top-notch investigator, but I have my reasons why I want you to handle this 'simple' assault case. Take John Boscorelli with you; he might prove useful to have there.</em>
</p><p>Grissom's words echoed through Ryan's mind as he and John walked down the hallway to the hospital room where the attack had taken place. To his surprise, a tired Horatio was sitting on the couch with Robert next to him while the area with the bed was cordoned off and a body and pools of blood sat between them and the bed. Brass was lingering near the door, sighing as he saw Ryan and John.</p><p>"Lieutenant Caine was sleeping and this bozo entered his room with a knife to try and slice his throat, but Detective Caine shot him after a struggle," Brass spoke quietly. "Detective Caine was having a shower and was finishing up when he heard voices. There was another guy, but he took off."</p><p>Ryan frowned, "Did they say who sent them?" he asked softly, worried it might have been Braun.</p><p>Brass shook his head and Ryan silently entered the room with John at his heels. Horatio looked up at Ryan silently, but didn't speak because he didn't know what to say, "John, can you take photos?" Ryan finally asked, his eyes not leaving Horatio's. "We can't do much until an ME gets here for the body."</p><p>As John opened his kit and got to work, Ryan crouched in front of Horatio, "We should get you a wheelchair and move you somewhere else so the room can be processed," he spoke quietly, noticing that Horatio's neck was sporting a cut. "Did you get someone to take care of that cut?"</p><p>"I…I'm reluctant to let strangers touch me and I have been since I was attacked in my home by Derek Stokes, Ryan," Horatio spoke quietly. "The staff here have been very patient about giving me space."</p><p>Ryan sighed gently, "The medical staff here are very good and professional," he spoke patiently. "I can't fully remember what happened to me, but I know that they helped me through the worst."</p><p>"And they helped Bobby when he was here," Horatio spoke quietly. "All right. Call them."</p><p>As if on cue, two nurses came into the room with Brass and a wheelchair and Horatio immediately found himself gripping the couch with his good hand, "Uncle Horatio?" Robert asked in a concerned voice, noticing his uncle's hand movement and pallor. "I need everyone to back off right now."</p><p>John suddenly paused, "Remember the desert breeze and how I'm hauling you to safety in the wheelbarrow," he spoke quietly. "I didn't let anyone get you. You're going to be fine."</p><p>Horatio sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to reflect back to that as he exhaled softly to calm himself and Brass gave John a look because he now knew that the young man was struggling with nightmares. A moment later, Horatio opened his eyes and gazed apologetically at the nurses.</p><p>"If Ryan and Bobby help me stand up, I think I can make it to the chair," Horatio spoke softly.</p><p>Robert and Ryan took great care to help Horatio up from the couch and into the wheelchair, "I was wondering if I had a release date yet?" Horatio asked, gazing at the nurses. "I would like to leave."</p><p>The nurses exchanged a look, "Uncle Horatio, I don't think the doctor's going to clear you for any type of travel outside the city in your current condition," Robert spoke gently. "I know you want to go home, but I don't know if you can physically handle travelling from here back to Miami yet."</p><p>"I just want to be out of this hospital, Bobby," Horatio replied softly. "After today, I can't trust it."</p><p>Robert nodded, "I understand," he replied softly before gazing at the nurses. "Please arrange for my uncle's discharge and outpatient medical care. This hospital can no longer be trusted."</p><p>The nurses exchanged a look and left, "I can tell you who at least one of the attackers were because they almost killed me," Robert spoke, gazing at Ryan. "Petrov Valgaski, one of Dimitri LaRusso's henchmen who disappeared after that incident. The other one ran out as I opened the bathroom…"</p><p>"The Russian mafia out here works very closely with Sam Braun, Ryan," Brass observed. "I remember Warrick mentioning that you were dumped in one of Sam Braun's casinos and the CSI's out here found fingerprints on the sack that belonged to some Russian mafia members that we never found."</p><p>Ryan frowned, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to talk about Warrick or the false friendship that Warrick had offered him, "Um, Horatio, I'd like to talk to you in a quiet area," he finally said, pointedly ignoring Brass's comments. "Detective Brass, can you supervise John?"</p><p>"It's policy that the CSI supervises the trainees," Brass reminded him gently. "I'll talk to the Caines."</p><p>Ryan sighed irritably as Robert and Brass left the room with Horatio, "John, please don't tell Grissom that I tried to circumvent policy," he spoke softly, gazing at John. "Brass brought up Warrick and…"</p><p>"My mom has bad memories of Warrick too," John replied softly. "How…how are you feeling?"</p><p>Ryan shrugged as he walked back over to the area, "Like I want to get this done," he replied, planting a smile on his face as David Phillips came into the room with a gurney and an orderly. "Hi."</p><p>David's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the mess and the weapons, "Wow," he breathed anxiously.</p><p>"How's the bombing mess coming?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice. "How many are on scene?"</p><p>David sighed, "All shifts," he replied softly. "I heard crying coming from the next room…"</p><p><em>Horatio's crying? </em>Ryan thought worriedly, his expression concerned. <em>How much has he endured?</em></p><p>"I've got the weapons photographed and bagged, Officer Wolfe," John spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Ryan gazed at John silently, his mind clearly distracted by Horatio's struggle to recover.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>New York Crime Lab – Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"The DNA of Danny Messer and Danielle Sullivan-Boscorelli are a biological match with the common link being Ellen Seville, birth mother to both." Danny read off a screen. "I…this is interesting."</p><p>Danielle sighed and nodded, "Well, we sort of look a bit like one another," she replied softly. "What about Ellen Seville's background?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I want to know everything."</p><p>Danny, however, wasn't listening and was looking at some results on another screen, "Um, Mac," he spoke in a nervous voice. "Mac, it triggered a hit on some old DNA registry from 20 years ago."</p><p>Mac frowned as he walked over to the screen and Adam peered at it, "ChildSafe DNA Registry," Mac read in a quiet voice, his eyes narrowing. "A project put together by Gilbert Grissom, Master's Degree Student. This…this indicates that Ellen Seville had one more child and that child is living out west."</p><p>"So there's another half-sibling out there for both of us," Danny spoke quietly, stunned. "<em>Wow</em>."</p><p>Mac sighed, "It says that the data can be obtained by contacting Doctor Grissom, founder of the registry and Victims Assistance," he said, eyeing the screen. "Adam, get on this, will you?"</p><p>"I wonder if my father knew anything about this," Danielle spoke quietly, stunned at how much he had put himself and his job on the line to deal with Ellen. "Yelina, I'm so sorry…"</p><p>Yelina, however, looked intrigued, "I too am interested in what all this means," she replied softly.</p><p>"We'll wait for Ray Junior to finish downstairs and then I want to talk to your father, Mrs. Boscorelli," Mac replied in a concerned voice. "Adam, get in touch with Grissom and see if you can get more information about who the DNA belongs to. I'll also get Flack to look for Ellen Seville to get answers."</p><p>Danielle sighed, "Emily Yokas might know where Ellen is," she replied softly. "This…this is a lot."</p><p>Danny, however, said nothing because his eyes were filling up with tears and he found himself crying.</p><p>While wondering how to respond, Danielle suddenly felt her pocket buzz and she quickly got her phone out. She frowned when she saw a 'family text' from John in Las Vegas about how a casino had been bombed, but John was at another scene. He said he was fine and he'd try and call later.</p><p>"Detectives, I need to talk to you," Danielle spoke anxiously. "Look at this text John just sent me."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boscorelli Apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…<em>The blast was limited to the restaurants and the casino</em>," Ecklie spoke on television, irritated about having a microphone shoved in his face. "<em>20 casino staff and restaurant employees are dead, but the hotel staff and any guests that were in the hotel area are unharmed. However, since we don't know if there are other bombs, all hotels in the immediate area have also been evacuated</em>…"</p><p>Sully's eyes went wide as he watched people in uniforms and CSI vests walk in and out of the wreckage. He had just barely gotten a text from John about the bombing in Las Vegas and how he had been assigned a different case before the news came on. Due to it being a bombing, every single news channel was broadcasting on it and Sully hoped that it wouldn't get any worse than it was.</p><p>Michael and Emily were playing with toys on the floor, but Nicolas sat in his lap because he liked being close to his family; he wasn't happy away from them.</p><p>The cordless sat in Sully's hand because Bosco had heard about the bombing and had gotten a 'family text' from John. Bosco was upset about the bombing, but relieved to know John was safe. Even though he knew John was safe, Sully also worried about Ryan and the other investigators there. He hadn't liked being in Vegas much, as it tempted him to dive back into the addictive behaviors he had engaged in after Tatiana's death and Yelina had helped him avoid temptation, but he was glad to be home.</p><p>Michael suddenly yawned and fell asleep in the middle of his toys, "Aw," Sully spoke softly, quickly taking a photo with his cell before he got up with Nicolas and gave him a kind, but tired look. "Nicky, can you rock in the swing for Daddy for a bit so I can put Mikey down for a nap?"</p><p>Nicolas cooed and Sully quickly put him in the swing and then picked Mikey up, being extra quiet as he carried Mikey to his crib and tucked him in. As Sully returned to the living room, the front door opened and Danielle came in with a tired looking Ray Jr., Yelina, and Detective Taylor.</p><p>Ray Jr. immediately made a beeline for Sully and hugged him while crying, "It's okay," Sully spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as Ray Jr. finally calmed down and looked up at him. "Did you want some ice cream, Ray? Ice cream really helps people feel better when they're having a hard day."</p><p>Sighing, Ray Jr. let go, "I want a nap," he replied softly. "I have a bit of a headache from…that."</p><p>Sully nodded and Ray Jr. quickly disappeared into his bedroom, "Dad, Detective Taylor needs some information," Danielle spoke anxiously. "Did you help Ellen Seville with any other kids besides Danny Messer years ago? When Danny and I compared our DNA, we found out we share a mother, but the DNA comparison also triggered another hit. Did you help Ellen with any other children?"</p><p>Sully sighed heavily, "That DNA project," he muttered irritably. "I knew that was a bad idea, but the family insisted in case they didn't end up liking the baby and wanted to give him back to his mom."</p><p>Mac frowned, "Why do I feel like Cathal Finney has some part in this?" he asked sternly.</p><p>"I don't know who Ellen hooked up with, but she got pregnant again and by I found out about it, she had had the baby," Sully explained in a quiet voice. "Candyman had brought some gifts by, as he liked to bring little gifts to the less fortunate on his beat and he saw the baby one day. He told me about it and said Cathal would find some bogus reason to arrest Ellen if he found out about the new baby."</p><p>Danielle frowned and Yelina looked shocked, "How did you help Ellen?" Mac asked softly.</p><p>"I couldn't do too much because I was raising Danielle at the time, but I helped Ellen research couples who couldn't have children of their own," Sully replied quietly as Danielle picked Emily up off the floor. "We connected with this couple in California who had suffered complications in trying to have children and they were interested in the baby. Ellen couldn't afford a plane ticket and we didn't want to do the adoption in New York because Cathal could get wind of it. I drove Ellen out to California…"</p><p>Mac nodded, "The information on the computer said that details about the DNA match could be found by contacting Gilbert Grissom, Master's Student," he replied. "Is that Gil Grissom of Las Vegas?"</p><p>"He was a university student at the time and really into experiments," Sully explained in a quiet voice, sighing softly. "We met on neutral territory to complete the adoption process and he happened to be working there. The adoptive parents knew of his work and asked if they could put their baby's DNA in the system so that his mother could find him or they could find Ellen if it ever got too much…"</p><p>Danielle looked stunned, "Most adoptive parents want their kids," she replied, thinking of Maritza and how she would adopt the girl if she was ever found and if Dr. Price would ever relinquish her rights.</p><p>"Do you know the name of the couple who adopted the baby?" Mac asked in a curious voice.</p><p>Sully sighed, "I drove her out there and witnessed the process, but we didn't learn their names," he replied in an apologetic voice. "I also signed my name to Grissom's paperwork so he could get credit."</p><p>"You did a good thing, Dad," Danielle spoke softly. "I wonder if Ellen remembers doing that?"</p><p>Mac sighed, "I got an APB out on Ellen Seville," he replied softly. "So we can learn her story."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rewards, Revelations, and Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>November 5, 2006</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Private Condo - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's a private condo and I asked the trainees if they wouldn't mind delivering groceries to you both on a weekly basis until Horatio can go home," Ryan spoke in a quiet voice as he led Robert into the furnished condo. "It's got an accessible bathroom, has three bedrooms, a kitchen, a nice living room/dining area, and it's very secure. My brother's not using it, so he didn't mind…"</p><p>Robert nodded, "Tell your brother thank you from both of us," he replied softly. "I should check on…"</p><p>Just then, Greg silently came into the condo pushing Horatio, who was now wearing snap-pants, a loose shirt, a cardigan, and slippers, in a wheelchair, "This is very nice," Horatio spoke softly.</p><p>"My brother owns it," Ryan explained quietly. "I asked him if you could recover here and he agreed."</p><p>Horatio sighed, "Thank you, Ryan," he spoke quietly. "Would it be possible for me to get some rest?"</p><p>Greg nodded and silently wheeled Horatio into one of the bedrooms, a room that was decorated with light blue wallpaper and had pictures of the beach on the walls. The bed was simply decorated and there was also a desk with a chair, "Is this okay?" he asked softly. "It doesn't have much."</p><p>"It's fine," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "It will remind me to keep fighting."</p><p>Greg sighed, "Do you want me to help you into bed?" he asked quietly. "I need to talk to you…"</p><p>"Is this about whether or not to charge Doctor Pride with raping you?" Horatio asked softly.</p><p>Greg sat on the bed, "Conrad Ecklie asked me about it," Horatio explained. "He said…"</p><p>"Doctor Pride has a son that I fathered through that rape," Greg replied softly. "If I charge her, will she hold my rights as a father hostage? I only have a DNA match and paperwork saying I'm the father…"</p><p>Horatio sighed tiredly and Greg quickly focused his energies on helping Horatio into bed, "I know she drugged you and I don't want to take away from what happened to you," Greg spoke in a sad voice.</p><p>"If you want paternal rights, you need to ask for them and not make any promises that you are uncomfortable making," Horatio replied in a quiet, tired voice. "And I want you to stay sober…"</p><p>Greg nodded, "Ryan and Sofia don't have a cabinet and that's where we're staying right now," he replied as Ryan came into the room. "I…after I came back to Vegas, I got myself a sponsor."</p><p>Ryan frowned, "Greg, you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Your hands are trembling…"</p><p>"Oh, ever since the lab explosion, they do that whenever I'm under extreme stress," Greg explained in a quiet voice. "Jenny's been worried about me ever since Doctor Pride was back in Vegas…"</p><p>Horatio frowned, but Greg silently got his phone out as he stepped away from the bed, "I might go have lunch with my sponsor," Greg spoke quietly, sending a text. "He's not working til later."</p><p>"Thank you both for your help this morning, but I am going to rest," Horatio spoke quietly.</p><p>Greg and Ryan quietly left the room, "Is all this stress with Doctor Pride making you want to drink?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice, frowning at Greg. "I didn't realize how badly it's been…"</p><p>"We've been kept busy with cases, but I have nightmares about the rape," Greg admitted softly. "I don't want to disturb Jenny or Jessica, so I go for walks and Jenny's usually up by the time I get back. She's a very understanding wife and we started seeing Doctor Kessler so that I could maybe heal from it."</p><p>Ryan nodded as Robert came out of his room with a laptop in his hands after putting his things away, "Ryan, Greg, thank you very much for helping us," Robert spoke calmly. "We appreciate it."</p><p>"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Ryan asked worriedly. "I can stay a bit…"</p><p>Robert nodded, "John Boscorelli and Caira Jamison should show up any minute with groceries and other things we may need," he replied calmly. "Natalia wants to bring the boys out for Thanksgiving, but she's still waiting to hear if her time off is approved. In the meantime, I can use Skype."</p><p>"Um, I'm going to take off then so I can meet my sponsor," Greg spoke quietly. "See you later."</p><p>Ryan, however, didn't leave and didn't intend to leave until John and Caira showed up. He was about to speak when a buzzing sound filled the apartment, "Hang on," he said, going over to the buzz box.</p><p>"It's Caira Jamison," Caira's voice spoke on the intercom. "I have things for the Caines."</p><p>Ryan quickly buzzed Caira in and was surprised when she came into the apartment alone and weighed down by bags of groceries, "Where's John at?" he asked in a concerned voice, taking a few bags.</p><p>"Um, the sheriff wanted to see John and Ecklie," Caira spoke quietly. "John asked me not to tell."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…<em>She came here because Officer Duquesne asked her to visit and keep her company, but she suddenly threw up and fainted at the elevators," </em>Emily heard a voice say. "<em>I think she had a panic attack</em>."</p><p>Emily sighed tiredly as she opened her eyes and found herself flat with Dr. Loman and Natalia hovering over her, "What am I doing?" she asked in a tired voice. "Why am I lying flat?"</p><p>Dr. Loman quickly raised the gurney and Emily could see that she was in a trauma room, "You fainted at the elevators on our way to see Eric," Natalia spoke softly. "Calleigh called and Tim had the van…?"</p><p>"And you offered to drive me because it's your day off," Emily spoke softly. "I…I don't know…"</p><p>Natalia sighed, "I think you panicked about seeing Eric because it reminded you of your past," she spoke in a concerned voice. "What he did at the lab…it freaked everyone out pretty badly."</p><p>"I don't know if the surgery helped with his aggression," Emily spoke softly. "That day at the lab…it brought up so many things and that's why I haven't gone in even though my office has been cleared."</p><p>Natalia nodded, "Stetler gave you some sick leave," she replied softly. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I know I need to get back to work," Emily spoke softly. "I…I think I can handle it now."</p><p>Dr. Loman sighed, "Do you want me to page Dr. Higgins?" he asked softly. "Before you go?"</p><p>"Calleigh sounded insistent on the phone," Emily spoke softly. "I know she's close with Eric."</p><p>Dr. Loman sighed, but nodded, "Take it slow," he replied gently. "If you feel faint again…"</p><p>Emily nodded and sat up, "I'll schedule an appointment with Doctor Higgins after I see what Calleigh wants," she replied softly, getting off the gurney. "I'll also look into stress management."</p><p>Before Dr. Loman or Natalia could reply, Emily silently left and made her way up to the room where Calleigh asked her to meet. She paused in the doorway when she saw that Eric was awake, sporting bandages around his head, and silently working with rehab tools while Calleigh watched quietly.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Emily silently entered the room, "Um, hi," Eric said softly, looking at her nervously.</p><p>"I asked you to come because Eric wanted to talk to you," Calleigh spoke quietly.</p><p>Emily nodded, but didn't speak, "I…I haven't been feeling well for a while and I wanted to apologize for taking it out on you," Eric spoke in a quiet, tired voice. "I know it doesn't change what I did and Stetler suspended me without pay. I…I want to fix what I sent the department about you."</p><p>"It's been handled," Emily replied softly. "Eric, I don't want you to worry about it anymore, all right?"</p><p>Eric nodded and sighed before drifting off to sleep, allowing Emily to silently leave the room, "Why didn't you tell him about the lab techs taking advantage of him?" Calleigh asked as she followed her.</p><p>"What good would it do Eric to know that?" Emily replied softly. "He needs to heal right now."</p><p>Calliegh sighed, but nodded, "You look a little pale," she observed. "Are you all right?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, Little Brendan's going to look exactly like his daddy when he grows up," Holly spoke in a kind voice as she, Danielle, Kim, Carlos, Grace, and Brendan sat around a table in Central Park, watching as Grace held baby Brendan on her lap. "I'm glad we were able to get together today."</p><p>Danielle nodded, "Maurice has the day off and just wants to be home with Michael and Emily, so he told me to go and enjoy my time with friends," she replied softly. "I might put them into a day program next year, though, and do some shifts so we can pay for David's meds and Emily's hearing aids…"</p><p>"Any word on Maritza, Danielle?" Brendan asked in a concerned voice. "Did they find her?"</p><p>Danielle shook her head, "Don't bring it up publicly to Maurice because it still hurts him to think about her being kidnapped," she replied softly. "We talk about it at home, but not publicly."</p><p>Carlos sighed tiredly, "Grace, are you going back out on the street at some point?" Holly asked.</p><p>"I honestly don't know," Grace admitted softly. "There were complications in having the baby and I like teaching classes at EMS. Teaching's more of a set schedule and it gives me more time."</p><p>Kim looked at Carlos, "What about you, Carlos?" she asked softly. "What are you up to?"</p><p>"I'm helping Tommy with his online college courses," Carlos lied, not wanting to share that he wouldn't be working for FDNY on the street anymore. "And his rehabilitation."</p><p>Grace nodded and sighed happily, frowning as a ragged looking woman suddenly approached the group, "Any of you people named Finney?" the woman asked, her expression tired.</p><p>"I'm a Finney," Brendan replied in a quiet voice, smiling at the woman. "How can I…?"</p><p>Brendan was suddenly cut off as the woman suddenly pulled a knife and lunged at him, sending him, her, and the chair he was hitting on to the ground, "Your worthless carcass is the reason I lost all three of my babies!" she shouted, holding the knife to Brendan's face. "Say good night, Cathal!"</p><p>Quickly realizing that the woman was Ellen Seville, Danielle grabbed Ellen and dragged her backwards off Brendan, but Brendan had already been cut up and stabbed in the shoulder, "GET OFF!" Ellen screamed as she fought against Danielle. "Who do you think you are stopping me from killing Cathal?"</p><p>"I….I'm Danielle," Danielle spoke shakily, watching as Carlos called 9-1-1 while Kim, Grace, and Holly struggled to help Brendan. "I'm the daughter you wanted to get rid of…"</p><p>Ellen's eyes widened in shock and she forced herself out of Danielle's grip, her eyes growing even bigger as she stared at the younger version of herself, "So, you're the worthless brat that John wouldn't let me abort?!" Ellen asked, a slur in her voice. "You look exactly like I did at that age…"</p><p>Sirens filled the air and Ellen tried to run, but Danielle grabbed hold of her, "Stay," she hissed coldly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Police Department – Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"John Boscorelli?"</p><p>John, who had been sitting alone in the foyer of the city's police headquarters after being summoned for an 'official' meeting, looked up and saw a calm looking secretary, "Yes, ma'am?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Sheriff Atwater is ready for you now," the secretary replied softly. "If you'll follow me…"</p><p>John rose, silently straightened his tie, and silently followed the secretary down the hallway and into a room where Sheriff Atwater, Former Sheriff Mobley, Ecklie, Grissom, Ray Langston, Nick, and Jo Danville sat, "John, I don't know if you know Rory Atwater," Ecklie spoke calmly. "After your kidnapping, there was a bit of a shakeup and Sheriff Atwater was appointed."</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, sir," John replied in a quiet, polite voice. "I…I was called to come here…"</p><p>Sheriff Atwater smiled and gestured to an empty chair, "Have a seat, please," he spoke calmly.</p><p>John quickly sat down and Ecklie smirked at John's suit, "You're smart," Ecklie commented in an amused voice. "Not many trainees would dress up when they're summoned for a meeting."</p><p>"Conrad, really, don't scare him," Ray Langston spoke sternly. "This is a good meeting."</p><p>Grissom smiled, "John, you've officially been recommended for the national police exam," he replied in a quiet voice. "It's your decision whether or not you want to take it, but between your grades, your role in the rescue of Lieutenant Caine, and your conduct, you very much deserve this opportunity."</p><p>John frowned, "How…how was my conduct exemplary enough to earn this?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"You might want to ask your roommate," Grissom spoke wisely, giving Nick a calm look.</p><p>John looked at Nick quizzically, "You've been really helpful to me around the house and good at looking after Parker when I had work or chemo," Nick explained quietly. "You deserve it."</p><p>"Um, all right," John replied quietly, sighing. "Do I have to take this test today? I was on my way over to visit Lieutenant Caine when I got this call. Caira went without me, but she knows about this…"</p><p>Sheriff Atwater looked amused, "Isn't today one of your days off?" he asked in a kind voice.</p><p>"I'm going to be there so that Detective Caine can go out and have some respite time," John replied in a quiet, but firm voice. "I've got my homework and if there are any study materials for this exam…"</p><p>Ecklie scoffed, "Don't you have leisure time?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "Innocent fun?"</p><p>Grissom shot a warning look at Ecklie, "Conrad, <em>shut up</em>," he replied in a stern voice. "Now."</p><p>Ecklie glared at Grissom, "Did you just tell me to shut up?" he asked in a cross voice.</p><p>"Boscorelli, the study materials can be found at the desk and I'll have Grissom give you a date for the exam," Sheriff Atwater spoke, cutting both Ecklie and Grissom off. "Enjoy the rest of your day."</p><p>Nodding, John got up and silently went to the desk, sighing when he found a package at the desk with his name on it. A few moments later, Nick came out to the desk looking concerned.</p><p>"Ecklie and Grissom started shouting at each other over Ecklie's comment," Nick spoke in a worried voice, watching as John studied the package. "I don't remember if Ecklie was here on 9/11…"</p><p>John sighed and put his backpack on all the way before picking up the box, "It's not your fault that I was assaulted then," he spoke in a quiet voice. "Conrad Ecklie and my mother had their issues and she always suspected that it was someone in the department who told Edward where we were, but nothing could ever be proven. Between the crap with Warrick and that, she doesn't like being out here."</p><p>Nick frowned, but said nothing, "Anyway, I should get going so I can make the bus," John said.</p><p>"It's on my way home," Nick spoke quietly. "I've been cleared to drive, so I can take you."</p><p>John nodded and silently followed Nick out of the building, unnerved by Ecklie's words because it made him wonder if Ecklie had told Edward about their location just to spite their family.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Braun Residence</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Jill Adams and her parents were not at the Camino Hotel, Mister Braun," a voice spoke from the shadows, prompting Sam to look up from the paperwork he was completing. "They are missing."</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow as Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen came into view wearing a suit with a badge and gun clipped to his belt with an envelope in his hand, "I asked Atwater if I could deliver your paperwork," McKeen said in a cold voice. "After the fiasco with Colin Jamison, there was a shakeup and Mobley decided to take a different position rather than admit that Jamison flew under his radar."</p><p>"Colin Jamison is in psychiatric care and inaccessible," Sam replied irritably. "What do you want?"</p><p>McKeen scoffed, "Ryan and Sofia Wolfe the one Jill Adams turned to for help in trying to escape responsibility for helping you," he hissed. "They probably helped her disappear with her parents."</p><p>"Trying to be a saint after you helped the Russians make the bomb that blew up the Camino?" Sam replied in an amused voice, giving McKeen a look. "I already knew that Jill Adams tattled and I am sure she and her parents are on the run. I'm not the idiot who sent two Russians to Lieutenant Caine's hospital room to try and murder him and had to deal with his nephew. That <em>is</em> Dimitri LaRusso's son."</p><p>McKeen paled, "What, did someone tattle?" he hissed. "Horatio Caine should be dead by now…"</p><p>"Sarnoff's too much of a coward and Anya LaRusso is too much of a lady for either of them to be the masterminds," Sam replied in an amused voice, a cold smirk on his face. "You're mad at Horatio Caine because you felt he was too lenient on Warrick Brown after all of the crap he pulled over the years."</p><p>McKeen scoffed, "Ivan was needing money for his habits and I don't spend much," he hissed. "It was the perfect opportunity to deal with Caine and appeal a habit-loving, trash-talker at the same time."</p><p>Sam sighed, "And now that you've failed, what do you want from me?" he asked coldly.</p><p>"I want you to fix it!" McKeen hissed, his expression angry. "I can make things very, very hard for you, Braun! I can make it look like you intended to kill Horatio Caine and that you murdered Jill Adams!"</p><p>Sam sighed irritably, "I will think of something," he promised. "Now, leave me to think."</p><p>Swearing, McKeen stormed out of the office and Sam sighed heavily as he looked at the tape recorder in his hand. He finally had evidence that nailed McKeen as the mastermind behind Horatio Caine's kidnapping and torture, but he wasn't sure that anyone in the department would believe him.</p><p>Slipping the tape into his pocket, Sam silently retreated into his bedroom, locked the door, and waited until he saw McKeen's car drive off his property before grabbing the phone. His aged hands trembled as he dialed a number, pressed the speaker, and held the phone to his ear, praying that someone would answer.</p><p>"<em>This is Ryan Wolfe</em>," a voice spoke in a quiet tone. "<em>Who may I ask is calling</em>?"</p><p>Sam sighed heavily, "This is Sam Braun," he replied in a quiet voice. "I need a favor from you."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Private Condo</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The smell of cooking filled the apartment because Caira had decided to cook for Lieutenant Caine and Detective Caine so they would have one less thing to worry about that day. Horatio was sleeping and Detective Caine had decided to take a nap, so Ryan found himself alone in the living room and waiting for John while Caira cooked in the kitchen. Ryan, however, was being kept plenty busy.</p><p>"<em>I was responsible for your life being saved and now I need your help</em>," Sam spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Ryan sighed, "What do you need?" he asked in a quiet voice, not wanting anyone to overhear them.</p><p>"<em>I have evidence that proves I was not the mastermind behind Lieutenant Caine's abduction and torture</em>," Sam spoke quietly. "<em>It was always so, but I had no way to prove it until today."</em></p><p>Ryan's eyes went wide, "<em>If you meet me at my home, I can pass the evidence along to you and you can pass it along to your superiors</em>," Sam spoke softly. "<em>He is a law enforcement official, however, and this may prove problematic for everyone involved. If you do not wish to involve yourself, I completely</em>…"</p><p>"I'll drop by as soon as I can get away," Ryan replied softly. "Just stay out of sight, all right?"</p><p>There was a click and Ryan sighed heavily, quickly ending the call and saving the recording that had been running during the call. It was one of the features on the phone he had been given for the duration of Horatio's case in case evidence came in unexpectedly and he was away from the lab.</p><p><em>I need John to show up so I can get this over to the AV Lab. </em>Ryan thought anxiously. He knew there was no way he was going over to Sam Braun's house alone because then it would look like he was engaging in gambling. Grissom would want to know about Sam's attempt to force him to help.</p><p>Just then, Caira came out of the kitchen, "Officer Wolfe, should I make you up a plate?" she asked.</p><p>"Um, I'm going to get going once John gets here," Ryan replied nervously. "Things to do."</p><p>Caira nodded, "I found some plates and stuff in the cupboards in drawers," she said in a kind voice.</p><p>"Tommy won't mind if they're used as long as the dishes are done after," Ryan replied softly.</p><p>Caira sighed, "When I'm done here, do you think Sofia needs any help?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"Sofia's at home today resting since she had a treatment yesterday," Ryan replied, his mind suddenly off of Sam Braun and on his sick wife. "Captain Curtis is over there keeping an eye on Carlos."</p><p>Caira nodded, "Is it working?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I know you don't like to…"</p><p>"We don't know yet," Ryan admitted quietly. "It will take her life eventually, but we'd at least like Carlos to develop some memories of Sofia. I would appreciate some discretion about it…"</p><p>Caira sighed, "I don't gossip about people," she replied gently. "I should check on the food."</p><p>As Caira returned to the kitchen, Ryan silently got his phone out and sent a copy of the recorded call directly to Grissom because he wouldn't leave until John got there and the evidence was important.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…I most definitely did <em>not</em> say that to Eric," Dr. Higgins spoke in a stunned voice as she and Emily sat in the safety of her office discussing Emily's visit to Eric and Calleigh. "As I told the department, I told Eric that you were right to be careful with him because people with brain injuries need time and lots of detailed help in their recoveries. Eric's mind processed that as me saying you were too detailed."</p><p>Emily nodded and sighed, "Eric was manipulated by a lab tech and it's a very messy situation because he's blaming himself now," she spoke softly. "I want to be able to help him so that he's back on his game by the time Horatio returns, but he listens to very few people besides Horatio."</p><p>"I think you did by simply being willing to face him and it shows a lot about your own ability to forgive," Dr. Higgins replied gently. "You've got a very forgiving heart and that's a good thing."</p><p>Emily looked thoughtful, "My father was a very hateful person, as was my mother, and I didn't want to become what they were when they died," she spoke quietly. "I also forgave Bernard because along with his heart problem, he was a sociopath and I don't know if anyone offered him help for it."</p><p>"You can't help everyone or expect yourself to be able to," Dr. Higgins spoke quietly.</p><p>Emily exhaled softly, "I'm trying to understand that about myself," she said in a tired voice.</p><p>"And it's good that you want to," Dr. Higgins replied encouragingly. "That's why you're here…"</p><p>Emily nodded, "I'd better get going because my ride home is probably wondering where I went," she spoke in a relieved voice as she stood up. "Thank you so much for letting me just drop in, Shannon."</p><p>"Oh, anything for a fellow psychologist," Dr. Higgins replied, smiling. "Take care, will you?"</p><p>Emily silently left the floor and made her way downstairs on the elevator to find an area where she could text Natalia. As she stepped into the hallway just outside the ER, however, she heard voices.</p><p>"Are you okay to drive?" Natalia's voice asked softly. "You had a treatment today, right?"</p><p>Rick sighed tiredly, "I will get a cab," he replied softly. "I have to meet with my lawyer."</p><p>Emily frowned, but stayed put, "Catherine is dead serious about revisiting the child custody agreement in the new year and she's also wanting me to compare my DNA to that of our children," Rick spoke in a weary voice. "I don't want to do it because I raised those children. My name's on the certificates…"</p><p>"You should do it," Emily spoke anxiously, coming out of hiding. "I think I know what she's doing."</p><p>Rick looked at Emily curiously, "If Catherine can prove that you aren't the biological father, she might have an easier time of getting custody," Emily spoke quietly. "Were there other possibilities?"</p><p>"Eddie Willows was her man on the side, but he died several years ago," Rick replied quietly. "Even if they're not biologically mine, I am listed as the father on the certificates and I have the authority to grant visitation or shared custody until they are 16 unless Catherine can prove I am unfit."</p><p>Emily nodded, "<em>Or</em> unless they tell me they want to be with her and sign an affidavit to that effect," Rick spoke in a quieter voice, his expression somber. "Things are somewhat strained at the moment and it's not fair to Natalia and her sons for us to put them in the middle. I should move to a motel…"</p><p>Natalia looked concerned, but didn't get a chance to speak because Rick silently left the hospital.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The precinct was full of activity, but Danielle ignored it as she sat in a quiet room with Carlos, Holly, and Kim. Brendan had been taken off to the hospital and Grace had taken Little Brendan in the ambulance with them. Ellen had been arrested and now was in a holding cell not very far away.</p><p>"So that was your mom?" Carlos asked in a surprised voice. "She looked like you, but older…"</p><p>Danielle sighed tiredly, "I never knew my mom growing up, so I always saw Maggie Davis as a mom figure," she replied in a tired voice. "My dad worked very hard to be a good parent, so it was enough."</p><p>"I know how you feel," Carlos spoke softly. "I try to reach out to my mom, but…it's never enough."</p><p>Holly gave Carlos a sympathetic look, "After what I went through with Bernard, my birth mother called and asked if I was damaged," Carlos admitted softly. "She had seen footage on the news of Dimitri torturing me and Bernard…I guess the footage was stolen from the Crime Lab by an AV guy."</p><p>"Have you told the Crime Lab about that?" Danielle asked in a concerned voice. "That was a…"</p><p>Carlos sighed, "Lieutenant Caine was looking into it," he replied softly. "Investigating his techs."</p><p>Before anyone could reply, Flack came into the room, "Detective Taylor's trying to talk to Ellen, but she won't talk to him," he explained in a concerned voice. "He also sent Hawkes to the scene…"</p><p>"I have nothing else to say to her," Danielle spoke in a firm voice. "I don't know whether or not she's telling the truth about giving me and Danny up for adoption to our fathers because Brendan's father made her or what, but she has issues. What she said to me in the park…she didn't want me at all."</p><p>Flack sighed, "All right," he replied calmly. "Can each of you tell me what happened at the park?"</p><p>"Jimmy's gonna freak," Kim spoke anxiously. "We were having a bit of a reunion day."</p><p>Flack frowned, deeply confused, "We all used to work pretty close to each other," Kim explained in an upset voice. "It's not often that we get together anymore, but we managed to today. It was warm…"</p><p>"Holly, I'm getting a headache," Carlos spoke in a quiet, tired voice. "I'm sorry, but this whole…"</p><p>Holly nodded and looked at Flack questioningly, "Can Carlos have his prescription?" she asked softly.</p><p>Flack's eyes narrowed as Carlos took a prescription bottle out of his pocket, "It's an anti-convulsant," Carlos spoke in a quiet voice, a sigh in his voice. "I, um, received an anonymous deposit in my bank with a note that they knew about my need for it and to go ahead and buy it," Carlos explained softly. "The teller said that it was a deposit made from a branch of the bank in Nevada, but I don't…"</p><p>Danielle suddenly looked surprised, "I know John has an account at that bank," she replied softly.</p><p>"Tommy must have told him," Carlos spoke in a quiet voice. "Danielle, I'll pay him back…"</p><p>Flack looked shocked and Danielle sighed, "You and John can discuss that amongst yourselves when he comes home after finals in December," she replied softly. "Detective Flack, we were all sitting in the park when Ellen approached us and asked if any of us were a Finney. Brendan said he was a Finney and Ellen pulled at a knife on him before lunging at him. She called him Cathal and stabbed Brendan in the shoulder. I pulled her off and when I told her who I was, she said very cruel things to me…"</p><p>Before Flack could reply, Danielle got up, "I really don't wish to talk about it further right now," she said in a firm, but annoyed voice. "Can we please just go and you can come visit me later about this?"</p><p>Flack looked surprised at Danielle's sudden anger, but Danielle silently left the room instead of sharing.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I got your evidence and sent it over to Archie, but I wanted to talk to you anyway," Grissom spoke in a quiet voice as Ryan came into the office. "Did you go over to Sam Braun's on your way back here?"</p><p>Ryan shook his head, "I thought I'd clear it with you first," he replied. "Because of what Braun is."</p><p>Grissom nodded and sighed, "You were late for work a few nights ago, not long after the bombing," he spoke in a quiet, concerned voice as he stared at Ryan. "I was on a case, but Catherine made note of it."</p><p>Ryan sighed irritably and closed the door to Grissom's office before sat down because he didn't want anyone overhearing this conversation, "Given your past, I have to ask," Grissom spoke firmly, noticing that Ryan was suddenly sweating. "Since Sofia had the night off and was at home with your son, were you out gambling? Warrick had problems with this in the past and he nearly got fired over it…"</p><p>"I'm not Warrick," Ryan replied softly. "I was running an errand that not a lot should know about."</p><p>Grissom frowned, "I'm not a lot of people, Ryan," he spoke firmly. "I'm your <em>boss</em>, but…"</p><p>"I was at McCarran Airport with William, Victoria, and Jill Adams," Ryan replied quietly. "After the bombing, Jill asked me for help off the record and apologized for not being able to tell me sooner."</p><p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "Tommy's got businesses in Miami he needs help with," Ryan spoke quietly, sighing. "I made some calls and a night flight to Miami was available, so I took them to the airport and Sara can vouch for me if you don't believe me. Sara's got the authority of an advocate."</p><p>"She does, yes," Grissom replied quietly. "Ryan, why don't you want anyone to know?"</p><p>Ryan sighed, "Sam Braun told me in confidence that he thinks there's someone in the department who might have floated the idea of Horatio's kidnapping to Ivan Sarnoff," he replied. "Loose lips…"</p><p>"Sink ships," Grissom spoke quietly. "Did you want me to send Sara with you to Sam Braun's?"</p><p>Ryan nodded, "Maybe if you offered Sam protection through the Victims Assistance network, he might be willing to share who actually planned the attack," he spoke softly. "I…I can't do this by myself."</p><p>"Take Sara with you to his house and offer him help," Grissom replied. "I'll authorize it."</p><p>Ryan, however, didn't move, "I'm not sure I want Horatio still in Vegas if we're found out," he spoke in a concerned voice, his expression worried. "I know he can't fly, but is there another way…?"</p><p>"He needs at least another week, if not more," Grissom replied quietly. "That's what I'm told."</p><p>Ryan nodded, "I didn't get a chance to really talk with Horatio before John showed up and Caira was already there, so I left," he said in a tired voice. "Sam phoned while I was over there, so…"</p><p>"Sara should be in the break room or the locker room," Grissom said calmly. "Go involve her."</p><p>Nodding, Ryan got up and silently left the office, leaving Grissom alone. Instead of getting back to work, however, Grissom got up and grabbed a weathered file from a stack on top of his cabinet before leaving his office. He walked through the hallways until he came across Greg, who was processing proficiencies in the evidence processing room, "Greg, got a sec?" Grissom asked quietly.</p><p>"I was just reviewing the mid-term proficiencies," Greg spoke quietly, looking at him. "What's up?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I need to talk to you about something serious," he replied softly, showing the folder.</p><p>"ChildSafe DNA Registry?" Greg asked in a confused voice. "Are you wanting to get Gregory and Danielle registered on a Child Safe Site? If you have their DNA, I can help you with that."</p><p>Grissom, however, opened the folder, "I developed the registry as a Master's project and this couple let me enter their son's DNA into my project because they had just adopted him and wanted options," he spoke softly. "They weren't sure if they wanted to keep the child."</p><p>"I hate that some parents treat adoption like it's temporary," Greg spoke softly. "I really do."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "The DNA was discovered when a lab in New York was investigating whether or not a paramedic and crime scene investigator out there were related," he replied. "The search also triggered information about a kid that was growing up in California…a kid named Gregory."</p><p>"What?" Greg replied in a confused voice, frowning at Grissom. "I'm an only child, Gris, and I was certainly not adopted. I was born Gregory Hojem Sanders and my parents are in California."</p><p>Grissom showed Greg the folder and Greg frowned, "According to this, your birth mother's name is Ellen Seville of New York," he spoke softly. "Your DNA was put into my project by a couple named Sanders and witnessed by both a NYPD officer named John Sullivan and Ellen…"</p><p>"You're LYING," Greg replied in an anxious voice as he grabbed the folder. "I…you <em>have</em> to be!"</p><p>Before Grissom could reply, Greg swore, burst into tears, and sank to his knees still holding the folder.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Boscorelli Apartment – Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bosco sighed softly, but his eyes were big as he watched Danielle pour herself a cup of hot tea, "You walked out of a police interview?" he asked in a surprised voice. "I thought you were at the park!"</p><p>"We were, but then Ellen Seville stabbed Finney and the day went to crap," Danielle replied in an irritated voice. "I lost my temper and walked out on Detective Flack and everyone probably…"</p><p>Danielle sighed heavily and turned the stove off as the tea began to boil, "Mikey and Emily are having naps and Sully and Yelina took Nicky for a walk, so we have time to talk about this," Bosco said gently.</p><p>"Ellen shouted that she wished she had killed me," Danielle admitted quietly, tears filling her eyes.</p><p>Bosco frowned as he walked over to her and gently put his arms around her, "Well, if she had killed you, I wouldn't have a smokin' hot wife today," he spoke in a soothing voice. "I love you."</p><p>"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Danielle spoke softly, turning to face him.</p><p>Bosco sighed as the phone rang, "Let the machine get it," he spoke softly, gently stroking her cheek.</p><p>The machine clicked, "<em>Um, Mrs. Boscorelli, it's Detective Flack</em>," a voice said. "<em>I collected statements from the others involved in the incident and they all gave me major heck for being insensitive to the situation between you and Ellen Seville. I'd like to apologize, as I wasn't aware of any of it</em>…"</p><p>Danielle silently gave Bosco a gentle kiss, pointedly ignoring the terrible attempt at an apology.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sam Braun's Residence - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sam Braun sighed anxiously, his hand trembling as he handed the tape from his conversation with McKeen over to Ryan's gloved hand. Ryan quickly put it in an evidence bag and sealed it.</p><p>"Now that I've given over the evidence, what can you offer me?" Sam asked in a worried voice.</p><p>Ryan sighed and gestured to Sara, "Sara is an advocate for Victims Assistance and the group can offer you both protection and help to deal with whoever planned the entire Lieutenant Caine situation," he replied in a concerned voice. "If you and Ivan Sarnoff were coerced into doing the dirty work…"</p><p>Sam chuckled darkly, "I'm too old to go to prison," he replied softly. "If I am to be punished, I'd prefer to have my movements restricted to Las Vegas and I am certainly willing to work as an informant. I'd also like to be allowed to visit Catherine and my grandchildren for the Thanksgiving holidays…"</p><p>"Those children are in the custody of their father and visitation is up to him," Ryan replied in a firm, but kind voice, giving Sam a look. "Don't use us as pawns in Catherine and Stetler's issues…"</p><p>Sam looked amused, "They're not even sure who the father really is," he replied calmly. "Catherine put Rick's name on the certificate because she wasn't sure and he said he'd raise the kids as his own."</p><p>Ryan frowned and Sara sighed, able to finally understand why Rick Stetler acted like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, "Catherine had flings with Eddie Willows whenever she got bored with Rick," Sam spoke in a bored voice. "He worked security at my casinos for those kids and when they were kidnapped, Catherine and Rick had a big fight and he took off…"</p><p>"Are you willing to let us relocate you to a safehouse until we process the tape?" Sara asked softly.</p><p>Sam sighed, "If I were to say that the instigator was a cop, would it make a difference?" he asked.</p><p>"You're saying a cop instigated the whole thing against Lieutenant Caine?" Sara asked softly.</p><p>Sam nodded, "Whatever you do, please do not let Catherine know about this because then she and my grandchildren would be in danger," he spoke softly, his expression somber. "I do care about them."</p><p>Ryan, however, didn't say anything because he knew that Sam had been angry enough to beat the crap out of Rick over the kids, "Can you stay somewhere besides your house for now?" Sara asked softly.</p><p>"I own several hotels," Sam replied in a quiet voice. "Staying at one of them would work."</p><p>Sara nodded, "I'll go make sure the coast is clear and we'll personally escort you to whichever hotel you wish to take refuge at," Ryan spoke in a concerned voice. "You taking your limo would be too…"</p><p>"<em>Obvious</em>," Sam replied in an amused voice, smirking at Ryan. "You're very astute, Ryan Wolfe."</p><p>Nodding, Ryan pocketed the evidence before going outside to where his car was parked. He silently looked around the area and sighed when nobody seemed to be around, not even the yard staff.</p><p>As Ryan returned to the house, he failed to notice the small camera hidden in the bushes that was transmitting back to an office within the seedy part of Vegas. Jeffrey McKeen scowled and swore, gripping his laptop as he took a sniff of cocaine he had stolen from evidence. Ryan had visited Sam Braun and knew what was up; he also probably knew who the mastermind behind Horatio's abduction was and was investigating. <em>I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Wolfe. </em>McKeen thought darkly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Groundwork For Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>November 15, 2006</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Riker's Island - Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Stella Bonasera?"</p><p>Stella sighed anxiously as silently walked into the makeshift courtroom wearing civilian clothing that she had been wearing since being at the rehabilitation hospital with Emily Yokas that morning. Her parole hearing was that day, but she didn't expect anything to change because of what she had done.</p><p>Emily was set to be released soon and it was now time for her to learn her own fate, but Stella fully expected to still be in prison by the end of the day. She knew she would never work in law enforcement again, but maybe she could take her money and use it to do some good with the time she would have.</p><p>To her surprise, Mac was sitting on a chair next to a concerned looking Carlos Nieto while the parole board sat at a table, "Ms. Bonasera, welcome," Adele Smith, the woman at the head of the table said in a calm voice, giving Stella a once-over. "If you have a seat, we'll get ready to begin…"</p><p>As Stella took a seat in the front row, a dark-haired young man suddenly hurried into the room sporting a VISITOR badge on his suit, "Sorry, ze secureety here is wery tight," Pavel LaRusso spoke in a quiet, anxious voice as he nodded at the parole board. "I am Pavel Dimitriakov LaRusso, ze diner owner."</p><p>"LaRusso?" Carlos spoke in a concerned voice, frowning. "As in Dimitri LaRusso?"</p><p>Pavel sighed as he gazed at Carlos, frowning when he recognized the man who his father had tortured nearly to death, "I am not my fazzer," he replied in a quiet voice. "I own seweral businesses…"</p><p>Carlos sighed and said nothing as Pavel turned around, "I heard about zat terrible behavior zat Dimitri engaged een and eet disgusts me zat I share hees name," Pavel lied in an upset voice. "Eet ees vat eet eez, zo and all I can do eez try to do some good. I seenk Mees Bonasera can be of help to me because me hiring her can show people I am not my fazzer. Eet is an opportunity I take wery seriously."</p><p>"Very good, Mister LaRusso," Adele replied calmly. "Please have a seat and we'll get started."</p><p>Pavel nodded and sat in an empty row, "This parole hearing is now in session," Adele spoke firmly.</p><p>Silence filled the room as Adele opened a folder, "I have here letters from students who were at the diner the day of the attack," she spoke in a quiet voice. "A lot of the students are too busy with assignments or exams to be here, so they sent Victim Impact statements. Mister Carlos Nieto, however, brought a letter from his son, Tommy Nieto, that was written in response to news of this hearing."</p><p>Carlos sighed and shakily stood up, but as he read the letter, Stella found herself surprised that Tommy's words were not condemnations, but forgiveness. She had expected Tommy Nieto to hate her for the time he had to spend in hospital and in a wheelchair, but he was clearly better than hate.</p><p>"…Thank you, Mister Nieto, and please pass our thanks on to your son," Adele finally said.</p><p>Carlos nodded and sat back down, "I will now proceed to read the other statements," Adele said softly.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Stella silently braced herself to hear what she felt she deserved for her behavior.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boscorelli Apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…<em>Wait until Mrs. Davis or your parents can bring you home, okay</em>?" Bosco heard a kind voice say. "<em>The weather doesn't look good and it's really cold, so I don't want you three walking home</em>…"</p><p>Bosco groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself tucked into bed within the safety of his master bedroom with blankets over his body. As he sat up in bed, he saw that a teddy bear was on his arm.</p><p>"What happened last night?" Bosco asked in a quiet, groggy voice as he got out of bed and yawned.</p><p>The sound of a whistling kettle suddenly filled the air and Bosco silently left the bedroom, frowning when he saw Danielle silently pouring cups of tea in the kitchen while Sully and Yelina sat in the living room with Nicolas on their laps and Michael and Emily on the floor in front of them. The TV was on and playing some sort of video, but Bosco ignored it as he made his way over to Danielle.</p><p>"Hey," Bosco spoke in a groggy voice, sighing tiredly. "Am I supposed to go to work today?"</p><p>Danielle sighed as she turned to face him with a cup of tea in hand, "I called you in sick," she replied in a quiet voice, her expression concerned. "You threw up a lot last night and you had a high fever…"</p><p>Bosco nodded and sighed when Danielle handed him the tea, "Thanksgiving's approaching and Maritza being declared a cold case hurts," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I left work early yesterday and went over to Ma's bar, but I didn't drink. I sat there with a basket of wings and fries and just cried to my ma."</p><p>Danielle sighed, "And then I walked around in the cold for what seemed like forever," Bosco said softly, inhaling the tea. "I'm sure people are gonna talk about how I left work early…"</p><p>"Let them," Danielle spoke firmly. "You're on a sick day and that's all they need to know."</p><p>Bosco silently took a seat at the table with his tea, "I got assigned some shifts next week," Danielle spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as she joined him. "Just four-hour ones, but it's better than none."</p><p>"Hey, I was thinking of Skyping John at some point because we never responded to that email he sent us about the police exam," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice. "I meant to, but then I got the news…"</p><p>Danielle nodded, "John understands," she replied softly. "I explained what was going on."</p><p>"The national police exam is a big deal, Bosco," Sully spoke up, having eavesdropped on the conversation. "John knows you're proud of him, but he also knows what you've been through and he's not going to judge you when you struggle. He was there in Miami right after it happened…"</p><p>Bosco nodded and drank his tea, "Besides, Davis said if anyone tries to get on your case or whine to the high-ups about you taking a sick day, he'll beat them up," Sully added, a smile on his face.</p><p>"That was good tea," Bosco spoke quietly, sighing as he pushed the cup away. "I'm tired."</p><p>Suddenly, Michael crawled over to Bosco and whined as he grabbed on to the leg of his pajama pants</p><p>Bosco raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Michael, who immediately raised his arms, "You wanna be with Daddy, Mikey?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Daddy's sick and isn't much fun today."</p><p>Michael, however, whimpered and Bosco silently picked him up, "Hey," Bosco spoke quietly.</p><p>A cooing sound escaped Michael's lips as he kissed Bosco's face and Bosco sighed, just letting his weary heart be warmed by his youngest son. It was as if Michael knew he needed love today.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Private Condo - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So Sam Braun has been moved to a safe house because he was not the mastermind behind what my uncle's been through?" Robert asked in a concerned voice as he sat with Ryan in the living room of the condo where Robert and Horatio were staying. "If Sam wasn't the mastermind, who was?"</p><p>Ryan sighed, as Grissom had given him full charge of making sure Horatio and Robert were safe based on what the tape revealed and also making sure that McKeen didn't find out that he had been exposed by Sam Braun, "It's a high-ranking police officer from Vegas who was mad over the whole Warrick deal," he spoke in a quiet voice. "He thought Horatio was too lenient on Warrick and…"</p><p>"Warrick almost killed Emily and her baby in court," Robert replied softly. "And he used you…"</p><p>Ryan nodded, but didn't speak, "Someone thought Horatio didn't do enough to keep Warrick from running amuck," he finally spoke in a quiet voice. "That's why Horatio was kidnapped…over that."</p><p>Robert sighed bitterly, but said nothing, "I really wish Horatio was back in Miami right now, especially if things go south with this whole mess," Ryan spoke softly. "How long until he can travel?"</p><p>"No flying before Christmas," Robert replied in a tired voice. "His lungs couldn't manage…"</p><p>Ryan nodded, "What about travelling another way?" he asked quietly. "Maybe the train?"</p><p>"If someone's gunning for my uncle, they might find me booking tickets odd," Robert replied.</p><p>Ryan sighed and frowned as the buzzer sounded, "Hey, it's John Boscorelli here with some groceries and books," John's voice called out. "Last time I was here, Lieutenant Caine asked for books…"</p><p>Robert got up and quickly buzzed John in, smiling when John came in carrying a cloth bag on his arm and a backpack on his back, "I can't stay too long because I have to meet with Doctor Langston and the others for class and then I have to study until it's time for Nick to go to work. He's on night shift."</p><p>"Uncle Horatio's resting, but you're welcome to go in and say hello," Robert replied, taking the groceries from John so he could put them into the fridge. "He'll be happy to see you."</p><p>John nodded and silently went into Horatio's room, surprised when he saw Horatio awake and staring at the ceiling deep in thought, "Lieutenant Caine?" he asked softly. "I got you your books."</p><p>"Oh, hello," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice, gazing at John. "I'm sorry…I didn't notice you."</p><p>John nodded and set his bag on the bed, "The LVPD bought me new medical supplies, so I have a little extra money," he spoke quietly. "I went by a bookstore the other day and got you what you wanted."</p><p>Horatio looked thoughtful, "Out of your own money?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Shrugging, John sat in a chair beside the bed and took the books out of his bag, allowing Horatio to look at them, "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. "You're looking well-rested."</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I honestly didn't believe I would survive," he confessed softly. "When you're in isolation and subject to torture for long enough, you begin to lose hope of escaping it."</p><p>John sighed and gently patted Horatio's hand, "Now, I hear you get to take the national police exam very soon because of the heroics you demonstrated," Horatio spoke, changing the subject.</p><p>"Around Thanksgiving, sir," John replied gently. "I'm not sure how to feel about it…"</p><p>Horatio nodded, "Everyone's all excited about what I did and they think that lauding me as a hero will do wonders for the Vegas PD," John spoke quietly. "I've had to give endless media interviews…"</p><p>"The police department here has no doubt suffered from the actions of Warrick Brown," Horatio replied in a quiet, tired voice. "From what I've heard from the conversation in the living room, so have I…"</p><p>John frowned, "I know that my nephew is trying to protect me by having secret conversations in the living room with Ryan," Horatio spoke in a louder voice, prompting John to sigh irritably.</p><p>A moment later, an embarrassed looking Robert came into the room, "Um, hi," he spoke softly.</p><p>"Bobby, I know you want to protect me because I need to recover, but I am old enough to know what's going on," Horatio spoke gently, giving his nephew a look. "I've heard bits and pieces…"</p><p>Robert sighed, "Ryan is going to arrange for us to take a high-speed train back to Miami as soon as possible, uncle," he replied softly, his expression somber. "Someone in the department arranged for what happened to you and Ryan knows who it is, but he doesn't want us to know yet…"</p><p>Horatio looked concerned, but said nothing, "John, don't discuss what you've heard with anyone," Robert spoke in an anxious voice. "Nobody knows who the leak is but Ryan and Grissom."</p><p>John nodded and sighed, "I should get going," he spoke quietly. "I've got to stop by the post office before class because I need to send my mom's birthday present to her since I won't be there."</p><p>"Oh, that's right," Robert spoke calmly. "Your mom's birthday is coming up. I forgot…"</p><p>John sighed and silently gathered his things, "Feel better, sir," he spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Horatio sighed and closed his eyes, so John silently left the apartment and to the cab he had left waiting while he delivered the items. Grissom had allowed him to visit that day, but had specifically told him to not take Nick's truck to the apartment. Now that John knew why, he understood Grissom's concerns.</p><p>"Where to now, kid?" the cab driver asked as John got in the back with his backpack a little lighter.</p><p>John sighed, "UNLV, please," he replied in a quiet voice. "It's time for me to go to classes."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jenny sighed softly, watching as Greg sat at the computer in one of the evidence processing rooms with the folder on the table beside him, "I'm sorry about this, sweet," Greg spoke in an apologetic voice.</p><p>"Greg," Jenny spoke in a quiet, but kind voice. "This would be hard news for anyone to bear."</p><p>Greg sighed and Jenny gently rubbed his back, "I…I called California last night and my mom said that what Grissom said is true," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I really want to know my birth parents…"</p><p>"I'm glad Sofia didn't mind watching Jess so I could be here for you," Jenny spoke quietly.</p><p>Greg nodded as he inputted information into the computer, "Grissom said my birth mother lives in New York and has some issues," he spoke softly. "She recently got arrested for assaulting a cop."</p><p>Jenny looked concerned, but didn't say anything, "My adoptive mom said that they put my DNA into Grissom's project in case they changed their mind about me and wanted to send me back, but they enjoyed that I was a genius," Greg spoke quietly. "When I lost some of my hearing, though…"</p><p>Just as Caira came into the room with some books in her arms, the computer beeped, showing a photo of Ellen Seville and her record, "No mention of my father in here," Greg spoke softly. "Hi Caira…"</p><p>"Looking for something?" Caira asked in a curious voice. "I could help…if you want."</p><p>Greg sighed, "Did you need the computer?" he asked softly. "I was doing ancestral research…"</p><p>"I'm just getting things together for class," Caira spoke quietly. "I have to leave soon."</p><p>Greg nodded, "Maybe my mother knows who he is," he muttered softly, gazing at Jenny.</p><p>Deciding to leave Greg and Jenny alone, Caira silently left the room with her workbook and went to the locker room to get her bag from her cubby. She had taken the bus to the lab to see what was going on with Colin's case and then she knew she had to catch the bus right away if she was going to make class.</p><p>As Caira left the lab, Greg and Jenny silently went to Grissom's office to talk about finding his mother.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Riker's Island, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"My recommendation is that you are granted early release for good behavior on the condition that you help Mister LaRusso with his businesses and also continue to mentor Emily Yokas until she is released from rehabilitation," Adele Smith spoke in an official voice as she looked at Stella. "I also want you to check-in with Detective Taylor on a weekly basis and go to outpatient psychological counseling."</p><p>Stella nodded, knowing that she wouldn't get much peace because the planning of the attack on John Boscorelli at the university diner would follow her for the rest of her life. She sighed softly, but didn't say anything because there was no point; her mental health issues had screwed up her life.</p><p>"Ms. Bonasera, Detective Taylor has informed us that your involvement in this incident was post-traumatic stress disorder triggered by the violent loss of your colleague, Detective Aiden Burn," Adele spoke in a quiet voice. "Detective Lindsay Monroe has also written a statement to that effect and you can't be held criminally responsible because you were officially diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. You received enough help that I feel this can be on your record as a mental breakdown and while you should not ever work for NYPD again, this will not affect the rest of your career options."</p><p>Stella looked surprised, but didn't say anything, "With that said, I declare you fit for release with the aforementioned conditions," Adele said, stamping Stella's papers. "Please go clean out your cell."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Stella rose, but looked nervous as she silently left the room with a uniformed officer at her heels to get her things. She wasn't sure how she would fare now that she was about to be free.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central Park</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>I finally did it. </em>Emily Yokas thought as she sat on the bench in Central Park. <em>I emailed Derek</em>.</p><p>For days, Emily had used her day pass to walk through New York and get up the courage to use the contact information Derek had left with her at the party in Bed-Stuy. She hadn't been legally able to communicate with him until now, but once she turned 18, the centre couldn't stop her from doing it.</p><p>Since Stella had left for her hearing, Emily had taken a walk to a library and had emailed Derek about possibly meeting up because she wanted to talk about the party in Bed-Stuy. The DNA lab had sent him a letter about Alex being his son, but he had never responded to the letter as far as she knew. She knew, however, that she couldn't raise Alex alone and that Derek might be able to be what John couldn't.</p><p>Now, after sending the email, Emily found herself waiting in Central Park for her mother to discuss plans for Thanksgiving because she would be released by then and had nowhere else to spend the holiday. The custody arrangement meant that Alex would be with his grandparents until the hearing in the new year, so Emily wanted to see her son and also try to reconcile with her mom and stepdad.</p><p>Emily had also taken time to visit her father's grave and chide him for being responsible for Amanda and Maggie LaRusso-Caine's deaths. She hadn't known Officer LaRusso-Caine well or long, but she knew that her father was responsible for destroying his family and she wanted to help him somehow.</p><p>"Emily!"</p><p>Emily looked up from the ground and sighed when she saw her mother coming down the path towards her without Alex, "It's a bit cold for Alex to be out, so I left him with John at home," Faith spoke in a kind voice, smiling at her. "Caroline called the other day too; Charlie wants to visit for Thanksgiving."</p><p>Nodding, Emily stood up, "Mom, I saw the national papers," she spoke softly. "Why…why didn't anyone tell me John has a girlfriend out in Vegas? I saw a picture of them in one of the papers…"</p><p>Faith looked surprised, "John's 18 and he's had it hard," she replied. "A girlfriend must be nice."</p><p>"I've written John, but he hasn't written back much," Emily spoke softly. "He's doing well and he doesn't talk about the girlfriend in the letters, but the photo says they've been dating since September."</p><p>Faith was secretly relieved that John now had a girlfriend, as it meant that Emily could focus on getting clean and maybe being a responsible mother, "You're getting your diploma soon," she said, subtly changing the subject as they walked down the path. "Have you thought about going to college?"</p><p>"I'm not sure what I'd do there," Emily replied softly. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for college."</p><p>Faith sighed patiently, but said nothing because she wanted a civil visit with Emily, "Mom, I visited Dad on my last day out," Emily spoke softly. "I feel bad about what he did…"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Greg, I can put in a request to New York so you can contact Ellen, but they may say no," Grissom spoke in a quiet, concerned voice as he stood with Greg and Jenny in his office. "Why do you…?"</p><p>Greg sighed, "Maybe she can tell me something about my father?" he replied in a hopeful voice.</p><p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "Maybe you should ask your adoptive parents for your birth certificate," he replied in a quiet voice, giving Greg a look. "I'm not sure Ellen kept any of your personal documents."</p><p>"Why wouldn't she?" Greg asked in a confused voice, frowning. "She…she's my mother…"</p><p>Grissom sighed as he recalled what New York had told him, "A cop threatened your mother with a lot of trouble if she had children, but she had three," he explained softly. "Your siblings are named Danny Messer and Danielle Sullivan, but she didn't know what to do with you, so John Sullivan…"</p><p>"Danielle Sullivan?" Greg interrupted, his eyes widening. "You mean John's mom?"</p><p>Grissom nodded, "John Sullivan helped your mother find a stable home for you and then looked after your mother when she got surgery to not have anymore children," he explained. "Your adoptive parents put your DNA into my project, but I never expected anything to actually come of it."</p><p>"It became Victims Assistance, right?" Jenny asked softly. "Your project?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "That inspired me to create a network where people could seek help for unwanted situations," he explained. "I've been investing my own money and when I teach courses, I get educational grants that go into the program. The grants allow me to help people nationwide."</p><p>"And Natalia Boa Vista's the co-founder how?" Greg asked in a curious voice.</p><p>Grissom looked amused, "The FBI utilizes the program when they need to and Natalia was a major financial contributor to Victims Assistance going national," he replied. "Hence, she's the co-founder."</p><p>"…Conrad, I wouldn't normally ask for any time off seeing as I'm new, but we really don't know many more holidays Sofia will have with us and I'd like to take her and Carlos on a little family vacation," Ryan's somber voice suddenly filtered into the room. "It won't be for very long and I can do…"</p><p>Grissom watched as Ecklie suddenly came into view with an anxious, somber looking Ryan, "Oh, Ryan, don't start weeping," Ecklie replied quietly. "The supervisors know about Sofia and we wouldn't be so heartless as to deny you holiday time with your family. You can also have Christmas if you need it, but you'll have to do doubles in the new year to make up for it. Grissom, do you have a minute?"</p><p>"Of course," Grissom replied calmly. "Greg, I'll let you know when I hear something."</p><p>Greg nodded, took Jenny's hand as they got up, and they silently left the office as Ecklie and Ryan came in, "Gil, the Wolfes needs time off around Thanksgiving," Ecklie spoke firmly.</p><p>"I've been working out a schedule so he and Sofia can both have that holiday off," Grissom replied in a calm voice, pleased to see that Ryan was putting their pre-agreed plan into action. "Sara and I are going to have it a few days early and my mom said she can watch the kids while we work. Greg and Jenny aren't going anywhere, so I've got Greg working. Catherine and Nick haven't got back to me."</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "Morgan's debating about the holidays, but I don't think any of the techs are going anywhere and we have the four trainees," he replied. "Boscorelli's got his exam, I don't think Jamison's going anywhere, Danville's mom told him to tough it out, and Kimoyah's staying…"</p><p>"When Nick and Catherine get back to me about their plans, I'll tell you," Grissom promised.</p><p>Ecklie nodded and stalked off down the hallway, "Everything's set," Ryan spoke softly.</p><p>"You and Sofia deserve to be commended once this mess is all over," Grissom replied quietly.</p><p>Ryan sighed, "I just want to be alive once this whole mess is over," he replied in a worried voice.</p><p>Grissom gave Ryan a serious look, "I hope you are too," he replied softly. "Go do some work."</p><p>Nodding, Ryan silently left Grissom's office and Grissom let out a heavy, tired sigh.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Rick, Sam wants to see the kids for Thanksgiving and I told him I'd talk to you about it</em>," Catherine spoke as Rick sat at the computer in his office. "<em>I know you don't like each other, but the kids</em>…"</p><p>Rick sighed, "I'd rather not get in the middle of whatever problems surrounding Horatio are out there and I want to keep the kids from harm," he replied. "Why don't you come out here for Thanksgiving?"</p><p>Catherine scoffed irritably, "<em>Did you do the DNA test for the hearing yet</em>?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I'm listed as their father on the birth certificates and Eddie's dead, so what difference would it make to know?" Rick asked in an upset voice, glaring at the screen. "It would only upset Lindsey and Lenny."</p><p>Catherine frowned, "Don't even give me that look, Catherine," Rick said sternly. "I knew about Eddie."</p><p>"<em>You worked very hard, but you were too tired to do anything when you got off work</em>," Catherine replied in an anxious, upset voice. "<em>I was lonely and there wasn't much else besides</em>…"</p><p>Rick scoffed, "I was very hurt that you cheated on me with Eddie," he replied softly. "I know he was your ex before I came into the picture, but it was inexcusable. I already suspect some things…"</p><p>"<em>If it helps, Vartann freaked when he heard about the miscarriage</em>," Catherine cut in softly as Natalia came into the doorway and knocked. "<em>Let me talk to Grissom about Thanksgiving, all right</em>?"</p><p>The call ended and Rick sighed as he looked at Natalia, "What?" he asked coldly. "A case?"</p><p>"No, I just got off the phone with Bobby," Natalia spoke softly. "Can I close the door?"</p><p>Rick frowned, but nodded and Natalia closed the door, "Ryan and Grissom have made arrangements for Bobby and Horatio to come back via train close to Thanksgiving," Natalia spoke quietly. "Ryan booked the tickets in his name and he and Sofia will lie low with Carlos until the holiday is over and done."</p><p>"Is Ryan out of his mind?" Rick replied in a concerned voice. "Why is he doing such a risky thing?"</p><p>Natalia sighed, "Grissom and Ryan know who the actual mastermind in Horatio's kidnapping was," she replied softly. "Ryan asked me to help and he asked me to talk to you and arrange things on this end because he doesn't want to endanger Speedle and Emily. Sam Braun is currently in a safehouse…"</p><p>Rick sighed softly, "All right," he spoke in a tired voice. "I'm assuming Horatio will need a hospital?"</p><p>"No, he'll be staying with us and I need to talk to Alexx," Natalia spoke in a concerned voice.</p><p>Rick looked concerned, "Doctor Stokes might be a better choice," he replied. "She is very grateful to you and Horatio for helping her when she first came here and she wants to repay him somehow."</p><p>"Alexx and Horatio are also close, so I'll talk to both of them," Natalia replied softly. "All right?"</p><p>Rick nodded, "Catherine wants me to send the kids for Thanksgiving, but I told her no," he spoke in a quiet, tired voice. "Hearing that some serious stuff is happening makes my decision a little easier…"</p><p>Natalia looked thoughtful, "Did you already have a suspicion about your kids?" she asked softly. "Bobby and I set up internet tracking so we can see what BJ and Adam are up to when they choose to go on the computer and I noticed you visited a lot of sites that offer DNA testing for a fee…"</p><p>"I didn't want to involve the lab," Rick replied softly, his expression somber. "The issues with the techs have been straightened out, but I don't want people finding out my personal issues more than…"</p><p>Natalia nodded, "Bobby and Horatio should be back by then, so I was thinking of a nice family dinner for all of us," she spoke in a kind voice. "Is there anything you, Lindsey, or Lenny like especially?"</p><p>"Lindsey and Lenny are Bobby's niece and nephew and they will like whatever you choose to serve, but I don't know if I should be there," Rick spoke quietly. "Ivan is very angry about what happened to Ray and blames me for Sam Braun's sudden disappearance. It's better I'm not there, Natalia…"</p><p>Natalia frowned, "Ivan Sarnoff is currently missing," she replied. "Did he contact you?"</p><p>Rick nodded and sighed as he pointed to a ziploc bag on the edge of his desk that held a letter, "Courtesy of Ivan and Clavo Cruz," he spoke in a quiet voice. "My undercover assignment from Sackheim was to get intel on them and Sackheim was <em>supposed</em> to look for my kids, but…"</p><p>Natalia looked worried, "Do you want the lab to analyze this?" she asked softly. "We've been looking for Ivan Sarnoff and Clavo Cruz for a long time. This letter may help us find them."</p><p>"Go ahead," Rick replied quietly, suddenly gagging. "Sorry, you know I had treatment yesterday."</p><p>Natalia nodded and grabbed the bag with her sleeve, quietly leaving so that Rick could be sick without an audience. She took the bag to an evidence processing room and documented it before gloving up. As she worked, she could hear footsteps coming down the hallway as well as quiet talking.</p><p>"I'm not taking your return lightly, Delko, but the chief granted it after you talked about how Aaron Peters manipulated you into trying to get Emily fired," Tim's voice spoke calmly. "Peters has been fired and Emily's been re-instated, but she's not in today. She's doing things with the kids."</p><p>There was a sigh, "We've all been under a lot of stress while Horatio's been away, but we're gonna take things slow and hopefully heal from all the drama," Tim spoke quietly. "Are you okay with that?"</p><p>"Yeah," Eric spoke quietly. "I'll…I'll just work in the lab until we know if Horatio's coming back."</p><p>The footsteps drew closer and Natalia watched as Tim came into view with a tired looking Eric, "Tim, Rick gave me this letter that Ivan Sarnoff and Clavo Cruz sent him," she spoke softly.</p><p>Tim frowned, "I was actually on my way to talk to Stetler about Eric," he replied quietly. "He got permission to come back for limited duty and I wanted to clear that with IAB."</p><p>"Stetler had chemo yesterday," Natalia spoke quietly. "I heard you say the chief allowed it, so…"</p><p>Eric looked confused, but Tim nodded, "I'll talk to Stetler another day," Tim replied softly.</p><p>"If Stetler's got cancer, why is he working while doing treatment?" Eric asked worriedly.</p><p>Natalia sighed, "Bobby and I gave him and his kids a place to live with no strings attached because Rick and his kids are family, but he insists on supporting them himself as much as he can while saving for a place," she replied gently, knowing Eric had memory issues. "It's very complicated."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>UNLV Campus – Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"And then there were four," Ray Langston spoke quietly as he came into the classroom and saw John, Caira, Tyler, and Kimoyah all sitting in a row with their books out. "How are you all doing?"</p><p>Nobody spoke, so Ray sighed heavily, "James and Darin are currently at county lockup while Lisa, Michelle, and Adriana are all on their way back to their respective schools due to breach of the contracts they signed. Colin Jamison is receiving help and I hope he is able to get well…"</p><p>Again, nobody spoke and Ray looked thoughtful, "Today, we're going to talk about the aftermath of crimes," he spoke in a calm voice. "The process the perps go through and the healing process that the victims go through. Now, Horatio Caine survived a terrible attack and the investigation isn't yet completed, but I hear there is enough for a discussion. Boscorelli, how are you feeling after that?"</p><p>John sighed softly, "Honestly, I'm still processing what I had to do because I ended up having to kill in order to save a life," he replied softly. "I had a little field training in New York including how to shoot, but using a gun is not something I overly enjoy. If I hadn't, though, Lieutenant Caine would be dead."</p><p>"Do CSI's have to kill people a lot?" Tyler asked nervously. "I'm not a fan of blood."</p><p>Ray gave Tyler a look, "Your grades are good, but you're not a fan of blood?" he asked sternly.</p><p>"It makes me squeamish," Tyler replied softly. "I threw up at the Camino crime scene."</p><p>Ray sighed, "That was a horrible scene," he replied quietly. "How did that turn out?"</p><p>"Sir, you seem very interested in the work," John replied. "Have you thought about doing it?"</p><p>Ray looked amused, "First of all, I told you to call me Ray or Doctor Langston, Boscorelli," he replied in a pleasant, amused voice. "Secondly, I have not thought about doing it. Are they even hiring?"</p><p>John shrugged, "They'll probably need help after the semester ends and we all go home," he replied in a quiet voice. "I was thinking about going for my Master's next fall because I'm still very young."</p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do," Tyler spoke quietly. "Especially after the casino bombing…"</p><p>Caira sighed softly, but said nothing because D.B. had gently encouraged her to look into transferring to another school for the next semester to put some distance between her and Colin so he could focus on recovery. Colin was demanding she stay, but she knew that she needed to focus on herself and let D.B. oversee Colin's recovery once he moved to Vegas. She had quietly looked into schools and had only shared that with John; he had been supportive and told her to do whatever she needed to do.</p><p>John, however, looked at Caira questioningly, "Are you okay?" he whispered, offering his hand.</p><p>Caira nodded, but took hold of his hand anyway, "Miss Jamison, would you care to share how you're feeling after you were attacked in your dormitory?" Ray asked calmly. "For education purposes?"</p><p>"There aren't any dorms free for the rest of the semester," Caira spoke quietly. "I was given a temporary dorm while they investigated, but now I'm seeking alternative arrangements."</p><p>Ray nodded, "I've been talking to campus counselors about it and friends," Caira spoke quietly.</p><p>"<em>That</em>, ladies and gentlemen, is the most helpful recovery tool of all," Ray said. "Talking about it."</p><p>Tyler suddenly frowned, "I've got a question," he said softly. "About the respite thing…"</p><p>"Really, Danville?" Ray asked sternly. "You wanna know why you got taken off respite duty?"</p><p>Tyler nodded, "Everyone did," Kimoyah spoke in a quiet voice, her accent softening her words. "I know you think John and Caira are assigned to visit, but they go over there on their own time…"</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Tyler replied in a confused voice. "Aren't we like really busy?"</p><p>John sighed, "It's called compassion," he replied quietly. "I understand what he's been through."</p><p>"Whatever the reason may be, don't take it personal, Danville," Ray cut in sternly. "All right?"</p><p>Tyler nodded, "All right," Ray continued, grabbing his textbook. "Let's read a bit from the book and then we can talk more about this. Conrad Ecklie will have my head if we don't use the textbook."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What do you mean I can't have Thanksgiving off?" Catherine replied in an annoyed voice as she sat in Grissom's office with Grissom to talk about the holiday. "I wanted to go visit Rick and the kids."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Ecklie granted Ryan and Sofia time off because Sofia's dying," he spoke softly.</p><p>"She's in treatment," Catherine replied, her eyes widening. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Grissom looked somber, "It's not working and Sofia's going to stop treatment after the round of chemo is done because she'd rather not deal with the side-effects forever," he explained, hoping Ryan wouldn't bawl him out for tattling. "They want to take Carlos on a holiday and make memories."</p><p>"Rick won't send the kids here because he doesn't trust Sam," Catherine spoke anxiously.</p><p>Grissom looked confused, "Well, Sam attacked Rick in Miami," he replied in a concerned voice. "Sam Braun is missing right now, anyway, so how do you think he could see the kids even if they visited?"</p><p>Catherine frowned and suddenly gave Grissom a look, "You <em>know</em> where Sam is," she said quietly.</p><p>"I'm not allowed to talk about that," Grissom replied as Ecklie came to the door. "Conrad?"</p><p>Conrad's eyes narrowed, "You're not allowed to talk about what?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I want my kids to see Sam, as he's always been like a grandfather to them, but Grissom won't tell me where he is," Catherine replied. "I can't get time off for Thanksgiving, so I was seeing…"</p><p>Conrad sighed, "Stokes already asked for the day off because he's having treatment the day before," he replied in a tired voice. "Boscorelli volunteered to be here for a shift and he's also looking after Stokes's kid. The exam isn't til after Thanksgiving, so he could have gone home…"</p><p>"Wait," Grissom spoke in a surprised voice. "John said that he was staying here to study."</p><p>Catherine couldn't help but smile, "John mentioned to me that he felt bad for Nick and wanted to help him because Nick was so gracious about giving him a place to live," she replied calmly. "If I can't get it off, can I have a bit of a potluck here? The others might stay too and for those on shift…"</p><p>"Sara and I are having an early Thanksgiving, so we'll be here," Grissom replied calmly. "Jenny and Greg are staying with Sofia and Ryan and Jenny's going to house sit, so Greg will also be here. I think Greg needs the distraction anyway, given all that's happened between him and Doctor Pride."</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "Gil, Sanders finally got back to me about that and he wants it dealt with internally," he replied in a concerned voice. "He also asked to have parental rights and Doctor Pride's upset…"</p><p>Grissom's eyes widened, "And Sanders has also been using his downtime at work to look into that DNA thing," Ecklie spoke sternly. "You better tell him to slow it down or he'll make himself sick."</p><p>"How many of the students are staying?" Catherine asked in a confused, quiet voice.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "All of them," he replied calmly. "So we'll use them if we need to."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Private Condo</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sensation of pain filled Horatio's arm and he woke, immediately relieved to find that he was in the safety of his temporary bedroom. He wasn't still in that barn, barely hanging on to life while Ray and Dr. Pride had their fun. Ray was dead, so nothing could be done about what he had done. Dr. Pride, however, was still alive and he wanted her and whoever was the true mastermind to be dealt with.</p><p>As Horatio reflected on what his legal options were and what would happen once he was able to testify in a court of law, Robert came into the room with a food tray, "Hungry?" Robert asked kindly.</p><p>"Not really, but I do need to eat," Horatio replied softly, gazing at him. "You look very serious."</p><p>Robert sighed and silently set the tray up before sitting beside the bed, "Everything's been arranged," he spoke in a quiet voice. "Ryan and Sofia will sneak us to the train station under the guise of taking a holiday with Carlos. You and I will be in a sleeper car on the journey back and Ryan and Sofia will lie low and give us time to get home before they make a public appearance. Conrad Ecklie and Grissom are in on the plan and Ryan and Sofia got the time off for 'vacation'. Nobody else knows about it."</p><p>"What hospital will I be staying at when I'm back in Miami?" Horatio asked in a quiet voice, stunned that Grissom, Ecklie, Ryan, and Sofia had put themselves on the line so he could be sent to safety.</p><p>Robert sighed, "You'll be recovering at my house and I'm going to be paying both Alexx and Doctor Stokes to come and help you with medical stuff," he replied quietly. "I don't trust that you would be safe at any hospital right now. Ryan knows who the mastermind is and he agrees with me."</p><p>Horatio gave his nephew a concerned look, but didn't say anything because everyone was determined to help him get to safety whether he liked it or not. All he could do was hope nobody got killed over it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Countdown - November 20, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>November 20, 2006</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Train Station – Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The train was quiet and not many were on it because it was after midnight, which meant that Horatio and Bobby would be left alone for the high-speed ride to Miami. Robert had even bought simple things he could use to make food for himself so he could minimize his interaction with the dining car; he had also asked for a sleeper cabin with a bathroom so he and his uncle could stay hidden.</p><p>The car also had two beds and two chairs along with a luggage rack, but they hardly had anything, so they had put the cooler of food and drinks there along with Bobby's emergency duffel bag and laptop. Horatio's things had also been returned to him and were him Bobby's bag for safekeeping.</p><p>Ryan had paid for a non-stop trip to Miami and had ensured that trusted people would be waiting for the two Caines on the other end. He and Sofia had made a big show of packing their car and going off with Carlos, but Carlos was now at his grandmother's and he and Sofia were on the train. Sofia was talking to the driver to ensure that there were no flaws security wise while Ryan helped Robert get Horatio into their cabin. Horatio had insisted on walking, even if he had to get some help to walk.</p><p>"Here we are," Ryan spoke in a nervous voice as he and Robert helped Horatio into the cabin, which had been set up prior to Horatio's arrival. "You'll have safe people meeting you back in Miami."</p><p>Horatio nodded and allowed himself to be helped into one of the beds, grateful that he was wearing loose clothing so he'd be comfortable, "Thank you," he spoke softly, stifling a quiet yawn.</p><p>Ryan nodded, sighing as Horatio quickly drifted off to sleep, "Thank you," Robert spoke quietly.</p><p>"I hope you two get back to Miami safely," Ryan spoke quietly. "Do you have everything?"</p><p>Robert nodded, taking a seat in a chair because he intended to stay awake until the train was moving and he could lock the door, "I hope you and Sofia are safe," he replied softly. "I really do."</p><p>Ryan sighed and quietly left the sleeper room just as a tired looking Sofia came into view, "The conductor assures me that the Caines will be safe during the journey," Sofia spoke softly.</p><p>Nodding, Ryan gently hugged Sofia and gently held her as they got off the train, "How about we go through a drive-thru on our way home, get some milkshakes, and then cuddle up in bed?" he suggested in a gentle voice, seeing that she was tired. "Do you want me to carry you to the car?"</p><p>Sofia sighed and chuckled as Ryan lifted her into his arms, "Oh, I love you," she spoke softly.</p><p>Ryan smiled, "I love you too," he spoke softly, smiling as he carried her back to their car.</p><p>Sofia kissed Ryan as he put her down and helped her into their car before getting in himself. The two sat there in silence as the train started up and began to pull away, "McKeen took off for Thanksgiving, so I think we'll be okay for a while," Sofia spoke quietly. "He went off to the islands with family…"</p><p>Ryan sighed and started the car, swallowing hard as he drove off from the train station, through the quiet streets, and back to their condo. He parked, turned it off, and helped Sofia from the car and into the safety of the house. To their surprise, Greg was awake and reading a letter while sitting in Ryan's easy chair, "Hey," Greg spoke quietly, looking up at them. "Did they get out of Vegas safely?"</p><p>"We just left them at the station," Sofia replied softly. "Why are you up so late, Greg?"</p><p>Greg sighed, "I got a letter from the New York Police Department saying that Lieutenant Caine has agreed to press charges against Dr. Pride for her hand in the torture and that my charges have also been filed," he spoke softly. "Custody of Matthew will be granted to me should she get jail time…"</p><p>"You decided to file charges?" Ryan asked in a surprised voice. "You didn't want to at first…"</p><p>Greg nodded, "I can't be afraid to stand up for myself," he replied. "I just realized that."</p><p>"How's Jenny taking all of this?" Sofia asked in a quiet voice. "Are she and Jessica asleep?"</p><p>Greg sighed, "Yeah," he replied softly. "Jenny's absolutely wonderful about it, but we're both under stress right now because Nick's parents want to come up for Christmas and visit Jessica. They don't talk with Derek anymore because he's in a halfway house, but they want a relationship with Jess."</p><p>Sofia nodded and Ryan sighed, "We're discussing it, but Nick doesn't even know yet," Greg said softly as he set the letter aside and got up. "I know he had chemo yesterday and needs to rest, so…"</p><p>Sighing, Greg pocketed the letter and silently walked off into the bedroom he and Jenny were sharing, as he didn't want to talk about it any further that day. Ryan and Sofia silently went into the bedroom they shared with Carlos and saw that Carlos was fast asleep in his crib and well covered.</p><p>Sofia sighed tiredly and Ryan responded by gently picking her up and putting her into her side of the bed, making sure she was covered before joining her. He then gently held her as she fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…WHY WON'T YOU LET ME AND LENNY SEE MOMMY?!" Natalia heard from downstairs.</p><p>Alarmed, Natalia threw a robe on her pajamas and hurried downstairs just in time to see Rick facing off with Lindsey and Lenny in the living room, "What's going on?" she asked in a worried voice.</p><p>"Daddy won't let Lenny and me see Mommy," Lindsey pouted. "Mommy told us on the phone."</p><p>Natalia frowned, but didn't say anything, "I <em>said</em> you and Lenny are too young to fly to Las Vegas alone and your mother doesn't want me there, Lindsey," Rick replied firmly. "She couldn't get time off…"</p><p>"We're 13, Daddy!" Lindsey whined, pouting as she stamped her foot. "We're teenagers now!"</p><p>Rick sighed irritably, "It's too dangerous, Lindsey," he replied patiently. "Now, I gotta go to work…"</p><p>"Mommy said she wanted to show us the lab," Lindsey said softly. "And teach us about DNA…"</p><p>Rick froze and Natalia's eyes went wide, "Mommy said that you're mad at her cause she cheated on you," Lenny spoke softly, giving Rick a confused look. "Is that like cheating in school?"</p><p>"Um, no," Rick spoke quietly. "It means your mom slept with other men, Lenny…"</p><p>Lenny nodded and offered no reply, "If Lenny and I are twins, how come we look so different?" Lindsey asked in a quiet voice, sighing. "Did Mommy sleep with other men when you were younger?"</p><p>"Yes," Rick replied in a tired voice, numb with shock about Catherine's openness with the children about the situation. "I was not the only man in your mother's life when she got pregnant with you two."</p><p>Lindsey and Lenny exchanged a look, "Your mom was also enjoying the company of a man named Eddie Willows, her ex-husband," Rick spoke quietly. "She doesn't know if I am your dad or not."</p><p>"Is this Eddie guy still around?" Lindsey asked softly. "Is that why you won't let us go see Mommy?"</p><p>Rick sighed quietly, "Eddie passed away a few years ago," he replied softly. "It was before you and Lenny were taken. Eddie had taken you and Lenny for a ride to get ice cream and there was some sort of accident where your mom had to come rescue you. Eddie's death was never fully solved."</p><p>Lindsey didn't say anything, "Look, did you kids want to play hooky as a family today and talk about this some more?" Rick asked quietly, feeling hurt and angry at Catherine's lowball tactics.</p><p>Tears filled Lindsey's eyes and she ran downstairs while Lenny retreated to the kitchen, anxious about the situation, "Um, Natalia, are you off today?" Rick spoke quietly. "I need a babysitter…"</p><p>Natalia looked concerned, "I…um…need to go see if I can get a drop-in appointment with the department counselor," Rick spoke softly. "I'm hurt and overwhelmed right now because of Catherine."</p><p>Before Natalia could reply, Rick silently went over to the key rack, grabbed his keys, and left.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Emily Yokas sighed anxiously as she sat down at the computer that was in her apartment. She had been released as an in-patient because the bed was needed for a more serious case, but she would go there weekly for counseling until after Christmas. Her GED test was also scheduled for the new year.</p><p>A quick click of the mouse put Emily in her email account and she was surprised to see an email from Jillian Stokes that was titled 'Alex'. Sighing, Emily fluffed her hair and silently opened the email.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Emily,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Jillian Stokes, Derek's mother, and I understand that you are the mother to one of my grandchildren. Although I do not know if the sex between you and Derek was entirely consensual, as his judgment was impaired at the time, I know I would like to meet my grandson. Bill and I want to come to New York for Thanksgiving and get to know both you and your family. I know you've just barely turned 18, as I read many newspapers and such, but I'd like to meet all of you. Do you think you can arrange it? – Jillian Stokes</em>
</p><p>Sighing, Emily typed a response that explained that Alex was in her mother and stepfather's custody until the new year because she had been in rehabilitation for drug use that erupted after she and a friend were attacked in the park by fired police officers. She went on to explain that she had lost reproductive parts because they had shot her and the pain of it cause her to turn to drugs for relief. Emily ended the email by admitting she was a disappointment to many and knew she had to clean up her act.</p><p>As Emily sent the email, there was a knock at the door, "Emily, it's Stella," a voice said softly.</p><p>Deeply confused, Emily got up and went to the door, sighing as she opened it. She was surprised to find Stella standing there with some groceries and other bags, "Hi," Emily spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I've been out of jail for a few days, but that doesn't mean I can't still be your friend," Stella explained in a kind voice. "I heard from the centre that you got moved to outpatient status because they were low on beds. I also heard that your mom tried to get you to look into a new centre, but you refused…"</p><p>Emily sighed and moved aside so Stella could come in, "Mom's threatening to ban me from Thanksgiving if I don't go back to treatment," she explained softly. "She's holding my son hostage…"</p><p>Stella came in and set the bags on the table, "I'm still doing my schooling and I'm doing outpatient treatment, but that's not good enough for Mom," Emily scoffed. "I also got an email from Derek Stokes's mother and she wants to meet Alex. She thinks I'm a good person, but I told her I wasn't…"</p><p>"Why?" Stella asked in a concerned voice, giving Emily a look. "You're trying, Emily."</p><p>Emily sighed and started to cry, prompting Stella to walk over to her and gently embrace her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was two a.m. when John had silently gathered a jacket, his bag, and his wallet before leaving the apartment and meeting a cab at the street. Nick had been awake throwing up, so he had heard John slip out and had found a note indicating where he would be. Unable to leave the sleeping Parker on his own or wake him, Nick had called Grissom and Catherine to see if one of them could go find John.</p><p>Now, as Grissom entered the YMCA Athletic Complex that wasn't far from Nick's condo, he could see into the pool area quite easily. There was a lone figure in the pool area and that lone figure was doing a slow backstroke into the deep end as if he were trying to let himself feel every bit of the water.</p><p>"Hey, are you wanting to work out?" a bored voice suddenly spoke. "Night rates are the same as day."</p><p>Grissom turned towards the desk and saw a bored looking man lingering there, "You're another one of those weird ones who like to come work out this early?" the clerk asked quietly. "What do you…?"</p><p>Sighing, Grissom quietly paid, "I'm a friend of John Boscorelli," he replied softly. "How long…?"</p><p>"Oh, that weirdo?" the guy replied, looking amused. "Ever since October 11th, he's been coming in here at odd hours and using stuff for an hour at a time. He has money, so I don't ask questions."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Do you mind if I go in the pool area?" he asked softly. "And not swim?"</p><p>"Whatever floats your boat since you paid, dude," the clerk replied, turning to face a computer.</p><p>Grissom silently wandered into the pool area and noticed that John was staring up at the ceiling as he slowly did the backstroke and closed his eyes every so often. As John reached the shallow end, he suddenly paused and pulled himself into a standing position. It was then that Grissom noticed the scars from old injuries John had suffered and wondered if John was doing his own bit of personal therapy.</p><p>"Uncle Gil?" John asked in a quiet voice, staring at Grissom. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Grissom sighed as John silently came over to the edge of the pool, "Nick saw you leave and was concerned," he replied quietly. "The clerk said you've been coming in every day since October 11th…"</p><p>"That's when I was cleared to do stuff outside of bed," John replied softly. "It's affordable."</p><p>Grissom gave John a thoughtful look, "What happened bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked gently.</p><p>"Yes, it does," John replied quietly. "I don't know how to express it, though, without making Nick worried enough to mother-hen me and the department look weak. I talked to Langston a little bit about what I was feeling and he encouraged me to try a hobby, so I got myself a pass here after…that."</p><p>Grissom raised an eyebrow, "Ecklie was supposed to provide all of you students with a therapist after what happened with James, Darin, and Colin," he replied calmly. "He said he was going to…"</p><p>"McKeen told him it wasn't in the budget, or so Ecklie claimed," John replied quietly. "We get together and talk in class because Langston actually gives a crap about how this whole situation has affected us personally. He's not one to be worried about budgets or how it would look to the press."</p><p>Grissom suddenly felt sick, "I agree that the focus has been too much on how your actions has improved the lab's reputation and I'm sorry that your feelings were forgotten," he replied softly.</p><p>John nodded and sighed, "Lieutenant Caine and Detective Caine went back to Miami, didn't they?" he asked quietly as he climbed up the ladder out of the water. "I was there when Ryan arranged it."</p><p>"Keep what you know to yourself, all right?" Grissom asked quietly. "For their safety and yours."</p><p>Nodding, John grabbed a towel from the wall rack and dried himself off, "Um, I have to make a stop at the Sunrise Motel," he spoke softly. "I can get a cab if you have to get back to Sara and your kids."</p><p>Grissom gave John a look, "I've been paying for Caira to stay there since she had to give up her temporary dorm," John explained quietly. "It's a secure three-star and it's in a private area."</p><p>"I can drive you," Grissom replied quietly. "Since I'm technically her boss, I'd like to talk to her."</p><p>Swallowing hard, John silently retreated to the locker room, showered, dressed, and gathered his things before going to the foyer. The clerk was nowhere to be seen and Grissom was standing outside by his vehicle, so John silently left the YMCA and to the passenger door of Grissom's car.</p><p>"How's your blood sugar?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "Do you need insulin?"</p><p>John sighed, shook his head, and got into the car and Grissom followed suit, deeply worried.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Family Centre – Calle Ocho, Miami</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rosa Speedle held baby Jesse in her lap as she sat with James, Julliet, Adam, and BJ in the reading area of the center, having brought them there for a school trip and a lesson on how to properly behave in a public place. Emily smiled from the booth she was sitting at, silently enjoying a club sandwich, fries, and some juice during her day away from the lab. She had been reappointed counselor and also deputy head of IAB in case Rick needed help. Those conversations had taken place in private.</p><p>Only Rick, Tim, and Jesse knew of her second position, as Emily knew what both Eric and Calleigh thought of IAB, Bobby and Horatio were away, and she didn't want to force Natalia or Walter to take sides in the shaky social structure that was the lab. In a pinch, she could also be called upon to work a crime scene and Horatio had already told her that long before he had gone missing from Miami.</p><p>As Emily sat there, pondering her new work, she saw Rick come into the center with his phone pressed against his ear, "I'll let you and Lenny go until the 25th because you two can't miss too much school," he was saying in a tired, quiet voice. "Ask Natalia to help you if you can't wait til I get home."</p><p>Sighing irritably, Rick pocketed the phone and looked slightly relieved to see Emily in the restaurant, "Detective Speedle, can I have a word?" he asked quietly as he walked over to her. "Please?"</p><p>Emily nodded and Rick sat across the table from her, "Catherine told Lenny and Lindsey about Eddie Willows and how they might not be mine," Rick spoke quietly, his voice weak. "I don't know why she did it, but both the kids are upset and want to see Catherine for Thanksgiving. I…I decided to let them see her for a few days and then they'll come back. I phoned Catherine during the cab ride here…"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Emily spoke quietly, her expression somber. "Have you thought about going with them?"</p><p>Rick sighed, "Catherine just wants to see the kids, not me," he replied softly. "I've always worried that they were Eddie's, but Catherine said they were mine and I'm the legal father. It hurts, though…"</p><p>Emily sighed and noticed that Rick looked very pale, "Do you need some juice?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I would appreciate it," Rick spoke in a quiet voice, closing his eyes. "I don't feel very good."</p><p>As Emily got up to get Rick some juice, Rick promptly passed out cold at the table, "Anthony!" she called out in anxious voice, looking in the direction of the kitchen. "Anthony, call an ambulance!"</p><p>Anthony Speedle, who had been in his office working after making Emily a meal, hurried into the restaurant and frowned at seeing Rick passed out at the table. Horrified, he got his cell-phone out.</p><p>Emily placed her hand on Rick's arm and Rick moaned quietly, but didn't wake. She knew that she couldn't lift him by herself without possibly injuring him, but knew that the best place for him to be was on the floor in the recovery position. As Emily tried to figure out what to do, Eric walked into the center with the intent of seeing if he could volunteer there as part of his skills rehabilitation. He frowned at seeing Emily trying to revive and move an unconscious Stetler and went over to them.</p><p>"What happened?" Eric asked in a concerned voice. "Why is Stetler sleeping at the table?"</p><p>Emily sighed, "Stetler's been undergoing cancer treatment and also has hypoglycemia, so I think he's got anemia and low blood sugar," she replied anxiously, not wanting to mention that Catherine and his children had been stressing him out over Thanksgiving. "Can you please help me out, Eric?"</p><p>Eric nodded and helped move Rick from the booth to the floor, but only watched as Emily moved Rick into the recovery position because he didn't want to do it wrong and cause injury, "I was coming to ask about volunteering here," Eric spoke quietly as the sound of sirens filled the air. "Ambulance?"</p><p>"You may not want much to do with me now," Emily spoke quietly. "I'm the counselor for the department, but I've also been appointed deputy head of IAB if Sergeant Stetler ever needs help."</p><p>Eric was quiet for several moments and nodded slowly, "Does Horatio know?" he asked softly.</p><p>"No, and I must ask you to keep it quiet," Emily replied softly. "It's only if there is a need."</p><p>As paramedics came into the center with their equipment, Eric and Emily stepped aside, "He's in here,"</p><p>Rosa came into view after telling the kids to find a mat to nap on and watched the paramedics go into the restaurant, "What's going on?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Did Anthony get hurt?"</p><p>"No, a customer," Emily replied softly, gazing at Rosa while Eric watched the paramedics work.</p><p>Rosa silently walked into the restaurant and frowned at seeing Stetler on the floor, "Guys, be careful," Emily ordered in a firm voice. "He's a cancer patient and he's got hypoglycemia."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sunrise Motel - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sight of Grissom and John sitting in the small continental breakfast area caused Caira to sigh, but she didn't run back to her room. She had gotten a text from John that Grissom wanted to talk to the two of them and was aware of their arrangement. Caira knew it was time to share the truth of things.</p><p>"Doctor Grissom," Caira spoke quietly as she approached them. "I'm sorry for lying to you."</p><p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "John mentioned that he's been paying for your hotel since you lost your temporary dorm at UNLV," he spoke quietly. "The scene was cleaned; why didn't you move back?"</p><p>"Um, shortly after Sam Braun went missing, I got called to a meeting at Headquarters," Caira spoke quietly, giving Grissom a look as she sat down. "McKeen wanted to talk about if I knew anything about that and the Adams's disappearances. He told me that I wasn't allowed to bring an advocate…"</p><p>Grissom frowned, but said nothing, "I didn't trust McKeen's intentions, so I hid a tape recorder in my jacket that wouldn't be found by searches," Caira spoke quietly. "If I had protested about not being able to bring an advocate or anyone, McKeen might have decided to do something to Colin."</p><p>"You mean McKeen didn't provide an advocate for your meeting?" Grissom asked worriedly.</p><p>John sighed, "It is completely <em>against</em> the protocol of the pilot program for someone who has requested an advocate in the past to be denied that when asked to meet with law enforcement officials," Grissom explained in a quiet, solemn voice. "It's also against the protocol I set up for Victims Assistance."</p><p>"I was scared for Colin's safety, but D.B. should be in Vegas soon and then he'll take over Colin's care like we agreed," Caira spoke quietly. "I put in transfer applications to other schools to get away…"</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Do you still have the tape recorder?" he asked in a kind voice.</p><p>"When you're the child of addicts, you learn how to hide things you want to protect from being pawned or destroyed," Caira spoke softly. "DB knows about my skill, but I never did dangerous things, so…"</p><p>John looked concerned, "Maybe you should go stay with Catherine for a while," he spoke worriedly as he got up. "I hate the idea of you being over here by yourself and Nick's gonna watch me…"</p><p>"Grissom caught you at the YMCA, didn't he?" Caira replied softly. "That means Nick knows too."</p><p>John nodded as Grissom's phone rang, "John, help Caira pack up her stuff and I'll arrange for you to stay somewhere safer," Grissom said as he got his phone out. "This is Grissom. Who is this?"</p><p>"<em>Grissom, this is Conrad</em>," Ecklie spoke quietly. "<em>Catherine's taking a few days off</em>."</p><p>Grissom frowned as John and Caira left the breakfast area, "What?" he asked in a confused voice.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas Crime Lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>45 minutes later, Grissom stood in the AV lab with Archie, John, and Caira, all of them watching as Archie hooked Caira's tape recorder to equipment, "I'm sorry," Caira spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Archie, is it working?" Grissom asked in a quiet voice. "If it is, please play the tape."</p><p>Archie nodded and pressed a few buttons, "<em>Miss Jamison, thank you for coming and not bringing one of those annoying advocates that Grissom insists you have during your time with us</em>," McKeen's voice spoke in a cold tone. "<em>Let me get straight to the point: both Sam Braun and Jill Adams are missing and I want to know if you or your brother had anything to do with it. Jill Adams did assault you</em>…"</p><p>"<em>My brother is in a mental hospital receiving treatment and has not been cleared to leave the facility for any reason</em>," Caira's upset voice spoke. "<em>As for Jill Adams, I haven't seen her since that day in court!"</em></p><p>Grissom frowned as McKeen swore and the sound of blinds being closed could be heard, "<em>Jill Adams was an accomplice of Sam Braun in what happened to Lieutenant Caine and she got off after you requested leniency for her</em>," McKeen hissed in a dark voice. "<em>What did you do to them</em>?"</p><p>A slam could be heard, "<em>Did Sam take you into his bed as revenge for Colin's failure</em>?" McKeen snapped, pure venom in his voice. "<em>You've been very quiet since the bombing at the casino</em>…"</p><p>There was a sniffing sound, "<em>Sir, I smell whiskey on your breath</em>," Caira spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Grissom frowned, "<em>You're a very smart and attractive girl, Jamison, but you've got idiots for family</em>," McKeen said in a cold voice. "<em>Sam swore that his little waiter-boy, Colin, would be good to involve in killing Horatio Caine. After the mess with Warrick Brown, I had to see that something was done</em>…"</p><p>"<em>Sir, you are in my personal space</em>," Caira spoke shakily. "<em>I need you to step away from me now</em>."</p><p>McKeen swore and a slap could be heard, "What's going on in here?!" a voice suddenly commanded.</p><p>Grissom turned to see Ecklie and Catherine standing there, having heard the noise, "Caira had an unpleasant encounter with McKeen on his orders," Grissom replied softly. "I don't know when…"</p><p>"It was right before he left," Caira spoke quietly. "I wasn't allowed to bring an advocate or anyone."</p><p>Ecklie frowned, "But you snuck in a tape recorder?" he asked sternly. "Is that what that is?"</p><p>"Don't get mad at Caira," John spoke firmly. "I wish my mom had had one when Warrick…"</p><p>Catherine sighed and Ecklie looked embarrassed, "I didn't mean to downplay what that skuzzball did to your mother, John," Ecklie spoke quietly. "Catherine, would it be all right if Caira stayed with you until the end of the semester? I think it would be safer for her than the hotel that John's been paying for."</p><p>"I've got Lenny and Lindsey coming for a few days, but I have enough room," Catherine replied.</p><p>Grissom frowned, "Rick actually agreed to that?" he asked quietly. "Where will he be staying?"</p><p>"Rick won't be coming because I asked him not to," Catherine replied. "I told the kids about genetic possibilities and I guess they and Rick had a fight. Rick decided to send them to visit me…"</p><p>Grissom sighed irritably, "You won't be short help since Morgan will be working and David Hodges wants to do more field training," Ecklie interrupted, not wanting to get into the drama that was Catherine and Rick's marriage right then and there. "The students and I will also be available to help."</p><p>"Nick's got chemo the day before, sir," John replied softly. "I don't know if he'll be feeling well."</p><p>Ecklie nodded, "And the Wolfes are on vacation," he replied calmly. "I'm aware of everything here."</p><p>Caira suddenly looked anxious and sighed, "Boscorelli, take Jamison to the break room and buy her a pop or whatever," Ecklie spoke sternly. "I need to talk to Grissom and Catherine in my office."</p><p>Grissom frowned, but followed Catherine and Ecklie to Ecklie's office, concerned when Ecklie closed the door, "Sam Braun called Catherine from the safehouse," Ecklie spoke sternly. "Since we're shorthanded, I'm assigning Catherine to watch over him during the holidays. She'll have her kids…"</p><p>"I just asked Catherine if she could house Caira Jamison til December," Grissom replied.</p><p>Ecklie scoffed and sighed, "That'll keep people from spying," he replied softly. "Sounds good."</p><p>"Catherine, why did you bring Eddie up to Rick?" Grissom asked sternly, suddenly gazing at her.</p><p>Catherine sighed, "Go make sure Boscorelli and Jamison aren't making out in the AV Lab, please," Ecklie interrupted in a stern voice. "Also remind Boscorelli that his exam is on the 26th."</p><p>Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Grissom and Catherine silently left Ecklie's office.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jackson Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Natalia sighed anxiously as she led Lenny and Lindsey into the hospital emergency room and saw Emily talking with Dr. Loman at the desk. She had just booked Lenny and Lindsey's tickets to Vegas and was helping them pack when Emily had called and said that Rick was now in hospital.</p><p>"What happened?" Natalia asked softly, approaching the desk while Lenny and Lindsey lingered.</p><p>Emily sighed, "Sergeant Stetler came to see me at the family centre about personal issues and he passed out at the table," she replied gently. "He was on the phone with his kids when he came in…"</p><p>"Yes," Natalia replied, nodding. "Rick is letting Lenny and Lindsey go to Vegas for Thanksgiving."</p><p>Emily looked surprised and concerned, but nodded, "They're supposed to leave tomorrow and come back the 25th," Natalia continued softly. "He and the kids had a huge fight this morning."</p><p>"Sergeant Stetler's blood sugar is very low and he's anemic," Dr. Loman spoke quietly, brandishing a chart at Natalia. "You and your husband are listed as his emergency contacts. This isn't going to be a quick fix by any means, so I need you to consent for his admission to the hospital for a few days."</p><p>Natalia sighed, but silently signed the chart, "Bobby's away," she replied softly. "Can we see him?"</p><p>"After he's admitted into a room, yes," Dr. Loman replied calmly. "Right now, he's being worked on."</p><p>Natalia nodded as Lenny and Lindsey walked over to the desk, "How's Dad?" Lenny asked quietly.</p><p>"Does Mom know?" Lindsey asked worriedly. "If he's sick, Dad might not let us go see Mommy."</p><p>Natalia sighed, "The tickets are booked and I will make sure that you and Lenny make your flight to see your mother," she replied, surprised at Lindsey's attitude. "You might get to see your dad later."</p><p>Lindsey looked uncomfortable with the idea, but said nothing, "What if he's not my dad?" she asked.</p><p>"You and your brother ought to be very grateful that you had a father to care about you when you were growing up," Emily spoke up in a stern voice. "When I was a teenager, I was in foster care."</p><p>Natalia frowned and Lindsey looked shocked, "Linnie, please," Lenny spoke softly. "Knock it off."</p><p>Lindsey glared at Lenny, "I know you're mad at Mom and Dad, but Dad's sick and doesn't need crap from you or me right now," Lenny spoke in an irritated voice. "It's cause you cried that we get to go."</p><p>"Did you learn to be a jerk when that guy held you hostage, or what?" Lindsey hissed, spitting at him. "Aunt Natalia, I'm going home and I'll take the bus!"</p><p>Lenny's eyes widened in shock as Lindsey took off out of the hospital, "Lindsey!" Natalia called out.</p><p>"Um, I can take a bus home," Lenny spoke, shaken and hurt by Lindsey's comment. "I..I…"</p><p>Natalia sighed as tears filled Lenny's eyes and he looked at the floor trying to hide them, "I forgave the guy cause he was sick and Lindsey thinks I should hate him," Lenny wept in a shaky voice.</p><p>"You can feel whatever you want about what happened to you," Emily replied in a soft voice.</p><p>Lenny nodded and exhaled, "I'm sad that Dad's sick and Lindsey's being a brat," he said softly.</p><p>"I'll put a BOLO out on Lindsey," Emily spoke softly. "She's probably going to be at your house."</p><p>Natalia nodded and sighed, "Thank you," she replied softly. "Doctor Loman, any idea when…?"</p><p>"Should be later today," Dr. Loman replied calmly as Emily called 9-1-1. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Natalia looked at Lenny, who now looked shaky and green, "Hey, Lenny," she spoke softly.</p><p>"I don't know if I wanna go to Vegas," Lenny spoke softly, unable to look up at her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Veneti Manor – Star Island, Miami</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>It's no coincidence that Ryan and Sofia Wolfe conveniently decided to go on vacation at the same time Horatio Caine and that brat of Dimitri's disappear. </em>Jeffrey McKeen thought to himself as he stood in the office of the vacation home he had bought years ago. <em>The Wolfes smuggled them out of Vegas.</em></p><p>Over the many years that he had been part of the Vegas Police Department, McKeen had made many friends all over the city, including a small gaggle of friends at the local hospitals. One of those nurses had shared that Horatio had disappeared from the hospital after the incident with the Russian intruders and had said that he was recovering at a condo owned by the Wolfe family, but she didn't know where; all she knew was that home-care had been seeing to him. That home care had ended the day before.</p><p>"It will do no good to try and go after Horatio again," McKeen spoke quietly to himself as he reached into a desk drawer and got a small pistol out. "Sam Braun is missing and Ivan is too <em>stupid</em>…"</p><p>The doorbell sounded and McKeen sighed irritably before getting up and making his way to the front door, "Who is it?" he asked in a cold voice, pressing the buzzer box. "Nobody knows I'm here."</p><p>"Ivan Sarnoff and Clavo Cruz," a voice replied in an irritated voice. "Come on, Jeffie…"</p><p>McKeen swore, but opened the door and allowed Ivan and Clavo inside, "What do you have?" he asked in a stern voice, seeing their pallor and eyes. "I can't believe you brought drugs into my house."</p><p>"Andrea screwed me and I'm on the run," Ivan hissed angrily. "She blabbed to NYPD…"</p><p>McKeen sighed and nodded, "And she's hiding out with Pavel and Anya, so we cannot touch her," he replied in an irritated voice. "Maxine Valera's back in jail, I hear. I thought you had it handled?"</p><p>"Tim Speedle set up a sting operation and found out about that stupid lab tech and Valera manipulating Eric Delko," Ivan hissed angrily. "The tech's been fired and Valera's back in jail for the moment."</p><p>Clavo sighed heavily, "Where's that brat of yours, Ivan?" he asked curiously. "Maybe get him…"</p><p>"Michael?" Ivan hissed coldly, glaring at Clavo. "Michael disappeared with his mother…"</p><p>Clavo sighed, "Perhaps you need to distract Horatio's with Suzie and Madison," he replied in a cold voice as he crossed his arms. "They're being held in Brazil, but I can arrange for their arrival."</p><p>"Wait til Horatio's back in Miami and back to leading his poor excuse of a team before dumping anything new on them," McKeen spoke darkly. "I want to know how Ryan Wolfe and his dying wife managed to hide people who testified about being involved in Horatio's torture and got off scot-free for their words. As Horatio and his nephew disappeared, the Wolfes conveniently went on vacation."</p><p>Clavo nodded, "Ryan Wolfe was buddies with Warrick Brown, remember," he hissed.</p><p>"There are students in Vegas right now and I want them unharmed," McKeen hissed darkly, ignoring Clavo's comment about Warrick. "Once the students are gone, do whatever you want to the Wolfes."</p><p>Clavo scoffed, "Dude, if I set foot in Vegas, I'll be screwed," he hissed. "I'm recognizable."</p><p>"Then get a disguise," McKeen snarled, glaring daggers at Clavo. "Just wait until mid-December!"</p><p>Ivan sighed, "What about Andrea and the LaRussos?" he whined. "I want them dealt with!"</p><p>"Oh, Ivan, <em>really</em>," McKeen snapped. "You know Pavel will have us all killed if we dare move against him or any of his Russian friends. Anya is pregnant and Andrea is being watched by the NYPD."</p><p>Ivan scoffed, but stayed silent because he knew McKeen was right about Pavel and Pavel's temper was nastier than Dimitri's when he was upset, "Where's Vatelli?" Ivan finally asked. "We need him!"</p><p>"That idiot's in the wind with Tara and that baby of hers," Clavo hissed. "He's a snake."</p><p>McKeen glared at Clavo, "Stop trying to chase that hussy and Sergeant Boscorelli's baby or I'll have you killed," he ordered, pointing his gun at Clavo. "She wanted that New York cop, not you."</p><p>Before Clavo could reply, McKeen pulled the trigger and fired a blank into Clavo's foot, "Get out of here right now and do what you're told or the next bullet will be real," McKeen hissed darkly.</p><p>Appalled at McKeen's lack of self-control and horrified at his level of anger, Clavo limped off and Ivan quickly followed. McKeen sighed and closed the door as he silently cleaned the gun with his sleeve.</p><hr/><p>Please read and review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Holiday of Hurts and Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>November 23, 2006</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Home. </em>Robert thought as he stared out the window of the train as it pulled into the quiet Miami train station. Technical problems had forced the train to slow halfway through the route and there was nothing that could be done about it. Now, thankfully, they were going to be just fine.</p><p>As Robert got up to wake his sleeping uncle, the train came to a slow stop and he suddenly saw Tripp, Alexx, and Natalia standing on the platform. Robert silently turned to his uncle and gently nudged him awake, as he didn't want to scare or upset his uncle any more than necessary.</p><p>"Bobby," Horatio spoke in a tired, groggy voice as he opened his eyes. "I assume it's time?"</p><p>Robert sighed, "Yeah, the train just pulled into the station," he replied. "Do you want help up?"</p><p>Horatio sighed and slowly sat up, suddenly not wanting to be touched or treated like a cripple, "I'm assuming there are people waiting, so I need to show that I'm stronger than they expect," he spoke in a tired, quiet voice even though every part of his body hurt. "Do you understand?"</p><p>Robert sighed quietly, but nodded and silently gathered his bag and the now-empty cooler while he waited for his uncle to stand. Horatio slowly stood up using his free arm to grab on to things for balance, but he didn't speak nor did he fall over. He instead silently left the sleeper cabin.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Robert carried the items and found his uncle standing near the departure door with his head down, "You okay?" he asked in a quiet voice. "I know you said not to hover…"</p><p>"I could use your help," Horatio spoke softly, his voice tired. "Please."</p><p>Nodding, Robert helped Horatio off of the train and kept a gentle hold on his uncle as they met up with Tripp, Alexx, and Natalia, "Horatio," Alexx spoke warmly, smiling at him.</p><p>"Alexx, Natalia, Frank, it's good to see all of you," Horatio spoke softly. "I know it's late…"</p><p>Natalia sighed patiently, "BJ and Adam are sleeping over with James and Julliet tonight," she explained in a kind voice, smiling at Horatio. "The house is quiet so you can rest."</p><p>"Rest sounds lovely," Horatio spoke quietly, suddenly noticing that Natalia looked like she wanted to talk to Bobby alone. "Alexx, Frank, would you help me to whatever car there is?"</p><p>As Alexx and Frank led Horatio away into the darkness, Natalia silently hugged Bobby and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, "I can't imagine it'll be too quiet with the way Lindsey fights with her father and Lenny all the time," Robert spoke softly. "Are they still fighting?"</p><p>"Rick decided to let Lenny and Lindsey go to Las Vegas for Thanksgiving and they left yesterday," Natalia replied quietly. "Catherine told them that Rick might not be their dad."</p><p>Robert frowned and sighed, "Oh, no," he spoke softly. "I'll have to talk to him at home…"</p><p>"Bobby, Rick is in the hospital," Natalia spoke softly. "Jackson Memorial."</p><p>Robert frowned, "He's anemic and his blood sugar was low," Natalia spoke quietly.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of the paperwork," Robert spoke softly. "You didn't have to…"</p><p>Natalia sighed, "He's your family and that makes him mine," she replied in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Rick has nobody but me and his children left and his children aren't here," Robert spoke, unaware that Tripp was coming to see what was taking them. "Since Amanda died…"</p><p>As Natalia nodded, Tripp cleared his throat, "We have Horatio loaded in your truck, Bobby," he said in a confused voice as he looked at the two. "He's asleep, but are you two coming?"</p><p>"Yeah," Robert spoke in a tired voice. "Thanks for coming and meeting us, Frank."</p><p>Tripp shrugged, as he didn't have anything better to do that night because Candace was working and his ex had the kids for Thanksgiving. Besides, he wanted to be of help to his friends.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Charlie, will you see who's at the door?" Emily heard her mother call out in anxious voice.</p><p>Emily sighed as she stood in Alex's room, silently dressing him in a sleeper. She had spent the night with her father and stepmother and her sole job was to look after Alex so that everyone else could do other things before dinner, "Mom, I don't know who it is," a voice suddenly said.</p><p>Once Alex was dressed, Emily picked him up and carried him into the living room just in time to see Faith let Bill and Jillian Stokes into the house, "Mister and Mrs. Stokes?" Emily asked softly.</p><p>"Stokes?" Faith asked in a stern voice as she glared at Emily. "Related to Derek Stokes?"</p><p>Emily sighed softly, "They have a right to see Alex too," she replied softly. "I'm his mom…"</p><p>"You can't even get your crap together long enough to be his mom!" Faith replied angrily, glaring at Emily. "John and I have custody of Alex right now and you belong in rehab!"</p><p>Emily reeled back like she had been slapped and Charlie sighed irritably, "I knew it was a mistake to visit," Charlie grumbled as he pulled his phone out. "I'm gonna call Caroline."</p><p>Faith scoffed, but didn't stop Charlie as he ran to his temporary room, "I'm on an outpatient thing and I still hang out with Stella," Emily spoke firmly. "Why isn't that good enough?"</p><p>"Really, Detective Yokas, Emily is trying very hard," Jillian spoke firmly. "Be quiet."</p><p>Faith glared at Jillian, "I've done some research on your attempt to get permanent custody of your grandson and the hours both you and your husband work would make it very difficult to raise an infant," Jillian spoke before Faith could speak. "Judge Stokes would agree."</p><p>"Emily has ample time and resources to dedicate to Alex," Bill replied firmly. "Do you?"</p><p>Faith scowled, "Do you think I'm going to let your son be Alex's father?" she asked angrily. "Derek, from what I hear, is nearly 40 years old and he's in no condition to take care of a kid."</p><p>"Oh, my wife and I agree with you on that, but Emily is making an effort to do what she needs to do in order to raise her son," Bill replied firmly. "<em>You</em> are the one causing this ruckus."</p><p>Faith swore, "That's it, <em>get out!</em>" she replied angrily. "Emily, how dare you invite them!"</p><p>"I'm allowed supervised visitation," Emily spoke firmly, holding Alex close. "He's coming too."</p><p>Faith scoffed as Charlie came out of his room, "If you take Alex, I'm going to call the police on you for kidnapping," she snapped, glaring at Emily. "I don't care what the court said."</p><p>Tears filled Emily's eyes as Faith went for the phone and Charlie got to the phone first, holding it out of Faith's reach, "Mom, knock it off!" he snapped. "He's Emily's kid; not yours!"</p><p>"I'll be speaking to my colleagues in New York after Thanksgiving to see if an emergency custody hearing can be arranged," Bill spoke sternly, disgusted with Faith's reaction to Emily wanting to take her son for a visit. "It's clear who the villain in all of this is."</p><p>Faith walked over to Emily and took Alex away, "OUT!" she ordered angrily. "NOW!"</p><p>Allowing the tears from her eyes to fall down her face, Emily hurried to her room and gathered her already packed overnight bag and purse before returning to the front room, "Emily, come back to our hotel with us and we'll have food at a restaurant," Jillian spoke gently, hugging her.</p><p>Sighing, Emily opened the front door and left with the Stokes as Charlie began to yell at Faith.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boscorelli Apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Maurice?"</p><p>Bosco, who was sitting on his bed in sweats and a t-shirt, sighed heavily as Danielle came into view wearing slip-ons, slacks, and a nice shirt, "You're not dressed," she spoke gently.</p><p>"I don't get why we have to have company," Bosco grumbled. "It's not my thing right now…"</p><p>Danielle sighed, "I know you're hurting cause of Maritza being missing and John being in Vegas, so I asked friends to come to help you feel better," she replied softly. "I can cancel…"</p><p>"No," Bosco spoke quietly. "I appreciate that you did that, but I'm just really sad today."</p><p>Danielle nodded and joined him on the bed, "People at work have been really nice about my issues, but I can tell they're not happy with my head not being in the game," Bosco spoke softly.</p><p>Before Danielle could reply, there was a knock at the door, "Yeah?" Bosco called out softly.</p><p>The door opened and Sully poked his head in, "Bosco, Jason Christopher's here to talk to you," he said in a concerned, quiet voice. "You know he just got promoted to being your boss, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Bosco spoke quietly, sighing as he got up. "He's probably here to lay down the law."</p><p>Danielle got up and silently followed Bosco into the front room, sighing when she saw that Christopher was lingering near the front door in civvies while David and Ellie watched TV with Ray Jr. and Yelina cooked. Michael, Emily, and Nicolas were down for early naps.</p><p>"Boss," Bosco spoke in a numb voice, giving Christopher a look. "You want to talk?"</p><p>Jason Christopher sighed, "Let's take a walk," he spoke calmly. "Get a coffee or something."</p><p>Bosco sighed, but obediently got his wallet, phone, and winter gear before following Christopher through the building and out the front door. The two walked down the street to the coffee shop on the corner and Bosco immediately felt tension in his chest; was he about to be fired?</p><p>"I know what you've been through and there's no shame in getting help," Jason Christopher spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as he looked at Bosco. "Nobody thinks you should be fired, by the way, so stop looking so green. You were raped and you had that child kidnapped and that would mess anyone up a lot; it's not like cops are immune from that trauma. We're human too."</p><p>Bosco nodded and Jason Christopher looked at him, "And I get you're mad about NYPD cold casing Maritza, but don't take it out on your underlings," Jason said in an unusually gentle voice. "Detective Taylor's got the file on his desk and you can bet he'll never let it go til it's solved."</p><p>"I know," Bosco spoke quietly, a sigh in his voice. "I…I've been trying to keep busy."</p><p>Jason Christopher nodded, "I run multiple groups for victims of abuse and you might benefit from going to meetings," he replied in a quiet voice. "They're invitation only."</p><p>"Danielle mentioned going to one of those," Bosco replied numbly. "She said it helped."</p><p>Before Jason Christopher could reply, his cell went off, "Family?" Bosco asked softly.</p><p>"No," Jason Christopher replied quietly. "I run groups today for people who need them and the one today is revolving and until midnight. If you decide you need it, here's the address."</p><p>Bosco sighed as Jason Christopher slipped a card into his hand before walking off down the street with his arm out for a cab. Sighing heavily, Bosco studied the card and wondered if he should go to the address on the card for help or bottle his feelings up for the sake of family.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"<em>Ryan, I just thought I'd phone you and say that we're home safe</em>," Robert's voice filled the phone that Ryan held as he stood in the kitchen. "<em>Thanks to you and Sofia, we're fine…"</em></p><p>Ryan sighed heavily and hung up the phone as the message ended. He and Sofia had been lying low at home for days and nobody knew but select people that they hadn't actually gone out of town on a vacation. Sofia had been grateful for the staycation, as she had been able to write letters for him, Carlos, and the family, and also record videos in case she didn't live long.</p><p>It was still early, so Jenny, Jessica, and Carlos were still asleep and Greg was still at work doing a shift because they were short over the holidays. Sofia was awake and feeling unwell, so Ryan was up making her some mint tea and the tea now appeared ready to put into a mug.</p><p>The message from Bobby brought cheer to Ryan's heart as he took the kettle off, turned off the stove, and got some of the tea into a mug. All that he had to worry about now was Sofia's health and whether or not McKeen would find out about him helping Horatio and Robert escape Vegas.</p><p>"Ryan?" a quiet voice called out, prompting Ryan to hurry to their bedroom with the mug.</p><p>Ryan forced a smile on his face as he entered the bedroom and saw that Sofia was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing sweats and a loose shirt. She looked tired and uncomfortable.</p><p>"I think I might need the hospital," Sofia spoke softly. "I can't eat or drink anything."</p><p>Ryan silently sat next to her, "Did you want to try some mint tea?" he asked gently.</p><p>"I heard the phone," Sofia spoke softly, gazing at him. "Did they make it back to Miami?"</p><p>Ryan nodded, "Good," Sofia sighed weakly. "I guess I can try the tea since you made it."</p><p>Sighing, Ryan helped Sofia drink the tea and helped her lie back down, "That helped," Sofia spoke in a quiet voice, a tired smile on her lips. "I…I put everything in your name so that you and Carlos have it when I die and updated my will recently. McKeen is very determined…"</p><p>"Shh," Ryan spoke softly, caressing Sofia's hand. "McKeen's out of state on vacation…"</p><p>Sofia nodded and sighed, "Do you need any painkillers?" Ryan asked softly.</p><p>"Being off chemo is very hard," Sofia spoke sleepily. "Could you check on Carlos?"</p><p>Gently kissing Sofia's hands, Ryan got up and left the mug in the kitchen sink before he went to the nursery where Carlos slept. Carlos was awake and smiled at seeing Ryan standing over him.</p><p>"Hey there, buddy," Ryan spoke softly as he picked up the six-month old. "How are you?"</p><p>Carlos cooed and smiled, "Do you wanna go visit Mommy?" Ryan asked in a kind voice.</p><p>Silence filled the house as Ryan took Carlos into the bedroom he and Sofia shared and saw that Sofia was awake, "Carlos wanted to see his mommy," Ryan spoke softly. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"It's his first Thanksgiving and we have nothing ready," Sofia spoke softly. "Can you…?"</p><p>Ryan sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "We don't need fancy food or decorations, Sofie," he spoke in a quiet voice, watching as Carlos reached for her. "We have each other and Carlos."</p><p>Sofia smiled and reached for the small digital camera that sat on the nightstand, turning it on RECORD as she gripped it and turned it to include all three of them, "Happy first Thanksgiving, Carlos Ryan Wolfe!" she and Ryan said in unison. "We love you so, so much!"</p><p>"Mama," Carlos spoke in a burble, reaching for Sofia as hard as he could.</p><p>Sofia smiled tiredly, "He's six months old and growing like a weed," Ryan spoke quietly.</p><p>"Just hold him close to me," Sofia spoke in a sleepy voice. "I don't want to drop him."</p><p>Ryan did so, sighing as Sofia silently turned off the camera and set it on the stand before quickly drifting into a sleep, "Oh, Sofia," he whispered softly, watching as Carlos touched her face.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Calle Ocho Family Centre was quiet, but Emily preferred it that way because it allowed her to set up things for the day's event. She had used some of Bernard's money to finance a dinner for those who had nowhere else to go that day or for families who couldn't afford to have their own holiday dinners. She had bought the food and Tony and other culinary students would come to the kitchen to cook, serve, and make sure everyone had enough to eat that day. They would all be granted extra school credit for working the entire day under Anthony's supervision.</p><p>Since Horatio was either already home or due home that day, Emily knew that everyone would want to go see him and so she didn't ask for help setting up. Tim was getting Adam, BJ, James, Julliet, and Jesse ready with the help of his mother and Tommy would be over later with his family in tow because he didn't want to deal with Thanksgiving at home.</p><p>She had talked to Ryan on the phone the night before and Sofia was too weak from her last chemo to do anything but rest at home.</p><p><em>I know how Sofia must feel right now. </em>Emily thought in a quiet voice as she began the walkthrough to make sure everything was in order. <em>There were times when I was sick that I wondered if I'd die and leave my babies without a mom. Ryan's heart must be broken…</em></p><p>The door opened and Emily turned just in time to see Calleigh come into the centre with a tired looking Kenwall at her heels, "Hi," Emily spoke warmly. "You're a bit early for the dinner."</p><p>"Um, Lambchop and I were actually wondering if we could help out somehow," Kenwall spoke in an eager voice, smiling at Emily. "I'm looking for something to do to stay sober today…"</p><p>Emily nodded calmly, "Go talk to Anthony," she replied calmly. "He's in the kitchen."</p><p>Kenwall nodded and walked off towards the kitchen, "Calleigh, would you like to help me finish setting up?" Emily asked gently. "I still have a few things to do and I can show you around."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coconut Grove</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Horatio sighed tiredly as Robert carefully helped him walk off of the elevator, the two of them upstairs alone while Natalia, Alexx, and Frank all had coffee down in the kitchen. He had quietly asked for Robert to be the only one to help him to his room if he were to stay, as he needed quiet and rest. Natalia had immediately understood and was keeping Alexx and Frank busy.</p><p>"The furniture looks new," Horatio spoke in a tired voice, eyeing the bed that was ready for him as he was led into the guest bedroom. "I take it Natalia did a little redecorating…"</p><p>Robert sighed as Horatio silently edged away and went over to the bed without any assistance, "I'm surprised Jeffrey McKeen didn't try and stop us from returning to Miami," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice, slowly sitting down on the bed. "I'm sure he's discovered Ryan's ruse by now."</p><p>"Jeffrey McKeen as in the Undersheriff of the Las Vegas Police Department?" Robert asked, his expression concerned as he approached the bed. "Did…did Ryan ask you not to say anything?"</p><p>Horatio nodded, "He said I could tell you as soon as we were back in Miami just in case McKeen tried anything to stop our departure," he replied weakly. "This is still a very sensitive situation."</p><p>Robert gently helped Horatio lie down in bed, "I understand," he replied softly. "Better?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "Did you get any sleep last night?"</p><p>Robert shrugged, "A bit," he replied softly. "Do you need anything right away, Uncle?"</p><p>"Just some rest," Horatio replied softly. "And maybe a painkiller…I'm a bit sore."</p><p>Robert nodded, "They're in my bag downstairs," he replied, covering him up. "I'll go get them."</p><p>As Robert left the room, Horatio closed his eyes, "Marisol, I almost joined you," he spoke in a quiet, tired voice as he allowed his weak body to relax. "Please help me become strong again."</p><p>Tiredness racked Robert's brain as he made his way downstairs to the foyer where he dropped his bag after getting inside. He silently retrieved his uncle's prescription and an unused water bottle from the bag and made his way back up to the guest bedroom before anyone noticed him.</p><p>As expected, his uncle was asleep and so Robert left the pill and the bottle on the nightstand and retreated to his master bedroom to change clothes. Instead of changing clothes, however, Robert made a beeline for the bed, got under the covers, and closed his eyes. He needed a moment.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Bobby felt a hand on his forehead and he groaned, but didn't wake, "Bobby, are you okay?" he heard a quiet, gentle voice ask. "When you didn't come…"</p><p>Robert sighed sleepily as he opened his eyes and saw Natalia standing beside the bed, "Hey," he spoke in a tired voice, not moving an inch. "I just needed a moment and I guess I fell asleep…"</p><p>"That's okay, baby," Natalia replied gently, smiling at him. "Do you feel better?"</p><p>Groaning, Robert slowly sat up in bed, "Alexx and Frank went home to be with their loved ones," Natalia spoke in a quiet voice as she sat next to him. "Emily's holding a community dinner at the family center in Calle Ocho and Tim decided to take BJ and Adam there along with James, Julliet, and Jesse so that we and Horatio could relax. Tim called while you were asleep."</p><p>Instead of responding, Robert looked down at the bed and sighed as he felt tears fill his eyes; he was so tired and emotionally worn down from almost losing yet another loved one to pure evil.</p><p>"Hey," Natalia spoke softly as she embraced her husband. "It's okay, Bobby. Just let it out."</p><p>Grateful for such a caring wife, Bobby accepted the embrace and cried on Natalia's shoulder.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Sanctuary for Hopeful Healing was a small center in a secluded corner of Manhattan not far from Ground Zero; it had been established after 9/11by a private donor so that survivors, loved ones, and everyone else could have a place to heal from the tragedies of that day.</p><p>Bosco found it ironic that he had never actually visited the place himself, but Christopher's words rang true and Bosco knew it enough to text Danielle that he was going to a support meeting at a private place before making his way over to the spot in a cab. Danielle had told him to take his time, as dinner wasn't until that evening and he needed the time to heal.</p><p><em>I've been hurting ever since the rape and part of me hasn't dealt with it at all. </em>Bosco thought sadly as he entered the building and began looking around at the simple décor. He had tried the centre where Dr. Hammerback volunteered, but it was too ritzy and made him uncomfortable, so he had quit going. This place, however, was simple and seemed like it would be welcoming.</p><p>Sighing, Bosco made his way into the gymnasium and saw a small table of coffee and snacks set up a small distance away from where a few people were sitting, listening to Jason Christopher speak about trauma. Sighing tiredly, Bosco walked over to the table and got himself a coffee.</p><p>Maritza had been missing for months without a trace, Tara had stayed away from police radar, and John was in Las Vegas until December. Sully and Yelina had everything together in that they had both Ray Jr. and Nicolas to keep them busy. They were also a great help to him and Danielle in raising David, Ellie, Michael, and Emily. Danielle was doing her best, but he wasn't.</p><p>Bosco closed his eyes as he gripped the cup of coffee; he could remember every bit of what happened in Miami every day since it happened and he hated it. John was gone too, but the comfort was he would be back in December unless he did well on that police exam and got hired on by the Vegas Crime Lab for his heroics. <em>I can't handle losing another kid. </em>Bosco thought.</p><p>Keeping a hold on the coffee, Bosco ignored the sudden buzzing coming from his pocket and walked over to the group. He sat down and hoped that he would hear some words of comfort.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>C'mon, Dad, pick up. </em>John thought anxiously as he sat in the break room at the Crime Lab, working on lessons in the workbook. <em>I hope he's all right. I better call Mom about him later.</em></p><p>Sighing, John pocketed his phone just as Nick came into the break room drinking a smoothie, "How's the homework?" Nick asked in a tired voice. "Has anyone else clocked in yet?"</p><p>"Are you sure you're up for working?" John replied quietly, gazing at Nick. "You had chemo yesterday and you don't look good today. Grissom's gonna be mad if you get sick at work."</p><p>Nick sighed, "Since Catherine took a few days to be with her kids, Ecklie made me come in and play it by ear," he replied quietly. "Jenny didn't mind looking after Parker along with Jessica and Greg's cool with it too. Greg's gonna be called in if we absolutely need extra hands…"</p><p>John nodded, "Um, do you think Ecklie might let me look in the Missing Child Database if we end up not being needed in the field?" he asked quietly. "Maritza was cold cased this week."</p><p>Nick frowned, "We could do that now before anyone notices," he replied quietly, knowing that John's entire family was hurting over Martiza's disappearance. "Archie will hook us up."</p><p>Sighing, John nodded and Nick got up, leaving the smoothie in the fridge before he led John to the AV Lab, "Archie must be out," Nick spoke quietly, seeing the lab empty. "It is a holiday…"</p><p>"I'll just go ask Grissom when he gets in," John replied softly. "We'll probably be busy."</p><p>Before Nick could reply, Sara and Grissom came into the break room, "You're both early," Grissom commented in a quiet voice. "The shifts are a little crazy today cause of Thanksgiving."</p><p>"I don't mind being here today," John spoke quietly. "I'm more worried about Nick being here."</p><p>Nick scowled, but Grissom sighed, "If you feel sick, Nick, you can go home," Grissom said.</p><p>"I'm fine," Nick replied quietly. "When is everyone else supposed to get in?"</p><p>Sara sighed and took a seat at the table, "I hope it's not busy tonight because I'd like to go home early if I can and be with Gregory and Danielle," she spoke quietly. "I miss them already…"</p><p>"You can if we end up being slow," Grissom replied calmly. "And if Ecklie doesn't catch you…"</p><p>Just then, Ecklie walked into the room with Morgan and a nervous looking Hodges, "Most of day-shift called in sick, so I am grateful that you could all make it," he said in a calm, but slightly annoyed voice. "I assume Sanders, Jamison, Danville, and Kimoyah are coming?"</p><p>"I don't know what Tyler and Kimoyah are doing, but I know Caira will get here when she gets here because transit sucks today," John replied calmly. "Her roommate is busy today."</p><p>Ecklie sighed, but nodded because he knew that Caira was staying at Catherine's and Catherine was visiting Sam Braun with her children. Ecklie also knew that McKeen's people had probably figured out that Horatio and Detective Caine were long gone and that Ryan had helped with it.</p><p>Before Ecklie could speak, however, Caira and Kimoyah came into the staff room, "Good morning," Grissom spoke calmly. "Thank you for giving up your Thanksgivings to be here."</p><p>"I don't have anywhere else to be today," Caira spoke quietly. "Kimoyah gave me a ride."</p><p>Ecklie nodded, "All we need is Danville to show," he replied. "Sanders is on call, but…"</p><p>"Tyler went to the correctional facility to visit James and Darin," Kimoyah spoke quietly. "He was friends with them before they were stupid and he feels they need a friend…"</p><p>Ecklie swore, "We don't need anyone else being stupid!" he hissed. "Phone Danville <em>now</em>…"</p><p>"Conrad, has anyone found the guys responsible for Lieutenant Caine's abduction and torture yet?" Sara asked quietly. "The testimonies of Jill Adams and Andrea Pride should have led…"</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "It's a complicated situation given that Mobley was fired right after news got out about Boscorelli's heroics," he replied, ignoring John. "The media crucified him to the public and Sheriff Atwater is doing what he can to communicate with New York about Andrea Pride."</p><p>"I heard Sanders had a kid with her," Hodges spoke up. "Back when she worked here?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Greg would <em>not</em> appreciate the lab gossiping about him," he replied.</p><p>"No, Greg wouldn't," a voice replied as Greg walked into the room, having overheard the conversation about his past with Dr. Pride. "I let New York know my decision a week ago."</p><p>Grissom frowned at Greg, "Jenny and I talked and I've arranged for Matthew to come spend some time with us after Thanksgiving is over," Greg replied firmly, seemingly irritated to be the topic of gossip. "His mother is staying with friends and she has things she needs to do…"</p><p>"Did you press charges?" Sara asked quietly, giving Greg a look. "I wish you would."</p><p>Greg sighed and immediately went for his stash of coffee, "It's going to be up for discussion after the holiday," he replied softly. "I shared what I wanted and it's not in my hands."</p><p>"Isn't an extra kid not what you need right now?" Hodges asked. "With the custody thing…"</p><p>Greg sighed and Nick frowned, "Derek's still pushing that?" Nick asked worriedly.</p><p>"His parents don't talk to him anymore and so Derek's looking for a lawyer to continue the case in the new year," Greg replied irritably, glaring at Nick. "You <em>know</em> he's not competent."</p><p>Nick scoffed, "His diabetes was out of control when he did what he did," he replied angrily.</p><p>"Do you think I'm not capable of being a father to Jessica because I lost some of my hearing?" Greg replied angrily, ready to knock Nick out. "I love Jenny and I want to adopt Jessica."</p><p>Nick sighed, "You've got a former dominatrix as a therapist and you're a recovering alcoholic," he replied in an angry voice, glaring at Greg. "I don't think you'll be successful at…"</p><p>Greg suddenly snapped and he lunged at Nick, sending them and Greg's coffee to the floor in a huge mess, "WOAH!" Grissom shouted as he pulled Greg off of Nick. "Greg!"</p><p>Ecklie scoffed, "Stokes, what do you mean by trashing Sanders's past when yours isn't exactly squeaky clean either?!" he snapped angrily. "Get up and go outside to cool off!"</p><p>As Grissom talked quietly to the hurt Greg, Nick stormed out of the building and pulled his phone out. He needed to phone Derek and find out why he still wanted custody of Jessica.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sky was gray and the air was cold by the time Bosco left the center, but he was feeling emotionally better after listening to some of the meeting. It wasn't far from the center to the apartment, so he decided to walk, save a little money, and decompress from his emotions.</p><p>The route took Bosco right past the cemetery where Doc was buried and as Bosco passed the cemetery, he noticed a lone figure sitting on the bench in front of Doc's grave. Bosco quickly recognized the figure as Carlos and it appeared that Carlos was talking softly to the headstone.</p><p>"It feels like forever since you died," Carlos was saying quietly. "So much has happened…"</p><p>Bosco frowned as Carlos cringed and massaged his forehead, "It's cold and I can't stay out here too long, but nobody deserves to spend Thanksgiving alone," Carlos spoke softly, his hand trembling as he touched the headstone. "I…I know you'd remind me of how blessed I am, but I haven't felt blessed lately. FDNY won't even let me be an EMS Instructor because of the brain damage that Dimitri and Bernard gave me. Holly…she's been getting crap from people at work that think she could do better than me. Doc, I feel like I'm in a never-ending nightmare…"</p><p>Carlos paused and suddenly gagged, prompting Bosco to hurry into the cemetery, "You all right, Carlos?" Bosco asked in a concerned voice. "What are you doing out at Doc's grave?"</p><p>"I told Holly I was going for a walk," Carlos replied in a pained voice. "And now I feel sick."</p><p>Bosco quickly helped Carlos to his feet, "I thought you were on medicine for whatever's going on?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Your hand was trembling as you touched Doc's grave."</p><p>"The medicine's not working and I'm on the waitlist for an MRI, but that takes a while to schedule," Carlos spoke in a weak voice. "Holly does a lot of her administrative work from home so that Tommy can study at the library. I haven't been out much since it got really cold."</p><p>Bosco frowned as Carlos faltered a bit, "You need to go to the ER?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>"On Thanksgiving?" Carlos replied bitterly. "What are you even doing out here today?"</p><p>Bosco sighed, "I was going to a therapy group cause I'm sad," he admitted, wondering if his confession would inspire Carlos to get help. "You don't look well at all, Nieto."</p><p>"My head hurts a lot and the cold's making it worse," Carlos replied stiffly. "I need to go."</p><p>Bosco, however, continued to hold tight to Carlos, "Dude, at least go to a free clinic for some pain medication to get you through the day," he replied anxiously. "You're not well."</p><p>Carlos didn't reply, so Bosco marched him out of the cemetery and down the street to where he knew there was a medical facility. The facility was surprisingly quiet and Bosco found himself grateful for the quiet as he helped Carlos to the reception desk where a middle-aged nurse sat.</p><p>"Hey, my friend's got some illness related to brain damage," Bosco spoke in a concerned voice.</p><p>The nurse frowned as she looked at Carlos, "You're Carlos Nieto from the news?" she asked softly, having seen how badly he was tortured on the news. "You got brain damage from that?"</p><p>Carlos suddenly vomited on the floor, the pain and nausea becoming too much, "Let me help you get him into an exam room," the nurse spoke in a worried voice as she got up. "Come on."</p><p>Bosco found himself suddenly grateful for the strength he had as he pretty much carried Carlos to the exam room. Once they were in the exam room, Carlos managed to make it to the exam bed by himself and curled in a ball on top of the bed with his eyes closed and head down. The nurse quickly left, alarmed at the physical symptoms and hoping that she could get a doctor quickly.</p><p>"Nieto, hang in there," Bosco spoke worriedly, shocked at how unwell Carlos seemed to be.</p><p>Carlos sighed weakly, "Danielle said not to bother you with my problems cause you were hurting enough, so maybe you should go," he spoke weakly without opening his eyes. "She and Sully have been good about coming downstairs and keeping an eye on the kids when Holly has to take me to the emergency room in the middle of the night cause I have a seizure or whatever…"</p><p>Bosco frowned, as Danielle had gotten up several times in the middle of the night since John had gone off to Vegas and he hadn't seen her until morning. He had always heard a phone, but had ignored it in favor of sleep. Now, as Carlos spoke, he knew what Danielle had been doing and that Sully must have done it too; Sully had been known to keep very odd hours sometimes.</p><p>The door opened and Hawkes came into the room with the nurse and a cart of medical supplies, "Sergeant Boscorelli, I didn't expect to see you here on Thanksgiving," he said pleasantly.</p><p>"Um, Carlos Nieto's a friend of mine and he's not well," Bosco replied, gesturing to the bed. "John, David, and Ellie see Carlos as an uncle to them and Danielle is a good friend of his."</p><p>Hawkes nodded and walked over to the bed, "He…he got some brain damage from all that torture Dimitri LaRusso and Bernard Marquez put him through down in Miami," Bosco spoke in a concerned voice. "I...I don't know how bad it's been, but I think Danielle has an idea."</p><p>"Carlos, I'm Doctor Hawkes," Hawkes spoke gently. "Do you think you can sit up?"</p><p>Carlos groaned, "No," he spoke weakly. "I feel nauseous when I'm up…vertigo."</p><p>Hawkes nodded, "All right," he replied calmly. "The nurse is going to check your vitals."</p><p>While the nurse worked, Bosco got his phone out and texted Danielle because he felt Danielle and Sully should know what was happening so that they could let Carlos's family know.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I was walking home from Christopher's support group and I ran into Carlos at the cemetery where Doc's buried. Carlos got sick and so I took him to a nearby clinic, but he's having problems like vertigo. He said that you and Sully have been helping him out a lot – Maurice.</em>
</p><p>Danielle sighed as she looked at the text; she had been getting napkins and plasticware out of the closet for the dinner when she had gotten the text. She now figured that Bosco knew about all the times she had gone to watch Tommy and Kylie when Holly needed to care for Carlos away from the house. Her father had seen her leave one night, so she had told him what was going on and he had gone down to their apartment himself a few times so that everyone else could get some rest.</p><p>"Aunt Danielle?" Danielle suddenly heard a voice ask. "Do you need help?"</p><p>Danielle looked up from her phone and saw that Tommy and Kylie had just arrived, "Oh, Tommy, Kylie, where's your mother?" she asked softly. "Who let you two in?"</p><p>Sully sighed, "I did," he replied calmly. "They said Holly's waiting for Carlos to get home."</p><p>Nodding, Danielle sighed, "Tommy, Kylie, can you please get the plastic stuff out?" she asked.</p><p>Sully gave Danielle a concerned look as they moved away from the closet, "Maurice came across Carlos at Doc's grave and Carlos got sick enough that Maurice took him to a clinic," Danielle spoke in a quiet, concerned voice. "I don't want to worry the kids at all…"</p><p>"Crap," Sully replied worriedly. "If you go downstairs, the kids are gonna know something's…"</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Danielle answered it, sighing when she saw Holly there, "Hey, Bosco texted me," Holly spoke quietly, her expression somber. "I need to thank him…"</p><p>Tommy shooed Kylie over to the table with the plasticware and went over to his mother, "Mom?" he asked quietly, seeing his mother's expression. "Did Dad have an issue?"</p><p>"He's with Bosco and they'll be along," Holly replied softly. "Did you check your grades?"</p><p>Tommy nodded, "Um, Aunt Danielle, did I tell you I switched my major up right before classes began?" he asked softly, giving her a look. "I decided to do a dual LPN and therapy degree."</p><p>Danielle smiled, "Pre-med would be a lot of money and time and it would take me away from home too often," Tommy spoke quietly, sighing. "Mom works and Kylie has school. Dad needs someone to help him…"</p><p>Nodding, Danielle gave Tommy a gentle hug, "It's okay," she spoke gently. "I get it…"</p><p>Sighing, Tommy went to help Kylie set the tables that Ray Jr. had set up for their company that was on the way, "Tommy wouldn't let us pay for his education," Holly spoke quietly.</p><p>Danielle replied by giving Holly a gentle hug, "It's okay," she replied softly. "It'll be okay."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"<em>Stay away from Jenny and Jessica, Derek," Nick hissed. "You know she doesn't love you."</em></p><p>Those words echoed in Nick's mind as he walked back into the lab after cooling off and calling Derek, "…I appreciate you inviting me over to the lab for dinner and so I could give an extra class to the students I have left," Ray Langston's voice spoke. "This looks good."</p><p>"Ecklie generously ordered a catered meal for those who had to work the holiday," Grissom's voice said in a pleasant tone. "If we don't get a case, we might as well keep a little busy."</p><p>Nick paused as Greg suddenly came out of the bathroom with his phone, "Um," he said softly.</p><p>"Look, I told Jenny what happened and I know you had feelings for her," Greg spoke softly, his expression somber and concerned as he looked at Nick. "We almost didn't get married because Jenny was in love with you at one point. She said that her time in Austin changed her feelings."</p><p>Nick frowned, "Jenny said I reminded her too much of bad choices she made," he replied.</p><p>"It's not your fault you and Derek look so much alike, but you're right," Greg replied quietly.</p><p>Nick sighed as he and Greg moved into the locker room, "Jenny said she couldn't trust me because brothers stick together," Nick spoke quietly. "She's been really cold to me since.'</p><p>"She agreed to watch Parker for you," Greg reminded him. "She and I have been seeing Doctor Kessler since you moved out and she's got trust issues that stem back years. I also told her about me being adopted and having Danielle and some guy named Danny Messer as my birth siblings."</p><p>Nick's eyes widened in surprise, "You're related to Danielle?" he replied. "What happened?"</p><p>"I…I have to go to New York at some point after the holiday to get Matthew for visitation and I hope I have time to visit with both Danielle and Danny Messer about that," Greg spoke quietly. "I also want to talk to John Sullivan, as he's the one who protected my mom from big trouble. I also want to see if I can find my birth mom..."</p><p>Before Nick could reply, Grissom came into the locker room, "I heard you two talking and I thought I'd come see if you've both cooled down," Grissom said firmly. "That was…"</p><p>"We're fine," Greg spoke up quietly, feeling less hostile towards Nick. "I apologize."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "We're having dinner before we get call-outs and then Langston is going to hold an impromptu class for the students," he replied calmly. "Why don't you two join us?"</p><p>Nick and Greg exchanged a look and nodded, sharing a fist-bump as they left the locker room.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jackson Memorial Hospital - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Sergeant Stetler?"</p><p>Rick, who had spent most of the day sleeping simply because he didn't have energy to do anything else without help, opened his eyes and was surprised to see Dr. Loman at the foot of his bed with Robert. Robert was carrying a bag of supplies and a bag of outside food.</p><p>"Bobby, I meant to meet you at the station," Rick spoke quietly. "Then I got sick."</p><p>Robert nodded calmly, "What are you even doing here?" Rick asked. "It's Thanksgiving…"</p><p>"Uncle Horatio's having a rest and Natalia's having a little rest at home since the Speedles are looking after BJ and Adam til later," Robert spoke gently. "We're family, Rick."</p><p>Dr. Loman sighed as he picked up Rick's chart and hooked a sheet to it, "Your bloodwork's still not stable and your chemo's been suspended for now," he said in a quiet voice. "You're anemic and your blood sugar dropped because you haven't been eating. You're at risk for diabetes…"</p><p>"I don't have an appetite most the time," Rick admitted softly. "The chemo makes me so sick."</p><p>Dr. Loman looked at the bag of food in Robert's hands, "Maybe your family can help," he said.</p><p>Robert quickly unpacked the food on the portable table, "You told Natalia about my drinking last Thanksgiving, didn't you?" he asked weakly. "Amanda's dead and I'm being a burden…"</p><p>"Rick, please shut up," Robert spoke in a firm voice. "You are <em>not</em> a burden to me, Natalia, or the kids. I know Catherine and your kids have been making life hard for you and I'm sorry for that."</p><p>Rick sighed, "I'm thinking of asking for a divorce," he replied softly. "I can't keep doing this."</p><p>Dr. Loman quietly left the room as Robert prepared a plastic plate of food for his brother-in-law.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I know it's not catered food, Sam, but it's pretty good anyway," Catherine spoke in an apologetic voice as Sam, Lindsey, and Lenny came into the dining room of the safehouse and saw the table set with plates, cutlery, cups, and food. "I haven't done this big a meal in a while."</p><p>Sam nodded and sat at the table with Lindsey and Lenny, "So, Lindsey, Lenny, what have you been doing with your mother during your visit?" he asked in a calm voice. "It's been a while…"</p><p>"Mommy took us to Circus, Circus and we played games and we also did some shopping cause we need new clothes," Lindsey spoke enthusiastically. "We also got to go bowling."</p><p>Lenny, however, said nothing because he missed Miami, his father, and being around people who weren't so uppity. He loved his mother dearly, but he and Lindsey didn't get along and he felt like he was in the middle as far as Lindsey and their father fighting was concerned. He also was uncomfortable around Sam and always had been because Sam had attacked his father.</p><p>"Once they let me out of here, I'd love to show you three the restaurants and family-friendly things in my casinos," Sam said grandly. "I'll also show you the site for the Eclipse since it will eventually be yours. I'm getting older and when I'm gone, your mom will own it…"</p><p>Catherine looked surprised, "You rewrote your will?" she asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Who knows what McKeen will do when he gets back from holidaying in the islands?" Sam replied in a calm, but somber tone. "I also want to give you some money so you can do good for the kids if you want to eventually have them here, but we'll discuss that after dinner."</p><p>Catherine nodded and took her seat, wondering how Rick would feel about that information.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was nearly three by the time Bosco and Carlos returned to the apartment building, as Hawkes had made Carlos rest while receiving IV fluids due to low blood pressure. Hawkes had also given Carlos prescription pain medication and had promised to see if he could fast-track the MRI appointment because the level of pain and severity of symptoms proved something was wrong and it would become worse if it wasn't checked. Bosco had quietly paid for the appointment.</p><p>As the two men entered the apartment, they saw that the extra tables had been added to the dining table to make one long table for everyone. The head of the table was empty and Danielle, Sully, Yelina, an empty seat, Holly, and Tommy were on one side while Rose, Danny, Lindsay, Ty, and Sasha sat on the other side. Brendan, Grace, their son, and Mac had also been invited to dinner, but Mac was spending time with Stella because she was nervous about being out and had nobody to spend Thanksgiving with and Brendan and Grace were with Brendan's mom.</p><p>The kids table was at the very end of the larger table and Ray Jr., David, Ellie, Kylie, Michael, Emily, and Nicolas all sat there. Everyone looked at Bosco and Carlos curiously, but didn't say anything because they knew of Bosco's struggles and Carlos's illness and didn't want to create tension or cause hurt. It was a hard enough situation without negative feelings rising up.</p><p>Carlos silently made his way over to the empty seat and quickly sat, hoping that the dose of pain meds would get him through dinner. Holly gently took his hand while Bosco made his way over to the counter, picked up the turkey, and brought it over to the table along with the knives.</p><p>"Were you sick again, Daddy?" Kylie asked softly, noticing that Carlos looked tired.</p><p>Carlos sighed, "Daddy got a little sick today, but Uncle Bosco took Daddy to a doctor and Doctor Hawkes gave me some medicine," he replied softly. "He's also going to see if I can't go get a picture of my head taken sooner. Anyway, this food looks so good; why don't we eat?"</p><p>Bosco quietly cut the turkey, "Sully, can you say grace?" he asked in a quiet voice, figuring some sort of prayer would help them all at least get through the day. "You know grace, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can offer a prayer," Sully replied, sighing as he stood up and folded his arms to pray.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Stella, I know you'd disapprove, but I invited Bill and Jillian Stokes to Thanksgiving and my mom went ballistic</em>," Emily's voice filled Stella's phone. "<em>My mom kicked us all out and so we're eating at their hotel and then I'm going home. She's going to try and keep Alex</em> <em>from me</em>…"</p><p>Sighing heavily, Stella turned the answering machine off and looked at Mac helplessly, "I told her that involving herself in Derek's family was not a good idea," she spoke softly. "I tried."</p><p>"She's 18 and out of the center, so she is free to make her own decisions," Mac replied in a concerned voice. "You're not legally bound to work with her anymore if you don't want to."</p><p>Stella shrugged, "If I abandon Emily and then she goes back to drugs, I'll feel responsible," she explained in a concerned voice. "Until I'm travel approved, I really don't have any other plans."</p><p>Mac raised an eyebrow, "I'm curious," he replied softly. "You want to take a vacation?"</p><p>"Well, I'd like to catch up with an old friend, but I don't want to go to soon because he's still recovering," Stella explained quietly. "He stayed with me when he was up here before…"</p><p>Mac frowned, "It's Horatio Caine, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "He stayed with you back then?"</p><p>Stella nodded, "We met a long time ago back when he worked in New York and we had a thing," she admitted quietly, giving Mac a sad smile. "When Horatio's sister was killed, Agent Sackheim approached me and said if I went helped him, he'd help me catch Dimitri LaRusso. At that point, Horatio decided to go to Miami with Bobby for a fresh start and so he ended our relationship."</p><p>Mac nodded, stunned by Stella's revelation, "I wasn't ready to be involved with a man who had a child and so I'm partially at fault for the breakup," Stella spoke quietly. And Horatio was offered a good job and both he and Bobby were hurting over the loss of Adria and needed a change."</p><p>"You're worried that Horatio won't think the same of you because of your PTSD," Mac reasoned in a quiet voice, sighing at Stella's facial expression. "Do you want me to pull some strings?"</p><p>Stella shrugged, "I shouldn't go until Christmas at least and I sent emails, but I have no idea if he'll respond," she replied softly. "If he wants to talk, maybe I'll see about getting permission."</p><p>"If Horatio wants to talk, what could it hurt to see where it goes?" Mac asked in a kind voice.</p><p>Stella sighed and turned her attention to the takeout food, plates, cutlery, and cups that were on the table, "I'll see if he responds," she replied softly. "As for Emily Yokas, I'm not sure."</p><p>"If you're uncomfortable with helping someone with unstable behavior, I can always get someone else to mentor her while you focus on helping Pavel," Mac spoke quietly."</p><p>Stella shrugged and took a seat at the table, prompting Mac to join her so that they could eat.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Using Pain to Help Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 26</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
</p><p>"...Daddy, Mommy said she can send us to a real school in Vegas if you let us go live with her," Horatio heard a quiet voice say as he slowly came off of the elevator and on to the main floor of his nephew's home. "Grandpa Sam gave her a lot of money and a casino during Thanksgiving."</p><p>There was a scoff, "Lindsey, I'd rather you and your brother not live with your mother right now," a firm voice replied. "Are you and Lenny ready to go? We need to leave soon."</p><p>"Why do I have to go to homeschool?" Lindsey whined. "I want to go to a <em>real</em> school!"</p><p>Rick muttered something that Horatio couldn't hear, "Why should I listen to you if you're not my and Lenny's real dad?" Lindsey hissed. "Mom said there's something called DNA testing."</p><p>"Fine, <em>don't</em> go to school today," Rick snapped. "You can come to the PD and sulk in my office."</p><p>Horatio flinched as Lindsey swore and a door slammed, "Lenny!" Rick called out. "Are you ready?"</p><p>No response came and Horatio slowly made his way into the kitchen just in time to see Rick sit at the table with a cup of green tea in his hands and an exasperated look on his face, "Horatio," Rick spoke quietly, seeing that Horatio was there. "Are you actually walking around…?"</p><p>"I have a debriefing today with the department psychologist," Horatio spoke quietly. "Natalia took BJ and Adam to their studies and Bobby is sound asleep in bed upstairs. I'm not going to wake him, so I need to phone for a taxi. I'm not allowed to drive again until the cast is off…"</p><p>Rick sighed and continued to drink his tea, "Bobby's gonna be upset if you take off without telling him," he said in a quiet voice. "You should let him help you since it hasn't been that…"</p><p>"Bobby helped me to the point where he's exhausted," Horatio interrupted as he slowly went over to the cordless phone and picked it up with his good hand. "He needs to take time for himself."</p><p>Rick listened as Horatio made a call and arranged a cab for himself before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, "I'll leave Bobby a note," Horatio spoke in a quiet, tired voice.</p><p>"Bobby has to go there eventually to give a deposition on why he killed those Russians in Vegas because he never talked to the LVPD," Rick commented. "Jim Brass called me…"</p><p>Horatio frowned, "I assumed he had," he replied quietly. "I'll talk to Bobby after I get back."</p><p>Rick said nothing as Horatio silently left the kitchen. As the front door opened and closed, Rick silently went downstairs to check on Lenny and saw him laying on the basement couch with his left wrist resting on his chest and a depressed expression on his face. It was then that Rick noticed Lenny looked slightly dirty and was wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing since he got home from Vegas, "Dad, I'm sick," Lenny spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>"You don't look well," Rick replied quietly. "Um…when's the last time you bathed?"</p><p>Lenny looked uneasy as Lindsey stomped down the stairs, "Lenny, I guess Dad says we have to go to school," she whined. "Are you gonna clean up or go to school all scruffy?"</p><p>"Lindsey, Lenny's not feeling well," Rick spoke firmly, deeply concerned.</p><p>Lindsey frowned, but said nothing and went to her bedroom for her schoolbag and returned with it slung over her shoulder. Lenny, however, didn't move and looked miserable.</p><p>Lenny sighed, "Some cops came to visit Sam and said they were checking on him, but one of them followed me when I went to the bathroom," he spoke quietly. "He had a weird name…"</p><p>"Oh, you mean that creepy guy who's the sheriff's helper?" Lindsey asked softly. "He was…"</p><p>Rick frowned, "Undersheriff McKeen was at Sam's house?" he asked in a worried voice.</p><p>"He said that the Las Vegas Police told him to check up on things and got really mad at Lindsey and I for being there," Lenny spoke softly. "He followed me when I went to the bathroom…"</p><p>Lindsey paled, "Mom didn't like that he was there, but she couldn't tell him to go away," she replied in an anxious voice. "She stayed with Sam and told us to go watch television…"</p><p>"The cops showed on the 24th," Lindsey spoke quietly. "Thanksgiving was really quiet."</p><p>Rick frowned, "That McKeen guy got really close and creepy and banged me up," Lenny spoke quietly, sighing as he sat up. "Sam's bathroom was weird and had two doors…"</p><p>Shock and anger filled Rick as he realized that McKeen was on to what had went down and had molested Lenny as a warning to back off. McKeen had obviously come back early and had visited the safehouse to keep tabs on things; the thought of it made Rick very ill.</p><p>"How about we all take a hooky day?" Rick finally said softly. "I need to call the police…"</p><p>As Rick got on the phone, Lindsey ran upstairs to let her uncle know what was happening because in her eyes, Uncle Bobby had a right to know and be of help if he wanted to be.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
</p><p><em>What will it be like to meet Matthew? </em>Greg thought in a quiet voice as he sat in the windowseat of the suite he, Jenny, and Jessica had gotten at the Plaza after coming New York for his son. He had made it clear to Jenny that she could stay out of it if she wanted to, but she had decided to come and bring Jessica. She knew about the fight between Nick and Greg and wasn't particularly happy with Nick for holding on to unrequited feelings or for his hidden prejudice, so she was grateful for time away from Vegas. Greg, however, was nervous and feeling uneasy.</p><p>Before they met with NYPD with Matthew, however, Greg had phoned Danielle and asked if they could talk about their recent discovery. Danielle had invited him, Jenny, and Jessica over to the apartment for a meal and promised that they and her father could discuss the situation. Greg also hoped that he could meet with his half-brother, Danny, at some point, but he didn't know how to get in touch with Danny and Grissom hadn't had much information on him.</p><p>"Deep in thought?" a voice suddenly spoke from behind Greg. "We're ready to go."</p><p>Greg turned and saw Jenny standing there in nice clothes and holding Jessica, "Hey there, beautiful," he spoke gently. "Yeah, I was just thinking about all of this…"</p><p>"Did you want to talk about it on the way there?" Jenny asked softly. "I called downstairs for a stroller and we can pick it up at the desk on the way out. It's nice enough to walk there."</p><p>Greg sighed as he eyed her growing stomach, "Are you feeling up to it?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>Jenny nodded and Greg silently took Jessica from her as they gathered the bag they kept water and Greg's paperwork in and left the suite. They got the stroller from the front desk, loaded Jessica and their bag into it, and left the hotel. A blue sky and warm air greeted them outside.</p><p>It didn't take long for the Sanders family to get over to the park and on to the path that would lead to Danielle's apartment. As they walked, Greg pushed the stroller and Jenny took pictures of them and everything else because she herself had never been to New York; it wasn't a place that her father was fond of and hence, he had never thought to take his family there.</p><p>The walk to Danielle's apartment building didn't take long and the three were silent during the elevator ride up to Danielle's floor. Greg sighed heavily as he knocked on Danielle's door.</p><p>Almost immediately, the door opened and Danielle stood there, "Greg, hi," she said warmly.</p><p>Greg sighed and immediately hugged Danielle, crying as he did so because he was so overwhelmed by the situation, "Oh, Greg, it's okay," Danielle spoke softly. "It's okay."</p><p>After a few moments, Greg composed himself and Danielle led him, Jenny, and Jessica into the apartment where Sully was watching TV and Michael and Emily were playing with toys on the floor. Greg and Sully stared at each other wordlessly and Sully finally turned the TV off.</p><p>"Hi, Officer Sullivan," Greg spoke quietly. "Um, I have lots of questions…"</p><p>Sully sighed as he got up, "Yelina and Nicky are napping right now, so I have time to talk," he replied in a calm voice. "What exactly did Grissom tell you about the whole thing?"</p><p>"That my mom wasn't supposed to get pregnant anymore after she had Danielle, but she did," Greg replied quietly. "Something about an officer named Finney threatening her freedom?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sully replied softly. "Um, that Finney is dead and your mother, Ellen, is currently in jail for assaulting Finney Junior. I know you wanted to meet her, but it might be difficult…"</p><p>Greg nodded, "Your mom came to me because she had met this guest lecturer while trying to stay sober and she ended up pregnant cause they slept together," Sully spoke quietly. "The father didn't know at the time, so Ellen asked me to take her out to California to tell him after the baby was born. We met with him and he was willing to marry her to make things right, but Ellen freaked out because she couldn't stand the thought of being confined to that life…."</p><p>"So what happened?" Greg asked quietly. "Why was I given up for adoption?"</p><p>Sully sighed, "Ellen made your father do it and he wanted the opportunity to find you someday when she was not around, so he entered your DNA into his project," he spoke quietly. "He arranged a meeting gave you to a loving family so that Ellen wouldn't kill you or worse. Fathers didn't have a ton of rights at the time and Ellen threatened to make his life unpleasant…"</p><p>"Wait, DNA project?" Greg asked in a suspicious voice. "Is…is my father Gil Grissom?"</p><p>Sully looked at the floor and Greg paled. It suddenly made sense why Grissom had been so protective of him over the years and had named his baby after him; it was because he hadn't been allowed to keep his first child. Danielle looked stunned and Jenny silently hugged Greg.</p><p>A wave of nausea and lightheadedness suddenly hit Greg and he promptly passed out on the floor.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>LVPD Headquarters - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
</p><p>"Criminal Justice Master's Degree Program at NYU," John heard a voice ask as he sat in the waiting area of the LVPD waiting for his name to be called. "That seems interesting."</p><p>John looked up and saw Sara standing there, "Hi," he spoke quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"No," Sara replied in a kind voice. "Grissom got called in for an early meeting, so he asked me to come and be your support today. I know you're 18, so it's entirely your choice…"</p><p>John sighed, "I'm grateful that someone's able to be here for me," he replied quietly. "Catherine's been strangely distant since Thanksgiving, Nick's got a health appointment, Officer Wolfe's busy with his family, Ray's teaching, and Caira…I don't know what's up."</p><p>Sara nodded, "She suddenly disappeared the day after Thanksgiving and I haven't heard from her in two days," John explained in a concerned voice. "I really hope she's okay."</p><p>"She's fine," Sara replied softly. "She said to tell you she'll call you soon."</p><p>John nodded as Sheriff Atwater and McKeen came into view, "Sara?" McKeen asked in a confused voice, giving Sara a look. "Grissom's head of the lab. Where is he?"</p><p>"Sara's an advocate," John spoke up in a quiet voice. "I requested her presence."</p><p>McKeen's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as he had a horrible feeling that his involvement in Horatio's disappearance had been found out and Grissom was trying to figure out what to do, "Well, Sara is welcome to wait around while you take your exam, Boscorelli," Sheriff Atwater replied in a kind voice. "Jeffrey, you look pale. Are you well enough to be here?"</p><p>"Um, I'm actually not feeling too well," McKeen lied, desperate to connect with Ivan, Clavo, and the rest of his people in the underworld. "I think I might have caught a bug from the islands."</p><p>Sheriff Atwater nodded, "Go home then," he replied worriedly. "Before you spread it."</p><p>McKeen nodded and left at a brisk pace, making Sara feel uneasy, "I've got the room set up with everything you need, Boscorelli," Sheriff Atwater said. "If you'll just follow me…"</p><p>Nodding, John grabbed his diabetes bag and followed the sheriff, leaving Sara alone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Crime Lab</strong>
</p><p>"...Yes, Sergeant Stetler, I will be sure to let Catherine know," Grissom replied, his expression serious as he sat in his office with the phone pressed to his ear. "Thank you for calling."</p><p>There was a click and Grissom sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. Rick was now herding his kids to the hospital with help from Detective Caine and he was very angry because he thought Catherine had intentionally hurt Lenny. As Grissom was trying to figure out how to approach Catherine, she walked to the office with Ecklie at her side and papers in her hands.</p><p>"Hey, Grissom, I just got a call from Ryan Wolfe," Ecklie said quietly. "He's going to be late."</p><p>Grissom sighed heavily, "If it's about Sofia, they already told me last shift that she's thinking of retiring to spend more time with Carlos while she can," he replied quietly. "Conrad, Catherine, I just got a call from Sergeant Stetler in Miami and he's not really happy at the moment."</p><p>Catherine frowned, but said nothing, "Was McKeen at the safehouse?" Grissom asked.</p><p>"He insisted on going to make sure Sam Braun was still protected," Ecklie spoke calmly.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Catherine, Rick said that Lenny is claiming to have been molested by McKeen during his visit to the safehouse," he spoke sternly. "Was McKeen alone with Lenny at any time?"</p><p>"When McKeen came by, I sent the kids into another area of the house, but he did use the bathroom," Catherine replied, a look of concern on her face. "Why would McKeen do that?"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Ryan Wolfe found that McKeen had ties to Ivan Sarnoff, Sam Braun, Clavo Cruz, and Rick was undercover among them," he replied. "Maybe it was to shut Rick up?"</p><p>Catherine glared at Grissom, "Does Rick think I allowed it?" she asked angrily.</p><p>"I say it's time to talk to McKeen," Ecklie stated firmly. "He's at Headquarters…"</p><p>Catherine scoffed, a heartbroken expression on her face, "If Greg hadn't taken off to New York, I could go to Miami," she replied in a upset voice. "I have to explain that I didn't know…"</p><p>"Sanders took off to New York to get his kid so that Doctor Pride could focus on the upcoming proceedings," Ecklie replied firmly. "McKeen's supposed to be supervising Boscorelli's exam."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Let me call over there under the premise of checking on John and then I've got a meeting with Ryan," he replied softly. "I also have to go visit Colin Jamison later."</p><p>Ecklie and Catherine watched as Grissom called and suddenly frowned, "Really?" he asked, sighing as he covered the phone with his hands. "McKeen went home sick and Atwater's supervising John's exam. Do you think McKeen suspects that Ryan found out about him?"</p><p>"Send Brass and a couple of his guys over to Ryan and Sofia's," Ecklie replied nervously. "Catherine, we don't know what McKeen knows, so I need you to go move Sam Braun."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Sara's over with John, so I'll text her to be on the lookout," he commented. "I'll also text Ray Langston and ask him to round up the other students for their safety."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab – Miami, Florida</strong>
</p><p>Horatio swallowed hard as he stepped off of the elevator and on to the floor that housed the Crime Lab; he wasn't going to officially return to work until after his kidnappers were found, charged, and sentenced, but he was allowed to come in for visits and counseling appointments.</p><p>The only person in the foyer was the secretary and she merely gave Horatio a polite nod, as she and the other staff had been warned not to mob him. Sighing heavily, Horatio slowly made his way down the hallway to the offices and noticed that most of the techs were busy, but that Tim and Eric were working at a computer in one of the labs with the evidence box from the Maritza Boscorelli case on the table, "H," Eric said warmly, seeing Horatio in the hallway.</p><p>"Eric, Speed, what are you doing?" Horatio asked quietly. "Still working on that case?"</p><p>Tim sighed, "Horatio, New York cold cased it because there wasn't any further evidence, but we don't have a case and Calleigh was requested to work a case solo, so we decided to review this," he explained quietly. "Do you have any idea when you might come back to work?"</p><p>"Ivan Sarnoff is still in the wind and he wasn't even the true mastermind of the plot to kill me," Horatio replied tiredly. "It's very complicated and I've been advised to stay on the sidelines until the pieces come together, but I am not sure yet. I'm very much limited by these injuries."</p><p>Eric eyed Horatio's cast, "Can I sign your cast or do you not like people touching you?" he asked in a quiet, concerned voice. "I've been following the case and I understand if you don't…"</p><p>"Thank you for asking, Eric, but I'm fine with you signing the cast," Horatio replied calmly. "I'm well aware of what information's been released, but I did not inherit any diseases from my traumatic experience. Grab a marker and sign your name if you like; I have some time."</p><p>As Eric grabbed a marker and carefully signed Horatio's cast, Alexx came down the hallway and squealed when she saw Horatio, "Horatio," Alexx spoke warmly. "Can I give you a hug?"</p><p>Horatio nodded and felt calm as Alexx gave him a gentle hug, "It's good to see you," he said in a quiet voice, sighing tiredly. "Well, I've got to get to my appointment, but we can visit later."</p><p>Before anyone could reply, Horatio silently left the room and made his way to Emily's office and felt relieved when he found it open, "Emily," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm a bit early…"</p><p>Emily, who was sitting at the desk, nodded, "Come in, Horatio," she spoke warmly.</p><p>Horatio silently entered the office, shut the door, and sat on the couch, "I don't know if you heard yet, but I was appointed Deputy Head of IAB while you were away," Emily spoke gently. "I know how you and your lab feel about IAB, so I'll understand if you don't wish to visit…"</p><p>"I'm relieved that someone as smart as you has additional duties other than just coming in on occasion to counsel department members," Horatio replied gently. "I would have hired you on at the lab, but there wasn't room in the budget after Walter joined us. I trust your judgement."</p><p>Emily nodded, "Thank you," she replied softly, frowning as Horatio exhaled softly. "Horatio?"</p><p>"I interacted with Speed, Eric, and Alexx and it was very awkward," Horatio admitted quietly. "Facing people who knew I was beaten, drugged, and raped makes me feel uncomfortable."</p><p>Emily sighed gently and nodded, "When I was in Vegas, some Russians tried to assassinate me in my hospital room and Bobby ended up killing one of them," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "He avoided talking to the police about it and it wasn't until after I saw pictures of the men that I realized why that was. They were the same men who kidnapped him and made him ride in that horrible van. Since we got back, Bobby's been a lot quieter and refuses to talk about what happened there. He thinks he has to be brave for my sake and it's quite concerning."</p><p>"What happened to you had a profound effect on all of us," Emily spoke quietly. "You, though, actually endured it and nearly died after much torture. How are you handling all of this?"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I'm not medically clear yet, as the police weren't overly sure about long-term effects of what I was exposed to," he spoke quietly. "I was exposed to drugs, torture, starvation, bacteria, and whatever Ray might have had. I've had bloodwork in both Vegas and here. If it weren't for John Boscorelli risking himself, I would not be here right now talking to you.."</p><p>Emily wasn't sure what to say because she wanted Horatio to talk as much as he felt comfortable talking, "I…I recommended that John be rewarded for his efforts and he told me that they're allowing him to take the national police exam with modified fitness tests," Horatio commented in a quiet voice. "I also spent a great deal of time thinking about the past…before Marisol."</p><p>"Did you have someone before Marisol?" Emily asked softly. "I had no idea…"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "Back when I worked in New York, I had a very strong romantic relationship with Stella Bonasera," he admitted softly. "It was before my sister died, but when my sister died and I decided to take care of Bobby, I knew we couldn't stay in New York any longer."</p><p>"And Stella stayed," Emily concluded softly. "Did you ever tell anyone about this?"</p><p>Horatio shook his head, "I felt no need," he replied softly. "Stella…she emailed me recently and she said that she heard I survived my ordeal. She wants to come and visit me sometime now that she's been cleared legally. Her record was expunged and she's putting her life back together."</p><p>"I know a bit about Stella from when I worked for NYPD," Emily replied softly. "She encouraged me to go to a support group after I got overly aggressive with Don Flack one day during a game of hoops. He grabbed me playfully and I kinda broke his nose…"</p><p>Horatio's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Anyway, do you feel comfortable sharing about your relationship with Stella?" Emily asked softly. "It might help you talk about other matters."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Horatio sighed, "Yes," he admitted quietly. "You've got a point."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jackson Memorial Hospital – Coconut Grove, Miami</strong>
</p><p>Detective Tripp let out a sigh of relief as he saw Calleigh walk into the emergency room with her crime scene kit, "Calleigh, you got here fast," he replied. "I thought Speed would send Delko…"</p><p>"Speedle said I was requested and Eric's not cleared for field work yet," Calleigh replied in a concerned voice. "I wasn't told on the phone who I'm visiting. Do you know?"</p><p>Tripp shrugged, "Doctor Stokes has them in the exam room at the far end," he replied.</p><p>Calleigh nodded and silently followed Tripp to the appropriate room, frowning when she saw Lenny Stetler laying on the exam bed in a hospital gown while Lindsey and Rick sat in chairs and Candace gently put a cast on Lenny's left wrist, "Bobby was here because he drove them, but he went upstairs to talk to someone," Tripp spoke quietly. "It happened in Vegas…"</p><p>"I'm calling in the favor you owe me, Duquesne," Rick commented softly. "My son…"</p><p>Calleigh sighed calmly and looked at Lenny, "Lenny, do you mind if I examine you to see if the man who hurt you left a part of himself behind?" she asked softly. "If he did, we can arrest him and make sure he goes to jail. I know you're scared, but I can help you if you let me."</p><p>Lenny nodded and Lindsey closed her eyes while Calleigh set up her kit and gently performed a rape exam on Lenny. When she was done, Calleigh made sure Lenny was covered and comfy.</p><p>"I'm done," Calleigh spoke quietly, sighing. "Lenny, I know that was hard for you, but you were really brave and I'm proud of you. I wish I was that brave when it happened to me."</p><p>Lenny looked surprised, but didn't say anything because Rick's cell-phone suddenly buzzed and Rick quickly checked it, "It's your mom calling," Rick spoke softly. "Did you want to…?"</p><p>"I wanna talk to Mommy," Lindsey whined. "Lenny looks ready to go to sleep."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
</p><p>Greg was unconscious in the ER after fainting and Danielle had driven Jenny to the emergency room to be with him. While she waited for Greg and Jenny, Danielle found herself wandering the hallway trying to see if Carlos was there for his MRI, as she knew it was scheduled for that day.</p><p>It wasn't long before Danielle spotted Carlos resting on a gurney in a patient room while a uniformed Ty sat in a chair near the window, "Hey," Ty spoke anxiously. "What's up?"</p><p>Carlos opened his eyes and sighed at seeing Danielle there, "I didn't have a seizure today, but the hospital would rather I stay here under observation after the MRI," he spoke quietly. "Nobody's home right now and the hospital doesn't want me alone in case I have problems."</p><p>"I work the night shift tonight," Ty volunteered. "Tommy had to do some things on campus."</p><p>Danielle nodded, "How was the MRI?" she asked gently. "Did they find out what was wrong?"</p><p>"They'll know in a few days, but I was advised to just rest at home under supervision in the meantime," Carlos replied quietly. "Hey, isn't your half-brother in from Vegas today?"</p><p>Ty gave Danielle a look, "Sully had more kids before you?" he asked anxiously.</p><p>"No," Danielle replied softly. "I share the same mom as Greg Sanders and Danny Messer."</p><p>Ty nodded and Danielle sighed, "I…I should go check on Greg," she spoke softly. "Carlos, if you and Holly need a break later, just send Tommy and Kylie upstairs for dinner."</p><p>Carlos nodded and yawned, "Feel better, Carlos," Danielle spoke gently. "All right?"</p><p>As Carlos sighed, Danielle silently left the room and went downstairs to see if she could get any information about Greg. She also wanted to know how Gil Grissom was Greg's father.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jackson Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida</strong>
</p><p>"Detective Caine?"</p><p>Robert looked up from his magazine and sighed, "Doctor Higgins, hello," he spoke softly. "I was wondering if you had any room for a walk-in appointment today. I need to talk to someone."</p><p>"I have time right now," Dr. Higgins replied calmly. "Come on; let's go to my office."</p><p>Robert nodded and followed the doctor to her office, sighing softly as he sat on the couch and she closed the door, "I didn't want the department knowing I'm having problems," he spoke in a quiet voice. "My job contract is up for renewal at the end of December, but I have no idea if anyone besides my uncle wants me there. Things have been really tense while he's been gone."</p><p>"Because Eric Delko attacked you at a crime scene?" Dr. Higgins asked softly.</p><p>Robert nodded, "Natalia's the only one who knows I'm seeking counseling from outside the department and she knows that things have been tense," he explained softly. "I killed one of my father's associates in Las Vegas because he was on the verge of killing my uncle…"</p><p>Dr. Higgins nodded, "Vegas isn't overly happy about that and I didn't explain things very well, but I can't bring myself to talk about who that guy was," Robert spoke quietly. "He was one of the men who helped kidnap me and participated in torturing me on the ride to Vegas…"</p><p>"It's self-defense," Dr. Higgins replied softly. "Is the Vegas PD really that pig-headed?"</p><p>Robert shrugged as his phone went off and he gave Dr. Higgins an apologetic look as he took it out of his pocket and checked it, "I had been sleeping in this morning when my niece, Lindsey, came and told me that her twin brother had been raped by this cop named Jeffrey McKeen in Las Vegas while they were out visiting their mom for Thanksgiving," he said in a concerned voice, reading Rick's text message. "I drove them here since their dad's sick and can't drive yet…"</p><p>Dr. Higgins looked concerned, "Does Las Vegas know one of their cops did that?" she asked.</p><p>"It's being investigated here, but I don't have a lot of faith in the Las Vegas Police Department," Robert admitted, his expression serious. "Um, I should go downstairs and see what's up…"</p><p>Dr. Higgins nodded as Robert got up, "Thanks for listening," he said calmly. "See you."</p><p>Robert was quiet as he made his way back downstairs and saw that Rick was talking with Tripp and Calleigh. He could see the curtain around the bed while Lindsey played on Rick's phone.</p><p>"Hey there, Detective," Tripp spoke calmly, eyeing him. "Evidence gathering is finished."</p><p>Robert nodded, "I have to take Lindsey and Lenny to the PD because Lenny won't talk to Duquesne here," Rick spoke quietly. "I hate burdening you, but I can't drive yet…"</p><p>"It's not a burden," Robert replied quietly. "When Lenny's ready, we can go…"</p><p>Just then, the curtain pulled open and Lenny stood there in scrubs and his jacket while a paper bag sat on the chair by the bed. Calleigh silently entered the room and picked up the bag.</p><p>"Thank you," Calleigh spoke in a kind voice. "Are y'all ready to go down to the PD?"</p><p>Lenny nodded and Lindsey followed them from the room, returning the phone to her father as Lenny hugged Rick. Calleigh sighed softly, her heart going out to the whole family.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Las Vegas Crime Lab - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
</p><p>"What happens now that it's done?" John asked in a quiet voice, having been sent back to Grissom's office after completing the exam. "I saw it get shipped off in a FedEx…."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Since you're from New York, it's being overnighted to Detective Taylor and he'll see it gets to the grading board there," he replied calmly. "How do you think it went?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," John replied softly. "I…I'm worried about Caira. I hope she's okay…"</p><p>Grissom gave John a look, "D.B. Russell and his family just moved to Vegas and I think she's helping them get settled," he replied calmly. "She said to tell you that she's fine."</p><p>"I trust her," John replied quietly, relieved that Caira was okay. "What do I do…?"</p><p>The phone suddenly rang and Grissom sighed, "Go practice procedures until someone can give you a ride to campus or back to Nick's," he replied calmly. "Don't leave the lab alone."</p><p>As John got up and left, Grissom picked up the phone, "Hello?" he asked calmly.</p><p>"<em>Um, Grissom, hi</em>," Greg spoke nervously. "<em>I…I'm still in New York and I'm due to get Matthew in a couple days, but I ran into Ellen at a park today. She…she said you're my father?"</em></p><p>Grissom froze before silently groaning, "Greg, I should have told you, but I didn't know how to ever bring it up," he admitted quietly. "Your adoptive parents seemed so happy to have you…"</p><p>"<em>I'd like to talk to you about it more when I get back to Vegas</em>," Greg replied in a tired voice. "<em>I visited with Danielle today and Officer Sullivan confirmed you are my father. I fainted and I am just getting released from the hospital now. I've got a lot of questions, you know?"</em></p><p>Grissom didn't speak because he was in shock that fate had decided to actually expose Greg to that bit of truth. He was in such shock that he didn't hear Greg say bye and end the call.</p><p>As Grissom pondered how to deal with this sudden situation, Sara wandered into the room with a bag of takeout, "Hey, I got takeout on the way back from the Headquarters with John," she spoke in a calm voice. "I was thinking of knocking off early once we see that Ryan and Sofia…"</p><p>"Sara, I have to tell you something," Grissom replied softly. "Before I met you, I had a kid..."</p><p>Sara's eyes widened in surprise, "You had a kid before you met me?" she asked softly. "How come I didn't meet him? You could have brought him to the conference and..."</p><p>"I had given him up for adoption so his mother wouldn't hurt him," Grissom admitted softly, a somber expression on his face. "Office John Sullivan of the NYPD helped me with that."</p><p>Sara nodded, "I, um, just figured out who he is because he called me," Grissom spoke in a quiet voice. "He ran into his birth mother by chance and his mother told him about me."</p><p>"How did he know your number here?" Sara asked in a confused voice, frowning.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Because it's Greg Sanders," he replied softly. "I wasn't in a fit state to keep him and Ellen said she would make it difficult for me to keep him, so I talked to some people I knew and they fell in love with Greg. I gave him his first name and they just added on to it..."</p><p>"<em>Our</em> Greg Sanders?" Sara asked in a shocked voice, her eyes widening. "Really?"</p><p>Before Grissom could reply, Ecklie came into the office, "Grissom, we have a problem," Ecklie spoke in a concerned voice. "Uniforms went by McKeen's house and it looks like he fled."</p><p>Grissom groaned softly, "Ryan, Sofia, and Carlos are staying with Captain Curtis for the time being," Ecklie spoke quietly. "Catherine is also relocating Sam Braun to another spot."</p><p>"I'd like Ryan to come into work once they're settled," Grissom spoke quietly.</p><p>Ecklie nodded, "Stokes will also be in later on if he's feeling up to it," he replied. "Morgan is busy with that weird boyfriend of hers. I don't know when they'll be in."</p><p>"What about the students?" Grissom asked worriedly. "I'm worried for their safety."</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "Langston's got some sort of group text thing going and is making them all report in every hour," he replied in an annoyed voice. "That guy has some funny ideas..."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Brass is out canvassing the streets with his guys to see if we can get information about McKeen," Ecklie spoke worriedly. "When is Sanders getting back?"</p><p>"Custody exchange should be done in a couple of days," Grissom replied, choosing to keep Greg parentage a secret for now. "He also wants to meet those half-siblings while he's out there."</p><p>Ecklie rolled his eyes and sighed, "If I say anything against it, his father-in-law will have me shot on site," he replied irritably. "Next to Sam Braun, the Wolfe Family is very powerful..."</p><p>Grissom and Sara exchanged a look, "Keep Boscorelli around until Stokes can take him back to the house," Ecklie ordered firmly as he walked out of the office. "Safety is paramount."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida</strong>
</p><p>"...I feel like I could go home and have a long nap," Horatio admitted softly as he slowly rose from Emily's couch after sharing his feelings. "Talking about things has worn me down..."</p><p>Emily sighed, "Do you have a ride home?" she asked softly. "I can find Tim or take you..."</p><p>"I hadn't thought of that," Horatio replied in an uncertain voice. "I don't wish to be trouble."</p><p>Emily smiled as she got up from her chair, "Let's go to your office," she spoke calmly. "If Tim's not there, I'll take you home myself. We're all just relieved to have you back among us."</p><p>Horatio offered a tiny smile and allowed Emily to help him from the office, silently taking in the familiarity of the lab as they walked down the hallway. He had missed it, but he knew he wouldn't officially welcomed back to duty until after all of his captors had been found; it hadn't been his idea to do that, but he also knew that he couldn't fully resume his duties yet anyway.</p><p>The sight of Calleigh sitting in an interview room with Rick, Lenny, and Lindsay while Tripp lingered nearby suddenly prompted Horatio to pause, "What's going on?" he asked softly.</p><p>Emily shrugged, but remained at his side as they watched Tripp come out of the room looking concerned, "Frank, what's going on?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Lindsey and Lenny were visiting Catherine in Vegas during Thanksgiving and they visited Sam Braun at the safehouse for dinner that day," Tripp explained. "McKeen showed up during dinner and Catherine sent the kids to play a game, but McKeen cornered Lenny in the bathroom and molested him. Lenny didn't tell anyone about what happened until this morning."</p><p>Emily frowned, but didn't say anything, "Calleigh collected a kit and clothes and it's been logged into evidence," Tripp spoke in a quieter voice. "Lenny wouldn't talk at the hospital..."</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit in?" Horatio asked in a quiet voice. "I...I know how he feels..."</p><p>Tripp frowned, but Horatio silently made his way into the interview room and sat at the far end of the table. Horatio had confessed to Emily that Ray had raped him not long before dying, but he hadn't yet come to terms with the violation; he was simply not sure how to react to it.</p><p>"Hey, weren't you the guy who was kidnapped?" Lindsey asked softly, eyeing Horatio.</p><p>Horatio nodded and sighed, "Yes," he replied softly. "I'm still recovering from that."</p><p>Lenny looked at Horatio curiously, "Did the badguys do that to your arm?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Yes, along with a lot of other things," Horatio spoke quietly. "I hear you're not doing well..."</p><p>Lenny sighed tiredly, "That creepy cop did bad things to me in Vegas when I was visiting Mom," he admitted softly. "It really hurt, but I didn't wanna tell Mom in front of Grandpa Sam..."</p><p>Horatio nodded, "It's a scary thing to admit when you've been hurt by someone you're supposed to be able to trust, isn't it?" he asked softly. "I...I understand how you feel cause I was hurt in the same way you were by my younger brother while I was missing. It...it was very painful."</p><p>Lenny's eyes widened and Calleigh and Tripp exchanged a look, both of them stunned at Horatio's admission. Rick looked at the floor and Lindsey looked both sad and upset.</p><p>"I was hurt, but I've got the love of my family and my friends to help me through it," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice, gazing gently at Lenny. "It's going to hurt for a while, but when you feel bad about it, you should feel safe enough to talk to those who love and care about you."</p><p>Lenny nodded and as Horatio continued to speak, he didn't see Robert come down the hallway to check on his relatives after parking the truck. He was surprised to see Emily standing outside while his uncle sat in on an interview even though he knew his uncle wasn't cleared to work.</p><p>"What's going on?" Robert asked in a tired voice, frowning. "Uncle Horatio's working?"</p><p>Emily gave Robert a kind look, "He's sharing his experiences," she replied in a quiet voice. "He saw Lenny Stetler in here and they're talking. See how Lenny is listening and responding?"</p><p>Shame and regret filled Robert Horatio Caine as he stood there, silently wondering how his uncle could be so brave concerning his experiences when he himself was not, "I wish I was as brave as Uncle Horatio," Robert said in a quiet voice that nobody could hear. "I wish I had his courage."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Each Day is a Gift - November 30, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>November 30</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tommy, do you want some lunch?"</p><p>Tommy Nieto looked up from his textbook and saw that his father was awake and in the kitchen, "Dad, you're up," he spoke in a quiet voice, sighing. "How are you feeling today?"</p><p>"Like I've been run over by a truck," Carlos admitted softly. "I'm not going to lie to you, son."</p><p>Tommy nodded, "I heard you and Mom talking last night about the MRI," he commented.</p><p>"I can't be put under and the type of surgery I need is too expensive," Carlos explained in a tired voice, sighing. "It's not covered by insurance and we don't have the money to pay for it…"</p><p>Tommy sighed and frowned when he suddenly noticed a familiar name in his text book, "Doctor Andrea Pride is one of the top neurologists and neurosurgeons in the country," he spoke softly.</p><p>Carlos silently walked over to the book and silently read it over Tommy's shoulder, "She's probably going to jail, unfortunately," he spoke softly. "She was involved in…"</p><p>Pain shot through Carlos's skull and Tommy immediately got up and helped him over to the couch, "Sit," Tommy spoke anxiously. "I know she was, but she's one of the best…"</p><p>The door suddenly opened and Holly came in with her purse, "Hey," Carlos spoke tiredly.</p><p>"I was able to get the afternoon off," Holly spoke quietly, holding up her bag. "I can stay with your dad, Tommy, if you want to go to the library and study. You have exams soon."</p><p>Nodding, Tommy gathered his book and got his bag from the hall closet. He would go see if Sergeant Boscorelli knew where Mac Taylor was, as he had followed the newspapers enough to know that Mac was in charge of the Horatio Caine case. Dr. Pride had been involved in that and was probably going to go to jail for her role in it, but maybe she could help his father before that.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I find it somewhat ridiculous that class needs to be supervised so closely," Ray Langston grumbled as he came into the crime lab and saw Grissom and Ecklie talking at the front.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "The university can't guarantee that you and the remaining students will be protected if McKeen shows, but there's a little more protection here," he explained softly.</p><p>"Where's my classroom at?" Ray replied irritably. "I don't want to get a late start."</p><p>Ecklie rolled his eyes, "You have to start prepping your group for finals," he spoke briskly.</p><p>Ray scoffed and Grissom sighed, "I set your class up in a spare office," Grissom said softly.</p><p>Silence filled the hallways as Grissom led Ray to the office and Ray saw that the textbooks were on the desk and couches were in the room, "It's not much, but it'll work," Ray grumbled. "I'm very disturbed that LVPD didn't notice one of their own had done such terrible things."</p><p>"I take it you got the email, then," Grissom spoke anxiously. "Ecklie's not much for words…"</p><p>Before Ray could reply, Kimoyah came into the room and sat on a couch, "My parents and my school are freaking out," she spoke anxiously. "They got the email that Ecklie sent them."</p><p>"Ecklie thought it important to let your school deans and local law enforcement agencies know what's happening," Grissom replied with a sigh. "I don't think he meant to freak people out."</p><p>Kimoyah scoffed as Tyler and John came into the room and took seats, "I had my doubts about this when I read about Warrick Brown, but this is making me more nervous," she admitted.</p><p>A moment later, Caira came into the room and immediately joined John on the empty couch, "Hey," she spoke softly. "DB's taking care of Colin now, so I'm able to focus better…"</p><p>John frowned, but said nothing, "Colin needs a temporary legal guardian to help him through his mental health issues and DB felt it would be better for him to take that role on," Caira spoke quietly, taking his hand. "We've been in and out of court trying to arrange all of it."</p><p>"Well, you're not alone," John whispered, kissing Caira's hand. "You know I care, right?"</p><p>Caira nodded just as Ray cleared his throat, "If you two lovebirds are done, may we hold class?" Ray asked in a calm voice, raising his eyebrows. "Doctor Grissom, thanks for the office."</p><p>Grissom nodded and silently left the room, frowning when he suddenly saw Nick working at one of the computers, "Nick, you're not on today," he spoke worriedly. "What's up?"</p><p>Nick sighed, "Ryan called me and asked me to cover his shift," he replied. "Dunno why."</p><p>"Sofia must be worse today and he wants to hide it," Grissom observed quietly. "I know that Ryan and Sofia moved themselves and Carlos in with Captain Curtis since Greg's away."</p><p>Nick looked concerned, "Is it because McKeen's on to them?" he asked in a hushed voice.</p><p>Grissom looked at the computer screen and saw that Nick was writing an email to his mother and father, "Look, this is work business," Nick hissed. "My parents went to see Emily Yokas over Thanksgiving and got into a fight with her mother. Emily's mother went ahead and arranged an emergency custody hearing and my parents aren't happy. They want me to write a letter to the New York court saying that Derek's fit to be a father, but I can't do it because he isn't…"</p><p>"I thought he was in a halfway house?" Grissom whispered anxiously. "Down in Austin?"</p><p>Nick sighed, "Funding sucks, so they can only keep him there til January and then he's allowed to go wherever," he replied worriedly. "Between Ryan's issues and this, I'm stressed…"</p><p>"I'll go phone Ryan from my office," Grissom replied. "One less thing for you to worry about."</p><hr/><p>Far across the city of Las Vegas, in a quiet gated neighborhood, Ryan sighed and gazed out the kitchen window. Greg and Jenny had gone to New York with Jessica to get custody of Matthew and so Captain Curtis had moved him, Sofia, and Carlos in with her for their own safety.</p><p>Despite the more secure surroundings, Ryan hadn't slept well simply because he had spent most nights trying to keep Sofia comfortable enough to sleep. Sofia had stopped her treatments and was cutting back on her hours at work so she could spend time with Carlos, her mother, and other people when she was well enough to do so. Ryan mostly worked nights now, only picking up a day shift when they were understaffed at the lab; it was becoming chaotic for him.</p><p>"You're up early," a kind voice suddenly spoke. "I thought you traded shifts with Nick Stokes?"</p><p>Ryan turned to see Captain Curtis standing there in her work clothes, holding a cup of tea, "You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear me," she spoke warmly. "You look tired."</p><p>"After I put Carlos to bed, I sat up with Sofia," Ryan spoke, a yawn in his voice. "Sorry."</p><p>Captain Curtis nodded, "Did Sofia tell you that I had the same issue after she was born, but I beat it?" she replied softly. "I know it doesn't seem promising now, but don't give up hope."</p><p>"The stress of McKeen and Horatio makes things very hard," Ryan replied in a tired voice.</p><p>Captain Curtis sighed and silently set her cup on the table before walking over to Ryan and giving him a gentle hug. Unable to stop his emotions, Ryan began to cry quietly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Sergeant Boscorelli, you have a visitor," Bosco heard a voice say as he sat in his office, silently looking over missing persons updates on his computer in hopes of finding something on Maritza.</p><p>Bosco frowned as he looked up and saw Jo Danville standing there, "Detective Danville, what are you doing here?" he asked in a confused voice. "Did LVPD send out another email?"</p><p>"No, I'm here to verify that everything's in place for the custody exchange," Jo replied. "Mac said it was your department that was organizing the meeting at the Crime Lab, right?"</p><p>Bosco nodded and grabbed the folder from his desk as he stood up, "I take it you were looking at the missing persons reports?" Jo asked in a concerned voice. "I know they cold cased it…"</p><p>"I have a friend down in Miami who's offered to put some money into opening it back up, but I don't wanna bother him," Bosco replied. "He's Lieutenant Caine's nephew…"</p><p>Jo nodded, "Danielle's upset about that email that LVPD sent about one of their own being behind that whole mess and she wants John home right after finals are done," Bosco grumbled irritably. "I know he's 18, but I wouldn't have let him go if I knew that somebody within the department was pulling all this crap. It was hard enough after he went missing in Vegas…"</p><p>Bosco sighed and followed Jo into the foyer, suddenly frowning when he saw Tommy sitting alone near the door with his bookbag, "Tommy?" he asked in a worried voice. "What's up?"</p><p>"I need you to take me to Detective Taylor cause I gotta talk to him," Tommy replied in an anxious voice, ignoring Jo's presence as he got his textbook out. "I know Doctor Pride's probably going to jail, but she's a neurologist and neurosurgeon and could help Dad…"</p><p>Jo raised an eyebrow and Bosco looked grim, "Your parents already told us that they can't afford what your dad needs and it's not covered," Bosco replied. "How often are the seizures?"</p><p>"Had one yesterday," Tommy replied softly. "If this doctor can help him, why not try?"</p><p>Bosco looked at Jo, who looked sympathetic, "You're Tommy Nieto, right?" Jo asked softly, immediately recognizing the young man as one of the survivors of the diner shooting.</p><p>Tommy nodded, not sure what to make of Jo, "I work with Mac Taylor and I don't think it could hurt to talk to him about this," Jo commented gently. "Why don't you come with us to the crime lab and you can talk to him? I don't know what he'll say, but it's certainly worth trying."</p><p>"Thank you," Tommy replied in a relieved voice as he stood up. "I…I appreciate it."</p><p>Bosco nodded and sighed, wondering if Carlos and Holly knew what Tommy was up to.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere in New York, Emily Yokas sat alone in the foyer of the courthouse, silently waiting for her mother, stepfather, and son to arrive for the hearing. Because of what had happened at Thanksgiving, her mother had filed for an emergency custody hearing and had gotten it due to her high rank in NYPD. Emily had asked Stella to come support her, but she hadn't yet come.</p><p>As Emily contemplated how she could twist this in her favor, she noticed Stella come through the security line and walk over to her, "You came," Emily said in a relieved voice. "Mom's out of her mind and wants full custody just because the Stokes family came for Thanksgiving…"</p><p>Stella looked concerned, "How's your outpatient stuff going?" she asked softly. "I've been working and haven't been around as much, but you are keeping up with your work, right?"</p><p>"I do my work at home, but I'm scared to go to meetings cause everyone knows my mom's a cop and they don't trust me," Emily lied, having no desire to go to meetings. "It makes me feel unwelcome and I'm trying to find some place where I won't be judged by anyone…"</p><p>Stella sighed, "Emily, are you really ready to take Alex on full-time?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"He's my son," Emily replied anxiously. "My dad left me money and I have a place…"</p><p>Stella looked concerned, "But can you take care of him and love him?" she asked softly. "A child is a very big responsibility and requires a lot from you. Can you honestly meet his needs?"</p><p>"My mom wouldn't even let the Stokes family in the door," Emily pouted. "She got upset…"</p><p>Stella sighed irritably, but Faith suddenly came into view with an attorney, "I can't come support you in there," she replied softly. "I know you have been skipping meetings and that worries…"</p><p>The courtroom door suddenly opened and Emily got up, glaring at Stella before she flounced inside, "Hey," Faith spoke quietly, giving Stella a smile. "How have you been feeling?"</p><p>"Better," Stella replied softly. "I've been doing counseling and working at my new job…"</p><p>Faith nodded, "Emily asked me to stay, but I can't," Stella admitted. "I'm sorry…"</p><p>"She hasn't been to meetings in a while," Faith spoke quietly. "I don't know if she's still doing drugs or not, but I'm not going to chance it. You're doing the right thing by protecting yourself."</p><p>Stella nodded and sighed anxiously, "You did what you could to help Emily," Faith commented in a reassuring voice, seeing Stella's worry. "You just have to worry about yourself now."</p><p>Faith gave Stella another smile and silently went into the courtroom with her attorney, grateful that her husband had the day off and could be home with Alex. Judge Halstead was sitting at the bench and giving Emily a look, which quickly faded when she saw Faith and the attorney.</p><p>"This hearing is in session," Judge Halstead declared, banging her gavel. "Please be seated."</p><p>Emily sat alone at one of the tables while Faith and her attorney took the other, "My mother wouldn't even let Derek's parents see Alex for Thanksgiving!" she snapped angrily. "She asked us to leave and Bill and Jillian took me to supper and then took me back to my apartment!"</p><p>"You actually believe someone like Derek Stokes can be a father and you can be a good mother?!" Faith snapped, glaring at Emily. "Derek's got serious issues and you…"</p><p>Emily scoffed and flipped Faith off, "Miss Yokas, control your behavior!" Judge Halstead snapped, shocked at the rude gesture. "Detective Miller, you called this hearing…"</p><p>Emily swore and Judge Halstead scowled, "Due to Emily Yokas's behavior, I grant full custody of Alex Yokas to Detective and Captain Miller until Miss Yokas can prove she is a fit parent," Judge Halstead declared. "Miss Yokas must find an addiction sponsor, attend weekly meetings, and also meet with a counselor. There will be a follow-up hearing scheduled for February…"</p><p>Faith's eyes widened as Judge Halstead banged her gavel, "Dismissed!" Judge Halstead declared.</p><p>Emily's eyes filled with tears and she fled the room, shocked and disgusted that the judge hadn't ruled in her favor. She ran through Security and didn't stop running until she was in Central Park. She needed to cool down, be away from her mother, and figure out what she was gonna do now.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New York Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Mac?"</p><p>Fully expecting to see Greg Sanders and his family there for the custody exchange, Mac looked up and saw Jo standing at his desk, "There's a young man out in the hall who wants to talk to you about Doctor Pride," Jo explained quietly. "He found her name in a medical textbook…"</p><p>Mac peered into the hallway and saw Tommy sitting next to Bosco on a bench, "Tommy Nieto from that diner shooting," he observed quietly. "What's he doing here with Boscorelli?"</p><p>"Tommy's father, Carlos, is in need of some brain surgery to remove tumors that were caused by drugs," Jo spoke quietly. "The drugs that were forced on him by Bernard Marquez and Dimitri LaRusso down in Miami? They tortured Carlos until he agreed to euthanize the dying Bernard."</p><p>Mac frowned, "John mentioned Tommy a few times and hinted that Tommy got his GED, but is only doing online schooling so he can be there for Carlos," he spoke quietly. "Sad story."</p><p>"Tommy thinks Doctor Pride can help his father," Jo spoke softly. "He asked to talk to you."</p><p>Mac raised an eyebrow, "Is Doctor Pride a specialist in that area?" he asked softly.</p><p>Jo said nothing and Mac sighed before getting up and going out into the hallway, "Detective Taylor, I'm sorry for bothering you," Tommy spoke anxiously. "I thought I'd ask…"</p><p>"Why do you think Doctor Pride can help your father?" Mac asked. "I'm curious."</p><p>Tommy quickly got the textbook out of his bag and showed it to him, "She's one of the top neurologists and neurosurgeons in America," he replied anxiously. "Look at this."</p><p>Mac took the book and skimmed it, deeply surprised because it suddenly made sense why Horatio's mind hadn't been as battered as his body despite the fact that drugs had been used in the torture. Dr. Pride had known what to use to leave Horatio's brain unscathed.</p><p>"What do your parents think about you being here?" Mac asked, gazing at Tommy as he returned the textbook to Tommy.</p><p>Tommy sighed, "They don't know," he admitted. "They think I'm at the library. Mom's home for the day, so I was able to go out and study. I usually study at home when she works…"</p><p>Suddenly, the elevator door dinged and Dr. Pride silently came off the elevator pushing a small stroller that held a sleeping baby, a diaper bag, and a small duffel bag, "Doctor Pride," Mac spoke calmly, gazing at her. "The Sanders family isn't here yet. You're a bit early…"</p><p>Dr. Pride said nothing, merely shrugging, "Are you really a neurosurgeon?" Tommy piped up.</p><p>"I…I haven't done surgery since before the mess with Lieutenant Caine," Dr. Pride replied, gazing at Tommy and noticing the textbook. "Oh, you must be taking a college class…"</p><p>Tommy nodded, "My dad's got bad tumors in his brain," he spoke quietly. "I…."</p><p>"I'm set to receive sentencing after Matthew is with his father," Dr. Pride spoke in a regretful voice, her heart going out to Tommy. "I can't escape what I've done even if your dad is sick. I raped a vulnerable man and I also gave Lieutenant Caine medication against his will. I'm not sure what Lieutenant Caine will do, but Greg Sanders is adamant that I serve time right away."</p><p>Tommy nodded, his expression grim, "Well, I guess I know who to thank for giving my dad a death sentence now," he hissed darkly. "If he could just wait, maybe my dad could be helped!"</p><p>Deeply upset, Tommy covered his face and stomped off towards the bathroom, "I…I'm sorry about that," Bosco apologized. "Carlos and I used to work together and now he can't work at all and the whole thing's really taking a toll on his family. Danielle and I help as much as we…"</p><p>Mac suddenly paused and Bosco turned to see Greg standing just outside the elevator doors, frowning because he had overheard the discussion, "Greg Sanders?" Jo asked kindly.</p><p>"Jenny's back at the hotel with Jessica, taking a nap," Greg explained, forcing himself to stay calm despite feeling uncomfortable. "She's pregnant and Jessica's little. They need rest…"</p><p>Jo nodded and Dr. Pride sighed, "Send me photos if that's allowed," she spoke quietly.</p><p>"Um, maybe," Greg spoke nervously, forcing himself to look at her briefly before looking at the sleeping Matthew. "He looks a lot like I did when I was a baby. I'll take good care of him."</p><p>Dr. Pride nodded, her mind still on Tommy's outburst, "Who was that kid who stormed into the bathroom?" Danny, who had been watching for Greg from one of the labs, asked as he suddenly came down the hallway. "Hey there, Greg. I, um…I'm Danny Messer and I guess…"</p><p>"Danny, why don't you escort Greg back to the Plaza when he and Matthew are ready to go?" Mac suggested in a quiet voice, knowing that Lindsay and Danny had argued a great deal about Danny's willingness to meet Greg. "Officer Boscorelli needs to sign off on the paperwork…"</p><p>"Where is it?" Bosco asked in a quiet voice, rising from his seat. "In the folder?"</p><p>Tommy suddenly came out of the bathroom looking calmer, "Officer Boscorelli, I'm going to walk home the long way," he spoke in a subdued voice, his eyes swollen from crying.</p><p>Bosco frowned, "I just have to sign some paperwork and then we can go," he replied.</p><p>"I might start writing Donny," Tommy spoke quietly. "Can you get me the address?"</p><p>Bosco scoffed, "Why would you want to write him?" he replied in an upset, concerned voice, giving him a look. "I know he's your cousin and all, but he made his choices…"</p><p>"My father is dying, my mother's stressed with work, and my little sister's being kept busy by Aunt Danielle," Tommy hissed anxiously. "I'm entirely alone in giving a crap about my dad!"</p><p>Bosco's eyes narrowed, "Doctor Pride's a neurosurgeon and could help my dad, but Lieutenant Caine and that Greg Sanders guy just want to throw her in jail as fast as they can!" Tommy snapped angrily. "I know she did wrong, but she's also capable of doing a lot of good still!"</p><p>Greg looked shocked and Dr. Pride gazed at the floor as Tommy disappeared into the elevator. Mac produced the paperwork and Bosco silently signed it before hurrying off into the elevator.</p><p>"Your wife and daughter are probably waiting for you," Dr. Pride spoke quietly, stepping away from the stroller so Greg could take it. "Detective Taylor, what are the details of my hearing?"</p><p>Greg frowned, "I thought the sentencing wasn't until next year?" he asked, deeply confused.</p><p>"Las Vegas took a lot of heat and they're trying to get it pushed to December," Mac admitted.</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed, "I should go and get things in order before it happens," she replied briskly.</p><p>Without a backwards glance at her son, Dr. Pride silently left the lab with the intention of having a cry in Central Park before going home to worry. She wanted very much to help the Nietos, but she couldn't get the sentencing postponed over such a trivial thing; it would never be allowed.</p><p>Greg suddenly felt uneasy, "I never asked them to push it," he replied in an upset voice. "If they did it next year like they told me they were gonna do, Doctor Pride could help Carlos Nieto."</p><p>Silence filled the lab and Greg sighed, "I don't want to feel like a killer," he admitted in a concerned voice. "I'm <em>not</em> pleased that Vegas went behind my back. I want to do something."</p><p>"Even if you pressed for postponing the sentencing, Lieutenant Caine also has a say," Jo spoke in a quiet voice. "Doctor Pride is facing not only charges from you, but from Lieutenant Caine."</p><p>An irritated expression crossed Greg's face, "Call Vegas for me, please," he said. "We need to talk."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>I missed simply being able to enjoy a cup of tea. </em>Horatio thought quietly as he used his good hand to pour himself some tea from the kettle. <em>It's a bit hard with one arm, but it works.</em></p><p>Sighing, Horatio returned the kettle to the stove and sat down at the counter to wait for the tea to steep. He had been left alone to rest for the first time since returning to Miami and he had rested, but he was now in need of some tea and quiet time. He also needed to send a reply to Stella's email; he wanted her to visit him when she was able, as he wasn't yet able to travel by plane.</p><p>As Horatio sat there, the front door opened, shoes were removed, and the sound of footsteps filled the air until Bobby came into the kitchen, "Bobby, I thought you were at work?" he asked in a concerned voice, frowning. "Tim's still in charge there. Does he know you're here?"</p><p>"I told you I was going to work so you wouldn't worry about me," Robert confessed softly.</p><p>Horatio paused, "I've been getting counseling outside of the department so I can work up the courage to tell LVPD about me killing that guy in Las Vegas," Robert said quietly.</p><p>"Las Vegas said you avoided talking to them about it," Horatio explained in a quiet voice.</p><p>Robert nodded, "The man I killed was one of the men who drove me to Vegas back when my father kidnapped me," he replied softly. "I was let out at night and forced to camp on cold, hard ground with those goons all around me and my father insisted on having…enjoyment."</p><p>Horatio's eyes widened in shock, "He raped you," he concluded softly. "Catherine…is that why she was there that one afternoon I was out? I thought it was for some sort of interview…"</p><p>"They insisted on taking a kit," Robert spoke quietly. "I was too weak to say no."</p><p>Horatio swore and sighed, his expression concerned, "I…I've only told Natalia," Robert admitted in a quiet voice. "I don't feel I owe Las Vegas anything since they invaded my privacy, but I keep getting emails from Conrad Ecklie saying they'll arrest me if I don't explain myself."</p><p>"Well, <em>that</em> is <em>not</em> going to happen," Horatio spoke firmly. "Please hand me the phone."</p><p>Robert obediently passed his uncle the phone and watched as he dialed the MDPD's number.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You want me to do WHAT, Sanders?" Ecklie asked in a cold voice as he and Grissom sat in his office on the speakerphone with Greg on the other end. "You want us to back off?"</p><p>There was a sigh, "<em>I was under the impression that the sentencing wasn't until next year</em>," Greg spoke in an upset voice. "<em>I don't know why you're pushing it, but Doctor Pride is a top neurosurgeon and her skills are needed to help a family. If she's in jail, she can't help</em>…"</p><p>"And you found this out<em> how</em>, Sanders?" Ecklie asked crossly. "You are in New York, right?"</p><p>Greg scoffed, "<em>This kid came to the crime lab to talk to Mac and I overheard him being upset about it</em>," he spoke quietly. "<em>I can't…I can't condemn this kid's dad to die just for justice</em>."</p><p>Ecklie scoffed, but Grissom looked thoughtful, "What's going on, Greg?" Grissom asked softly.</p><p>"<em>It's Carlos Nieto who needs the surgery</em>," Greg spoke. "<em>He was tortured in Miami and has brain tumors that he needs out. I don't want his son, Tommy, to keep crying about it</em>…"</p><p>Grissom's eyebrows raised, "Greg, you were raped and we have a sense of responsibility to deal with the situation as quickly as we can because LVPD is embarrassed that she was hired," he explained in a concerned voice. "We're shorthanded, so you need to come back here soon…"</p><p>"<em>Is Sofia worse</em>?" Greg asked worriedly. "<em>I thought she was working until December</em>…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Sofia's requested to be moved to the per diem roster," he replied softly.</p><p>"<em>Look, I'm willing to make LVPD look good if you postpone Dr. Pride's sentencing</em>," Greg replied.</p><p>Ecklie scoffed, "Fine," he replied testily. "Since this is Mac Taylor's number, let me talk to him."</p><p>Understanding himself to be dismissed, Grissom left Ecklie's office just in time to see lab tech Wendy Simms come out of the staff locker room dressed in a nice outfit. She looked as if she was debating whether or not to do something, but masked her worry as she noticed Grissom.</p><p>"Lab Tech Simms, how are you?" Grissom asked kindly. "You look tired."</p><p>Wendy sighed, "Feeling a little overworked and a little frustrated," she lied, wondering if Grissom could be of help to her. "With all the changes in the lab, I was kind of hoping to be given a CSI position, but Ecklie hired Morgan and Ryan, students, and is even giving Hodges field training. I really wanted to teach the students what I know, but I haven't been able to because Ecklie put Greg in charge of that. I just wanted to help be a teacher, you know."</p><p>"Maybe you could help them study for finals since Greg's away," Grissom replied in a kind voice, feeling sympathetic to Wendy's woes. "Ryan would, but he's also very busy."</p><p>Wendy nodded, having been told about Sofia's illness and Ryan's actions by McKeen because McKeen wanted her to find the elusive Ryan and Sofia for him, "I guess I'll just talk to the students, then," she replied in a quiet voice, realizing that Grissom wasn't going to talk.</p><p>Grissom nodded and walked off to his office, intending to call home and check on his family before he worked on student evaluations. Wendy sighed and silently left the lab, scoffing when her phone started vibrating, "I told you I'd meet you there," she hissed as she answered it.</p><p>There was a chuckle and click, "What an<em> idiot</em>," Wendy hissed as she walked to her car.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Downtown Las Vegas</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nick, you don't have to stay if you've got things to do before you get Parker from school," John spoke in a quiet voice as he and Caira walked down the hallway after being dismissed from class, only to find Nick waiting for them. "I know where your house is and I'll be back soon."</p><p>Nick sighed, "It's Grissom's orders that the students are to have chaperones when they're out and about in Vegas," he replied apologetically. "If you're going on a date, I can be discreet."</p><p>"John, it's all right if Officer Stokes comes with us," Caira spoke quietly, sighing. "Considering all that I've been through in the last little while and considering all that you've been through, I think the extra protection would benefit us both. I know it makes you anxious, but…"</p><p>John sighed and smiled at Caira, "You calm me down," he replied softly. "All right."</p><p>"Where do you guys want to go?" Nick replied, smiling. "I'm a willing chauffeur."</p><p>John sighed, "There's a full-menu restaurant not far from here," he replied. "Sandi's?"</p><p>Nick grinned and led the two out to his truck, quickly pulling out of the parking lot once all three of them were inside and buckled up, "Ah, construction's blocked the short way," he groaned, spotting a construction set up ahead. "We'll have to go the way via the Strip. Hang on."</p><p>As Nick's truck turned on to the Strip, John silently looked out the window because he was silently wondering what the future would bring for him and Caira. He would head home in just a few weeks and she hadn't told him what she was going to be doing for school next semester.</p><p>Suddenly, a familiar face suddenly emerged from one of the casinos and John instinctively went for his phone, "Nick, stop," he said in an anxious voice. "I…I think I see Clavo Cruz over there…"</p><p>Nick frowned, stopped, and looked out the window, "Huh," he replied quietly, shocked to see that Clavo was indeed standing outside of one of the casinos wearing a leather outfit with gold chains around his neck. "Why would Clavo Cruz suddenly be in Las Vegas?"</p><p>"Who's Clavo Cruz?" Caira asked quietly. "That name doesn't sound familiar…"</p><p>Nick quickly got his phone out and took several photos of Clavo in front of the casino, frowning when he suddenly saw a car pull up in the casino's parking area, "Looks like someone is meeting him," he spoke in a worried voice. "We should go back to the Crime Lab right away…"</p><p>John, however, said nothing and quietly put his phone away. The sight of Clavo Cruz, the man who had raped Ellie and had participated in torturing him, made him feel shaky and nauseous.</p><p>While Nick drove, Caira looked over at John worriedly, "John?" she asked softly. "You look…"</p><p>"I don't feel good," John spoke in a faint voice. "Seeing Clavo...after what he did…to us…"</p><p>Caira looked confused, but frowned when John suddenly put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, "Officer Stokes, John's not feeling good," she spoke in a worried voice.</p><p>Nick frowned as he looked in the rearview mirror, "Let me park and I'll come check him."</p><p>Caira held her breath as Nick quickly parked back in front of the Crime Lab and hurried around to John's door, "John, talk to me," Nick spoke anxiously as he opened the door. "John?"</p><p>John let out a small mumble, so Nick quickly undid his seatbelt and got John into his arms, "Bring his bag!" Nick ordered Caira in an anxious voice. "Doc Robbins is on duty."</p><p>Caira grabbed John's bag and followed Nick inside, frowning when Nick hurried into the morgue where Dr. Robbins usually worked, "Caira, I need his bag!" Nick called out anxiously.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Caira hurried into the morgue just in time to see Dr. Robbins put a sheet and pillow on one of the tables while Nick held John, "Caira, can you stay with John for a bit?" Nick asked worriedly. "I have to go tell Grissom and Ecklie about seeing Clavo Cruz."</p><p>Nick gently laid John on the table and left, "Clavo Cruz?" Doc Robbins replied worriedly.</p><p>"Nick and John saw him on the Strip," Caira spoke quietly. "Who is he?"</p><p>Dr. Robbins sighed and took John's backpack from Caira, "I'm not sure how much I should share because it might violate John's privacy," he replied quietly. "His blood sugar probably dropped."</p><p>"What happened with that Clavo guy that caused John to get this sick?" Caira asked anxiously.</p><p>The morgue doors opened and Ecklie and Grissom came hurrying in with Nick at their heels, "Do you think McKeen summoned Clavo here?" Nick asked anxiously. "He could have."</p><p>"I'll call Detective Brass and have him look in on Ryan and Sofia," Ecklie said, getting his phone out of his pocket as he hurried from the room. "You might want to let New York know…"</p><p>John suddenly stirred and frowned, "Why am I lying here?" he asked weakly, quickly recognizing the morgue and the people who were hovering over him. "Am I dead?"</p><p>"Your blood sugar dropped and you passed out," Dr. Robbins replied. "Just rest for a bit."</p><p>John sighed, "He molested Ellie and watched as Edward did it to me," he spoke in a faint, tired voice, wincing as he felt his hand being poked. "I haven't seen him since and it just took me…"</p><p>Caira silently stepped up to the table and took John's free hand, determined to be of a support to him even if his story had some horror to it. John looked at Caira and sighed quietly. Grissom sighed before stepping out into the hallway; he knew he had to tell New York about Clavo.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"...Look, Tommy, I don't appreciate you lying to us, but your heart was in the right place," Carlos spoke in a quiet voice as he sat on the couch with Holly and Tommy while Bosco lingered in the corner. "It was kind of you to go ask Doctor Pride for help. It was very loving of you."</p><p>Tommy nodded and sighed, "You're such a good boy," Holly spoke kindly. "You really are."</p><p>Suddenly, Bosco's cell rang and Bosco answered it, "Hello," he spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>There was mumbling and Bosco sighed, "Carlos, Holly, I gotta go," he said apologetically.</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Bosco left the apartment, "Who is this?" he asked sternly.</p><p>"<em>This is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab</em>," Grissom spoke quietly.</p><p>Bosco scoffed, "What kind of danger is John in now because of you idiots?" he asked coldly.</p><p>"<em>John and one of my investigators, Nick Stokes, spotted Clavo Cruz walking around the Strip and it caused John to go into shock</em>," Grissom replied quietly. "<em>We have reason to believe that Clavo was told to come to Miami by the person who tried to kill Lieutenant Caine</em>."</p><p>Bosco swore, jogging up the stairs to his apartment as fast as he could, "You mean the idiot who raped Ellie and tortured John two years ago is walking around free?" he asked coldly.</p><p>"<em>I've taken the information to my supervisors and we're looking for both him and anyone who might be working with him</em>," Grissom replied in a quiet voice. "<em>John's also being taken care of</em>."</p><p>As he opened the door to his apartment, Bosco swore again and ignored the looks he was getting from Sully and Yelina, "I wouldn't trust you idiots to protect a dog I liked, let alone my son," he snapped angrily. "If anything else happens to him, I'm going to be suing the whole crime lab."</p><p>Without waiting for a reply from Grissom, Bosco pocketed the phone, "Clavo Cruz is in Vegas and John saw him," he snarled, his expression furious. "What a day for Danielle to have to pull a full shift. John had some sort of medical reaction to seeing Clavo and I can't blame him…"</p><p>"Clavo might have been ordered there by someone, but he's got diplomatic immunity," Yelina spoke in a concerned, frustrated voice. "Even if he is up to something, police can't touch him."</p><p>Bosco sighed, "When John's done his final exams, I'm going out to Vegas to pick him up," he replied in an irritated voice. "I wish I could go sooner, but money's tight for a while. I don't want NYPD knowing what's happening because their interference could make things worse."</p><p>"Clavo is very dangerous," Yelina spoke softly. "You have to tell someone…"</p><p>Bosco sighed before going over to the phone, picking it up, and dialing Mac Taylor's number.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crime Lab - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>John groaned as he slowly sat up and held on to the bag of the IV of glucose that Dr. Robbins had put in his hand, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not rest on a metal table where corpses are looked at," he spoke in a tired voice. "Isn't there somewhere soft I can rest? Nick's house?"</p><p>"I'm not comfortable with you leaving medical supervision until you're stable," Grissom spoke in a quiet, concerned voice. "Ecklie's busy talking with Nick and Caira and Nick's your ride…"</p><p>John sighed, "You can nap on the couch in my office if you'd like," Grissom offered, seeing that John was still irritable because of low blood sugar. "I also took the liberty of calling your dad."</p><p>"The couch works," John replied softly, wincing as he stood up. "I'm all stiff now."</p><p>Grissom gently took hold of him and carefully manuevered him from the morgue to the safety of his office, not letting go until John was laying down on the couch with a pillow behind his head, "I keep pillows in my office in case I ever need a nap during a supershift," he explained.</p><p>"I didn't expect to react like that," John spoke in a quiet voice, suddenly feeling groggy.</p><p>Grissom nodded and rested the IV bag on top of the couch before going to his desk, "Anyone who knew the details of what you endured would understand why you did," he spoke quietly.</p><p>"I bet my dad was upset," John spoke in a groggy voice. "They weren't married at that point, but he still came down with us and paid for everything. He even let Ellie cry on his shoulder after she was rescued. I wasn't found til later, but my mom told me details…"</p><p>Grissom looked at the half-asleep young man, "Sleep for a bit," he spoke firmly. "All right?"</p><p>John closed his eyes just as a knock sounded, "What is it?" Grissom asked sternly.</p><p>The door opened and Nick poked his head in, sighing when he saw John asleep on the couch, "Ecklie wants to talk to you," he said quietly. "Clavo's a known associate of McKeen…"</p><p>Grissom shrugged, "And Caira wants to see John," Nick spoke in a worried voice.</p><p>"John's not in any shape to see anyone," Grissom replied. "Let's go into the hall."</p><p>Grissom silently shooed Nick into the hallway, "Ecklie wants the students put in a safehouse for the last few weeks of the program," Nick spoke in a quiet voice. "He doesn't think I can provide enough protection for John if something were to happen because I also have a kid of my own."</p><p>"I think I might get a call from New York soon because Sergeant Boscorelli was angry when I told him what happened," Grissom spoke quietly. "He thinks the department is incompetent."</p><p>Nick sighed, "Well, how did nobody notice that McKeen was behind the mess?" he asked.</p><p>"I think Lieutenant Caine figured it out and told Ryan Wolfe and a few others that he trusted," Grissom replied quietly. "Brass is on his way to let Ryan know what's going on."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas Strip</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You're an <em>idiot</em>," Clavo, who was enjoying a drink in the suite Wendy had rented for him, heard as he sat in a chair watching a movie on television. "You were supposed to wait in Miami!"</p><p>Clavo turned to see McKeen standing in his doorway, "I know you made a friend of Wendy last time you were here with Ryan Wolfe, but she is not at your beck and call whenever you are in town," McKeen hissed. "You and Ivan were supposed to wait until the students went home and were no longer in the crossfire. Ivan better not be here too or I'll have both of you killed!"</p><p>"Ivan's still in Miami," Clavo whined. "I got bored and I wanted some fun and gambling…"</p><p>McKeen swore, "And you called Wendy Simms to come meet you?" he asked angrily. "She noticed a car stop and watch her car for a moment. LVPD could have seen you arrive!"</p><p>"Wendy's hot and she likes some geek at the Crime Lab, but he's got a girlfriend," Clavo hissed in an amused voice. "I can't help it if she's a sucker for guys with lots of money."</p><p>McKeen glared at Clavo, "I can't get a hold of Sam Braun either!" he yelled. "How long have you and Wendy Simms been cahooting behind my back? Sam obviously got moved!"</p><p>"It's not my fault you got dumb and raped a kid during Thanksgiving!" Clavo snapped, clearly unamused by McKeen's temper tantrum. "Miami-Dade's looking for you cause of that!"</p><p>McKeen scoffed, "That little brat of Catherine's blabbed," he hissed. "I can't believe it."</p><p>Clavo scoffed and snorted, clearly amused by McKeen's carelessness, "I bet it was that punk Boscorelli who saw you," Clavo hissed. "He's the one who rescued Caine, right?"</p><p>"He's a student and if I mess with the students anymore at this point, I'll be found out and so will you," McKeen hissed angrily. "I want you to focus on finding Ryan and Sofia Wolfe."</p><p>Clavo frowned, "Ryan's the one who ultimately figured out I was the mastermind and he told Horatio Caine," McKeen hissed darkly. "I'll some guys up at Ryan Wolfe's house and <em>wait</em>…"</p><hr/><p>"...I know Clavo Cruz is not someone you are fond of, but the lab has photographic evidence of him being in Vegas and working with others," Brass spoke in a somber voice as he and Ryan sat in the living room of Captain Curtis's house. "You and your entire family could be in danger."</p><p>Ryan sighed, "If we go back to Miami, we're endangering everyone else and Sofia's too sick for the trip anyway," he replied quietly, reaching for his phone. "I need to text Greg to tell him and Jenny to go stay at one of Tommy's hotels when they get home. I don't want them to get hurt."</p><p>Brass watched as Ryan sent a quick text off to Greg, "I'm running out of sick days and I need to go back to work because people won't trade shifts with me forever, but I can't leave Sofia and Carlos alone," Ryan spoke in a concerned voice. "McKeen might be planning something…"</p><p>There was silence as Sofia, who was looking painfully thin, came into the living room holding a happy looking Carlos, "Ryan," she spoke in a soft voice. "What…what's Jim doing here?"</p><p>"Clavo Cruz is in Vegas," Ryan spoke in a worried voice. "Nick and John saw him on the Strip."</p><p>Sofia frowned and sat on the couch next to Ryan, "Then you and I had better just count each day we have together as a blessing," she spoke in a quiet voice. "You know why he's here."</p><p>Ryan sighed, but nodded, "We can provide police protection," Brass replied worriedly.</p><p>"I told Greg to go stay at a hotel when he gets home from New York," Ryan commented.</p><p>Sofia nodded and sighed, "Jim, if you could help us without putting anyone else in harm's way, we'd appreciate it," she replied in a quiet voice. "I'm dying, but Ryan and Carlos…"</p><p>"Don't say that," Ryan replied in a concerned voice, gazing at her. "You never know."</p><p>Sofia gave Ryan a look, "That's right; we never know," she replied. "Each day is a gift now."</p><p>"We'll do whatever we can to protect your family," Brass promised. "You have my word."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prices to Be Paid - December 2, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Can you do it?" Dr. Pride heard a stern voice ask as she stood at a computer, silently analyzing the information from Carlos's scans to see if he could be helped. "You've been in here a while."</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed irritably as she turned to face Detective Taylor, "Yes, I can do it," she replied in a concerned voice. "I already told Carlos I would help him as best I could before I do my time."</p><p>Mac nodded, his expression concerned, "Lieutenant Caine also agreed to wait until the new year and it makes me wonder," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I read the report about the bloodwork that Vegas did on Lieutenant Caine and he didn't have GHB in his system like people thought; he had pain medicine and sleep aids in his blood. Were you just pretending to torture him?"</p><p>"It's what Ray and Ivan demanded, but I'm very good at pretending," Dr. Pride replied in a quiet voice as she turned back to the computer. "They eventually found out and I was punished, but Sam told them he would personally kill them if I died. They simply chose to rape me instead."</p><p>Mac frowned, "You're not pushing for the post-traumatic stress disorder defense?" he asked in a confused voice. "I would have thought you would have done that given your two sons."</p><p>"Michael's an adult and I haven't seen him in a while," Dr. Pride replied in a numb voice. "Being married to Ivan Sarnoff wasn't pleasant, but it was even less so for him. I don't expect Michael to forgive me for leaving him alone so much after the divorce, but school took a lot of time…"</p><p>Mac quietly waited as Dr. Pride finished her work and got her data card out of the computer, "I suppose we should go talk to the Nietos," she said in a quiet voice. "The hospital had availability on December 15, so that doesn't give any of us a lot of time. Are they in your office?"</p><p>Nodding, Mac led Dr. Pride through the Crime Lab and back to his office. He had let Dr. Pride access information at the Crime Lab so she could study the surgery and could prepare for it and she had reluctantly agreed; Matthew was now with Greg and she needed to keep herself busy.</p><p>Carlos was sitting with Holly on Mac's couch and he sighed as he saw Mac and Dr. Pride enter the room, "It looks like I'll be able to help you," Dr. Pride spoke in a quiet voice. "The hospital had availability on December 15, so that's when it will happen. It'll be at Angel of Mercy."</p><p>"How much is this going to cost?" Carlos asked worriedly. "Insurance…"</p><p>Dr. Pride sighed, "It's community service," she replied softly. "I know it's close to Christmas…"</p><p>"We'll hold Christmas early," Holly cut in gently, smiling. "Thank you for being so kind."</p><p>Dr. Pride nodded and Carlos sighed, "Thank you," he replied in a tired voice. "It's been hard."</p><p>Holly gently helped Carlos to his feet, "I'll be in touch concerning pre-op information as soon as I talk to the hospital," Dr. Pride spoke in a calm voice. "Just try and rest as much as possible."</p><p>Carlos nodded, mumbling a quiet thank you as Holly helped him out of the office and to the elevator, "He shouldn't be walking around so much," Dr. Pride spoke worriedly. "His mobility is definitely being affected by the tumors. I would recommend a wheelchair, but that costs…"</p><p>"I'm going to lend you my M.E. to assist with the surgery," Mac spoke quietly.</p><p>Dr. Pride gave Mac a surprised look, but listened quietly as Mac told her about Dr. Hammerback.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wolfe Trails Hotel and Casino - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Danny Messer's eyes went big as he parked Greg's car in one of the special spots at the parking garage that the hotel owned, "How many hotels does Jenny's dad own?" he asked softly.</p><p>"The Wolfe family is apparently a very big mogul in Vegas," Greg replied in a quiet voice.</p><p>Jenny sighed patiently and promptly yawned as she unbuckled Jessica from her car seat, "It's time to get my family up to our room and to bed," Greg said kindly, smiling at them.</p><p>Danny watched as Greg got out of the car and scooped Jessica into his arms before helping the pregnant Jenny out of the car. Jessica smiled and kissed Greg's face before cooing. Matthew, who was in the next carseat, suddenly woke and whimpered and Greg passed Jessica to Jenny.</p><p>"Come here, baby boy," Greg spoke kindly, gently getting Matthew out of his carseat.</p><p>Matthew squinted at Greg and broke into a smile, "Dada," he said, smiling. "Dada…"</p><p>Jenny smiled and Jessica whined, "Do you want me to grab the bags?" Danny asked quietly.</p><p>Before Greg or Jenny could reply, uniformed staffers came out to the car having been told of their arrival, "Mister and Mrs. Sanders, welcome home," one of the staffers said formally. "Mister Wolfe told us of your arrival and that you would be bringing kids and a guest."</p><p>"Yes, this is my half-brother, Danny Messer," Greg replied in a nervous voice.</p><p>Danny looked surprised at Greg acknowledging their relationship, but he nodded calmly, "Can you please help us with our bags?" Jenny asked in a tired voice. "We're loaded down with kids."</p><p>The staffers bowed and Danny reluctantly handed them the keys. He had talked with Lindsay and had decided, with counsel from her, that he would follow Greg, Jenny, and their kids back to Vegas to make sure they were safe and to get to know Greg better. He had used his vacation days to do it, so Mac wasn't overly upset; he was also concerned that there was trouble in Vegas.</p><p>Danny silently watched as the staffers collected the bags from the car and loaded them on a nice looking luggage cart, "What about the car?" he asked nervously. "Should I park it?"</p><p>"The valets will take care of it," Jenny replied tiredly. "My father trusts his staff."</p><p>Danny looked reluctant to leave the car, but he nodded and followed Greg and Jenny into the hotel with the staff and the luggage cart. He was stunned at the sight of the mini-mall, food court, and different things to do. He kept his head down as he followed them to the elevators.</p><p>Soon enough, they had reached the suite on the top floor and the staffers quickly unloaded the luggage, "Someone will be up with your key shortly," the last staffer said as they left the room.</p><p>"Um, thanks," Danny replied nervously. "I had no idea that you were so connected…"</p><p>Jenny sighed worriedly as she set Jessica down to crawl around, "At least we're safe," she spoke in a concerned voice. "Uncle Ryan and Aunt Sofia can't hide. Aunt Sofia's too sick to travel…"</p><p>Greg set Matthew down and gently hugged Jenny, "I'll go check on them after we're settled in," he promised softly. "The students are studying for exams now, so there's a little more time."</p><p>Jenny nodded and yawned, "Jessie and Matty, how about a nap?" she suggested gently.</p><p>Danny watched as Greg collected Jessica and Matthew and led Jenny into the master bedroom, "…You two can share a crib for now," he heard Greg say quietly. "Jenny, you snuggled in?"</p><p>A moment later, Greg came out into the living room area and pointed to a smaller bedroom not far from the bathroom, "That's yours," he replied softly. "I appreciate you coming…"</p><p>"I can stay and watch everyone while you go to work," Danny offered. "I gotta call my new wife, anyway. We got married at the courthouse not too long ago and we're expecting a kid…"</p><p>Greg nodded, "I'd appreciate that," he replied softly as he headed to the door. "See you."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was the middle of the day and for the first time since being rescued, Horatio found himself alone and with nothing to do because he wouldn't be medically cleared until the new year. He didn't feel ready to even go into the office; he had just given Dr. Pride a gift in the way of a sentence delay so she could help a sick Carlos Nieto. He wasn't sure if it had been right to do.</p><p>The thought of being all alone at the house caused him discomfort, so Horatio had ordered a cab to take him to his house for some alone time. He knew it had been fixed after the attack by Derek Stokes, but his nephew had been very accommodating. Perhaps…perhaps it was time to move on because he knew that Robert and Natalia needed their space and Rick also needed his space.</p><p>It hadn't taken long for the taxi to get to his place and Horatio paid before getting out and disappearing inside of the house. The photos were all still in their places and dust had collected on his furniture; the only thing that was different was the glass and the siding. It was home, but Horatio didn't feel like he was alive; he expected to wake up back in the barn in Vegas.</p><p>Thoughts of Stella and Marisol filled Horatio's thoughts as he entered his bedroom and gazed longingly at his bed. The bed and the sheets had been replaced after the attack and Horatio found himself tired from the travel. He was so tired of being a burden and tired of being weak…</p><p>A loud pounding sound suddenly filled the air and Horatio froze, his blood suddenly running cold at the memories the pounding triggered. The door suddenly burst open and Horatio found himself hyperventilating quietly as he got up and hurried to his kitchen for a knife to defend himself since he had no gun. He would need to requalify at the range to use a gun again.</p><p>The door handle suddenly jiggled and Horatio grabbed a steak knife, trying to get his breathing under control as he made his way into the living room. As the door flew open, he raised the knife and froze at seeing Tim and Frank there, "Horatio?" Frank asked worriedly. "What are you…?"</p><p>"This is <em>my</em> house," Horatio replied, setting the knife aside. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Tim sighed, "Bobby paid for a silent alarm to be installed after Derek Stokes beat you up," he replied in a quiet voice. "Either he didn't tell you about it or you forgot about it."</p><p>"I'm assuming I set it off and you wanted to check," Horatio replied quietly. "Right?"</p><p>Frank sighed, "It's your house and I'm assuming you needed space from the buzz about Dr. Pride that's floating around the media," he replied calmly. "I heard you and that Greg Sanders guy convinced the powers that be to hold off on sentencing til January so she could help a sick guy."</p><p>"I'm sure people are questioning my sanity, but that sick guy is Carlos Nieto and he's been through quite enough already," Horatio replied in a quiet voice. "It is what it is and I'm not going to sign his death warrant to make police departments look good. If you have an issue…"</p><p>Frank looked surprised at Horatio's anger and quickly excused himself to give his friend some space and call Emily with his concerns, but Tim stayed behind, "Speed…I'm sorry," Horatio spoke in a nervous voice. "I'm struggling with recovery and with being a consistent burden."</p><p>"Well, I wish you'd come back sooner," Tim admitted softly. "Leadership…is overwhelming."</p><p>Horatio looked thoughtful and took a seat on one of his soft chairs, "I…I haven't been able to be like you," Tim admitted quietly, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm fine with being a CSI and a detective, but people don't seem to trust me as much as they trust and look up to you."</p><p>"I know you've had issues with Calleigh not understanding why she wasn't asked to be interim supervisor and I know you've had issues with Eric trying to get in fights with my nephew at work," Horatio replied quietly. "Jesse has kept me up to date on all of the happenings."</p><p>Tim sighed and looked at the floor, "You've been doing your best given the circumstances under which you were placed in charge," Horatio replied quietly. "I can't come back to the field any sooner than January and me coming to the lab would only be a hindrance to the rest of you."</p><p>Nodding, Tim looked up at Horatio, "Besides, I'm on the bench until after my assailants are all found," Horatio spoke quietly. "Ivan Sarnoff is in the wind and Clavo Cruz was spotted in Las Vegas a few days ago by John Boscorelli. It caused some massive changes to be implemented."</p><p>"Is Ryan out of the line of fire?" Tim asked worriedly. "Emily…she heard things."</p><p>Horatio sighed wearily as Frank came back in, "Horatio, how did you get here?" Frank asked softly, a concerned expression on his face. "I thought you couldn't drive til the cast was off."</p><p>"I took a taxi," Horatio replied quietly, stifling a yawn. "I just needed some quiet time."</p><p>Frank nodded, "If you wanna rest, Speedle and I can stand guard," he replied calmly.</p><p>Horatio sighed heavily, nodding as he stood and made a beeline for his bedroom.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Sully?"</p><p>Sully, who had come over to the apartment early to make sure things were ready for the reunion lunch, turned to see that Carlos was sitting in a recliner that he and Ty had bought for him to make getting in and out of chairs a little easier, "Yeah?" he replied in a kind voice.</p><p>"You and Davis didn't have to go to so much trouble," Carlos spoke quietly. "This chair…"</p><p>Sully sighed patiently, "Davis…he felt bad that he couldn't convince insurance to pay for the surgery," he replied quietly. "He's been in a mood lately. I think he's remembering…"</p><p>Sully suddenly fell quiet, as he knew that Ty was grieving over the child he and Sasha had lost because it was close to what would have been its birthday. Sasha grieved privately and hadn't harbored any resentment towards Bosco, but Ty had worked very hard to avoid Bosco lately. Sully knew that Ty would be moody for a little while and then calm down about it.</p><p>"I know how he feels since we've lost babies too," Carlos spoke quietly as the doorbell rang.</p><p>Sully quickly hurried over to the door, as Holly had gone to the corner supermarket for some last minute groceries and it would be too much effort for Carlos to get up and down repeatedly. He opened it, smiling when he saw Brendan and Grace with Kim and Jimmy behind them.</p><p>"Come in," Sully spoke warmly, stepping aside to let them in. "You brought food?"</p><p>Jimmy nodded as he entered the apartment and beelined for the kitchen to get the food ready while Kim, Grace, and Brendan went into the living room and sat on the couch. A few moments later, the doorbell rang again and Sully answered it to find a uniformed Ty and Holly. Ty was carrying a small bag of groceries and Holly looked tired, stressed, and slightly cold.</p><p>"I ran into Holly on my way here," Ty explained as they came in. "It's snowing a bit."</p><p>Sully nodded and Holly silently retreated to the living room while he and Ty went into the kitchen where Jimmy was putting food into bowls, "Sasha was busy with work," Ty spoke in a quiet voice. "We did finally set a date, though. We're getting married on December 10th."</p><p>"That's kinda fast, Davis," Jimmy commented worriedly. "For a big wedding."</p><p>Ty sighed, "We're just doing a thing at City Hall and a dinner at a restaurant after," he replied.</p><p>"You want to do it now in case something happens," Sully mused softly. "Don't you?"</p><p>Ty nodded, but didn't reply and went into the living room. Sully could see Ty talking to Carlos and Carlos listening with a shocked expression on his face, "Hey, Sully," Jimmy spoke softly.</p><p>Sully looked at Jimmy, "I got together with all of the old crew that's still around and we came up with a collection for Carlos and Holly so that she doesn't have to take lots of shifts while Carlos is recovering from surgery," Jimmy whispered. "We heard that the doctor's doing the surgery…"</p><p>"For free," Sully replied quietly. "She said it's community service, but I think Greg Sanders and Horatio Caine pulled some strings to get her sentencing postponed. Mac Taylor arranged it because Tommy went to the Crime Lab for help. Carlos and Holly told me about it."</p><p>Jimmy looked amused, "Hey, I know Faith said she was coming, but she recently got full custody of her grandson," Sully spoke quietly. "Emily proved herself unfit…for now."</p><p>Before Jimmy could reply, the doorbell rang and Kim answered it, revealing Danielle, Stu, Swersky, and Jason Christopher, "Um, hi," Kim replied worriedly. "What's up?"</p><p>"I invited them," Danielle replied softly. "They want to be here for Carlos and Holly."</p><p>Kim nodded and let them in, sighing as everyone gathered in the living room, "Um, before we eat, I'd like to tell all of you that I really appreciate all of you wanting to support me," Carlos spoke in a quiet voice, sighing. "Secondly, my surgery's scheduled for December 15 and it'll be at Angel of Mercy Hospital. A bit of good news…Davis is getting married on December 10th."</p><p>Excited talking filled the room and Carlos sighed as he slowly got up with the help of his chair, "We should really eat some of the awesome food people brought," he commented quietly.</p><p>While everyone turned their attention to the food, Carlos hung back and allowed Holly to keep a hold of him. Danielle quickly retrieved some food and brought it back on a larger plate that Carlos and Holly could share, "I'm going to tell Maurice about the surgery," she spoke softly.</p><p>Holly took the plate and nodded, "Thank you," she replied softly. "For all of this…"</p><p>Danielle gave them both a gentle hug before excusing herself to the bathroom to call Maurice on their personal phones. She silently dialled his number and sighed when she heard a click.</p><p>"<em>Hello</em>?" Bosco's voice filled the phone. "<em>This is Sergeant Boscorelli speaking</em>."</p><p>Danielle sighed, "Maurice?" she said softly. "Carlos's surgery is on December 15th at Angel of Mercy Hospital. Ty Davis is also getting married on December 10th if you want to go…"</p><p>"<em>No, I don't want to go and you already know why</em>," Bosco replied softly. "<em>I told you</em>."</p><p>Danielle sighed, but didn't press it, "<em>I'll tell John and I'll probably go get him when he's ready to come home</em>," Bosco replied calmly. "<em>You're Davis's childhood friend, so you go and take Sully with you as a date. Davis gets moody every year this time of year since it happened. I almost wonder if Maritza going missing was karma's way of getting back at me for my poor shooting</em>."</p><p>"I love you," Danielle spoke softly, sighing. "Just take it easy today, all right?"</p><p>There was a click and Danielle sighed, wondering how she could help him feel better.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Student Safehouse - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nick's apartment complex had many family units available, as it wasn't in a well-known area and was very secure. Grissom had taken some funds from Victims Assistance and had put the students in a four-bedroom condo that would serve as a safehouse for the rest of the semester.</p><p>Ecklie had fully supported the idea, as the LVPD didn't have funds to fund something fancy and Nick being nearby would provide sufficient cover. Ray Langston had also been offered an apartment, but he had refused because it would have brought unwanted attention on the students and why they were suddenly moved. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it was a solution.</p><p>Now, classes were coming to an end and all that was left was preparing for finals and last proficiency exams. The students had the option of going to the library or lab to study or staying in the dorms. John found himself alone in the dorms that day while Caira, Tyler, and Kimoyah all were off studying; he hadn't gone out alone since the day he saw Clavo Cruz on the Strip.</p><p>As John sat alone on the living room couch, silently reading over his textbook, he felt sure that the entire lab had noticed his sudden change in habits. His parents and Mac had both called after they had become aware of the situation and his father had told him he would come out to Vegas once the finals were done so he wouldn't have to fly home alone. He had been considered the best student in the pilot project, but he had truly shown his weakness by his PTSD reaction and knew that the staff would now consider him unfit even if his new friends supported him.</p><p>A knock suddenly sounded at the door and John frowned, quickly getting up and going to the door with textbook in hand. He peeked through the peephole and frowned when he saw Grissom standing at the door with a folder in his hands. Sighing heavily, John opened the door.</p><p>"Hi," Grissom spoke calmly. "I brought the schedule so you can register for your exams…"</p><p>John gave Grissom a confused look, "My freaking out over Clavo didn't bother you?" he asked.</p><p>"You talked to people about it and your work hasn't suffered," Grissom replied calmly.</p><p>John sighed and moved so Grissom could come in, "Where's everyone else?" Grissom asked.</p><p>"They got one of the uniforms to take them to the library," John replied quietly. "I have what I need here, so it's easier for me just to stay here. I don't want to risk seeing Clavo again."</p><p>Grissom nodded and watched as John sat down on the couch, "The techs analyzed the photos you and Nick took that day and it appears Clavo was meeting someone," he explained.</p><p>"I noticed the car, but didn't see who it was," John replied quietly. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Grissom took a seat as John's phone went off and he watched as John took his phone out and silently checked it, "A text from my dad," John spoke softly. "My best friend's dad is having brain surgery on the 15th and my mom's friend is getting married on the 10th…"</p><p>"Availability for finals extends from the 3rd to the 11th," Grissom explained. "If you wanted to take yours early so you could be at your family's events, I can arrange that."</p><p>Before Grissom could reply, the front door opened and Caira came in with her bookbag and froze at seeing Grissom there, "I brought the schedule over so you all can sign up for finals," Grissom explained in a calm voice, smiling at Caira. "How was your studying?"</p><p>"Tyler and Kimoyah went to the Strip to gamble, so I came back here," Caira replied softly.</p><p>John sighed, "Caira, did you wanna come to New York with me and spend Christmas with my family and I?" he asked softly. "I'm gonna have to go before the 10th cause of family stuff…"</p><p>Caira paused and nodded, "I'd like that," she replied softly. "Thanks for thinking of me."</p><p>John nodded and smiled as Caira walked over to the table to take a look at the schedule.</p><p>The Strip was quiet at that time of day, but even if it hadn't been, Wendy would still recognize Greg Sanders making his way down the sidewalk at a feverish pace. She had been on her way to work and construction had forced her to take a detour through the Strip and it was odd seeing Greg hurrying on foot; he usually used his car to get around and it was usually to the lab.</p><p>"Where are you going, Greg?" Wendy murmured softly as Greg turned down an alleyway that was in the completely opposite direction of the lab. "That's not the way to the lab…"</p><hr/><p>Sighing, Wendy cut through traffic and came around the corner just in time to see Greg catch a bus that was destined for one of the nicer, gated communities in the city. She could also see two of the students, Tyler Danville and Kimoyah Allen, going into a casino not far from the bus.</p><p><em>Did Sanders ask those two to cover for him? </em>Wendy thought anxiously. <em>Where is he going</em>?</p><p>As Wendy was staring at the casino and debating whether or not to go inside, a plainclothes officer walked up beside her car, "Simms, you can't park here," he said, recognizing the lab tech.</p><p>"Vartann, I thought you were on duty?" Wendy asked curiously. "At LVPD?"</p><p>Vartann sighed, "I'm moonlighting for a private group and making extra cash," he replied, not wanting to say that McKeen had ordered him to keep an eye on the Wolfes movements and strike when the time was right. "I thought you were scheduled at the lab today?"</p><p>"I was on my way to work when I saw Sanders run to a bus," Wendy replied. "Very strange."</p><p>Vartann gave Wendy a look, "Sanders isn't back yet," he replied. "Catherine's been covering his shifts and she won't even talk to me about anything. It's inconvenient that all you scientists…"</p><p>"Just because Catherine and you had a huge fight and broke up after her miscarriage does not mean you can get testy with me, Vartann," Wendy snipped, glaring daggers at him.</p><p>Vartann smirked, "Clavo said you were a firecracker," he replied. "McKeen asked me to help keep an eye on things since Clavo was spotted by a student and a CSI a few days ago…"</p><p>"What student and what CSI?" Wendy asked anxiously. "They took a photo, didn't they?"</p><p>Vartann shrugged and Wendy scoffed, "Sanders must have come back to warn Ryan," she replied in an upset voice. "Ryan figured out that McKeen hired Clavo to kidnap Horatio Caine…"</p><p>"Ryan doesn't live over there," Wendy argued. "I have access to everyone's addresses and…"</p><p>Vartann frowned, "I'm about done my meal break anyway, so I'll go around and check it out," he replied, intending to tell McKeen of Greg's interference. "Just keep your nose clean, Simms."</p><p>"McKeen asked me to entertain Clavo and keep him happy, but I don't know where he went," Wendy replied anxiously. "I saw a couple of students go into a casino. Maybe he's there?"</p><p>Vartann scoffed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, "McKeen wants Wolfe's head on a platter and your petty advice isn't useful," he replied. "He's got guys to handle it…"</p><p>"McKeen wanted to wait until the students were gone," Wendy replied softly. "Ryan has too many helps around right now and to attack him would…what are you doing?"</p><p>Vartann sighed, having texted McKeen while Wendy had been talking, "McKeen may have to accelerate his plans since Sanders is snooping around," he replied darkly. "Ivan Sarnoff has guys here and I don't know if he's here, but Clavo's here. Where do you think Wolfe went and hid?"</p><p>"You're the detective," Wendy snapped, glaring at him. "I'm just a petty scientist, remember?"</p><p>Vartann scoffed and Wendy quickly rolled up her window and quickly manuevered into the parking area for the casino. She went inside and quickly used her phone to call McKeen.</p><p>"Vartann's asking me where Wolfe went," Wendy reported as a voice answered the phone.</p><p>While Wendy was on the phone, Tyler and Kimoyah came by on their way to one of the restaurants after winning a few dollars at the tables, "…McKeen, I really don't know where they went," Wendy spoke anxiously, unaware that they were watching. "I just noticed Sanders…"</p><p>Tyler's eyes widened and he hustled Kimoyah into a nearby bathroom, their meal now forgotten, "Wendy Simms is in contact with that McKeen guy," he whispered . "They're after Ryan and Sanders is obviously on his way there. I don't know what to do…should we call 9-1-1?"</p><p>"And tell them what?" Kimoyah whispered anxiously. "We might end up causing more trouble."</p><p>Tyler sighed anxiously, "Let's call Doctor Grissom," he said as he took his cell-phone out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad, I can be done my finals by the 10</em>
  <em>th</em>
  <em> if necessary. I also invited Caira for Christmas…</em>
</p><p>"Bosco?"</p><p>Worried that he was going to be scolded for having his phone out at work, Bosco pocketed and looked up just in time to see a well-dressed Sasha approaching his desk, "Monroe?" he asked.</p><p>"You didn't stop by Carlos and Holly's and when I asked Ty about it, he said you were working today," Sasha spoke warmly. "We're getting married on December 10th and…"</p><p>Bosco sighed, "Your baby would have been nearly three by now," he replied glumly.</p><p>"Bosco, it was an accident," Sasha replied softly. "I know Ty's been in a mood lately…"</p><p>Bosco shrugged, "I came back too fast after I was shot and Ty could have been a father," he replied quietly, his expression somber. "Maybe Maritza being kidnapped was karma for that."</p><p>Sasha frowned, "Bosco, that's not true," she replied worriedly. "That day was horrible…"</p><p>"Both of them were," Bosco replied softly. "Davis doesn't want me there and I'm going to get John from Vegas when he's ready. Danielle will probably come cause she's friends with Davis."</p><p>Sasha sighed and Bosco looked down at the paperwork on his desk, clearly unwilling to talk about it anymore. Determined to talk to Ty about her interaction with Bosco, Sasha silently left the precinct and hailed a cab; she knew Ty would still be over at Carlos and Holly's place.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Captain Curtis let out a sigh of relief as she let Greg into the house, "Thank you for coming," she spoke in a quiet voice. "Carlos is napping and Ryan is trying to decide what to do…"</p><p>Greg frowned, wondering what that meant, "The change in temperature and weather has been very hard on Sofia and she's developed a bad cold," Captain Curtis explained softly. "Ryan wants to take her to the hospital, but he needs help and we can't leave Carlos by himself."</p><p>"I took the bus and my half-brother decided to stay at the hotel and keep an eye on my family," Greg replied softly. "We'd have to use your car or Ryan's car to take Sofia to Desert Palm…"</p><p>A small whimper suddenly filled the air and Ryan came into the living room carrying Sofia, who was wrapped in a blanket and had her eyes closed, in his arms, "Ryan, this isn't necessary," Sofia replied in a tired voice. "I…I can work through the pain to get myself to the car…"</p><p>"Greg," Ryan spoke in an anxious voice, relieved to see his friend. "I…I need some help."</p><p>Greg nodded and silently helped Ryan get Sofia out to their car, "The winter climate caused Sofia to get sick with a cold, but this illness is totally making it worse," Ryan explained as they settled Sofia in the backseat. "The carseat is in her mom's vehicle…Can you drive?"</p><p>"Give me the keys," Greg replied anxiously. "I can use some of my secret shortcuts…"</p><p>Ryan quickly passed Greg the keys and got in the back with Sofia while Greg got behind the wheel, "Does anyone know you're here?" Ryan asked worriedly as Greg started the car and switched on the secret dashcam that Ryan had bought just in case there was trouble.</p><p>"Jenny and Danny Messer," Greg replied quietly. "They're at your brother's hotel with the kids."</p><p>Ryan nodded and turned his attention to Sofia while Greg continued driving. As Greg got to the main road that would lead to the hospital, however, a dark van came up behind them before dropping back, speeding up and getting in front of the car before stopping several feet away.</p><p>Greg braked and locked the doors before grabbing his phone out of his jacket and dialling 9-1-1, "This is Greg Sanders of the Crime Lab," he spoke nervously as the doors to the black van opened and masked men emerged, revealing weapons as they made a beeline for the car.</p><p>Realizing they were outnumbered, Greg stuck the phone out of view just in time to see the masked thugs break the windows, "Ryan and Sofia Volfe," a voice said. "Who eez the ozzer?"</p><p>"Ve hawe to take zem all," another voice hissed. "Eef ve screw around, ze police vill come."</p><p>Before Greg could respond, the thugs forced the door open, cut his seatbelt with a knife, and lifted him out of the car by his collar, "Take heem down ze alley," another voice ordered. "Ve only vant ze Wolfes and ze Volfes ve shall hawe. Clavo, do whatewer you vant with heem…"</p><p>Another masked guy came forward and jabbed a syringe in Greg's side before dragging him away from the car, "Viktor, go help Clavo," a voice ordered. "Ryan and Sofeea…."</p><p>"I'll go with you if you leave her alone," Ryan spoke anxiously, climbing out of the car.</p><p>Instead of responding, one of the masked men clocked Ryan in the face, quickly sending him to the ground unconscious. The other men forced Sofia from the car and towards the van.</p><p>"...Clavo Cruz?!" Greg whimpered, wincing as Clavo forced him down an alleyway and pinned him up against a cold brick wall. "I…please…I didn't do anything to you…"</p><p>Clavo scoffed as he removed his mask and threw it on the ground, "You and those other punks found out the secret and you gotta pay just like they do," he hissed. "Prepare to pay…"</p><p>"Clavo, man, hurry up!" a voice shouted anxiously. "We gotta get these two out of here!"</p><p>Clavo swore and knocked Greg to the ground, but Greg fought back and tripped Clavo, "You little punk!" Clavo howled, swearing as he got to his feet. "Viktor, teach Sanders a lesson!"</p><p>Viktor grunted something in Russian and proceeded to stomp on Greg's chest before delivering a blow to each of his feet. A snapping sound filled the air and Greg knew that his left ankle was broken, making it impossible for him to move. Clavo then smacked Greg in the head and face with his gun, "If you keep messing with me, Sanders, I'll kill you," he hissed darkly.</p><p>As Greg slowly lost consciousness, Clavo and Viktor quickly dropped their weapons next to the battered CSI and returned to the van and it promptly took off with an injured Ryan and and a very sick Sofia in tow. All the men knew that McKeen would be extremely pleased with them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>